


Tea and No Sympathy

by fangtasia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battute sarcastiche, Chiacchierate a cuore aperto, Coming Out, Cooperazione fra Maghi e Babbani, Draco-centrica, Frottage, Gufi, Il castello di Hogwarts, La sede del Parlamento inglese, Linguaggio sboccato, Londra Babbana, Loop temporale, M/M, Partita a carte particolarmente competitiva, Pomiciate entusiaste, Post libro 7 senza epilogo, Questioni familiari, Rapporto che si sviluppa lentamente, Sesso nel dormitorio Serpeverde, Si beve un sacco di tè, Viaggi nel tempo, Villa Malfoy, flangst, innamoramento, traduzione, ubriachezza
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 69,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangtasia/pseuds/fangtasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È colpa di Potter, ovviamente, se Draco si ritrova imprigionato nelle medesime 24 ore, che si susseguono identiche ancora e ancora. È trascorso circa un anno dalla spiacevole faccenda di Hogwarts, e Draco è andato avanti con la sua vita senza alcuna difficoltà, grazie tante, finché Harry Deficiente Potter non arriva di nuovo a rovinare tutto, come sempre. All’inizio, quella giornata che si ripete sembra liberatoria. Per la prima volta nella sua vita, Draco può fare qualsiasi cosa, dire qualsiasi cosa, essere qualsiasi cosa, senza subirne le conseguenze. In seguito, però, realizza una scomoda verità: ha perso la testa per un quattrocchi idiota. E, improvvisamente, si sente intrappolato in quell’infinito ciclo temporale. Come potrà mai ricambiarlo Harry, quando il tempo è, letteralmente, contro di lui?</p><p>(A translation of Tea and No Sympathy by who_la_hoop)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tea and No Sympathy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734082) by [who_la_hoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_la_hoop/pseuds/who_la_hoop). 



> **Titolo** : Tea and No Sympathy (Tè e nessun conforto)  
>  **Autrice** : who_la_hoop  
>  **Traduttrice** : fangtasia (aka [timelady](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=9247))  
>  **Rating** : Esplicito  
>  **Pairing** : Harry/Draco  
>  **Link** : Potete trovare la storia originale qui, sull'account dell'autrice.  
>  **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter e tutti i personaggi della saga sono di proprietà di JK Rowling e di chiunque ne possieda i diritti. Questa storia non ha alcun fine di lucro, né intende infrangere alcuna legge su diritti di pubblicazione e copyright.  
>  **Nota dell’autrice** : Per disapparater. Cara disapparater, non intendevo scriverti un romanzo, sul serio. Ma poi ho cominciato e il mio Draco ha preso il sopravvento. :D Hai detto di poter riassumere il rapporto fra Harry e Draco in un’unica parola – passione – e io la penso esattamente come te. Spero ti piaccia. ♥ ♥ ♥

 

 

 

Draco si sveglia di colpo, con la bocca che sa di piscio di cane e un mal di testa martellante proprio nel mezzo della fronte.

Per un breve, spiacevole istante si domanda se sia sul punto di vomitare, ma poi deglutisce e quella sensazione scompare, lasciandogli solo il saporaccio, il mal di testa, e la netta convinzione di essere ridotto da far schifo… sebbene gli sia impossibile ricordare come sia accaduto.

C’entra l’alcol, questo è scontato. Ma ignora se abbia a che fare con una scopata, oppure se si sia trattato di un tentativo malriuscito di auto-Obliviazione.

Socchiude gli occhi, sbirciando al di là delle ciglia, per impedire al sole – seppur debole – di inizio estate, che filtra attraverso le tende semiaperte della sua camera da letto, di accecarlo. Ma – per fortuna, cazzo – non scorge nulla di inconsueto. Nessun estraneo sbronzo nel suo letto, nessuno sciocco trofeo vinto in una qualche serata impiegata a ubriacarsi al Ministero, o bottiglie vuote o mucchi di vestiti ammassati in giro. Tutto è lindo e innocuo.

Si rilassa appena, ma avverte ugualmente la paura, e all’improvviso comincia a vederci più chiaro.  _È il mio compleanno_. E con quella realizzazione – che gli fa avvampare le guance e arricciare le dita dei piedi per la vergogna – ricorda.

Balza dal letto, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. È in condizioni pietose – ne è consapevole, con ancora indosso la veste del giorno prima, il mento non rasato, e il sangue misto a whisky per almeno il novanta per cento – ma in fondo che accidenti di importanza ha? Sta tremando, un tremito che non riesce e controllare e, d’un tratto, quella cosa che si è sforzato di non fare per tutta la sera precedente – l’idea peggiore del mondo, cazzo – non gli sembra più tanto stupida.

Non è in grado di  _sopportarlo_. Che la vita sia fatta di tante piccole umiliazioni – umiliazioni che si sommano ad altre umiliazioni – e che lui debba limitarsi ad accettarle.

Quella mattina è il suo dannato  _compleanno_ , il diciannovesimo, e Draco Malfoy ne ha ufficialmente avuto abbastanza.

Quando però raggiunge la sua scrivania, nell’angolo più appartato della sua camera da letto, si ferma comunque.

C’è una vocina nella sua testa che non smette di bisbigliare:  _Non farlo, testa di cazzo_.

Ma somiglia un po’ troppo a quella di Potter per i gusti di Draco che, con il cuore che gli batte svelto come le ali di un Boccino, afferra la malconcia GiraTempo su cui ha lavorato nell’ultimo periodo, un complicato pasticcio di metallo e – se la si guarda da vicino, perciò cerca di evitarlo – scintille e colori che hanno il potere di fargli saltare i nervi.

E la gira.

 

 

***

 

 

_Ieri mattina  
_

Draco si attarda nervosamente nella Peers’ Lobby. Si guarda attorno per assicurarsi che nessuno lo stia osservando, ma la maggior parte degli ospiti – l’élite sia della società magica che di quella Babbana – ha già varcato i cancelli in ottone e preso posto nella Camera dei Lord, dunque ne approfitta per asciugare le mani sudate strofinandole sulla sua elegante veste verde scuro, e far scorrere le dita fra i capelli già in ordine. Dove cazzo è suo padre? Se non si sbriga sarà ufficialmente in ritardo e, benché nella comunità magica sia reputato un errore presentarsi troppo puntuali, pare che negli ambienti politici Babbani sia gradito un certo anticipo, sufficiente a leccare almeno cinque culi prima di iniziare.

Non che a Draco freghi un cazzo della società Babbana – che sia politica o di altro genere – ma considerato che lui e suo padre hanno trascorso  _mesi_  a organizzare quell’evento, sarebbe a dir poco irritante mandare tutto a rotoli proprio all’ultimo minuto.

Armeggia in una tasca della veste alla ricerca dei suoi appunti, e le sue dita si piegano intorno a quei riquadri di pergamena irrigiditi. La magia è vietata all’interno del Parlamento Babbano, e Draco è dovuto ricorrere a una normale penna per compilare il suo promemoria per il discorso. Lo ha praticato per ore allo specchio – e ne ha trascorse altrettante davanti a suo padre, che lo ha scritto per lui – ma ha continuato comunque a svegliarsi sudando freddo, al pensiero di potersi bloccare a metà. Gli appunti gli danno quella sicurezza che l’esercizio non è stato capace di infondergli.

Tenta di non arretrare, quando suo padre fa il suo ingresso nell’atrio, con le scarpe signorili che battono sul pavimento in marmo. Per una volta, però, suo padre non sembra arrabbiato. Sorride con orgoglio a Draco, e Draco sente un’ondata di emozione, come se qualcuno stesse gonfiando un palloncino dentro il suo petto.

Suo padre lo raggiunge e gli stringe una spalla. «Pronto, figliolo?»

La bocca di Draco è improvvisamente impastata, così annuisce con cautela per non spettinare i capelli.

Suo padre assottiglia lo sguardo, ma annuisce bruscamente di rimando e si avvia verso la Camera, non lasciando a Draco altra scelta se non quella di seguirlo. Tenta di assumere un’aria sicura e imperturbabile, mentre dentro di sé non fa che ripetersi:  _merda, merda, merda_.

È venerdì, e la Camera dei Lord non si riunisce mai di venerdì, e ciò rende quel luogo il posto più consono per il rilancio ufficiale dei Malfoy fra l’alta società magica – accuratamente nascosta, ovviamente, in un evento per la promozione dell’unità fra maghi e Babbani. Draco è titubante riguardo la reale necessità di un’unione fra maghi e Babbani. Suo padre, al contrario e nonostante tutto, in privato respinge con veemenza quell’idea. Tuttavia, anche lui è stato costretto ad ammettere che ci sono varie classi di Babbani – e che alcune di queste sembrano attribuire il giusto valore alle tradizioni e alla famiglia, in perfetta comunione con la visione dei Purosangue. Possiedono persino una regina, che non è stata eletta, ma rivendica la sua autorità in base alla discendenza di sangue e per investitura divina. Draco non può fare a meno di pensare che se sua madre fosse la regina dei maghi della Gran Bretagna, allora le cose verrebbero gestite  _molto_  meglio di quanto non avvenga.

E, d’altro canto, come negare la bellezza del Palazzo di Westminster, o il gusto e la raffinatezza della Camera dei Lord, assolutamente degna di accogliere i maghi. Draco negli ultimi mesi vi è stato decine di volte, per delicate chiacchierate ufficiali, ma puntualmente rimane colpito da tanta vastità e opulenza.

In quel momento, i sedili in pelle rossa sono assiepati di maghi provenienti da tutto il mondo, e agghindati nelle migliori vesti colorate, simili a un’invasione di pappagalli tropicali, mescolati a Babbani di mezza età nei loro completi scuri e con le loro espressioni ansiose. Draco riesce a raggiungere il suo posto senza scomporsi e si siede, per poi guardare dall’altro lato della Camera e scorgere Harry Fottuto Potter, il dannato ospite d’onore, con indosso degli sciatti abiti Babbani e l’aria di uno che si è degnato di svegliarsi solamente dieci minuti prima.

Si irrigidisce, e suo padre gli mormora a denti stretti: «Datti un contegno, Draco».

Draco, con il cuore che gli batte all’impazzata, si sforza di dare retta al consiglio di suo padre e fa un cenno cortese verso Potter. Ma Potter – quello stronzo del cazzo – non sta neppure guardando nella sua direzione. È invece impegnato a sussurrare qualcosa a Ronald Weasley, e l’idiota pel di carota sogghigna, sebbene sia abbigliato con quella che sembra la vecchia veste della scuola ritinta di bordeaux con un incantesimo, e Draco percepisce montargli un impeto di rabbia come non gli accadeva da mesi.

Giusto i mesi che sono  _trascorsi_  dall’ultima volta in cui ha visto Potter e i suoi amichetti, perciò è improbabile che si tratti di una coincidenza.

Draco avverte le sue labbra contrarsi in una smorfia ma, con suo grande sollievo, il primo ministro Babbano si alza – indossando, e Draco ne è seccato, una cravatta con i colori Grifondoro – e pronuncia un accomodante discorso di benvenuto, per il quale tutti si sentono in dovere di applaudire. A lui segue il Ministro della Magia Shacklebolt, il cui discorso è altrettanto lungo e noioso, ma Draco non riesce a concentrarsi. Sta tentando di ripassare mentalmente le prime righe del suo, di discorso, solo che è incapace di trattenersi dallo sbirciare furtivamente dall’altro lato della Camera dove si trova Potter, che appare assorto e rapito e annuisce con entusiasmo a quelle che Draco giudica frasi infarcite di buonismo, ossia le parti Tassorosso del discorso di Shacklebolt. Draco sa già in anticipo cosa dirà il Ministro – esattamente come per il suo discorso – poiché è stato suo padre a scriverlo. Un dettaglio che quasi certamente non è sfuggito neanche a Shacklebolt: gli assistenti che si occupano di preparare i discorsi per lui sono stati corrotti con particolare facilità.

Draco conosce  _tutto_  ciò che avverrà in quella giornata – dai discorsi di benvenuto al pranzo informale, alle discussioni pomeridiani e alla cena semiformale. È necessario un impegno enorme per organizzare e far svolgere senza intoppi un evento del genere, e il governo britannico Babbano ha, incredibilmente, dimostrato di essere più retrogrado e inflessibile dello stesso Ministero della Magia, se non addirittura meno rispettoso nei confronti del nome Malfoy. Esclusivamente ore di duro lavoro e la determinazione feroce di suo padre hanno reso possibile quel giorno.

Draco si riscuote dai suoi pensieri quando suo padre lo colpisce non troppo delicatamente a un fianco, perché si unisca alla raffica di applausi entusiasti, tutti gomiti e fruscianti vesti viola-verdi. Percepisce lo stomaco contrarsi, nell’istante in cui realizza che Shacklebolt ha terminato e che adesso è il suo turno.

Gli applausi si spengono, e lui si alza con cautela tentando di mutare la sua precedente aria sofferente in una più sicura e ottimista, dettata dall’essersi esercitato incessantemente. Le parole del discorso gli tornano alla mente immediatamente e, non appena esordisce, si rilassa, improvvisamente consapevole che andrà bene.

«Tutti commettiamo degli errori» dice Draco, con l’espressione più contrita che riesce ad assumere, e inclina brevemente il capo. Nota il flash di una macchina fotografica, a cui se ne aggiunge un altro, ed è soltanto la lunga pratica dei giorni precedenti a impedirgli di reagire con un sorriso trionfante. «A nome di tutta la mia famiglia, chiedo scusa dal profondo del cuore per i nostri…» La frase è ambigua, lascia intendere “errori” senza però specificare  _quali_  errori. E lui e la sua famiglia hanno indiscutibilmente commesso degli errori, sostenendo il Signore Oscuro che ha reso la loro vita un inferno per quella che è parsa un’eternità – e ne stanno ancora pagando le conseguenze.

Draco fa una pausa – una pausa studiata – e i suoi occhi guizzano dall’altro capo della Camera, verso Potter, la cui espressione è indecifrabile. «Ma è il momento di guardare al futuro» continua. «E il dolore che la famiglia Malfoy avverte per avere contribuito al malessere di entrambe le società è bilanciato dall’orgoglio che proviamo per essere al centro degli sforzi dedicati alla ricostruzione di ciò che è andato distrutto e alla creazione di nuovi legami tra la nostra comunità e quella non magica.»

Draco sorride, e suo padre accanto a lui conduce gli applausi. È la prima cosa sincera che suo padre fa in mesi: applaudire il fatto che quel branco di idioti abbia permesso ai Malfoy di prendere di nuovo parte non solamente alla vita politica dei maghi, ma anche a quella dei Babbani. Draco è estremamente impressionato dall’astuzia messa in campo da suo padre. È probabile che gli sia toccato svuotare metà della camera blindata alla Gringott, ma dubita che chiunque altro sarebbe riuscito a passare da Mangiamorte agli arresti domiciliari a consigliere politico fidato e rispettato in meno di dodici mesi.

«La famiglia Malfoy ha aiutato a vincere la guerra. Abbiamo contribuito a ricostruire. E adesso…» Un movimento cattura l’attenzione di Draco che cerca di non tentennare. «Vogliamo che sappiate che ci impegneremo al massimo nell’attuazione delle riforme del Ministero…»

Adesso vacilla sul serio. Perché dall’altro lato della Camera, proprio di fronte a lui, il  _celebre_  Harry Potter, il Salvatore del Mondo Magico, il Dannato Ragazzo Che È Sopravvissuto si è alzato in piedi e sta rivolgendo a Draco uno sguardo di…

Non è semplice  _definire_  quello sguardo. Disgusto? Delusione? «E ci impegneremo al massimo…» ribadisce Draco, perdendo il filo del discorso e annaspando per tentare di recuperarlo. «E… Dove  _vai_ , Potter?» scatta contro Potter che è già di spalle. Percepisce la faccia andare a fuoco, e brividi caldi e freddi corrergli lungo la schiena, mentre Potter supera di proposito e a passo rapido l’enorme trono dorato in fondo alla Camera, ed esce attraverso l’arco in legno, svoltando a sinistra e dileguandosi nel dedalo di corridoi.

Draco è sconvolto: il fottuto ospite d’onore  _se n’è andato a metà del suo cazzo di discorso_. Si inumidisce le labbra e cerca di ripartire con determinazione dal punto in cui si è interrotto, benché ora faccia fatica a ricordare per bene le parole e non si senta più tanto sicuro. «Ci impegneremo al massimo…» farfuglia per la terza volta, intanto che fruga nella tasca a caccia degli appunti, ma nessuno lo sta più ascoltando. Lenticchia e la sua ragazza si sono alzati all’inseguimento di Potter, e la loro uscita sembra dare il via a una sorta di esodo di massa: streghe e maghi si urtano l’un l’altro nel tentativo di non essere gli ultimi ad abbandonare la sala. I burocrati Babbani scompaiono praticamente all’unisono, quasi avessero acquisito la capacità di Smaterializzarsi.

In meno di un minuto, Draco è solo, tranne per suo padre che ribolle al suo fianco, il Ministro della Magia, che sta mettendo via le sue carte senza fretta… e una mezza dozzina di fotografi della stampa magica, intenti a scattare allegramente. Non è nemmeno mezzogiorno, e l’evento è finito prima di iniziare per davvero.

Draco sbatte le palpebre, accecato dalla luce dei flash, e quando ripete quel gesto scorge delle macchie luminose annebbiargli la vista, come se le macchine fotografiche si fossero insinuate irrimediabilmente nel suo campo visivo.

 

 

***

 

 

_Adesso_

 

Draco ha come l’impressione di essere stato preso a pugni. Per un attimo è disorientato, ma qualcosa attira la sua attenzione. Qualcosa che gli  _brucia_  tra le mani.

Lascia cadere la GiraTempo soffocando un’imprecazione. Poi si succhia le dita e si guarda attorno nella stanza. Se tutto è andato nella maniera corretta, dovrebbe avere riportato indietro il tempo di 24 ore. Adesso che può… be’, non ha ancora deciso come sistemare la situazione, ma una cosa è inconfutabile: quella giornata non _finirà_  con lui che si distrugge trangugiando il Whisky Incendiario invecchiato che ha rubato dall’ufficio di suo padre, per dimenticare che il  _fottuto Harry Potter_  ha rovinato di nuovo la sua vita, uscendo a metà del suo discorso davanti alla stampa internazionale.

Si sente sempre come se un Bolide lo avesse centrato fra gli occhi, ma la sua stanza ha un aspetto diverso, e avverte una vaga fiducia nelle sue abilità. Certo, quei cazzo di viaggi nel tempo sono illegali, ma Draco ha un atteggiamento flessibile nei confronti di ciò che è illegale – una prerogativa di casa Malfoy – e l’anno precedente, prima del processo, ha scontato sei mesi agli arresti domiciliari. In quel periodo non si è mai annoiato, impiegando meno di una settimana per comprendere la sua assoluta esigenza di concentrarsi su  _qualcosa_  – su qualcosa, cioè, che non fosse Potter – ed evitare quindi di impazzire. Suo padre si era ritrovato all’incirca nella medesima condizione. Così, mentre suo padre cercava di recuperare la loro posizione sociale, dissipando la fortuna dei Malfoy in importanti opere di carità e corrompendo i giornalisti di ogni orientamento politico affinché scrivessero dei pessimi articoli adulatori sul coraggioso, ravveduto, e ingenuo Draco, lo stesso Draco trascorreva il suo tempo nel tentativo di riparare degli oggetti.

Il Dipartimento dei Misteri era stato ripulito nel corso della battaglia, perciò non era stato difficile persuadere un amico di suo padre, coinvolto in quell’operazione, a contrabbandare una serie di manufatti rotti e nasconderla alla villa.

E fra tali manufatti vi era una GiraTempo, apparentemente infranta e senza alcun valore.

Draco aveva dunque deciso di impegnarsi a sistemarla. Non era stato forse lui ad aggiustare gli Armadi Svanitori a Hogwarts? Per cui, se ci avesse lavorato sodo, avrebbe potuto riparare anche quella.  _Magari si rivelerà utile_ , aveva pensato,  _in futuro_. E, una volta cominciato, aveva ritenuto stupido limitarsi ad  _aggiustarla_  e basta. Perché preoccuparsi di incontrare l’altro sé, e rischiare di conseguenza di far collassare la realtà, quando era possibile far tornare indietro solamente il tempo stesso?

Osservando la GiraTempo in quell’istante, Draco si sforza di non sentirsi troppo compiaciuto per essere riuscito in un’impresa nella quale maghi più preparati di lui hanno fallito. Ma non è del tutto sicuro se abbia funzionato oppure no. A essere onesti, è stato sciocco tentare senza eseguire delle prove accurate. Avrebbe potuto uccidersi o  _mandare all’aria_  il mondo. Fortunatamente, però, non sembra essere morto, e il mondo appare ugualmente intatto.

Cerca di afferrare la GiraTempo dal ripiano della scrivania, ipotizzando che nel frattempo si sia raffreddata, ma pare essersi fusa nel legno e, nonostante tiri e tiri, non c’è verso di smuoverla. Usare la bacchetta non gli sembra opportuno. Non è detto che serva e, comunque, si augura che non sia necessario riutilizzare la GiraTempo. E se anche in seguito dovesse averne di nuovo bisogno, potrà replicare il suo lavoro. Si è infatti appuntato rigorosamente tutto ciò che ha fatto.

Si dà una riordinata e, col cuore in gola, si dirige nella sala da pranzo del piano inferiore, dove sua madre è seduta a leggere la  _Gazzetta del Profeta_. Si ferma – non riesce a impedirselo – ma non nota niente che lo riguardi sulla prima pagina del giornale. O meglio  _è_  presente, ma il titolo recita: EREDE DEI MALFOY PROMUOVE L’UNITÀ CON I BABBANI.

Ha  _funzionato_ , cazzo. È tornato indietro nel tempo! Può risolvere tutto. Il sollievo è tale che quasi si accascia, ed è costretto a reggersi al bordo del tavolo.

«Buongiorno, caro» dice sua madre, mettendo da parte il giornale e guardandolo con comprensione. «Sei nervoso per il tuo discorso?»

Draco si siede e distende il tovagliolo sulle ginocchia, mentre sua madre gli versa una tazza di tè e convoca un elfo domestico. «No» dice – e lo pensa davvero. «Affatto.»

Consuma una ricca colazione e poi dedica circa un’ora a tagliare impietosamente il discorso, nel punto in cui suggerisce che i Malfoy hanno aiutato a vincere la guerra. Suo padre è un maestro nel riscrivere la storia ma, a quanto pare, per Potter quel passaggio è stato eccessivo, e Draco lo capisce. Se non ci fosse stata in gioco la reputazione della  _sua_  famiglia, avrebbe persino concordato con lui.

Più tardi, quella mattina, pronuncia il discorso, ed è molto, molto più breve. Si siede non appena terminato, fin troppo ansioso per guardare suo padre e scorgere la delusione sul suo viso, ma suo padre si limita a stringergli una spalla e si alza, per tenere anche lui un suo discorso improvvisato, che – sorpresa sorpresa – contiene tutto ciò che Draco ha intenzionalmente eliminato. Evidentemente, suo padre è convinto che Draco, sopraffatto dalla tensione, abbia semplicemente scordato quelle parole.

Draco può a malapena guardare Potter, intanto che suo padre parla. Riesce però a intravvederne il viso arrossato e livido di rabbia, nonché i sussulti, come se avesse difficoltà a rimanere fermo al suo posto, a tollerare.

Draco resiste stoicamente all’impulso di raggiungerlo e sferrargli un pugno in testa. È un desiderio impellente. Ma suo padre si siede, accompagnato da un applauso educato e rispettoso, dal quale Potter si astiene, e Draco stringe i denti e batte le mani talmente forte da farsi male. Lo scopo del viaggio nel tempo era salvare la faccia, non colpire Potter, e che quest’ultimo lo meriti è irrilevante.

È chiaro che Potter, Draco riflette amaramente, lo odia ancora. E se dovrà assistere alla nuova ascesa dei Malfoy, allora sarà quella la sua vendetta. Vedrà di accontentarsi.

 

 

***

 

 

Draco si sveglia di scatto, sentendosi ben riposato, eppure…

Aggrotta la fronte, scombussolato. È in piedi, davanti alla scrivania, e non sdraiato sul letto, cioè nel posto più ovvio nel quale avrebbe dovuto svegliarsi. Soffre per caso di sonnambulismo? È impazzito a causa dello stress degli ultimi giorni? Oppure è successo qualcosa di più inquietante? Cerca di non farsi assalire dal panico, con la vista che si offusca e la stanza che comincia a girargli attorno. Infine recupera il controllo di sé. Dopotutto, la sua casa non è certo stata un luogo sicuro durante il soggiorno del Signore Oscuro, e Draco sospetta che al suo interno non si sentirà mai più tranquillo come una volta.

Sbatté le palpebre, e si sforza di inspirare ed espirare lentamente, finché lo sguardo non gli cade sul ripiano della scrivania. La GiraTempo è sempre lì, e il suo cuore salta sgradevolmente un battito. Poiché – e pare esservi ben poco da fare a riguardo – quell’aggeggio è  _illuminato_ , sebbene flebilmente, ma abbastanza da far barcollare Draco. Si allunga in avanti per tentare di acciuffarla, ma le sue dita vengono respinte da uno  _scoppio_  di energia magica che lo obbliga ad allontanare la mano. Avverte i polpastrelli leggermente scottati, e li succhia provando a raffreddarli e scostandosi di qualche passo dalla scrivania.

Subito dopo, si precipita giù per le scale diretto in sala da pranzo e… e… sua madre è seduta e sta leggendo  _La Gazzetta del Profeta_. Ma questo potrebbe anche non significare nulla, giusto? Legge spesso i giornali al mattino. Perciò Draco entra, cercando di calmare il panico crescente, e spera con tutto se stesso di trovare sulla prima pagina un titolo diverso.

Che invece recita: EREDE DEI MALFOY PROMUOVE L’UNITÀ CON I BABBANI.

Draco si affloscia sconvolto, e deve appoggiarsi al bordo del tavolo per sostenersi.

«Buongiorno, caro» dice sua madre, mettendo da parte il giornale e guardandolo con comprensione. «Sei nervoso per il tuo discorso?»

Draco si siede e distende il tovagliolo sulle ginocchia, per provare a nascondere il tremore, mentre sua madre gli versa una tazza di tè e convoca un elfo domestico. «No» dice – e lo pensa davvero. Non è quel cazzo di  _discorso_  a renderlo nervoso, quanto piuttosto il fatto che sembra essere tornato di nuovo indietro nel tempo, stavolta però senza averne avuto la minima intenzione. È rimasto  _bloccato_? Come  _cazzo_  ne uscirà adesso? «Affatto.»

Prima del discorso, Draco analizza l’intera faccenda. Alterare il passato non è servito, e continua a non voler vedere la sua faccia spiattellata sui giornali come fosse un imbecille, ma non se il prezzo da pagare è rinunciare del tutto ad avere un futuro. Pronuncia quindi il suo discorso originale, facendo del suo meglio per ripetere i gesti e le parole già utilizzate. È una fortuna, si dice – ha! che fortuna! – che si sia esercitato così tanto da memorizzare ogni passaggio alla perfezione. E, proprio come era accaduto anche la volta precedente, Potter si alza a metà del discorso, pallido e agitato, ed esce, abbandonando Draco all’attenzione della stampa e al dubbio conforto di una bottiglia di whisky.

Quando quella sera va a letto, Draco non riesce a trattenersi dal fissare la GiraTempo attraverso i fumi dell’alcol. La vede addirittura con la luce spenta, brillare debolmente sulla sua scrivania. Si copre la testa con un cuscino per sfuggirne il bagliore. Maledetto aggeggio. Almeno domani mattina sarà tutto finito, ragiona.

Ma, nella notte, Draco fatica ad addormentarsi, e ha l’impressione di scorgere la GiraTempo incandescente anche al di là del cuscino di piume d’oca.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

Draco si sveglia di soprassalto davanti alla scrivania, con l’ormai familiare senso di disorientamento ad accompagnarlo, e pensa:  _cazzo_.

Merda, fanculo, porca puttana,  _cazzo_.

La GiraTempo risplende un po’ più vivacemente, quasi a voler dire che è d’accordo con lui, e anche scrutarla dall’alto lo fa sentire a disagio, così si allontana, chiudendo gli occhi e passandosi una mano sul viso. Quando li riapre, lancia un’altra occhiata irritata alla stanza. A eccezione della GiraTempo, sembra tutto identico alla mattina precedente. E a quella prima. Che poi è sempre la medesima mattina, Draco immagina, già in confusione.

Si controlla. Porta il pigiama di seta che ha messo la sera per andare a dormire – anche se quello era il futuro, almeno crede. Si sforza di badare al lato positivo: perlomeno non si è svegliato con la veste elegante che puzza di alcol – anche perché, se sarà costretto a ripetere quel dannato discorso, dovrà indossarla, e gli incantesimi di pulizia non danno mai quel tocco di  _freschezza_  tipico degli abiti lavati.

Non che sia un granché come lato positivo, però. Se è effettivamente intrappolato in un ciclo temporale, gli vengono in mente un mucchio di cose che potrebbero essergli utili, e il pigiama pulito non è in cima alla lista.

Infila le pantofole e si avvia al piano inferiore. Sa già come andrà, ma avverte ugualmente la fiamma della speranza ardergli nel petto, non appena vede sua madre. La fiamma si spegne rapidamente. Sta leggendo il giornale, e il titolo è più che evidente: EREDE DEI MALFOY PROMUOVE L’UNITÀ CON I BABBANI.

La delusione lo fa barcollare, e deve appoggiarsi al bordo del tavolo per sostenersi.

«Buongiorno, caro» dice sua madre, mettendo via il giornale e guardandolo con comprensione. «Sei nervoso per il tuo discorso?»

Draco si siede e distende il tovagliolo sulle ginocchia – perché lo ha fatto anche l’ultima volta, e quella prima, e che sia dannato se ha intenzione di rompere quello schema. Sua madre gli versa una tazza di tè e convoca un elfo domestico.

«No» dice. «Affatto.» E lo pensa davvero. Non è nervoso. È  _arrabbiato_.

Imburra una delle fette di pane tostato servite dall’elfo, e cerca di decidere con chi è più arrabbiato. È arrabbiato con se stesso, per aver combinato un casino nel riparare la GiraTempo, anche se continua a sentire una puntina di orgoglio per averla comunque fatta funzionare. Non è  _perfetta_ , d’accordo, ma è tornato indietro nel tempo o no? E a un certo punto la  _pianterà_  di tornare indietro nel tempo; deve solo capire che cosa, esattamente, lo tiene bloccato lì.

O, più precisamente,  _chi_.

Draco termina il suo pane, e tutto diviene sin troppo ovvio, tanto che si domanda come mai non abbia capito prima.

È colpa di Potter, come al solito.

La logica è stringente. Chi è uscito durante il discorso di Draco? Potter. Chi ha dunque spinto Draco a utilizzare la GiraTempo? Potter. Quindi, se Potter non avesse lasciato la sala per evitare il discorso di Draco, lui non sarebbe stato obbligato ad adoperare quel maledetto arnese. Ne consegue, riflette Draco, che se Potter non se ne andrà, lui non ricorrerà alla GiraTempo e il circolo temporale crollerà.

Draco sorseggia il suo tè e il suo umore migliora talmente da indurlo a leggere il giornale che sua madre ha messo da parte, anche se salta la prima pagina. La campagna condotta da suo padre per infarcire i giornali di articoli positivi sul suo conto è stata un successo – un successo tale che percepisce una fitta di indulgenza nei confronti di Potter, per la maniera in cui in passato il  _Profeta_  lo ha perseguitato, e anche adesso non cessa di farlo. Non è così gratificante come aveva creduto, e gli ammiratori spesso gli inviano delle strane lettere.

«Meglio che vada a prepararmi» dice a sua madre. Lei gli sorride mentre si alza, e lui si avvicina a baciarle una guancia.

«Indossa la veste verde scuro» gli consiglia, come se la scelta della sua veste per quel giorno – vecchio stile, e  _tradizionale_  – non sia già stata presa con almeno un mese di anticipo. «Ti sta bene.» Il sorriso diventa affettuoso e più sentimentale, e Draco avverte gli occhi di sua madre che lo seguono, intanto che abbandona la stanza.

Si veste e cerca di escogitare un piano d’azione. Si tratta di un buffo paradosso. Se pronuncia il suo discorso originale, quasi sicuramente Potter lascerà la sala. Se non lo fa, Potter rimarrà, ma il problema non verrà risolto. Deve insomma persuadere Potter ad assistere all’intero discorso originale, per quanto possa giudicarlo una bastardata. Draco accantona l’impulso di lanciargli contro un  _Petrificus Totalus_. Anche se dovesse riuscirci – e oh  _se_  lo adorerebbe – Potter si limiterebbe a scivolare rigidamente dal suo posto, rendendo la sua condizione dolorosamente ovvia anche agli altri, e Draco non sarebbe in grado di formulare il discorso. Scarta anche l’utilizzo di un incantesimo adesivo. Potter non ha il senso della misura, pensa Draco sarcasticamente, mentre si passa la Tricopozione tra i capelli. Se si ritroverà incollato alla sedia, invece che stare calmo e attendere il momento opportuno per domandare aiuto, senza dubbio urlerà scatenando l’inferno, e rovinando di nuovo il discorso di Draco.

Draco si prepara e giunge a una conclusione. C’è un unico modo per ottenere l’assenso di Potter: dovrà discuterci ragionevolmente prima dell’evento e convincerlo a rimanere, per il bene della comunità, o qualche altra stronzata del genere. A Potter piacerà. Qualora dovesse tentennare, a Draco basterà tirare fuori tutta quella merda sulla cooperazione con i Babbani. Quelli che ha  _conosciuto_  sono politici e non ha per loro una gran simpatia, d’altro canto, però, non è neppure certo di provare il disprezzo di una volta, anzi un po’ li compatisce, perché hanno le stesse ambizioni e la stessa brama di potere di suo padre ma senza l’ausilio della magia. La vita Babbana gli appare monotona, complessa e caotica.

Benché, suppone, anche più sicura. Se per esempio fosse stato un Babbano – Merlino non voglia – non sarebbe finito intrappolato in un ciclo temporale.

Si Materializza nei paraggi di Westminster ed entra, salutando con un cenno i funzionari che incrocia e che conosce di vista. Nessuno lo ferma, e ciò lo fa sentire vagamente compiaciuto. Sale spedito le Royal Staircase, e oltrepassa il Norman Porch, fiancheggiato dai busti degli ex primi ministri, con le scarpe che riecheggiano sul pavimento di marmo. Si ferma nella Royal Gallery per riprendere fiato. Oh, quel luogo è talmente Grifondoro, ed è probabilmente il motivo per cui suo padre ha stabilito che l’ospite d’onore avrebbe atteso comodamente lì l’inizio ufficiale dell’evento, previsto per la tarda mattinata. Il pavimento in marmo è di colore rosso e oro, così come le pareti, e ogni cosa – i dipinti, le statue, e le massicce poltrone in pelle rossa – è illuminata da enormi lampadari. È eccessiva, ma affascinante, nonché fortunatamente vuota. Draco si augura che Potter non arrivi  _troppo_  tardi, e di non incontrarlo con il suo consueto seguito. Sarà difficile persuaderlo a tollerare il suo discorso, e la presenza di Lenticchia o – peggio – della Granger potrebbe complicare ulteriormente la situazione. Non comprenderebbero le sue difficoltà, ci scommette.

Aspetta, diventando più irritabile mano a mano che il tempo passa e di Potter non c’è traccia. La Royal Gallery comincia ad affollarsi di dignitari stranieri, sebbene fosse destinata ad accogliere solo Potter, e Draco è costretto ad annuire e sorridere, scambiando inutili convenevoli. Poi tutti vengono invitati a prendere posto, e Draco osserva l’orologio tentando di non rivolgere una smorfia alla Gallery che si svuota. Gli altri defluiscono verso il corridoio che conduce alla Camera dei Lord, ma Potter  _ancora_  non si vede.

Draco percorre su e giù il pavimento di marmo, finché Potter non arriva, con l’aria di uno che è stato svegliato bruscamente e obbligato ad alzarsi. Weasley e la Granger gli stanno alle calcagna e lo incitano a sbrigarsi.

Weasley rivolge a Draco un’occhiata torva, e Draco si infiamma immediatamente, pur notando che Potter in realtà non sembra ostile ma soltanto stanco.

«Draco» dice la Granger, salutandolo con tono garbato ma rigido, e prosegue superandolo e tirando Potter per un braccio.

«Mi concederesti un minuto?» esordisce Draco rivolto a Potter, parandosi di fronte a lui, e facendo del suo meglio per ignorare gli irritanti compari dell’altro.

«Se hai qualcosa da dire a Harry, puoi farlo anche davanti a noi» replica Weasley – come che rispondere sia compito suo! –, mentre incrocia le braccia squadrandolo storto, e avanzando di un passo accanto a Harry con atteggiamento protettivo.

Draco bada a malapena a Potter che tenta di far indietreggiare Weasley, perché impegnato a cercare di spintonare Lenticchia. Non si può negare che si siano sempre detestati. «Non credo che a Potter serva la protezione di un vigliacco come  _te_ » ribatte sprezzante.

Weasley impallidisce, e Draco rammenta, con un certo ritardo, che presumibilmente offendere il migliore amico di Potter non sarà utile alla sua causa, né alla sua buona salute. Ricorda il pigiama con cui si è svegliato quella mattina, che a quanto pare ha viaggiato attraverso il ciclo temporale, e si domanda se la mattina successiva si sveglierà con qualche arto che è stato necessario riattaccargli in seguito a una maledizione di Weasley. O forse no. In ogni caso, è più saggio non scoprirlo. «Ti informo che qui la magia è vietata» sogghigna rapidamente.

«Bene!» esclama Weasley, ma c’è qualcosa nel suo sguardo che a Draco non piace, perciò arretra di poco, intanto che la Granger urla con urgenza, peccato che Weasley si sia già lanciato su di lui, e minacci di sferrargli un pugno.

Draco schiva di lato, e gli tornano alla mente lui e Weasley che litigano avvinghiati sugli spalti del campo da Quidditch di Hogwarts, durante il loro primo anno. Sorride. Quel giorno aveva avuto la meglio su Weasley piazzandogli un sonoro pugno sul naso. Anche ora, quando lo centra, ottiene il medesimo  _pop_. D’altra parte, al contrario di Weasley, possiede ancora la destrezza del Cercatore.

La Granger strilla e chiama aiuto, mentre Potter prova a fermare Weasley. Il coglione pel di carota però non gli dà retta. Con un grido, si fionda in avanti, scontrandosi con il pugno chiuso di Draco.

È tutto, pensa Draco, un po’ comico. E se non fosse tanto seccato dal fatto che probabilmente il giorno seguente gli toccherà ripetere  _da capo_  quella farsa, quasi gli scapperebbe da ridere.

Weasley finisce a terra, con il viso sanguinante, esattamente nello stesso istante in cui due agenti di polizia fanno irruzione nella sala – Draco li riconosce per via dei ridicoli cappelli che indossano –, con i manganelli sollevati. Draco è sul punto di dispiacersi per loro, che lo minacciano con inutili pezzi di legno, ma non lo fa, poiché uno degli agenti gli blocca i polsi con dei lacci di plastica, e la donna lo  _palpeggia_  terminando con un trionfante: «Ah!», e stringendo fra le sue luride zampe la bacchetta di Draco.

«Non reagire, figliolo» gli consiglia gentilmente il poliziotto. Draco, dal canto suo, vorrebbe sputargli in un occhio e Smaterializzarsi, ma poi come farebbe a recuperare la bacchetta? Disarmato da una Babbana femmina; è addirittura più umiliante che essere disarmato da Potter.

«Guarfa cofa mi ha…» farfuglia Ron dal pavimento, con una pezza premuta sul volto.

«Non credo…» inizia Potter, ma Draco non lo ascolta.

«Ha cominciato lui!» esclama invece, e realizza che non solo ha agito da ragazzino, ma che adesso sta anche ribattendo come se avesse undici anni.

«È vero?» domanda la poliziotta severamente, rivolgendosi a Weasley.

«No!» sbotta Weasley, con Potter che contemporaneamente, e con un certo disagio, risponde: «Be’, sì» e la Granger che incrocia le braccia e annuisce.

La donna fa un cenno al suo collega, quindi dà una pacca sulla spalla di Weasley. «Allora anche tu verrai con noi per un interrogatorio. Una rissa nella sede del Parlamento! Santo cielo!»

Gli agenti conducono lui e Weasley all’esterno, e le orecchie di Draco bruciano d’imbarazzo, e stabilisce che, per preservare la sua sanità mentale, eviterà di voltarsi e scorgere l’espressione sul viso di Potter. La mattinata è andata malissimo, e si sente confortato, al pensiero della GiraTempo e di avere l’opportunità di ripetere tutto il giorno seguente. L’idea che potesse capitare qualcosa di peggio che vedere Potter andarsene a metà del suo discorso non lo aveva nemmeno sfiorato, ma essere arrestato dalla polizia Babbana prima ancora di  _formularlo,_ quel discorso, va al di là di ogni ragionevole previsione. È un miglioramento? O un peggioramento?

Decisamente un peggioramento, pensa, appena la poliziotta lo spinge all’interno di un veicolo al di fuori dell’edificio. Alcuni Babbani per la strada lo fissano con la bocca spalancata, mentre altri sollevano le fotocamere e gli scattano una foto. L’unica consolazione è che infilano Weasley – che appare stordito e silenzioso – in un’altra auto, e che, nel momento in cui i vari maghi – e Draco intravvede la chioma biondo-argento di suo padre sul fondo – si affacciano per assistere, la macchina che lo trasporta è già in movimento è viene subito inghiottita dal traffico.

Ogni cosa è avvolta da una calma surreale e, giunto alla centrale di polizia di Charing Cross, Draco si scopre persino più incuriosito che sconvolto. Passa da un Babbano all’altro, lo perquisiscono, gli svuotano le tasche, lo sottopongono a una serie di domande impertinenti, e lo rinchiudono in una cella, la cui porta viene sbarrata saldamente con un rumoroso cigolio. Non è Azkaban, questo è sicuro, e serve ben altro che una porta metallica per intrappolare un mago in un luogo nel quale non desidera stare. Eppure, Draco considera che Smaterializzarsi non gli apporterebbe alcun vantaggio. I Babbani hanno la sua bacchetta, perciò non potrebbe utilizzarla per il resto della giornata, e inoltre… vuole sapere che cosa accadrà. Suo padre manderà qualcuno a salvarlo? Potter verrà? O trascorrerà semplicemente un tedioso pomeriggio in una cella?

È tentato di Materializzarsi nella cella  _di Weasley_  e riempirlo di botte, ma conclude che non ne vale la pena, e che non può farsi coinvolgere di nuovo in una rissa, visto che le circostanze in questo senso non sembrano essere a suo favore.

Così si siede sul letto e attende che si verifichi qualcosa di divertente.

Ore dopo, non è successo nulla, tranne che gli sono stati consegnati dei disgustosi panini rinsecchiti e un bicchiere d’acqua che sa di polvere. Draco è annoiato e si sta facendo buio, dunque decide di dormire. Il materasso è sottile e pieno di bozzi, ma passabile. Se si Materializzasse a casa troverebbe sua madre e suo padre ad accoglierlo. Si sente un po’ in colpa per averli fatti preoccupare. Scaccia però prontamente quel pensiero poiché sa che, dalla mattina seguente, ripartirà dall’inizio e quel giorno non sarà mai esistito. È sdraiato sul letto, quando la porta della cella si apre e compare la Granger con le braccia conserte e le labbra contratte in una linea dura.

«Sei qui per gongolare?» dice Draco, colto alla sprovvista.

La Granger alza gli occhi al cielo. «Non essere ridicolo. Sono qui per farti uscire.»

Draco non si muove. Fra tutte le persone che avrebbero potuto salvarlo, non si aspettava di certo la Granger.

«Vieni o no?» gli chiede la Granger. «Ti ho pagato la cauzione, tra l’altro, nel caso volessi ringraziarmi.»

Draco non sa di che diavolo stia blaterando. Presume che si tratti di qualche sciocchezza legale Babbana. Ma che la Granger abbia fatto spontaneamente qualcosa per aiutarlo lo incuriosisce, dunque si alza, si sistema la veste e si passa una mano fra i capelli. «Grazie» esclama, stupendola.

Si avviano insieme, fermandosi all’ingresso, dove l’agente di servizio gli consegna un sacchetto di plastica contenente gli oggetti sequestrati dalle sue tasche e la sua bacchetta. «Firma qui» dice l’uomo, e Draco esegue, compiacendosi per essere tanto collaborativo con i Babbani. Solamente un anno prima non avrebbe avuto alcuno scrupolo nel tramutarli in rospi.

Escono. La strada è affollata, e lo diventa sempre di più, intanto che camminano in silenzio fianco a fianco. È chiaramente un quartiere Babbano, nota Draco, studiando quelle persone e i loro abiti eccentrici. Finché qualcuno non scruta lui e la sua veste elegante, e questo lo spinge a riflettere: come lo vedono? Sgrana gli occhi di fronte a un gruppo di donne chiassose in quella che ipotizza sia biancheria da notte. Ha anche lui un aspetto altrettanto bizzarro? E, a proposito di cose bizzarre, potrebbe essere scambiato per un Babbano? Quel pensiero lo sconvolge.

«Perché sei venuta a recuperarmi?» domanda Draco, rivolto alla Granger, che indossa vestiti Babbani. Se non sapesse che è una strega, potrebbe confonderla con una Babbana. «Anche se te ne sono grato» aggiunge svelto. In realtà non lo è – è solo curioso –, ma ritiene che lei si aprirà più facilmente se esibisce un po’ di riconoscenza.

«Sì, trabocchi di gratitudine» replica la Granger con tono pungente, e Draco ne è impressionato. Non sospettava che fosse sarcastica. «Io e Harry abbiamo terminato da poco con l’evento per promuovere la cooperazione.» Quindi aggiunge: «E sì, è andato avanti, anche senza di  _te_ » con quello che a Draco sembra uno sguardo incredulo. «Ron ci aspettava e ci ha riferito di essere stato rilasciato da ore, però non aveva idea di cosa ne fosse stato di te, e Harry ha preferito controllare.» Gli lancia un’occhiata di traverso che Draco non riesce a decifrare.

«Allora perché il mio salvatore non è venuto di persona?» sbotta beffardo, ma evidentemente non tagliente quanto si era riproposto, perché la Granger si limita a sbuffare.

«Forse temeva che avresti preso a pugni anche lui» replica indifferente, e si ferma vicino a un’apertura con una scala in cemento che scende. C’è molta calca in quel punto, e la gente si spintona in entrambe le direzioni, e ride. Draco intuisce che la maggior parte sia ubriaca. «Vado a prendere la metro, e non mi resta che salutarti» dice la Granger, e Draco si guarda attorno e scorge un cartello con la scritta “Stazione della metropolitana di Leicester Square”. Non è mai stato sulla metropolitana londinese, e non riesce a capire il motivo per cui la Granger dovrebbe desiderare di usarla quando può tranquillamente Smaterializzarsi. Lo giudica uno strano comportamento. Come se la Granger volesse aggrapparsi alle sue origini Babbane; come se non fosse riuscita ad accettare appieno la vita nel Mondo Magico, la sua emancipazione dalla massa.

«Non  _intendevo_  colpire Weasley» protesta Draco, proseguendo la conversazione con la Granger. Ed è vero. Non può neanche immaginare qualcosa di più noioso che picchiare Weasley. Se qualcuno merita un pugno in faccia, quello è Potter, anche se Draco non riesce a spiegarne razionalmente la ragione.

«Non puoi chiamarlo “Ron”? Nemmeno dopo anni?» chiede la Granger con un sospiro. «Naturalmente no. Che cosa mi salta in testa.» Si accosta all’ingresso della metro, ma poi torna indietro. «Harry tiene a te. Perché credi che abbia parlato in tuo favore al processo, anche se è consapevole che lo detesti? Riflettici, Draco.» E svanisce giù per le scale, fagocitata dalla folla quasi si fosse Smaterializzata. Magari l’ha fatto sul serio. È sufficientemente ipocrita da comportarsi così soltanto per dimostrargli qualcosa.

Fottuto Potter, pensa Draco. Un vero stronzo a spedire una  _ragazza_  per sbrigare il lavoro sporco al posto suo. Non vale la pena perdere tempo con lui.

Draco si volta, cercando di sopprimere il vetriolo che, simile a acido, gli sta risalendo in gola, e osserva ciò che lo circonda. Si trova a un incrocio, attorniato da persone che lo  _urtano_. Gruppi di amici attraversano la strada tra taxi e autobus, evitando la morte per un pelo, e tutti quelli che gli passano accanto sul marciapiede sembrano incapaci di farlo senza spintonarlo e mormorare delle scuse. Ovunque si giri, ci sono luci – di pub, ristoranti, sale giochi, teatri – e poiché non è certo di cosa fare, decide di seguire la folla oltre quella strada e verso una zona pedonale. Superato il misterioso Vue, il puzzolente Burger King e lo scintillante Empire Casinò, raggiunge una piazza rumorosa e gremita, piena di alberi ed erba. Alcuni Babbani che hanno più o meno la sua età gli infilano in mano dei volantini, esortandolo ad assistere allo spettacolo di quella sera, oppure offrendogli un assurdo “paghi uno compri due”, e un gruppo di ragazzi di colore eseguono dei canti religiosi con voci innaturalmente forti, sebbene Draco non comprenda come ci riescano, non essendo maghi.

Ovunque guardi, è circondato da persone. Amici che ridono, coppie che si tengono per mano, gente che canta, urla, parla. Non è sicuro che gli piaccia; è chiassoso e affollato e, benché non abbia mai considerato piccola la Londra Magica, si rende conto che in realtà lo è, poiché quel luogo gli appare grande –  _troppo_  grande –, tanto che continua a camminare e la calca non diminuisce, ma cambia soltanto.

Attraversa un quartiere che si chiama Chinatown, come apprende da un cartello stradale, e un attimo prima è avvolto da profumi deliziosi mentre quello successivo sta percorrendo un vicolo che odora di rifiuti, e deve trattenersi dal muovere un altro passo per non calpestare qualcosa di sgradevole. Più avanti, le luci e il viavai proseguono, perciò avanza anche lui, finendo in uno squallido quartiere, ma comunque affollato di gente – e davvero fatica a spiegarselo.

Draco non si reputa certo un puritano, e non è del tutto all’oscuro del lato più sordido della vita – suo padre a riguardo gli ha impartito un’insopportabile lezione quando ha compiuto diciassette anni, sul sesso e su come e dove un gentiluomo Purosangue può intraprendere con discrezione un legame casuale, nell’eventualità in cui debba averne bisogno. Il solo ricordo lo fa rabbrividire – nella Londra Magica però non esiste una strada nella quale sono collocati contemporaneamente un sushi bar, una sala da tè, un banco dei pegni, ma anche uno strip club, un sexy shop e un negozio che vende quella che a Draco sembra biancheria intima maschile esclusivamente in pelle. Non sapeva neppure che la biancheria intima potesse  _essere_  di pelle, figurarsi in tanti modelli.

Supera numerosi ingressi aperti, con affacciate donne dall’aria annoiata fasciate in abiti attillati, o anche solamente con fotografie di donne dall’aria annoiata fasciate in abiti attillati, e frecce che indicano scale traballanti.

Sbuca in una via piena di gruppi vestiti da donna e coppie di uomini che si tengono per mano, e si ferma, a fissarli, all’esterno di un locale che si chiama semplicemente G-A-Y. Dall’interno proviene una musica martellante, e un tizio di passaggio – a torso nudo, ma che indossa un cappello da mandriano e dei pantaloni svasati in pelle – gli pizzica il sedere ed esclama: «Bel vestito, tesoro!», facendolo sobbalzare.

Si gira, e il suo sguardo è attratto da una coppia che sta pomiciando; un uomo smilzo con i capelli neri e arruffati ne sta premendo uno alto e biondo contro un muro. Sono persi l’uno nell’altro, e Draco li guarda da lontano, imbarazzato di fronte a un momento tanto privato.  _Non riesce_  a immaginare se stesso abbastanza innamorato da lasciarsi andare in pubblico in quel modo: i tuoi sentimenti, i tuoi desideri esposti così che chiunque possa giudicarli.

È questo ciò che i Babbani fanno normalmente?, si domanda Draco. In  _pubblico_? Pare eccessivamente equivoco. E non solo, pare anche  _pericoloso_. Questi Babbani non hanno dei genitori, che rischiano di scoprire ciò che combinano? Il cui sogno di un matrimonio con dei figli che portano avanti il nome della famiglia andrebbe in frantumi? Draco è consapevole da tempo di essere gay, e da altrettanto tempo ha compreso di non poterlo rivelare ai suoi genitori. Gli basta figurarsi lo sguardo deluso sul loro volto per sentire lo stomaco tramutarsi in un groviglio. Non è che sia infelice della situazione. È più… rassegnato. E in ogni caso non c’è nessuno in particolare che amerebbe frequentare; l’unico di cui vede il volto la notte, nei suoi sogni, è talmente irraggiungibile che se anche non esistesse per lui non cambierebbe nulla.

Ma…

Draco se ne sta fermo, in bilico tra la preoccupazione e il nascente desiderio di entrare in uno di quei locali, per sbirciare più da vicino ciò che accade nel mezzo di quella scintillante e rumorosa oscurità. Lì, nella Londra Babbana, è al sicuro; non lo conoscono. I suoi genitori non lo verrebbero mai a sapere.

Mette da parte il timore e riprende a camminare, superando svariati locali. C’è ancora più musica, e luci, e glitter, e fischi di apprezzamento, e festaioli che ancheggiano semisvestiti.

E qualcosa gli si contorce nelle viscere, qualcosa di malinconico, e dolente, a cui non sa dare una spiegazione.

 

 

***

 

 

L’attimo prima Draco è in un bar Babbano, a contemplare con sguardo offuscato uomini e donne che al di là della vetrata vanno avanti e indietro agghindati con gli abiti migliori, e quello dopo il mondo sfuma e rimpicciolisce in maniera sconcertante, e lui si ritrova di nuovo in piedi nella sua stanza, con la GiraTempo che riluce beffardamente dalla scrivania.

In un certo senso è un sollievo, perché quanto meno non è stato  _davvero_  arrestato dai Babbani davanti a Potter, né ha passato  _davvero_  la notte in giro per il centro di Londra, a studiare stupito i Babbani nel loro ambiente naturale e ad avvertire strani morsi che  _non avevano_  nulla a che fare con l’invidia.

Erano, sentenzia barcollando un po’ per la stanchezza, probabilmente dettati dalla fame. Tranne qualche boccone di cibo in cella, in fondo non ha mangiato per ore.

Lancia su di sé e la sua veste un paio di rapidi incantesimi di pulizia – l’ha indossata per tutto un giorno e una notte e non può essere fresca – e si dirige al piano inferiore, dove lo accoglie la solita scena: sua madre, il giornale, il titolo (EREDE DEI MALFOY PROMUOVE L’UNITÀ CON I BABBANI). Inizia ad averne le scatole piene ed è indeciso su come trascorrere quell’ennesima giornata. Ci riflette, intanto che sorseggia il suo tè, rispondendo vagamente alle domande premurose di sua madre. Dovrebbe riprovarci con Potter? Dovrebbe Materializzarsi a Parigi a mangiare brioche e misurare nuove vesti? Magari incanterà Potter con il suo stile, quell’idiota non _ascolterà_  affatto il suo discorso e potrà risolvere il problema. Poi però gli viene in mente che, mentre le nuove vesti svaniranno senz’altro, non è altrettanto sicuro che ai chili di troppo tocchi la medesima sorte. Le calorie vengono annullate dal ciclo temporale? E se finissero per rimanergli addosso per il resto della vita? Meglio non appurarlo.

Di una cosa però non dubita, e cioè che  _non_  vuole ripetere quel cazzo di discorso. Ma più tergiversa più a lungo rimarrà bloccato nel ciclo temporale.

È ancora titubante, quando beve la Pozione Stanchezza-Vai-Via!, e si Materializza a Westminster, intenzionato a sistemare la faccenda. Raggiunge di nuovo la Royal Gallery a si dedica ai consueti, falsi convenevoli in attesa di Potter. Almeno stavolta è preparato: sa già che Potter arriverà tardi, che sarà trasandato e affiancato dai suoi tirapiedi.

Intanto che la Galleria si svuota, si domanda se sia il caso di lanciare una moneta – testa per prendere a pugni Potter, e croce… per prendere a pugni Potter.

La prospettiva è allettante ma, prima che possa metterla in pratica, Potter si sta muovendo nella sua direzione accompagnato – come già avvenuto in precedenza – da Weasley e dalla Granger che gli intimano di sbrigarsi.

Weasley gli rivolge un’occhiata torva, la Granger sta per salutarlo con un cortese ma rigido “Draco”, ed è quello il momento di  _agire_ , se vuole che gli eventi prendano un’altra piega. Così, per qualche farneticante ragione, se ne esce con la frase: «Invece che impiegare il pomeriggio a sorbirci questa noiosissima merda, Potter, perché tu e io non ce ne andiamo a fare qualcosa di diverso?».

L’occhiataccia di Weasley si trasforma in uno sguardo sospettoso, e anche la Granger lo scruta penetrante come se potesse vederlo dentro.

Draco si domanda cosa vi scorgerebbe, nell’eventualità in cui ne fosse veramente capace. Quali cazzo di motivazioni, perché sia dannato se lui lo  _sa_. La sua ossessione per Potter non è sana. Se fosse stato un uomo di buon senso, si sarebbe tenuto alla larga. Ed è un peccato, sul serio, che non lo sia.

«Io… Cosa?» dice Potter, e Draco si stupisce che non abbia risposto con qualche variazione del “no”, come  _fanculo, Malfoy, assolutamente NO_.

«Io e te» ripete sfrontato. «Andiamo e…» Si stringe nelle spalle. A parte prendersi a pugni non gli viene in mente nient’altro, ma ha già accantonato quel pensiero etichettandolo come una cattiva idea. «Parliamo» conclude. Che è persino al di là della cattiva idea, e forse si qualifica addirittura come l’idea peggiore che abbia mai avuto.

Weasley lo guarda storto, e si piazza di fronte a Draco con un atteggiamento che Draco presume dovrebbe apparire intimidatorio e dice: «A che gioco stai giocando, faccia da furetto?».

Draco si sforza di non ringhiargli contro. Lo ha  _già_  colpito e non è stato interessante, dunque non ritiene che la seconda volta potrebbe diventarlo. Ma, con sua grande sorpresa, è di nuovo Potter a replicare: «Sta’ zitto, Ron». E si volta a fissare Draco. Sembra genuinamente perplesso. «Non devi fare un discorso? Sono venuto qui apposta. È stato Kingsley a chiedermelo» aggiunge con un sogghigno. Un vero sogghigno. Rivolto a  _Draco_.

Be’, è indiscutibilmente una novità.

Draco sente le labbra piegarsi in qualcosa di imbarazzante, che potrebbe essere un sorriso, o anche un’espressione sconvolta, e sbuffa, per nascondere il disagio. «A te piacerebbe fare un discorso davanti a un branco di vecchi rimbambiti?» ribatte, e quasi ride nel vedere Weasley scuotere la testa con convinzione, prima di ricordare che si tratta di Malfoy, suo mortale nemico, e aggrottare la fronte. «Forza, Potter, scappa con me» prosegue più lieve, e poi rabbrividisce realizzando come potrebbe suonare una frase del genere, ma gli tende ugualmente una mano.

«Non credo che…» comincia la Granger, con un borbottio di rimprovero.

È inutile, perché Potter si allunga in avanti e afferra la sua mano. È piacevole e intimo, e Draco incrocia lo sguardo di Potter e capisce che se non andrà avanti con la Smaterializzazione congiunta, nonostante il divieto all’interno del palazzo, si ritroverà letteralmente a tenere Potter per mano. Perciò lo fa, per evitare che gli altri possano notare la sua confusione.

Sono già a Villa Malfoy, quando a Draco sovviene che avrebbe dovuto pianificare la cosa con un po’ più di  _attenzione_. Fra tutti i luoghi nei quali avrebbe potuto condurre Potter, è probabile che la villa non sia stata la scelta più saggia. In fondo, l’ultima volta che Potter è stato lì vi è arrivato sfigurato ed è finito rinchiuso nelle segrete.

Potter si guarda attorno, e aggrotta le fronte, ma non protesta – perlomeno non ad alta voce, anche se infila le mani in tasca, presumibilmente per arrivare più velocemente alla bacchetta in caso di necessità. O magari sta cercando di trattenersi dal colpire Draco; Draco ipotizza che stia lottando fra entrambe le tentazioni.

«Non ho avuto il tempo di ragionare…» dice Draco, in tono di scusa, e Potter scrolla lievemente le spalle, come a voler replicare:  _Be’, ormai ci siamo_.

Non  _serve_  rimanere, Draco sta per aggiungere nella maniera più seccata possibile, ma alla fine non lo fa. È allarmato per non avere pianificato ciò che sta accadendo e, contemporaneamente, vorrebbe approfittare della situazione – ossia avere Potter proprio lì, nel cuore del territorio Malfoy –, sebbene non abbia idea di come fare.

«Niente bel giro, allora?» dice Potter, con evidente approccio conciliante. «Non credo di averla mai visitata per intero.» Conciliante, ma con una punta di livore, forse. _Bel giro_  un cazzo.

«Davvero?» replica Draco, osservando Potter. I suoi capelli sono il solito disastro, e ha delle profonde occhiaie. La vittoria non pare avergli giovato; Draco l’avrebbe gestita molto meglio.

Potter fa di nuovo spallucce. «Sì, perché no.»

Non ne è particolarmente convinto ma, in mancanza di alternative, Draco decide di dargli retta. Si domanda se suo padre arriverà furibondo per la diserzione. Oh, be’, ormai non si può più rimediare. E poi a suo padre passerà presto, non appena vedrà Potter alla villa; quello è un trionfo maggiore – per quanto non programmato – rispetto a quanto aveva promesso all’Ufficio per la Cooperazione Magica e le Relazioni con i Babbani.

«Andiamo» dice a Potter, e fa strada sull’ampio vialetto e gli eleganti gradini. Si ferma per un attimo; di consueto a quel punto bussa e attende che un elfo domestico gli apra ossequiosamente, ma ha come l’impressione che Potter non gradirebbe. Dunque armeggia nella tasca della veste alla ricerca delle chiavi, e spalanca il portone d’ingresso facendo accomodare Potter.

«Non avete degli incantesimi di guardia?» si informa Potter, allungando un passo all’interno.

Draco ci riflette un po’ su. «No» replica. Nessuno oserebbe introdursi alla villa. Prima della guerra, la gente era troppo spaventata da suo padre, mentre adesso è troppo spaventata che qualcosa del Signore Oscuro sia rimasto in quel luogo, in attesa di balzare fuori all’improvviso. «Perché, tu sì?» Chiude la porta alle spalle di Potter.

«No, ovviamente» replica Potter e, per qualche motivo, stringe a pugno le mani che tiene in tasca.

Forse è solo nervoso, lo giustifica Draco. Ma se Draco riesce a soggiornare alla villa, con le pareti che trasudano ancora l’essenza del Signore Oscuro e l’aria rafferma che odora di lui, non vede perché il Salvatore debba lamentarsi. Potter avrà anche ucciso quel bastardo, però è Draco quello che continua a conviverci.

«Avete fatto qualche cambiamento?» chiede Potter, intanto che studia l’atrio. D’un tratto, la sua espressione è tesa e sulla difensiva, e Draco percepisce un’ondata di irritazione travolgerlo e fa il possibile per arginarla. Non è colpa di Potter; lui non lo  _sa_  neppure.

«Mio padre ha optato per un tocco più minimalista» afferma Draco con disinvoltura, ma a denti quasi serrati.

La sua replica non rende giustizia allo sguardo che era comparso negli occhi di suo padre, quando aveva fatto Levitare ciò che in casa non era fissato a un chiodo – e negli antichi manieri delle famiglie Purosangue  _niente_  è fissato a un fottuto chiodo – sul prato antistante per dargli fuoco. Lui e sua madre avevano cercato di spegnere l’incendio, ma erano riusciti a salvare ben poco. Il giorno seguente, suo padre aveva recuperato il suo abituale contegno e dichiarato di avere impedito agli avidi Auror di impadronirsene.

Come se gli Auror fossero stati sul serio interessati al loro mobilio! Lo avevano a malapena degnato di uno sguardo, durante il suo arresto e quello di suo padre.

Draco contempla la sua casa con occhi nuovi. È pulita e ordinata, ma squallida. L’ingresso appare eccessivamente vasto, senza mobili che lo rendano più accogliente o spessi tappeti a mitigare la fredda pietra del pavimento. L’unica decorazione presente sono i ritratti dei suoi antenati che rivestono le pareti; sono silenziosi ultimamente, e si muovono poco. Pensa al resto della casa: cosa dovrebbe mostrare a Potter? Il salotto in cui il Signore Oscuro teneva le sue riunioni? Le segrete, dove Potter e i suoi amici sono stati incarcerati e torturati? La stanza per gli ospiti più sfarzosa, nella quale il Signore Oscuro dormiva o si nascondeva, perché in fondo chi può dire se il bastardo avesse realmente bisogno di dormire? O forse la camera di Draco, con la GiraTempo incandescente incollata alla scrivania?

Di colpo, la visita alla villa non gli sembra più una grande idea. In quella casa vi è solamente una cosa che si presta a essere sfoggiata: sua madre. A Potter dispiacerà passare con lei un po’ di tempo? Draco ritiene di no. Potter ha sempre avuto un debole per le madri, probabilmente perché ha perso la sua. E di certo anche la madre di Draco ha sviluppato un debole per  _Potter_ ; a volte parla ininterrottamente di lui, e farla tacere è un’impresa.

Lo conduce quindi nella sala che usano d’estate per la colazione, e che in quei giorni fa anche da studio a sua madre. Non contiene ricordi del Signore Oscuro, ed è luminosissima nei mesi estivi. Sua madre l’ha riempita di piante non velenose, che odorano di fragranze profumate e di sole.

Draco bussa, e sua madre risponde: «Avanti» con voce stupita. «Tesoro» esclama, non appena la porta si apre, e il suo sguardo guizza da suo figlio a Potter; Potter dondola in imbarazzo da un piede all’altro. «Non mi hai avvisata che avresti invitato Harry.»

«Non era in programma» replica Draco sinceramente, e vede qualcosa di simile alla comprensione fare capolino sul volto di sua madre. Si sente a disagio, poiché non capisce  _quali idee_  si sia fatta sua madre a riguardo. Sa solo che talvolta sua madre, benedetta donna, lo conosce meglio di quanto lui conosca se stesso. E ciò lo rende contemporaneamente furioso e sereno – l’essere tanto trasparente, il venire letto talmente facilmente. È una fortuna che la ami; è una fortuna che lei ami  _lui_.

«Grazie per essere venuto» prosegue con semplicità, alzandosi dalla poltrona, e baciando sulla guancia prima Draco e poi Potter.

Potter si lascia baciare, ma non ne è entusiasta, e Draco si sente spinto a dire: «Non credo che Potter potrà trattenersi a lungo, madre. A breve lo attende un altro appuntamento».

«Oh, ma avrà sicuramente tempo per una tazza di tè, giusto?» ribatte lei, spostandosi verso il buffet e riscaldando con un veloce cenno della bacchetta l’acqua nella teiera.

Draco si sforza di non apparire sconvolto: dubita di aver mai visto sua madre preparare il tè da sola.

Potter gli rivolge una rapida occhiata di gratitudine, presumibilmente per avergli offerto una via di fuga. «Grazie, signora Malfoy» dice. «È molto gentile.»

Il tè è imbarazzante. La madre di Draco conversa garbatamente, Potter replica educatamente, e Draco desidera soltanto di aver pronunciato quel maledetto discorso e essersene tornato a letto. Ma che accidenti gli è saltato in testa, quando ha deciso di portare lì Potter? È evidente che anche Potter preferirebbe essere altrove, e Draco davvero non si spiega come abbia potuto considerarla una buona idea.

A metà della seconda tazza di tè, sua madre mette da parte le formalità. «Harry, caro, temo di non averti mai ringraziato  _veramente_  per quello che hai fatto» dice, poggiando la tazza con mano tremante e prendendo fra le sue la mano sinistra di Potter. I suoi occhi sono lucidi.

Potter arrossisce, ma posa a sua volta la tazza e ricambia, con piccoli colpetti sul dorso, la stretta della madre di Draco. «Lo ha già fatto ed è stato più che sufficiente» risponde, guardandola negli occhi e con voce nitida. «Glielo garantisco.»

Mentre sua madre è ancora commossa e Potter continua stoicamente a tenerle le mani, Draco si accorge che Potter è sincero. Non solo, è anche  _cambiato_. È come se Potter – rispetto al settimo anno, ma anche ai mesi nel corso dei quali Draco ha languito agli arresti domiciliari, contribuendo a preparare la rivincita dei Malfoy – fosse cresciuto, senza che lui abbia avuto l’opportunità di assistere. Si domanda se anche Potter pensi lo stesso di lui, e cioè che è cresciuto, oppure se ritiene che si sia… fermato. Emotivamente bloccato nel ruolo di studente Serpeverde, cui interessavano esclusivamente le questioni scolastiche e le inimicizie fra compagni. Draco a volte si  _sente_  sul serio bloccato. In quella casa, in quella vita…

Ma adesso Potter è lì, giusto? Dovrà pur significare  _qualcosa_.

Improvvisamente, però, il rumore del portone d’ingresso che viene spalancato sul lato opposto della villa li fa trasalire, e a Draco giungono le urla furibonde di suo padre.

Potter balza in piedi. «È stato un piacere, signora Malfoy,» dice «ma temo di…».

La madre di Draco gli rivolge un’occhiata rassicurante – con la tipica raffinatezza dei Black – e lui si rimette a sedere, indirizzando a Draco uno sguardo implorante, con la gamba che non smette di agitarsi e le dita che stringono il tessuto dei larghi pantaloni in cotone.

«Madre…» comincia Draco, stupito da ciò che gli provoca la sensazione di Potter che implora il suo aiuto, sua madre però si è già alzata e sta percorrendo la stanza.

«Harry, Draco, vogliate scusarmi per un momento» esclama, ed esce chiudendosi la porta alle spalle con un click deciso.

Per un attimo, distinguono unicamente il  _tap tap tap_  dei tacchi di sua madre sul pavimento, un contrasto di voci in corridoi lontani, e l’ansia di Potter in quella sala silenziosa.

Infine la madre di Draco rientra – da sola. «Mio marito ti porge le sue scuse, Harry» esordisce. «Ci avrebbe raggiunto volentieri per un saluto, ma è dovuto tornare di fretta al Ministero. Un’altra fetta di torta?»

La tensione nella stanza si allenta, e l’educata conversazione precedente riprende, perlopiù tra Potter e sua madre. Draco si rende conto di essere orgoglioso di loro. Non solamente di sua madre, ma anche di Potter, che si sta impegnando mirabilmente per apparire socievole in quella circostanza inaspettata. Dubita che lui sarebbe riuscito a essere tanto gentile per esempio di fronte alla signora Weasley – anche se ha il sospetto che la signora Weasley gli avrebbe offerto del veleno al posto della torta.

Dopo alcuni minuti, Draco stabilisce che è giunta l’ora di salvare Potter dalle grinfie di sua madre; lei ha l’aria di una ben disposta a rimpinzarlo di dolci per il resto della giornata, se solo Harry le  _consentirà_  di farlo. E Draco conosce Potter abbastanza bene da immaginare che non si opporrà, benché fatichi ad afferrarne il motivo. Perciò si scusa con sua madre, e conduce Potter al di là della porta finestra alla francese e in direzione del giardino.

Finché sono a portata d’orecchio rimangono in silenzio, e quindi Potter ride. «Grazie per il giro» dice.

Mi sta prendendo per il culo?, si domanda Draco, e tenta di non arrabbiarsi. Quella situazione è fottutamente strana, a essere onesti, e vagare per il giardino in compagnia di Potter non aiuta a renderla più normale.

«Tua madre ti vuole bene» continua Potter piano.

«E?» scatta Draco.

Potter si volta e aggrotta la fronte. «E cosa?»

Draco ci riflette un po’ su. «E questo vuol dire che in fondo in me c’è qualcosa di buono?» suggerisce, poiché è convinto che si sia trattato di un insulto di qualche tipo.

Potter storce le labbra. «Tu che ne pensi?»

Draco sbuffa, intanto che proseguono silenziosamente per il giardino. Non è esattamente un silenzio imbarazzato, anzi… sì, lo è.

«Credo che mia madre sia l’unica cosa buona dell’intera cazzo di casa» sbotta Draco, per riempire il silenzio, e poi fa una smorfia. Non è  _proprio_  vero. Vuole bene anche a suo padre, ma non lo considera più un eroe come faceva un tempo.

Avverte Potter che lo osserva, ma non si volta, e alla fine Potter distoglie lo sguardo. Preferisce non incoraggiare banali sentimentalismi. Che abbia vuotato il sacco su sua madre è già sufficientemente irritante; non vuole cedere a ulteriori confessioni.

Raggiungono il rudere all’interno della proprietà. A Draco è sempre piaciuto, quell’ammasso di mura fintamente cadenti, come se davvero un antico castelletto fosse sorto secoli addietro nel parco della villa, vicino a un minuscolo lago piatto come uno specchio. Si accomoda su una panchina in ferro nel bel mezzo delle rovine, con l’edera che ne avvolge lo schienale, insieme a un fiore rampicante di cui non rammenta il nome. Non appena si siede, i bianchi boccioli sospirano e si aprono, rilasciando un’ondata di profumo.

Potter prende posto accanto a lui. «Perché tutto questo?» domanda. La sua figura è solida, imponente e sconcertante di fianco a Draco, e anche se le loro cosce non si sfiorano, la breve distanza che li separa è quasi tangibile.

Al sole fa caldo, e Draco socchiude gli occhi e medita su come rispondere a quell’interrogativo. Se gli raccontasse della GiraTempo, Potter potrebbe giudicarlo un folle degno di essere internato nel reparto dedicato a Janus Thickey. E poi la GiraTempo non spiegherebbe comunque il suo essere seduto lì, con Potter e sotto il sole. Non ha ancora compreso che accidenti gli sia saltato in mente, quando ha deciso di invitare Potter per un tè come se fossero amici. Non sono mai stati amici.

Quell’ultimo pensiero gli provoca una fitta, in ricordo delle occasioni mancate e dei desideri contrastanti, e si ritrova a ribattere, sulla difensiva: «Non ti ho portato qui per chiederti  _scusa_ , se è quello che stai pensando».

«No, certo che no» replica Potter. Il suo tono è ironico. «Vuoi scusarti?»

Una vaga amarezza si fa strada nel petto di Draco. «E tu?»

Potter si acciglia. «Per cosa dovrei scusarmi?» L’aggiunta  _coglione_  rimane inespressa, ma è lì.

Non che Draco ritenga sul serio che Potter debba  _scusarsi_. Vuole più che altro sentirgli ammettere che sa che anche per Draco è stato uno schifo. Essere dalla parte dei perdenti non implica necessariamente meritare tutto ciò che in seguito ti viene gettato addosso. «Non sei stato l’unico ad aver perso qualcuno» replica. Potter lo fissa con sguardo indignato, e Draco percepisce la rabbia montare. «Vogliamo confrontare i numeri?» prosegue.

Si sta comportando da stronzo, ma non riesce a fermarsi. Per qualche ragione, Potter lo manda puntualmente fuori dai gangheri. E si sente come se avesse aspettato troppo a lungo per parlare con qualcuno – con nessuno, a essere onesti – della questione. Non c’è la fila di quelli che attendono di fargli da confidenti (anche se, negli ultimi tempi, è sempre stato in contatto con i compagni Serpeverde del suo anno. Benché siano stati approcci sostenuti e sospettosi, in attesa che la stampa riabilitasse gradualmente la sua reputazione, rendendolo di nuovo degno di essere frequentato). Già prima del settimo anno non aveva più amici ma soltanto compari, ed essere stato nella fazione sbagliata durante la guerra sicuramente non giova alle relazioni sociali, come ha avuto ampiamente modo di constatare. La gente tende a ricordarti per ciò che eri, e a relegarti in un angolo, non appena perdi il tuo potere e smette di avere bisogno di te.

E questo ha spinto Draco a decidere di non schierarsi mai, mai più con i perdenti.

Harry si inumidisce le labbra. «Che cosa?» domanda, come se Draco fosse un idiota. «Confrontare i  _numeri_? Delle… persone che abbiamo perso?»

«Perché? Preferiresti una lista dei membri della mia famiglia – degli amici della mia famiglia – finiti sottoterra o a marcire ad Azkaban?» insiste Draco freddamente. Harry apre la bocca per replicare, ma Draco lo precede continuando a rivolgersi a lui con voce sgradevole. «Suppongo che la morte di  _mia_  zia, o del  _mio_  migliore amico, non valga come quella di uno dei  _tuoi_  amici. Insomma quanti ne servono? Due? Cinque? Dieci? Oppure il fatto che la mia famiglia fosse composta da un branco di stronzi e patetici razzisti, e che Vincent fosse un cretino, significa che io non abbia il diritto di soffrire per loro?»

Il silenzio è assordante.

Harry si schiarisce la gola. «Sai una cosa, Malfoy?» dice. «Non riesco a dispiacermi per voi.» Si sporge in avanti, e poggia i gomiti sulle ginocchia, afferrandosi la testa fra le mani. È l’immagine della sconfitta. Oh, così fottutamente  _nobile_. «Vorrei dispiacermi per quelli che hanno fatto delle scelte sbagliate, per le loro famiglie, ma…» Prende un respiro irregolare. «È che non me ne  _frega_  un cazzo. Che…» Deglutisce. «Non è una bella cosa, vero?»

Per lo stupore di Malfoy, Potter sta parlando  _con convinzione_. E Draco trova enormemente attraente che gli stia domandando… cosa? Se questo lo rende un mostro? Un – quell’idea lo fa quasi ridere – Serpeverde?

Un ricordo della zia che conosceva a malapena gli torna in mente: la sua bocca sbavante mentre cerca di saccheggiargli il cervello con la Legilimanzia, presumibilmente nel tentativo di servire la causa del Signore Oscuro. «Zia Bella era una pazza fottuta» ribatte, e Harry lo osserva sorpreso. «Se esiste un’altra vita, ogni volta che guardi verso il basso probabilmente lei è lì, che si sta sforzando di sputarti in un occhio. Sarebbe  _felice_  di sapere che ti angosci per problemi come questo.»

«Ma…» comincia Harry, e si ferma. Inclina gli angoli della bocca in un mezzo sorriso, e Draco pensa:  _sono stato io_.

«Quello che intendevo era…» prosegue Draco, e gli lancia un’occhiata di sbieco, incerto su come formulare il concetto senza intristire la faccia-da-cucciolo di Potter. Una parte piccola e cattiva di lui giudica Potter patetico. Nessun Serpeverde perderebbe tempo a chiedersi se si preoccupa abbastanza per le perdite subite dal nemico. Non vuole che il cuore di Potter sanguini, solo… Scrolla le spalle. «Che quelli che hanno sostenuto il Signore Oscuro hanno meritato ciò che gli è capitato» riesce a dire. «Ma questo non gli impedisce di sentirsi una merda. Tutto qui.»

Harry pare riflettere sulle sue parole. E poi annuisce subito, e Draco avverte attraversarlo una punta di qualcosa che non è ancora trionfo, e neppure sollievo.

«A volte…» Harry scuote la testa. «Edvige mi manca più di chiunque altro» confessa, come se stesse condividendo un grande segreto. «Che assurdità. Ron ha perso un _fratello_ , e io…» Si interrompe, e i suoi occhi irradiano sofferenza.

Draco non si commuove. Un gufo? Non si azzarda a ipotizzare chi sia il prossimo nella lista del dolore di Harry; sicuramente quell’orribile e vecchio elfo domestico che prima apparteneva alla sua famiglia. E a quel punto ha l’impressione di essere crudele, e colpevole, poiché se a Harry manca il suo gufo più di chiunque altro, allora la sua deve essere una solitudine spaventosamente profonda.

Sono poche le cose per cui Draco di recente prova gratitudine, ma l’amore incondizionato di sua madre e suo padre è indubbiamente in cima alla lista. E, a dispetto delle sue paure, non sono morti. Ringrazia per questo ogni giorno. Non è  _completamente_  senza cuore.

«Piangere un gufo in effetti  _è_  piuttosto assurdo, Potter, sono d’accordo» ribatte, e Potter soffoca un suono che è una via di mezzo tra una risata e un singhiozzo.

«Vaffanculo» sbuffa, con voce roca ma venata di ironia.

Draco non risponde, si accosta leggermente a Potter e gli stringe una spalla e, per qualche motivo, Potter si appoggia al suo tocco. Se ne stanno seduti sulla panchina sotto il sole, silenziosi e stranamente intimi, finche Potter non si stacca tirando su col naso, e rovistando nella tasca dei pantaloni alla ricerca di un fazzoletto, incapace di incrociare lo sguardo di Draco.

Potter se ne va poco dopo, e Draco rimane in giardino un altro po’, a fissare il laghetto, perso nei suoi pensieri.

 

 

***

 

 

Non appena la giornata ricomincia daccapo, con l’ormai familiare disorientamento, Draco realizza – con grande chiarezza – che adesso può fare ciò che vuole senza subirne le conseguenze. Sperimentare qualunque cosa. Essere chiunque. Non lo macchierà alcun crimine; nessuna punizione durerà oltre un giorno e una notte. Potrebbe… Potrebbe…

Si reca nella grande serra di famiglia. Non viene curata da mesi, e riesce a malapena ad aprire la porta. Deve farsi largo tra piante che si allungano aggrovigliate. Fa troppo caldo lì dentro e c’è odore di vegetazione in putrefazione e sudore. Pensa che non gli dispiacerebbe arrestare quella crescita caotica e ristabilire l’ordine, ma a che scopo? Si sveglierebbe la mattina seguente per rinvenire tutto identico, una giungla che rispunta all’infinito. Si riscuote; non è intrappolato. È soltanto… in pausa. E, nel grande schema delle cose, se oggi non tenterà di liberarsi da quel cappio non farà alcuna differenza.

Scova finalmente la pianta che sta cercando, e poiché ha dimenticato di portare con sé gli attrezzi da giardinaggio, è costretto a utilizzare le unghie per spezzare gli steli, e raccogliere un enorme mazzo di boccioli chiusi. Riguadagna a stento la porta, e la chiude con un click, mentre le piante intorno a essa la bloccano, come se non fosse mai stato lì.

Impiega tranquillamente il resto della giornata, seduto davanti alle tombe dei genitori di Harry.

I visitatori sono più numerosi di quanto avesse previsto, quasi un flusso costante, e inizialmente prende posto guardingo e immobile, in attesa che qualcuno lo maltratti o lo cacci. Ma tranne qualche rapida occhiata incuriosita, non lo disturbano e, trascorsa la prima ora di tensione, si rilassa lasciando andare la mente alla deriva. C’è caldo e silenzio, e bizzarramente in quel luogo si sente accolto e in pace, con i suoi fiori posati sul grembo.

Quando cala la sera, si alza a fatica – ha muscoli e collo irrigiditi. Le tombe vengono illuminate dalle lucciole, e la notte diventa viva con il frinire dei grilli. Anche il canto delle civette è dolce nel buio. Draco afferra i fiori e li distribuisce sulle tombe.  _Nocte rosis_  – rose notturne. I boccioli si aprono, mostrando il loro vivace cuore dorato, e spandendo un profumo incredibile.

Draco lo inala, augurandosi che, se ancora esiste una parte dei genitori di Potter, possano vederlo e… che cosa? Perdonarlo? Non  _vuole_  il perdono. Ma ne ha bisogno? Non dai genitori di Potter, no. E da Potter? Quel pensiero arriva non voluto, ma si insinua, e mette radici nelle sue viscere.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

Quando Draco si sveglia di nuovo di soprassalto, in piedi di fronte all’irritante e luminescente GiraTempo, è talmente stanco da star male. Ha l’impressione di essere stato strappato a continui pisolini per almeno un centinaio di anni e di essere sopravvissuto grazie a dosi massicce di pozioni e caffè forte. Il che gli appare una valida scusa per tornarsene immediatamente a letto – anche se, in realtà, nemmeno in precedenza è mai  _stato_  davvero a letto, così come non ha mai davvero dormito per tutta la notte. È come se persino in quel momento, addirittura senza essere  _lì_ , Potter stesse contribuendo a distruggerlo.

E se non sono le notti insonni, perse a riflettere su quei dilemmi etici –  _Ha bisogno di essere perdonato? Non ha forse salvato Potter dal Signore Oscuro, e lo stesso ha fatto sua madre? Non è SUFFICIENTE?_  –, a farlo impazzire, allora sul serio Draco non ha idea di cosa sia.

Potter, pensa cercando di non slogarsi la mascella con un enorme sbadiglio che non riesce a controllare, oggi può anche andare a farsi fottere. Inclusa la sua morale che concepisce solo il bianco o il nero, e le sue convinzioni bigotte su ciò che è giusto o sbagliato. Di Potter, Draco ne ha avuto abbastanza.

Si infila a letto e precipita subito in un sonno profondo e senza sogni. Il che rende il risveglio ancora più doloroso, quando sussulta con il cuore che gli martella nel petto perché il volto pallido di sua madre è chino su di lui, e lei gli sta scuotendo un braccio.

«Che succede?» domanda, balzando in piedi all’istante con la bacchetta in mano. «Dov’è papà?»

Sua madre lo osserva sconcertata, e Draco si sente un po’ stordito. «In Parlamento» risponde. «Dove avresti dovuto essere anche  _tu_ , dieci minuti fa!»

Non trova un modo per replicare, e spiegarle che no, non c’è nessun problema, perché se anche perderà quel cazzo di discorso potrà sempre ripresentarsi la mattina successiva. E comunque non avrà alcun senso, poiché non ha ancora escogitato uno stratagemma per evitare che Potter lasci la sala, ed è troppo in ritardo per tentare qualcos’altro. Così se ne sta lì, come se avesse di nuovo tre anni, mentre i colpi della bacchetta di sua madre sferzati a regola d’arte lo spogliano, lo ripuliscono e lo rivestono in meno di trenta secondi. L’opera si conclude con un bacio sulla fronte. «Buona fortuna, tesoro» gli dice con affetto, dandogli una spintarella, e a Draco non resta che Smaterializzarsi.

Praticamente incespica nella Royal Gallery, quasi scontrandosi con Potter, che è proprio davanti a lui. Quindi non era poi  _tanto_  in ritardo. «Potter» lo chiama, senza fiato. «Harry!»

Potter si volta, nell’udire il suo nome, ma Draco non riesce a decifrare lo sguardo che scorge sul suo volto. È troppo stanco e stufo e spera soltanto di porre  _fine_  alla questione. «Detesterai il mio discorso» gli dice, perché è la verità. «Però, per favore –  _per favore_  – non andartene. Ti spiegherò in seguito.  _Per favore_.» Non ha neppure il tempo di attendere la replica di Potter, se vuole veramente formulare quel cazzo di discorso, perciò supera svelto Potter e i suoi amici – e miracolosamente Weasley non prova a farlo inciampare – e si precipita verso la Camera dei Lord, fermandosi di fronte all’ingresso per concedersi un attimo di tregua prima di entrare.

  
Pochi respiri profondi dopo, varca l’ingresso della Camera e suo padre – che è già seduto – gli rivolge un’occhiata penetrante, ma non dice nulla e scrolla le spalle, come a intendere:  _va tutto bene_ , figliolo, anche se i suoi pensieri reali, ipotizza Draco, sono probabilmente più simili a:  _DOVE CAZZO SEI STATO_?

Non tocca ancora a lui, ma già in Draco si fa strada la convinzione che Potter sia  _propenso_  ad andarsene anche stavolta, proprio perché lo ha pregato di rimanere. Manterrà il suo posto, pronto a scattare al minimo accenno sgradevole. E che Draco abbia domandato “per favore” – ripetutamente – sicuramente gli avrà fatto intuire la natura spregevole del discorso. Draco non riesce a voltarsi nella sua direzione, e fissa con ostinazione gli oratori che lo precedono. Non appena arriva il suo turno, si sforza di rilassarsi ripensando alle volte in cui si è esercitato, e si impone di non guardare Potter, nel caso in cui dovesse abbandonare la sala.

Solo a metà, quando ha già pronunciato le parole fatidiche che di solito fanno balzare in piedi Potter come un cervo spaventato e lo spingono ad allontanarsi dalla Camera, Draco realizza che è sempre lì. Non c’è altra spiegazione, altrimenti si sarebbe volatilizzato anche il resto del pubblico.

Draco continua a parlare, ma a quel punto sbircia nervosamente dal lato di Potter, che tiene le braccia conserte e non sembra arrabbiato quanto piuttosto… deluso. Nota l’occhiata di Draco e gli rivolge una smorfia, che confonde Draco. Riesce però a riprendersi e a concludere il discorso senza farfugliare.

Si siede fra applausi sporadici, e si asciuga furtivamente la fronte imperlata di sudore gelato, nonostante il calore all’interno della Camera. Non è affatto soddisfatto di sé. Poteva andare meglio, e avverte ancora Potter scrutarlo fra tutta quella gente che affolla la sala. Il tempo, perlomeno, dovrebbe aver ripreso a fluire –  _deve_ essere così; Potter non è uscito, e Draco non sarà  _costretto_  a ricorrere alla GiraTempo. Ed è allora che si domanda se ha sbagliato a non sfruttare in maniera più produttiva il circolo temporale. Era libero da conseguenze, perché dunque non approfittarne per scoprire qualche segreto politico utile a suo padre? Ma quasi certamente la sua è stata la scelta più saggia, che gli ha risparmiato un probabile  _Avada Kedavra_  da qualche politico Purosangue corrotto. In fondo, non sa se la morte pone fine al ciclo temporale nel peggiore dei modi: ossia quello permanente.

No, decide, mentre applaude rumorosamente a suo padre che passa la parola a un altro “importante” Babbano, ha fatto bene a risolvere la faccenda, e grazie al cielo Potter è talmente rammollito da avere accettato di assistere ugualmente al suo discorso solamente perché Draco glielo ha chiesto. Non gli rimane che arrivare al termine di quella giornata senza incidenti. E quanto cazzo potrà mai  _essere_  difficile, considerato che…

Il suo cuore affonda, quando percepisce un colpetto sulla spalla e un insignificante omino con gli occhiali gli porge un piccolo riquadro di pergamena ripiegato, prima di scivolare via. Draco lo dispiega, prestando attenzione a tenerlo lontano dalla vista di suo padre, che studia ogni cosa, benché finga indifferenza. Legge il biglietto:

 

_Okay, sono pronto ad ascoltare la tua spiegazione. E sarà BENE che sia convincente._

_Harry_

Guarda Potter, che inarca un sopracciglio e, senza dare nell’occhio, si alza ed esce dalla Camera. La persona che sta parlando in quell’istante – un Babbano di mezza età, con un fascio di appunti su un leggio – non pare accorgersi di niente e prosegue il suo discorso con un tono e un entusiasmo sorprendenti, interrotto spesso dalle invettive dei suoi colleghi Babbani. Nemmeno gli altri sembrano notare la scena o, più semplicemente, ne sono disinteressati. Alcuni occhi guizzano in direzione del sedile lasciato vuoto da Potter ma – presumibilmente perché Weasley e la Granger sono rimasti seduti – nessuno reagisce. La maggior parte dei maghi appare inoltre affascinata dalle rudi e frequenti interruzioni dei Babbani, che con enorme scortesia esprimono il dissenso verso l’oratore. Draco si domanda se finiranno per fare a pugni, e quale sarà a quel punto la reazione di suo padre.

Non badano neppure a Draco, che si avvia silenziosamente all’esterno della Camera. Lo ignora persino suo padre, troppo assorto nel tentativo di non contorcersi davanti alle parole dell’oratore Babbano. Draco suppone che abbia stabilito di fregarsene, se suo figlio e Potter hanno deciso di sparire per una pausa pipì in simultanea.

Draco segue Potter in un corridoio laterale rivestito in pannelli di legno scuro. Potter è seduto con aria tesa su una delle panche accostate alla parete, ma si alza non appena vede Draco e infila le mani in tasca. Indossa gli stessi abiti delle volte precedenti – sciatti pantaloni in cotone grigio scuro, con quelle scarpe Babbane che di consueto vengono definite “da ginnastica”, e una felpa in tessuto leggero, bianca e larga con cappuccio. Descriverla come “bianca” in realtà sarebbe magnanimo, ex bianca è molto più appropriato. I suoi capelli sono, come sempre, spettinati in un pasticcio nero, e i ridicoli occhiali tondi sono stati riparati al centro con del nastro adesivo, dopo che probabilmente ci si è seduto sopra. Pretende di essere un mago – il più grande mago della loro generazione – e non riesce ad aggiustarsi un paio di occhiali. Draco non sa neanche perché quel dettaglio lo renda furioso.

«Non era poi  _tanto_  male» esordisce Draco sulla difensiva, prima che Potter cominci a parlare, visto che continua a starsene lì impalato e non smette di  _fissarlo_ , come se fossero di nuovo a una delle feste organizzate a Hogwarts per Halloween e uno fra le decine di pipistrelli che abitualmente utilizzavano per decorare abbia cagato fra i capelli di Draco.

«Sì» replica Potter, arricciando il naso. «Immagino che per te sia così.»

«Cosa vorresti dire?» sibila Draco. Deve trattenersi o qualcun altro – per esempio la stampa – potrebbe accorgersi della discussione in corso.

Potter aggrotta la fronte e contrae le labbra. «Sembravi esattamente tuo padre.»

Draco inarca un sopracciglio. «E allora?»

Potter sospira e si siede di nuovo sulla panca imbottita, incurvando le spalle. «È stato addirittura peggio. Udire le sue parole uscire dalla tua bocca, come se per te non facesse alcuna differenza.»

«È stato lui a scrivere il discorso» ribatte Draco, e non è sicuro del perché avverta l’esigenza di precisarlo.

«E tu eri d’accordo? Che cosa hai detto?»

Draco si stringe nelle spalle, sentendosi un po’ stupido. «Ero d’accordo su alcuni passaggi. Ha importanza?» Potter sbatte le palpebre, e Draco dondola da un piede all’altro, turbato dalla piega assunta dalla conversazione. Lui non è suo padre, ma  _è comunque_  un Malfoy.

«È importante se ti sta a cuore ciò che gli altri pensano di te» risponde Potter.

Ma è  _ovvio_  che a Draco stia a cuore. Potter si è mai degnato di prestare attenzione nell’ultimo… be’, praticamente da sempre? «Perché, cosa pensi di me?» domanda, per poi pentirsene l’attimo seguente, poiché è improbabile che il giudizio di Potter sia anche solo lontanamente lusinghiero, mentre all’improvviso lui si ritrova quasi a sperarci. A desiderare che Potter lo ammiri almeno un po’, se non altro per la lealtà e la capacità di recupero dimostrate.

Potter lo inchioda col suo sguardo. «Penso che tu sia debole, egocentrico, ottusamente fedele a tuo padre, a dispetto dell’evidenza, e non so quale ragione mi avesse indotto ad aspettarmi di più da te.»

  
Le parole di Potter lo colpiscono come un pugno allo stomaco. Lo aveva previsto, certo. Ma c’è una bella differenza tra il limitarsi a supporre qualcosa e averne la _conferma_.

Nient’altro; Potter non prosegue con nessun “ma”, del tipo:  _Ma ammiro il tuo attaccamento alla famiglia. Ma credo che tu sia stato coraggioso_  o  _intelligente_  o _fottutamente sorprendente per non essere impazzito, con il Signore Oscuro che viveva a casa tua, insieme a te, inquinava l’aria che respiravi, minacciava la tua famiglia, e avvelenava tutto ciò che ritenevate giusto_.

Deve uscire di lì, prima di fare qualcosa di cui si pentirà. Si volta, nota l’espressione contrita di Potter, e si chiede quale faccia tremenda  _deve_  avere in quel momento, se è riuscito a provocare in lui una simile reazione, quindi scappa. Sfreccia per il corridoio, attraversa la Peer’s Lobby, e – superato un ulteriore dedalo di corridoi, fino al portone principale – si lancia all’esterno, senza che la sicurezza lo blocchi, poiché interessata soltanto a chi entra e non a chi esce. Oltrepassa anche la folla di turisti e i giardini ben curati, finché non arriva, ansante, lungo il Tamigi. Fa caldo, ma soffia un po’ di brezza, e si appoggia contro la barriera in cemento a osservare le barche sul fiume.

_Che gesto coraggioso, Draco_ , si rimprovera bruscamente.  _Scappare via. Come se_  questa  _fosse la soluzione_.

La situazione potrebbe peggiorare soltanto se Potter lo seguisse fin lì, perciò – dopo aver ripreso fiato – si volta e si guarda attorno per scoprire che, in realtà, il peggio è che Potter non lo ha seguito  _affatto_. E poiché è lì fuori da solo, arrabbiato, e ridicolmente, scioccamente, pateticamente con il cuore spezzato, si gira di nuovo verso l’acqua, sforzandosi di non piangere in pubblico.

Ma no, esiste un’ennesima variante, peggiore delle due precedenti. Ed è quella che si verifica quando invece il celebre Harry Potter lo raggiunge per davvero, ansimante e con i capelli scompigliati, ed è sul punto di  _vederlo_ , intanto che si sforza di non piangere in pubblico.

Draco, negli anni, si è esercitato moltissimo, per evitare che la gente lo veda piangere, e si rifiuta di mostrarsi a Potter in quello stato per la  _seconda_   _volta_. L’ultima volta, Potter lo ha quasi ucciso. Il ricordo di quel bagno gelido, del pavimento freddo, del dolore lancinante al petto squarciato da Potter con un  _Sectumsempra_  lo spinge a ricomporsi.

«Ecco» farnetica Potter, ansante.

«Ecco cosa?»

«Ti  _importa_  di quello che la gente pensa di te!»

«Mai sostenuto il contrario!» Draco indietreggia di scatto.

Sul viso di Potter fa capolino un’orrenda espressione comprensiva. «Smettila di guardarmi così, Malfoy.»

«In che modo?» replica Draco, cercando di mantenere un tono fermo.

«Come… come se ti avessi ferito» risponde Potter, e fa una smorfia. «Non ho un’opinione di te negativa al  _cento per cento_ » aggiunge.

Draco non sa bene come ribattere. «No?» dice alla fine, mentre Potter assume un’interessante tonalità di rosso – vermiglio, riflette Draco, o forse mattone.

Potter si raddrizza. «No» prosegue, stavolta con più convinzione.

«E allora quanto, al novantanove per cento?» chiede Draco. È un po’ come sondare con la lingua un dente che duole, anche se in questo caso “il dente” si sta contorcendo a disagio, indossa dei flosci abiti Babbani, e ha i capelli sempre più spettinati a causa del vento.

«No-o» tentenna Potter.

«Bene, grazie, Potter» dice Draco. «Sono contento che abbiamo chiarito questo piccolo malinteso. Non sono tremendo al cento per cento, ma solamente al novantanove e mezzo.»

«Vieni… vieni da me per una tazza di tè» riprende Potter, cambiando discorso all’improvviso.

Draco lo fissa. Sembra serio. «Perché?»

Potter appare confuso. «Perché no?»

Dovrebbe tornare all’evento, pensa Draco. Ma è evidente che non voglia farlo. «La Granger e Weasley non ti stanno aspettando? Non vivete in simbiosi?»

Potter scrolla le spalle e gli rivolge un’occhiata penetrante. «Lo dici come se fosse una brutta cosa. Ho un buon rapporto con Ron e Hermione e sanno che me ne sono andato. E poi Hermione sta prendendo appunti. Se dovessi perdermi qualcosa di rilevante, mi aggiornerà lei.»

Draco esita.

«Ascolta, Malfoy, è solo una tazza tè» continua Potter, e si avvicina avvolgendo lievemente la mano sinistra intorno al polso destro di Draco. «Sì?»

Se non acconsente, contrarierà Potter, e questo è il giorno in cui si è verificato il blocco temporale, perciò non può permettere – non vuole – che accada di nuovo, ed è esclusivamente per questo che Draco risponde: «Sì», senza pensarci due volte. E che la vicinanza di Potter sia ipnotizzante non c’entra; e nemmeno il magnetismo che emana così da vicino, persino con quegli abiti ridicoli e i capelli in faccia; né che la pressione lieve delle sue dita intorno al polso di Draco gli faccia bruciare la pelle.

E certamente non c’entra nulla il verde intenso dei suoi occhi, dietro quegli stupidi occhiali malconci, o il fatto che Draco d’un tratto si senta agitato e in imbarazzo, come se Potter gli avesse appena chiesto un appuntamento.

Potter non gli chiederebbe mai un appuntamento. Al novantanove per cento e mezzo lo considera una testa di cazzo.

Eppure, quel pensiero ridicolo gli fa battere il cuore, e non aiuta che Potter li stia Smaterializzando goffamente, come se non lo avesse mai fatto prima. Atterrano pesantemente, e Potter inciampa su di lui, afferrandosi con una mano alla veste di Draco per mantenere l’equilibrio. Draco lo guarda – Potter non è più gracile come un tempo ma è comunque un po’ più basso di Draco – e si accorge che Potter sta ricambiando il suo sguardo.

Quello sconcertante bastardo dagli occhi verdi.

Draco si divincola dalla presa di Potter – è stato un Cercatore in fondo, potrà anche reggersi senza il suo aiuto, o no? –, e Potter prova inutilmente a rimettersi in ordine i capelli con una mano. Il risultato è che sembrano, se possibile, ancora più arruffati.

«Casa mia è di là» dice, indicando una direzione vaga che copre almeno due diversi punti cardinali, e si volta incamminandosi. Il lembo di pelle che Draco intravvede fra la base del collo di Harry e il colletto della sua felpa è arrossato.

Draco si riscuote e lo segue. Sono in un ampio viale alberato, che sale verso una ripida collina costeggiata da villette a schiera di quattro piani in stile vittoriano. Un quartiere gradevole, ma nel quale uno non si aspetterebbe di trovare la casa di un mago. Troppo pieno di Babbani, e con abitazioni troppo vicine le une alle altre, e a Draco è stato raccontato che l’elettricità, il tentativo Babbano per avere la loro personale magia, interferisce con gli incantesimi più delicati. Naturalmente alcuni maghi _riescono_  a vivere in prossimità dei Babbani, ma Draco ritiene che possa essere noioso Obliviare costantemente i vicini.

Non si stupisce, però, quando Potter devia raggiungendo una di quelle villette e lo precede su una stretta rampa di gradini in pietra che conduce a una porta dipinta di blu. La apre con una piccola chiave. Nient’altro. Nessun incantesimo per occultare una parte della casa o metterne in mostra un’altra. È soltanto una casa. E non ha neanche lontanamente le dimensioni imponenti di Villa Malfoy, ma Draco ne è subito affascinato. È accogliente e il corridoio soffuso di luce.

«Per chiuderla basta spingere» gli dice Potter. Draco si chiude la porta alle spalle, e riprende a seguire Potter, che scende per un’altra rampa di scale fino a un’ariosa e grande cucina, con portefinestre che si affacciano su un intricato e bellissimo giardino. L’aria è viziata, ma Potter spalanca le porte con un colpo di bacchetta, e la brezza e il profumo dei fiori di campo invadono la stanza.

«Tè?» domanda Potter, poggiando distrattamente la bacchetta su un ripiano. Scalcia via le scarpe, e si toglie la felpa sottile, raggiungendo il lavandino per riempire il bollitore, senza attendere la risposta di Draco. Indossa una maglietta bianca, sformata e con più di un buco, ma si muove completamente a proprio agio. «Ho del Builder’s tea o – ah – altro Builder’s tea» esclama, rovistando in uno stipetto, e poi si volta, fissando Draco con sguardo interrogativo. «Oppure ho qualcosa a base di erbe» aggiunge con tono dubbioso. «A Hermione piace la camomilla. A me invece fa schifo.»

«Solo un bicchiere d’acqua» risponde Draco, e Potter aggrotta la fronte spingendo gli occhiali sul naso.

«Sul serio?» replica, ma apre il rubinetto e riempie un bicchiere. Quindi si accosta a una sorta di scatola che emana aria fredda ed estrae un vassoio di cubetti di ghiaccio. Ne versa una manciata nel bicchiere, prima di consegnarlo a Draco. Il vetro è gelido fra le mani di Draco, e lui non è sicuro di potersi fidare delle tecniche di purificazione Babbane ma, al primo sorso, il gusto gli appare passabile. «Siediti, mi stai rendendo nervoso» prosegue Potter. E così, nervosamente, si gira verso il bollitore e si prepara una tazza di tè talmente scuro e forte da somigliare al caffè.

Tutto nella stanza sembra nuovo – dal chiaro legno del rustico tavolo alle sedie, ai vasi colorati, alle lanterne, agli scaffali bianchi. I ripiani della cucina luccicano e le pareti sono dipinte di fresco di un pallido grigio. Anche il pavimento in legno è lindo e perfetto.

«Ti sei trasferito di recente, non è vero?» chiede Draco, poiché considera improbabile che uno vestito come Potter possa mantenere quel luogo tanto ordinato.

Potter spinge ancora gli occhiali su per il naso, con un gesto irrequieto. «No» replica, soffiando sul suo tè. «Ho comprato questa casa mesi fa. L’hanno scritto anche sul _Profeta_ , il tuo quotidiano preferito» aggiunge, con tono lievemente tagliente.

Draco tenta di non apparire imbarazzato. «Non sempre leggo il  _Profeta_ » sbotta altezzoso. Ed è vero. Se la prima pagina parla di Potter, solitamente lo scaglia direttamente nel cestino.

Qualche volta, raduna addirittura il coraggio sufficiente a recuperarlo dalla spazzatura, e lo legge di malavoglia, digrignando i denti e cercando di non pensare a Potter. Non è una bella esperienza.

«Buffo, visto che pubblica le tue interviste di continuo» risponde Potter tranquillamente, intanto che sorseggia il suo tè scuro.

Draco si domanda quale sia, quella mezza percentuale di lui che Potter sostiene di tollerare; è per caso la vista della sua nuca mentre si allontana? «È mio padre che organizza quelle interviste» replica, e poggia il bicchiere sul tavolo un po’ troppo bruscamente, facendo colare alcune gocce di lato. Non avrebbe dovuto dirlo, con Potter già convinto che sia succube di suo padre. È la verità? Immagina di sì. E non è buona cosa? Gli torna in mente la pungente espressione, “ _ottusamente fedele_ ”, usata da Potter e fa una smorfia.

Potter non obietta, e riprende a soffiare sul suo tè.

  
«E comunque io non le  _leggo_ » prosegue Draco, vagamente aggressivo, in quel silenzio che gli è parso accusatorio. «Mi limito a concederle.» E anche  _questo è vero_. Ma sta rendendo la situazione persino più imbarazzante.

«Ah» ribatte Potter. « _Io_  le ho lette.»

A Draco rimane ben poco da replicare, perché la frase di Potter non suonava come quella di un ammiratore disposto a esprimergli il suo apprezzamento, perciò se ne rimangono così, quieti e a disagio per un po’.

«Ho comprato questa casa subito dopo la fine della guerra» ricomincia Potter, nell’esatto istante in cui Draco sta iniziando a contrariarsi. «Hermione, Ron, il signore e la signora Weasley, Luna, Neville, e gli altri mi hanno aiutato a sistemarla.» Si stringe nelle spalle. «Era qualcosa che andava fatto.»

«Come mai in un quartiere…?»

«Babbano?» risponde Potter con tono ironico e terminando la frase di Draco. Si stringe di nuovo nelle spalle. «Perché no? Mi piace avere dei vicini. Non mi andava di rintanarmi in una grande e solitaria casa di campagna.» Beve un altro sorso di tè. La tazza è grande, gialla e scheggiata. «Avevo una casa magica, ma…» Altra scrollata; a quest’ora le sue spalle saranno probabilmente esauste. «Non era un posto allegro. E io ne volevo uno in cui avrei potuto essere felice.»

«E lo sei?» Draco si ritrova a chiedere.

Potter ci ragiona un po’ su. «Sì» ribatte. «Credo di sì.» Poi si guarda le mani, avvolte intorno alla tazza. «Be’, più o meno» aggiunge.

Non sembra felice, riflette Draco. Qualcuno veramente felice non si fisserebbe mestamente le mani dicendo: “Be’, più o meno”. E questo lo stupisce. Durante gli arresti domiciliari, aveva trascorso il suo tempo a essere  _ossessionato_  da Potter. A interrogarsi su cosa stesse facendo o cosa stesse pensando. Aveva ipotizzato che si fosse gettato a capofitto nel lavoro da Auror, e che avrebbe conseguito il grado di capo nell’arco di sei o sette mesi, così da poter rispedire personalmente lui e suo padre ad Azkaban, non appena fosse saltata fuori qualche nuova prova. Aveva supposto che Potter sarebbe stato triste per un po’, come in una sorta di nobile periodo di passaggio, ma che in seguito avrebbe raccolto gli onori che gli spettavano. Dopotutto, erano stati i suoi ad aver vinto, e non esisteva gioia maggiore.

L’idea che Potter avesse invece passato quell’anno a sistemare una casa che lo rendeva “più o meno” felice non lo aveva neppure sfiorato. Di certo non era parso “più o meno” felice, quando al processo era intervenuto a favore di Draco e sua madre. Al contrario, si era mostrato talmente sfavillante, nella sua determinazione e onestà, che anche in quel momento per Draco è estremamente doloroso ricordare.

«Sicuro di non volere una tazza di tè?» domanda Potter.

«Avrà lo stesso aspetto del tuo?» replica Draco, e Potter ride.

«Non necessariamente. A me piace forte. Non dormo bene.»

  
«D’accordo» dice Draco perché, per qualche strana motivazione, ritiene che questo farà Potter felice, e anche perché pensare a lui come solo “più o meno” felice sta avendo un effetto deprimente sul suo umore. E le aspre parole che Potter gli ha rivolto a Westminster riecheggiano ancora nella sua testa in una specie di ciclo infinito _– debole_  e  _egocentrico_  e  _ottusamente fedele_  –, facendogli venire voglia di urlare, e di dimostrare a Potter che si  _sbaglia_. Si SBAGLIA.

«Leggero o forte? Latte? Zucchero?» chiede Potter, mentre prepara quello che Draco suppone sia normale tè nero.

« _Forte_ » risponde Draco risoluto.

Potter scrolla le spalle, e Draco si augura che il suo tentativo di inviargli un messaggio subliminale non sia stato troppo evidente.

«Latte, ma senza zucchero, grazie» aggiunge. Si trattiene dal dire anche: un sacco di latte, per mascherarne il gusto; in realtà non ama il tè eccessivamente forte e senza zucchero. È più uno da tazza di cioccolata calda. Ha sempre avuto un debole per i dolci.

Potter gli porge una tazza con qualcosa che, se si evita di sbirciarla attentamente, sembra bevibile. Se poi socchiude gli occhi – o meglio li chiude – riesce a ignorare anche la tazza, con il simbolo delle Arpie impresso sopra, che è probabilmente un regalo della Weasley. Aveva firmato con le Arpie già prima di concludere la scuola, come Draco aveva scoperto dai giornali. Una paralizzante fitta di gelosia gli aveva quindi impedito di leggere oltre.

Non gioca a Quidditch da più di anno. Non  _vola_  da più di un anno. Ne avverte la mancanza, ma ormai gli appare una cosa infantile.

Inoltre, gli capita ancora di svegliarsi di soprassalto, al ricordo della fuga con Potter, e dell’Ardemonio che gli lambiva le caviglie. E questo gli fa passare il desiderio di volare.

«Be’, è piacevole» dice con tono strascicato, e voce grondante di sarcasmo, dopo che sono rimasti seduti per un po’, a evitarsi in un silenzio teso.

Potter non replica alla sua battutaccia, e si limita ad alzare gli occhi al cielo, guardandolo finalmente dritto in faccia. «Non sarà mai semplice, giusto?»

«Cosa?»

Potter beve un altro sorso di tè. «Essere amici» risponde alla fine, distogliendo di nuovo lo sguardo.

Allora è  _questo_  che stanno facendo? Potter ha scovato una maniera nuova e insolita per fare amicizia, che include insultare le persone e in seguito costringerle ad andare a casa sua per consumare un pessimo tè. Non funzionerà mai. Senza considerare che se Lenticchia lo scopre accuserà subito Potter di avere contratto una maledizione contagiosa. E per quanto riguarda la Weasley…

Draco non obietta, ma prende a fissarsi le mani poggiate sul liscio ripiano del tavolo. Dovrebbe smetterla di mordicchiarsi le unghie; è un’abitudine rivoltante.

Potter si alza e fruga in un cassetto, finché non trova quello che sta cercando – un pezzo di carta a righe e una piccola piuma auto-inchiostrante. Scarabocchia qualcosa e consegna il foglio a Draco. «Tieni» esclama. «È l’indirizzo di questo posto» aggiunge inutilmente.

Draco lo scruta, e ciò fa sentire Potter di nuovo a disagio, e in dovere di continuare a parlare per riempire il silenzio.

«Potresti tornare qualche volta. Se ti va. Per un tè. Ron dice che secondo la signora Weasley il tè ha proprietà rigeneranti e…»

«Perché?» domanda Draco, interrompendo il balbettio di Potter.

Potter sbatte le palpebre. «Perché cosa? Perché il tè?» Adesso sembra veramente stanco, con occhiaie quasi violacee. Se quella è la dimostrazione delle “proprietà rigeneranti del tè”, Draco è più che disposto a rinunciarvi.

«No» dice Draco, tentando di non serrare i denti. «Perché vuoi essere mio amico? Non ti piaccio. I tuoi amici non piacciono a me. Non mi piace la tua ragazza. I tuoi…» Si blocca. Potter ha assunto un’espressione strana. «Cosa c’è?»

«Non ho una ragazza» replica Potter, incolore.

Un’euforia incontrollabile invade Draco, che deve sforzarsi per mantenere un contegno. Disprezza Ginny Weasley per una serie confusa di motivi che ha sempre preferito non analizzare approfonditamente. Spera che sia stato Potter a  _mollarla_ , e non il contrario. È sicuro che sia andata così. Quale persona con un briciolo di sale in zucca scaricherebbe Potter?

«Ginny e io abbiamo rotto mesi fa» prosegue Potter. «È stato… be’, in realtà non sono affari tuoi» aggiunge, raddrizzandosi. Segue un breve silenzio. «A questo punto dovresti dirmi qualcosa di confortante» puntualizza.

Draco ghigna, con la mente che  _vortica_  rapida. «Pensavo non fossero affari miei. E comunque, come diavolo sei riuscito a non far trapelare la notizia?» È vero che legge quella robaccia solo saltuariamente, ma  _una cosa simile_  non gli sarebbe mai sfuggita. Riesce persino a figurarsi i titoli: STAPPATE LO CHAMPAGNE, SIGNORE. POTTER È SINGLE! Non c’è alcun dubbio, se lo avessero saputo, la rivista segretamente preferita da sua madre,  _Il Settimanale delle Streghe_ , avrebbe dedicato alla notizia un’edizione speciale.

E Draco percepisce un certo disagio, all’idea che presumibilmente avrebbe conservato quell’edizione speciale nel cassetto del comodino, in modo da averla a portata di mano per gongolare o tirarsi su di morale.

«Lo sanno solamente i miei amici perciò, se la notizia fosse arrivata ai giornali, avrei beccato facilmente il colpevole.» Potter fa una pausa allusiva, e Draco ne afferra immediatamente il sottinteso. Probabilmente non lo dirà al  _Profeta_. A meno che non gli apporti qualche vantaggio. Come… per esempio quell’edizione speciale. «E in questo momento non sto frequentando nessuno seriamente» aggiunge Potter. Un tenue rossore si diffonde sulle sue guance e poi sul collo, mentre le dita impallidiscono, avvolte più strettamente intorno alla tazza.

Draco non sa nemmeno come interpretare quella conversazione – o come affrontarla. Potter al momento non esce “seriamente” con nessuno. Dunque, con chi cazzo esce  _non_  seriamente? «No?» risponde, provando ad apparire annoiato. Freme dalla voglia di scoprire con chi esce Potter, così potrà introdursi a casa sua e avvelenarla. Come osa quella vacca sconosciuta mettere a repentaglio l’esistenza dell’edizione speciale! «Povero te. Che tragedia.»

«Sì, d’accordo, Malfoy, ho capito» ribatte Potter, stranamente suscettibile. «Lascia perdere. Ho capito. Sto zitto.»

Draco tenta di rammentare tutto ciò che sua madre gli ha insegnato sulla diplomazia. «Scusa, Harry» dice, in parte sincero. In fondo dispiaciuto lo è sul serio, per aver fatto incazzare Potter tanto da indurlo a interrompere la sua confessione, non svelandogli la ragione della rottura con la Weasley, e l’identità della sua nuova fiamma. Draco arde di curiosità. Si allunga in avanti e tocca il dorso della mano di Potter. «Continua. Cosa stavi per dire?»

«Io… Uh. Uhm. Oh» blatera Potter incoerentemente, fissando la mano di Draco con negli occhi qualcosa che somiglia al terrore. «Nulla, davvero.»

Draco sopprime una smorfia e sposta la mano. E se lo strozzasse fino a fargli sputare il rospo? No, meglio di no. «Dai, su, racconta. Siamo  _amici_ , ricordi?» E per sottolineare le sue parole piega il foglio con l’indirizzo di Potter e lo infila nella tasca della veste.

Non si spiega quale segreto possa provocare in Potter una tale frustrazione. Ma d’altronde è un Grifondoro, e i Grifondoro hanno fama di essere dei gran bacchettoni. O c’è qualche retroscena piccante dietro la rottura con Ginny Weasley? È impossibile che l’abbia tradita… si tratta pur sempre di  _Potter_. E anche la sua cotta attuale saràun’altra noiosa Grifondoro. Tipo…

«Non stai uscendo con la _Granger_ , vero?» chiede, colpito da quell’improvviso e sgradevole pensiero. Non può essere. Lei e Weasley sembrano disgustosamente innamorati. A meno che non abbiano in corso – ugh – una sorta di cosa a tre?

«NO!» urla Potter, sgranando gli occhi.

Draco non trattiene un sorriso di fronte a quella reazione, e Potter ricambia, anche se con fare ancora imbarazzato.

«Ricordi Justin? A scuola?» dice Potter con finta noncuranza, osservando ipnotizzato qualcosa di indistinto al di sopra della spalla di Draco. Poi solleva la tazza a nascondere anche la bocca. «Non… non è andata bene» aggiunge svelto. «Ma…»

_Justin Finch-Fletchley_? Draco è impreparato all’ondata di gelosia ribollente che gli fa contorcere le viscere. «Ero convinto che stessi per confessarmi un’insana passione per Hagrid» riesce a replicare con tono leggero, mentre nella sua testa non fa che ripetersi:  _Ma che cazzo_!?

Potter ride e il tè per poco non gli va di traverso. È una risata di sollievo, con solo un lieve accenno di isteria.

Draco abbozza un sorriso – che dopo tanta pratica gli viene istintivo – intanto che il suo cervello elabora velocemente ciò che ha appena appreso. Potter è  _gay_? E ha frequentato un  _Tassorosso_  riccioluto del cazzo? Non che il pessimo gusto di Potter per Draco sia una novità, e quanto meno non è passato da Ginny a suo fratello Ron – quell’immagine è repellente – ma…

Avrebbe scommesso senza batter ciglio sull’eterosessualità di Potter, e ora è come se la terra si fosse impercettibilmente spostata al di sotto dei suoi piedi. Potter _oscilla fra una sponda e l_ _’altra_.

E… e…

Si ritrova a fissare Potter, tra l’incredulità, il divertimento e una punta di  _indignazione_. È assolutamente ridicolo, ma è così. Se Potter è propenso a frequentare altri coetanei, allora secondo Draco vi è un unico candidato all’altezza: e quello è  _lui_. Non quel coglione di  _Finch-Fletchley_.

Potter ricambia il suo sguardo, e deve ovviamente esserci qualcosa nell’espressione di Draco che lo turba, perché spinge di nuovo gli occhiali su per il naso e si passa una mano tra i capelli.

«Adesso però non mi vedo con nessuno» dice Potter distrattamente, e poi inizia a parlare di Quidditch per dieci minuti filati. Una chiara manovra diversiva.

Che avrebbe anche funzionato, se non fosse stato in compagnia di Draco Malfoy. Ossia di uno stronzo – ammette candidamente a se stesso – che non resiste alla provocazione, quando individua un punto debole.

«Ti piace scopare con gli uomini, quindi?» domanda Draco. Be’, Potter se lo è  _meritato_. Benché Draco rischi di sentirsi rispondere:  _Infatti, Malfoy, mi piace uscire con gli uomini, basta che non siano TE_.

Invece Potter, per la gioia e il compiacimento di Draco, diventa livido fino alla gola, e comincia a strattonare il colletto della sua maglietta, quasi lo stesse strangolando.

« _Malfoy_!» sbuffa debolmente.

«Sì, Potter?» strascica Draco, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia.

«Vaffanculo» sbotta Potter, riprendendosi.

Draco ride e si alza. «Era quello che stavo per fare.»

Per lo stupore di Draco, è  _Potter_  ad apparire sorpreso. «Oh! Non intendevo…»

«Forza, Potter, direi che per una giornata ci siamo torturati abbastanza» replica Draco. «È stato divertente, ma credo sia tempo per me di andarmi a sdraiare con una pezzuola umida sulla fronte.»

Anche Potter si alza. «Okay, giusto, va bene, ti accompagno.» Sulla soglia, si infila le mani in tasca goffamente, poi si appoggia allo stipite e aggiunge: «Io – uh – A presto».

A presto.  _A presto_! Draco è di nuovo sconvolto, e annuisce senza riflettere. Scende le scale e, prima di Smaterializzarsi, fa appello a tutta la sua forza di volontà per non girarsi a verificare se Potter è ancora lì, davanti alla porta. È talmente distratto che è una fortuna che non si Spacchi.

Quando finalmente va a letto, è molto tardi, è molto stanco, e ha quasi recuperato il suo normale autocontrollo. È stata una buona giornata, se non addirittura sbalorditiva. L’evento a favore della cooperazione è andato bene, e lui ha pronunciare il suo discorso senza incidenti. Suo padre ne è stato felice, sebbene non gli abbia risparmiato un commento sarcastico sulla sua inconsueta sparizione. Draco è comunque tornato in perfetto orario per il rinfresco serale, dedicandosi con vigore all’intrattenimento degli ospiti. Insomma, ha fatto il suo dovere, e ritiene che i giornali racconteranno positivamente della cerimonia. Si sente ottimista anche riguardo il ciclo temporale. È certo che stavolta il domani  _arriverà_  – che non sarà più soltanto un oggi che si sussegue all’infinito.

Preferisce non pensare all’ammissione di Potter, o a quella che è stata la sua reazione. È  _determinato_  a non pensarci. Nella vita di Draco cambia forse qualcosa se Potter non è etero? Niente, ecco cosa cambia. È improbabile che Potter possa…

No. Preferisce non pensarci. Non vuole pensarci.

Eppure, non può impedirsi di sognare. E, nei suoi sogni, Potter lo guarda intensamente al di là della tazza di tè e ripete più volte: “ _Adesso_  però non mi vedo con nessuno”, mentre il corpo di Draco si surriscalda dalla testa ai piedi, ma specialmente nel mezzo.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

La mattina seguente, non appena Draco si sveglia di scatto davanti alla sua scrivania, tremante per un sogno erotico che ricorda solo parzialmente, e vede la GiraTempo risplendere sempre più vivacemente fatica quasi a crederci.

Probabilmente sta continuando a sognare, peccato che stavolta si tratti di un incubo. Ha  _sistemato_  tutto. È impossibile che stia accadendo di nuovo. Assolutamente impossibile.

Forse, ragiona, la GiraTempo è incandescente perché… perché sta ricostruendo il tempo, o qualcosa del genere. Non l’ha più utilizzata, giusto? Anche se, in realtà,  _lo ha fatto_. E deve essere stato quel paradosso, a provocare lo strano comportamento della GiraTempo. Ma non significa che sia ancora bloccato nel ciclo temporale. No, _non è_  affatto bloccato nel ciclo temporale, senza alcuna via di fuga se non quella di distruggere la GiraTempo… cosa che, presumibilmente, finirà per distruggere anche lui.

Quando però entra nella sala da pranzo, vede sua madre. Che sta leggendo il giornale, e il titolo recita: EREDE DEI MALFOY PROMUOVE L’UNITÀ CON I BABBANI.

Lo è, riflette Draco. È fottutamente bloccato in quel cazzo di ciclo temporale.

«Buongiorno, caro» dice sua madre, mettendo via il giornale e guardandolo con comprensione. «Sei nervoso per il tuo discorso?»

«No» replica Draco cupo, e comincia a mangiare la sua colazione. È nervoso perché non ha nessuna intenzione di ripetere il discorso. A che accidenti servirebbe? Tanto varrebbe rinchiudersi nella sua stanza e creare la sua  _personale_  edizione speciale del  _Settimanale delle Streghe_. In fondo, i ritagli di Harry Potter, nascosti negli anfratti più segreti della sua camera, non gli mancano. E in questo modo otterrebbe perlomeno una buona sega, prima di bruciare quella dannata roba e mostrare a Potter cosa pensa di lui.

È preda di un impulso selvaggio e autodistruttivo, che gli fa desiderare di recarsi a Westminster e masturbarsi di fronte al vero Potter – proprio lì, alla Camera dei Lord. Dopotutto, non incorrerebbe in alcuna conseguenza; a quanto pare, può farlo ogni giorno della sua vita  _senza_  incorrere in alcuna conseguenza.

Ma no. Draco sorseggia il suo tè zuccherato, tentando di camuffare il rossore che all’improvviso gli ha tinto le guance. Con la fortuna che si ritrova, il ciclo temporale potrebbe spezzarsi  _esattamente_  quel giorno. D’altronde, il tempo è imprevedibile, ed è persino possibile che alla fine il ciclo collassi su se stesso senza alcun intervento da parte sua. Non è un rischio che può permettersi di correre.

Inoltre… sarebbe presente anche suo  _padre_. E verrebbe immediatamente colto da una furia omicida.

Terminata la colazione, e recuperata la capacità di rimettersi in piedi, Draco torna nella sua stanza e si chiede cosa fare. La GiraTempo pulsa dal lato opposto della camera, e lui la osserva. Deve  _agire_. Non è mai stato un tipo rinunciatario, qualunque sia l’opinione che Potter, e quelli come lui, nutre nei suoi confronti.

Magari potrebbe domandare aiuto ai suoi genitori. Quel pensiero lo fa sussultare. Immagina la rabbia di suo padre e la delusione di sua madre, nell’apprendere in quale pasticcio si è cacciato. E comunque che utilità avrebbe? Suo padre non è certo un esperto di viaggi nel tempo.  _Nessuno_  lo è. Tutti sanno che il Ministero ha interrotto le sperimentazioni sui viaggi nel tempo nel 1899, quando una strega, che li stava studiando, aveva causato danni incalcolabili, alterando le vite di quelli che incontrava, per morire infine di invecchiamento precoce una volta tornata alla sua epoca.

Draco ha letto ogni cosa. E adesso si chiede – un po’ in ritardo, cazzo – perché ha proseguito in quell’impresa folle, che ora gli appare più grande di lui, e messo a repentaglio l’esistenza di chi lo circonda solamente per cancellare uno o due titoli di giornale.

Corrompere i giornalisti coinvolti sarebbe stato di gran lunga più facile. L’uscita di Potter si sarebbe tramutata in una capatina al bagno, e la fuga di massa in una normale reazione all’allarme antincendio.

Dannazione!

Fa su e giù per la stanza e, più ci pensa, meno gli appare saggia l’idea di confessare ogni cosa ai suoi genitori. Almeno… per il momento. Terrà quella carta di riserva, per quando sarà davvero disperato, e anche in quel caso…

Procede ancora su e giù, e ogni volta che ripassa davanti alla GiraTempo la sua irritazione aumenta. Gli sembra tutto talmente assurdo. Considerato che non è in grado di risolvere subito la faccenda, arrabbiarsi non farà che peggiorare la situazione. Così, non appena compie l’ennesimo giro della camera, afferra una coperta dal baule ai piedi del suo letto e la getta sulla GiraTempo.

Si sente meglio all’istante. E spera di non aver sottovalutato l’ovvio – come per esempio che il ciclo temporale non si sia arrestato perché Potter è sì rimasto ad assistere al suo discorso, consentendo a Draco di non ricorrere nuovamente alla GiraTempo, ma quando è rincasato, dopo l’evento, ha rinvenuto la GiraTempo ancora incandescente, come se fosse stata  _utilizzata_  ugualmente.

Avrebbe dovuto lasciar perdere tutta quella merda sui viaggi nel tempo, ragiona Draco, massaggiandosi le tempie. Non riesce neppure a riassumere ciò che è successo senza che il cervello gli si fonda e cominci a colargli dalle orecchie.

Va in bagno e si veste alla svelta, indossando la solita veste elegante, poiché forse  _pronuncerà_  di nuovo il suo discorso. O forse no. Tentenna davanti allo specchio, che gli restituisce un riflesso pallido e spettrale.

Magari… magari un po’ di sole, prima di recarsi in Parlamento, gli farà bene. Gli ravviverà il colorito e la smetterà di sembrare un cadavere ambulante. Il… sole nella via di Potter era bello e luminoso, a quanto ricorda.

Si Smaterializza, e atterra direttamente nella via di Potter, senza aver nemmeno concluso quel pensiero, perciò si guarda attorno velocemente, per accertarsi che nessuno lo abbia notato. Ha l’impressione di essere al sicuro; è venerdì mattina, è ancora presto, e i Babbani che passano all’interno delle auto appaiono distratti dalle loro faccende quotidiane.

Risale il pendio della collina finché non si ritrova di fronte alla casa di Potter. Il vialetto che conduce ai gradini è di ghiaia e costeggiato da siepi, e poi ci sono diversi vasi con fiori variopinti accanto alla porta. Si domanda se Potter abbia il pollice verde, o se si avvalga dell’aiuto di un giardiniere.

O forse è uno dei suoi  _amici_ , a dargli una mano. Draco rammenta che Paciock era bravo in Erbologia. Avverte un’irritante fitta di gelosia. Paciock ha una ragazza? O ronza intorno a Potter come Finch-Fletchley? Sarebbe tipico di Potter, sentirsi attratto da uno come Paciock – con il suo  _cardigan_  e tutto quel suo…  _brandire la spada_ per  _ammazzare il serpente_.

Draco scuote la testa, cercando di scacciare quelle immagini. Ha trascorso anni dando per scontato che Potter fosse etero, e adesso scoprire che  _non_  lo è lo sta facendo impazzire. Inoltre, se continuerà a starsene lì impalato come un allocco, qualcuno finirà per individuarlo, così attraversa la via, per poter osservare comodamente da lontano. Ma fa giusto in tempo a raggiungere il marciapiede opposto e voltarsi, che scorge la porta di Potter aprirsi.

Si abbassa rapido, riparandosi come un coglione dietro un’auto parcheggiata, con il cuore che gli martella furioso nel petto. Si augura che Potter non lo abbia visto, perché sul serio non ha idea di che accidenti inventarsi, per giustificarsi mantenendo intatta la sua dignità. Si solleva lentamente e sbircia al di là dei finestrini della vettura. Potter intanto ha già sceso le scale e si sta avviando a passo spedito verso la cima della collina. Indossa i consueti abiti sciatti. E – grazie a Merlino – non pare averlo notato.

Draco lo segue su per la collina, tenendosi sempre sulla carreggiata opposta, di fianco alle auto o agli alberi, pronto a nascondersi, nell’eventualità in cui Potter dovesse deviare all’improvviso. È consapevole di essere ridicolo – è magro, anche se ovviamente non quanto il tronco di un albero –, ma che altro gli resta da fare? Non è mai stato un granché con gli incantesimi di Disillusione e, al contrario di Potter, non possiede un Mantello dell’Invisibilità.

Potter comincia a correre, una volta superata la cima della collina, e scompare al di là dell’orizzonte. Il cuore di Draco inizia a battere più forte. Chi ha visto Potter? Da chi sta scappando? Ma, non appena anche Draco raggiunge l’estremità della collina, comprende che Potter si è soltanto inoltrato all’interno di un parco.

Non sta scappando. Si sta allenando.

Draco si sente piuttosto debole, perciò sta fermo, a fissare il parco e a chiedersi se sia il caso di seguire Potter. Ma sarebbe strano, giusto? E davvero non ha alcuna necessità di vedere Potter tutto sudato e ansimante mentre corre sotto il sole, con la brezza che gli scompiglia i capelli. No, niente potrebbe essere più lontano dai suoi desideri.

Poi però gli viene in mente che forse Potter è lì per un motivo. Forse non sta semplicemente facendo jogging ma si incontra con qualcuno. Forse è  _per questo_  che il ciclo temporale non si è interrotto – perché Potter sta combinando qualcosa, e lui, Draco, deve scoprirlo prima che il tempo riprenda a scorrere. Non è perseguitare, se lo si fa con un intento nobile. Anzi, ha perfettamente senso, l’importante è evitare di rifletterci sopra troppo a lungo.

Si dirige dunque al parco, con Potter che è ormai già svanito fra gli alberi, e si ritrova su un terrazzamento erboso al di sopra di decadenti mura in pietra costruite ad arco e con sul davanti statue senza testa. Segue il percorso che devia a sinistra, oltre le enormi statue di due sfingi, e scende nel mezzo della vegetazione, che di lì a poco si apre nuovamente. C’è un palco in fondo a un laghetto deserto, fatta eccezione per un airone solitario, costituito da una struttura in metallo con la vernice scrostata, ma lui lo oltrepassa in direzione di un labirinto, e quindi più giù, fino a un parco giochi per bambini. Grida di gioia si diffondono nell’aria, e Draco sorride, anche se ha fallito il suo obiettivo, ossia scovare Potter. Il parco è enorme, e sospetta che Potter si sia semplicemente limitato a svoltare a sinistra dell’ingresso principale.

In realtà, ha conseguito comunque uno dei suoi obiettivi, perché il sole è luminoso e caldo, e può già percepire la pelle abbronzarsi. Anche se spera che – orrore – non gli faccia venire le  _lentiggini_.

A quel punto però rimanere gli sembra inutile.  _Ora_  non vuole più incrociare Potter. Spiegare la sua presenza in un parco vicino a casa sua sarebbe troppo complesso. Potter avrà anche consegnato a Draco il suo indirizzo, ma è successo ieri – o più precisamente oggi, poiché ieri non è mai esistito. O forse no. Meglio procedere sulle tracce di Potter, per scoprire quale proposito segreto lo ha condotto in un parco affollato di Babbani. Si sta per caso intrattenendo illecitamente con quel coglione di _Finch-Fletchley_  nel labirinto? Se è così, allora è senz’altro  _Finch-Fletchley_ , quello che sta macchinando qualcosa. Spetta a Draco intervenire e salvare Potter da se stesso.

Se invece rinuncia e torna a casa, sua madre lo spedirà dritto in Parlamento. Dove – realizza Draco – si recherà anche Potter, di lì a breve. Con gli abiti che ha usato per allenarsi, come se un evento sospetto gli avesse impedito di cambiarsi.

Draco si acquatta dietro un albero e si Smaterializza talmente in fretta da farsi quasi male alla schiena.

Il resto della giornata trascorre come al solito, con Draco che elimina le parti più sgradevoli del suo discorso per non far fuggire Potter dalla sala; non è abbastanza in forze per affrontarlo di nuovo faccia a faccia, e di sentirsi definire debole ed egocentrico ne ha le scatole piene. E poi… ogni volta che guarda Potter, avverte il bisogno impellente di comportarsi in maniera più  _confidenziale_  e questo lo destabilizza.

Tenta di non sbirciare spesso Potter, sebbene i suoi occhi ne siano irrimediabilmente attratti, come fossero incantati.

Potter, dal canto suo – per l’irritazione mista a sollievo di Draco –, si dimostra particolarmente abile nell’evitarlo, nel corso delle pause che intervallano la cerimonia. E, durante il rinfresco serale, lui e Weasley si dileguano definitivamente, lasciando solo la Granger in rappresentanza del loro gruppetto. Draco non è tanto masochista da domandare proprio a lei che fine abbia fatto Potter. Molto probabilmente, lo inchioderebbe con il suo controinterrogatorio.

Quella notte, Draco va a letto cautamente ottimista. Potrà anche non aver compreso la ragione che lo tiene intrappolato nel ciclo temporale, ma ha una solida pista e qualcosa che assomiglia a un piano. Un piano che gli consentirà di tenere Potter sotto controllo.

Sarà divertente, si incoraggia Draco, anche se non dovesse condurre a nulla.

 

 

***

 

 

La volta successiva in cui Draco si sveglia di soprassalto davanti alla sua scrivania, la GiraTempo è luminosa come un faro, e riesce a malapena a indietreggiare. Afferra una coperta e la scaglia sopra quel maledetto aggeggio, e percepisce subito un’ondata di sollievo.

Non è in vena di fare colazione – ha lo stomaco sottosopra, e davvero non gli va di vedere il titolo del Profeta che parla di lui per la… cosa? La settima volta? L’ottava? Così gli viene in mente che, per preservare la sua sanità mentale, dovrebbe appuntarsi il numero dei giorni, nell’eventualità in cui dovesse rimanere bloccato per più di due settimane. Non vuole perdere la cognizione del tempo e cominciare a balbettare come un idiota. «È l’ottavo giorno» dice con fermezza e a voce alta. Anche questo lo fa stare meglio, benché ritenga che otto giorni siano pur sempre sette di troppo.

Ma rammaricarsi è inutile, quindi si dà una veloce ripulita e indossa la consueta veste elegante. Sta per calzare anche i suoi rigidi stivali in pelle di drago quando si blocca. Se deve inseguire di nuovo Potter, non sarebbe più saggio utilizzare qualcosa di più comodo? Giunge a un compromesso, e infila un paio di scarpe da ginnastica insieme alla veste. La veste è piuttosto lunga e sfiora il pavimento, per cui, se anche dovesse recarsi in Parlamento con quelle orrende scarpe, dubita che qualcuno le noterà.

Si Materializza nella via di Potter. È ancora presto, e Draco si sente eccessivamente esposto, immobile in quella strada a fissare la casa dell’altro come un povero sfigato innamorato. E… forse sarebbe stato più saggio mettere soltanto indumenti Babbani. Sta attirando l’attenzione dei Babbani in giacca e cravatta che escono per recarsi a lavoro. Decide allora di mescolarsi a loro, per impiegare un po’ di tempo; e poi la sua veste è scura, e se si muove forse apparirà meno evidente. Si unisce al flusso di persone, e finisce in una maestosa stazione ferroviaria in stile vittoriano, gremita di pendolari. Attende in quel luogo per alcuni minuti, intento a studiare i passanti, prima di rammentare di colpo che si sta facendo tardi e che rischia di perdere l’uscita di Potter. Si sposta in un angolo più appartato e si Smaterializza.

Atterra esattamente di fronte all’abitazione di Potter – è stato bravo. Magari  _troppo_  bravo, poiché Potter sta già scendendo i gradini.

O meglio… Potter  _stava_  scendendo i gradini. Perché adesso è immobile, a guardarlo paralizzato.

Draco immagina di averlo colto di sorpresa con la sua inaspettata apparizione, e il suo stomaco affonda. «Buongiorno» esclama, tentando di non sembrare minaccioso. Non vuole che Potter lo affatturi.

Potter si sblocca e termina di scendere le scale. «Malfoy» dice, una volta arrivato in fondo, e lo scruta attentamente con la bocca leggermente socchiusa. Infine si acciglia. «Come fai a sapere dove abito?»

Questa è facile.  _Mi hai invitato per un tè e mi hai dato il tuo indirizzo, nel caso mi andasse di tornare in futuro_. Se non fosse che Potter  _non lo ha_  mai fatto. E quindi: «Oh, ho letto sul giornale che avevi acquistato questa casa» replica allegramente, rammentando ciò che Potter gli ha raccontato.

Chiaramente non è la risposta corretta. «È stato  _mesi_  fa» ribatte Potter, incrociando le braccia. «E l’indirizzo non era specificato. Che diavolo stai combinando, Malfoy?»

_Ti seguo, per scoprire che diavolo TU stai combinando_ , vorrebbe rispondere Draco. O, in alternativa, e più irrazionalmente:  _Ti seguo per salvarti dal tuo ex amante Nato Babbano, che sta certamente tramando qualcosa di brutto_. Ma nessuna delle due è un’opzione valida. «Io… volevo vederti prima dell’evento di oggi» improvvisa. «Per parlare amichevolmente. Conosco il tuo indirizzo perché era sull’invito che ti abbiamo spedito, ricordi?»

Il viso di Potter si rilassa, e Draco tira un sospiro di sollievo. La storia dell’indirizzo ha una sua logica. Anche se è probabile che suo padre non conosca affatto l’indirizzo di Potter, ma abbia delegato al Ministero l’incombenza di preparare gli inviti.

«Oh, giusto» acconsente Potter. «Stavo per andare a correre.» Osserva la porta alle sue spalle, e poi si volta di nuovo, quasi che rimanere fermo gli sia insopportabile.

Sembra eccessivamente ansioso, per uno che sta semplicemente andando a fare jogging, e Draco tentenna per un attimo. Dovrebbe lasciarlo andare? Lo potrebbe pedinare, a distanza e con discrezione, e scoprire  _perché_  è tanto ansioso, e chi gli provoca quello stato d’animo. Oppure potrebbe accompagnarlo, forzare Potter a rivelargli il nome della persona che lo attende o anche fargli perdere l’incontro. Forse, se mancasse all’appuntamento, il tempo si rimetterebbe in moto. Forse è per questo che quel giorno Draco  _ha ceduto_  alla tentazione di usare la GiraTempo. Dunque non ha agito per auto-indulgenza, ma solo per avere avvertito che Potter era nei guai, e che soltanto lui era in grado di salvarlo.

«Vengo con te» dichiara Draco. Gli sembra la cosa più ragionevole.

Potter sbatte le palpebre. «Per una corsa? Con addosso la veste?»

Draco solleva altezzosamente il mento. «È naturale.»

Potter si stringe nelle spalle, ma non si oppone. «D’accordo. I Babbani però ti guarderanno.» E scatta a passo svelto senza aspettare Draco. Vuole mollarlo indietro, si chiede Draco, o si sta solamente riscaldando?

Quando Potter inizia a correre sul serio, lo fa anche Draco. Corrono in silenzio, tra i terrazzamenti erbosi, e svoltano a destra, attraverso un groviglio di piccoli sentieri che li conducono davanti a un gigantesco e orribile stadio in cemento, che si trova alla loro sinistra. A Draco ricorda un campo da Quidditch, ma molto meno bello. Corrono ancora, superando un cartello che indica una fattoria, e raggiungono la sponda di un lago artificiale. Draco, stanco e accaldato, balza in aria, di fronte a un’enorme creatura che sbuca dall’acqua, finché non comprende che non è altro che una stupida statua.

Lancia un’occhiata verso Potter e si accorge, con imbarazzo, che Potter ha notato la sua reazione e sta cercando di non ridere.

«Sono statue di dinosauri appartenenti all’epoca vittoriana» dice Potter con voce tranquilla, nonostante stiano correndo a un ritmo abbastanza sostenuto. Draco non osa rispondere perché si sente sul punto di stramazzare al suolo. «I Babbani del periodo vittoriano realizzarono le statue immaginando come avrebbero potuto essere i dinosauri.»

I Babbani del periodo vittoriano erano degli idioti, pensa Draco, lasciandosi alle spalle le statue delle creature. Dei perfetti idioti. I dinosauri che ha visto lui non assomigliano affatto a quelle schifezze; hanno più piume, tanto per cominciare, e non sono di pietra.

«Possiamo rallentare, se preferisci» dice Potter.

«No, sto bene» gracchia Draco, con quello che è praticamente il suo ultimo respiro. Non permetterà a Potter di batterlo.

Procedono oltre il parco giochi che Draco ha intravvisto il giorno precedente, e fino al labirinto e al piccolo palco sul laghetto. Draco rivolge un’occhiata a Potter, mentre passano – il labirinto appare come il luogo ideale per un appuntamento, e anche per riposare un po’ –, ma Potter non sembra incline a fermarsi.

Draco, al contrario, è estremamente incline a fermarsi. Non aveva idea che sarebbe stato tanto estenuante. Sta per morire? È possibile.

Potter si ferma quando giungono a una panchina sul terrazzamento erboso. Hanno, a quanto pare, fatto un giro completo del parco. «Ho intenzione di fare un altro paio di giri. Se tu hai finito, puoi aspettarmi qui.»

Draco annuisce, con la faccia arrossata, sudato e ansimante, e riesce a mantenersi in piedi intanto che Potter riparte, poi crolla grato sulla panca. Sa che dovrà alzarsi di nuovo, non appena Potter non sarà più in vista, per riprendere a seguirlo – anche perché è probabile che Potter, senza più lui alle calcagna, ora si recherà a quell’incontro segreto –, ma ciò significherebbe correre persino più veloce, per recuperare il tempo perso. E Draco è certo che le gambe non lo reggeranno. Inoltre, Potter lo noterà senz’altro; è talmente appariscente fra i visitatori Babbani del parco. Ipotizza che ai Babbani non capiti tutti i giorni di scorgere un mago che corre avvolto nella sua elegante veste fluente e rosso come un pomodoro. Non è, riflette, una delle sue condizioni più dignitose.

Anche aspettare che Potter termini la sua corsa non gli sembra più una cosa sensata. Vuole davvero parlare con un Potter che, diversamente da lui, non è né a pezzi né grondante di sudore? Vuole davvero essere invitato da Potter per un tè, e raggiungere successivamente il Parlamento senza cambiarsi d’abito?

La risposta a quelle domande è no. Perciò si alza e zoppica in direzione dell’uscita del parco – non può Smaterializzarsi con tutti quei Babbani che lo fissano – e impiega un po’ di tempo a scovare un angolo dal quale precipitarsi indisturbato a casa.

È costretto a cambiarsi – in fondo un incantesimo di pulizia sulla seta può essere utilizzato solo un determinato numero di volte, prima che diventi necessario un vero lavaggio – e si reca in Parlamento che l’evento non è ancora cominciato.

Occupa il suo posto all’interno della Camera e si rende conto che Potter non c’è, così gli torna in mente che, in realtà, Potter è al parco, a correre, ed ecco spiegato il motivo dei suoi precedenti ritardi. Ma cos’è stato a farlo tardare ogni volta? Questo è il punto della questione. E ciò su cui Draco dovrà indagare. Adesso muore dalla voglia che arrivi il giorno dopo, per seguire daccapo Potter. Sarà furtivo, e lo pedinerà come un’ombra, simile a un Incantesimo Adesivo.

Sempre che riesca a reggersi in piedi.

 

 

***

 

 

Il giorno seguente però – «È il nono giorno» ribadisce a se stesso ad alta voce –, quando si nasconde nel parco in attesa di Potter, Potter non fa nulla di sospetto.

Draco – che stavolta ha Trasfigurato una delle sue vesti in un paio di pantaloni da jogging e una maglietta Babbana per potersi mimetizzare con cura – gli corre appresso inosservato. Tiene a fatica il passo dell’altro ma, sebbene la distanza tra loro aumenti e Potter scompaia di tanto in tanto oltre una curva, Draco nota che in quei pochi istanti non ha comunque il tempo di combinare niente di terribile. E quei brevi momenti non sono sufficienti nemmeno perché qualcosa di terribile venga fatto a _lui_. Potter non si addentra nel labirinto, non si nasconde dietro una delle grosse statue dei dinosauri in pietra, né si trasforma in una delle pecore che pascolano nella fattoria. Si limita a correre veloce, senza fermarsi o deviare, e Draco lo maledice con quel poco di fiato che gli è rimasto in corpo.

Tallona Potter da lontano, provando a non vacillare, di nuovo acquattato nel lato opposto della strada, mentre Potter esce dal parco e si avvia verso casa sua. Forse quel qualcosa di interessante deve  _ancora_  verificarsi. È presto, dopotutto.

Tranne… tranne che non accade proprio nulla, a meno che non stia succedendo  _all’interno_  della casa di Potter. La situazione però sembra tranquilla, finché non spuntano Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger dal fondo della discesa. Raggiungono la soglia di Potter e suonano il campanello, per poi bussare ininterrottamente per almeno dieci minuti.

Infine, Potter apre la porta. Indossa i medesimi vestiti con cui è andato ad allenarsi e ha i capelli sparati all’insù, e Draco intuisce finalmente la verità: quello stronzo di Potter si è solamente concesso un  _pisolino_  per riprendersi dalla corsa. E, poiché è in ritardo, ora non potrà più cambiarsi.

La Granger e Weasley scompaiono al di là della porta, e Malfoy controlla l’orologio: è tardi sul serio. Si Materializza ugualmente in Parlamento, anche se riesce a stento a mantenersi in piedi, ha indosso gli abiti Babbani, e  _puzza_.

Il pensiero che suo padre possa vederlo in quello stato gli fa cambiare idea immediatamente, così decide che quel giorno non terrà il suo discorso. Tanto che senso ha? Lo ripeterà il giorno dopo. E quello dopo ancora.

Ma il giorno seguente – «È il decimo giorno» esclama ad alta voce – non ha più tanta voglia di pronunciare il fottuto discorso. Ed è talmente rigido per la corsa del giorno precedente che anche camminare normalmente è un problema, e immaginarsi zoppicare all’interno della Camera dei Lord non è piacevole. Non ha alcuna intenzione di fare la figura del coglione di fronte a Potter. E se dovesse chiedergli che cosa gli è successo, che accidente gli risponderebbe?  _Oh, sono stanco per averti inseguito ieri, che poi tecnicamente sarebbe oggi_. Non se ne parla neppure.

Sa però per esperienza che un’altra corsa contribuirebbe ad allentargli i muscoli, perciò convoca un elfo domestico e si fa preparare un po’ di cibo, quindi lascia un biglietto a sua madre, si infila in abiti più comodi, e parte per un giro solitario nel parco di Villa Malfoy e nella campagna circostante. Ben presto si ritrova in luoghi nei quali non era mai stato, e si meraviglia di se stesso, per aver trascorso diciannove anni senza mai superare i confini della proprietà, per timore di incontrare accidentalmente un Babbano. Improvvisamente, gli appare tutto assolutamente ridicolo.

La giornata è calda, e lui è solo, fatta eccezione per gli uccelli che volteggiano nel cielo e gli animali che frusciano nel sottobosco, così Draco corre, lento ma costante, e alla fine si sdraia sfinito in un campo e respira l’odore della terra cotta dal sole e del verde che lo circonda. Si addormenta, svegliandosi soltanto nel primo pomeriggio, arrossato e affamato, e si avventa sul cibo preparato dall’elfo come se non avesse mai mangiato prima.

«È l’undicesimo giorno» e non è cambiato niente. Anche se è stato liberatorio, mandare al diavolo le responsabilità, benché sia certo di aver fatto infuriare suo padre.

Ma se intende continuare a seguire Potter – per quanto ormai sappia che Potter si reca in quel parco solamente per correre e che non incontra nessuno nel labirinto –, deve imparare a sostenere il ritmo dell’altro.

«È il dodicesimo giorno» e riesce a correre più a lungo. «È il tredicesimo giorno» e si spinge ancora più in là. È stancante, ma ha una missione da compiere.

«È il quattordicesimo giorno» e gli viene in mente che, anche se il tempo non ha smesso di riavvolgersi,  _lui_  sta cambiando, sta diventando sempre più forte. Forse sta persino invecchiando. Non è sicuro se questo lo faccia sentire più libero o più… terrorizzato.


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

Un giorno Draco si sveglia ed esclama: «È il ventitreesimo giorno» ma poi… a un tratto, non ne è più tanto sicuro. Potrebbe essere il ventiduesimo? O il ventiquattresimo? Si sforza di ripercorrere mentalmente i giorni precedenti, di ricordare ciò che ha fatto in ciascuno di essi. E dunque si mette a scriverlo, intanto che ci riflette, perché è sempre meglio tenere traccia delle sue azioni. L’idea di scordare improvvisamente ogni cosa e perdere il filo lo terrorizza. Dopo aver scarabocchiato freneticamente per un po’ – appuntandosi specialmente di essersi allenato per tutta la settimana passata, così da poter impressionare Potter non appena lo rivedrà o, perlomeno, di riuscire a stargli dietro senza crollare – conclude di avere avuto ragione. E cioè che è il ventitreesimo giorno. Ne è praticamente certo.

Il giorno successivo, però, quando si sveglia di scatto, i suoi appunti sono – ovviamente – spariti. Svaniti nel nulla, come se non fossero mai stati lì. Poiché non sono mai stati lì. Non ancora almeno. È il ventiquattresimo giorno. O il ventitreesimo. La sua quasi certezza precedente scivola via, e non è in grado di stabilirlo.

Per i primi giorni, il ciclo temporale è stato liberatorio. Ma adesso, privo di punti di riferimento, si sente davvero in trappola.

Draco si siede, e rimugina, e le pareti sembrano chiudersi sopra di lui.

 

 

***

 

 

La giornata ricomincia daccapo, e Draco si sveglia avvertendo l’impulso irrefrenabile di fare qualcosa di utile. O anche solo di  _fare_  qualcosa. Che non sia semplicemente ammazzare il tempo andando ad allenarsi, o fingendo che se riuscirà a seguire Potter nella sua corsa quotidiana, allora in qualche modo salverà il mondo. Sa che è ridicolo; persino la sua capacità di auto ingannarsi ha dei limiti.

Ma… vuole rivedere Potter. Sono passati giorni. Negarlo non serve, lo vuole e basta. E poiché è bloccato in un ciclo temporale del cazzo, non c’è motivo per cui non debba esaudire questo suo desiderio. Così fa colazione, lascia un biglietto a sua madre come di consueto, manda di nuovo al diavolo i suoi doveri e si Materializza a Diagon Alley. Ha un’idea.

Il Serraglio Stregato ha appena aperto e lui vi entra per la prima volta nella sua vita; non è mai stato granché interessato agli animali domestici. Durante la scuola, possedeva un gufo reale, ma era solamente un gufo di famiglia, al quale non aveva neppure dato un nome. D’altronde, perché preoccuparsi di assegnare un nome a un gufo che si occupa soltanto della posta? Quel luogo, però, gli appare subito sorprendentemente affascinante, nonostante il cattivo odore – le gabbie sono anguste e stipate con centinaia di bestiole, se non addirittura migliaia – e tutto quel gracchiare, tubare, stridere, fare le fusa, proveniente da animali di ogni forma e colore.

Il venditore gli concede qualche istante per dare un’occhiata in giro – non troppi comunque; forse quel vecchio incartapecorito teme che se Draco rimarrà in un posto tanto nocivo per più di dieci minuti, alla fine se ne andrà a mani vuote –, prima di dirigersi verso di lui. «Posso aiutarla, giovanotto?» squittisce.

«Mi piacerebbe un gufo» replica Draco, dopo un momento.

«Certamente» continua l’uomo, annuendo cortesemente. «Da questa parte, signore.» Conduce Draco nei meandri del negozio, fino a una catasta di gabbie piene di uccelli che ricoprono un’intera parete. Alcuni sonnecchiano, ma altri osservano Draco malevolmente, attraverso le sbarre delle loro gabbie.

Draco si impone di non rabbrividire; ha sempre nutrito verso i becchi un vago fastidio.

«Cosa cerca il signore in un gufo?» cicala il negoziante. «Dimensioni? Bellezza? Velocità? Praticità?»

Bella domanda; cosa sta cercando  _il signore_  in un gufo? Draco tenta di ricordare come fosse fatta l’Edvige di Potter ma non gli torna in mente assolutamente niente. E poi alle sue spalle percepisce un sibilo che lo distrae. «Qualcosa… con un aspetto amichevole, presumo» dice dubbioso. «Ma con un buon pedigree.»

Sente un fruscio giungere da una delle gabbie posizionate più in alto, ed è lì che Draco scorge l’uccello più ridicolo che abbia mai visto fissare proprio lui. È talmente piccolo che lo si potrebbe infilare comodamente in una delle tazze da tè di sua madre, e ha due occhioni grandi quasi quanto il resto del suo corpicino.

Il venditore nota lo sguardo di Draco e scuote la testa. «Un acquisto sbagliato» dice seccato. «Eccessivamente piccolo anche per trasportare lontano una lettera di normali dimensioni. Non so cosa mi sia preso, quando l’ho comprato. È qui invenduto da mesi.»

Il piccolo gufo fischia – come fosse indignato – e spalanca le ali. Se il suo intento è dimostrare di essere abbastanza grande, be’, sta fallendo miseramente. È sul serio una cosina assurdamente minuscola, pensa Draco, ignorando lo sproloquio del venditore che gli sta mostrando cinque o sei fra i suoi migliori – e più costosi – gufi. Quei gufi però non lo colpiscono e non riesce a prendere una decisione. La metà di loro dorme, e quelli che si svegliano lo studiano imbronciati e quindi richiudono gli occhi. Non è incoraggiante.

Ci ragiona un po’ su e i fischi del piccolo gufo ricominciano, e – Draco non saprebbe descriverlo diversamente – inizia a rimbalzare su e giù dal suo trespolo, stridendo come un matto. I suoi sibili sono minuti e acuti ed è quasi… tenero. Se fosse umano, pensa Draco, starebbe urlando:  _Scegli me! Scegli meeeeee!_

«A che razza appartiene quello?» chiede Draco noncurante, indicando il piccolo gufo.

Il negoziante sbatte le palpebre. «Quello?» E assume immediatamente un’espressione furba. «È una razza particolarmente rara quella del… gufetto.»

«Sì, lo so che è piccolo.  _Vedo_  benissimo che è…»

«No, no, signore, le domando scusa. Non mi sono espresso bene. Il nome della razza è “gufetto”.» L’uomo dà un colpo di bacchetta, con le dita piegate simili ad artigli, e la gabbia con l’uccello galleggia verso il basso e si libra davanti a Draco.

L’uccello lo guarda con gli occhioni imploranti e il becco fremente.

E Draco si ritrova a dichiarare: «Sì, d’accordo, prendo questo», e nemmeno si lamenta quando viene ripulito di ben quindici galeoni.

Si Materializza nella via di Potter con la gabbia del gufo in mano. Raggiunta la casa, si siede sulla soglia di Potter, in attesa che rientri dalla sua corsa. Si sente un po’ in imbarazzo, ma non si muove. La strada è perlopiù deserta e riesce a non attirare l’attenzione, fatta eccezione per qualche auto di passaggio. Si augura di non causare un incidente, poiché uno dei guidatori si è voltato a fissarlo, mentre procede con quella che a Draco sembra una tecnica di guida tutt’altro che sicura. Come fanno poi i Babbani a guarire senza magia? Rabbrividisce al solo pensiero.

Non è trascorso molto, che scorge Potter scendere costeggiando la collina; sta correndo lentamente, probabilmente in fase di raffreddamento dopo la corsa e, non appena nota Draco, rallenta ulteriormente. Nel tempo che gli è necessario per arrivare in fondo ai gradini, sta praticamente tornando indietro.

«Uhm, ciao» dice Potter, asciugandosi la fronte con il dorso della mano. Ha il viso arrossato per la fatica, e i capelli sono appiccicati alla testa. Ci sono aloni scuri sulla sua maglietta bianca, nei punti in cui il tessuto si è incollato alla pelle.

Per qualche strano motivo, quell’immagine non è repellente come avrebbe dovuto.

Potter si acciglia – ma è più un cipiglio perplesso che uno  _incazzato in stile Malfoy_. Draco suppone di non essere granché intimidatorio, seduto al sole su quei gradini e con un gufo pateticamente piccolo in una gabbia accanto a lui. Ritiene sia piuttosto ovvio che non è lì per combinare guai.

«Non mi va di essere scortese, Malfoy,» riprende Potter, guardandolo dal basso delle scale «ma che ci fai qui? E come fai a sapere dove vivo?».

«Il Ministero ci ha fornito il tuo indirizzo… per l’evento di oggi sulla cooperazione. Rammenti che ti abbiamo spedito un invito?»

«Oh, giusto» replica Potter, e un sorriso fa capolino sulle sue labbra. Comincia a salire le scale, e Draco stenta a rimettersi in piedi. Potter fa un cenno in direzione del gufo. «Sai, se avevi in mente di mandarmi un gufo per ricordarmelo, avresti dovuto lasciarlo uscire dalla gabbia, non portarlo con te. Scusa se ho dimenticato di rispondere per confermare la mia presenza.»

Potter ha già tirato fuori dalla tasca le chiavi di casa, quando Draco ribatte: «Oh, no, hai frainteso».

Potter si ferma con le chiavi infilate nella serratura. Ha di nuovo la fronte corrugata. «E allora perché sei qui?»

Non sta procedendo bene come Draco aveva sperato. «Io… ehm… sono venuto per darti questo gufo. È un regalo» chiarisce, ma Potter sembra confuso. «Per rimpiazzare Edvige.»

«Per rimpiazzare Edvige» ripete Potter in tono piatto.

«Uhm, sì» dice Draco. E se gli sguardi fossero stati  _Avada Kedavra_ , si sarebbe ritrovato morto stecchito in un istante.

Potter non replica, ma apre tranquillamente la porta di casa, poi entra e la sbatte in faccia a Draco, tanto forte che lo spostamento d’aria gli scompiglia i capelli.

Quella… non era la reazione prevista. La reazione che Draco si sarebbe aspettato. Rimane immobile per un attimo, a fissare la porta chiusa, incerto sul da farsi. Si volta e scorge una tenda che si sposta dall’altro lato della strada; qualche vecchia stronza ficcanaso che si domanda cosa stia accadendo, ci scommette.

Draco si chiede se è stato insensibile. Lancia un’occhiata al gufetto, che si allunga adagio sul trespolo all’interno della gabbia, quasi volesse  _raggiungere_  la gamba di Draco al di là delle sbarre. «Volevo soltanto dargli una mano» gli dice Draco afflitto, e il gufetto inclina la testa con fare comprensivo.

È tutto talmente stupido – ora si è persino ridotto a parlare con un  _gufo_  –, ma Draco ancora non vuole andarsene. Sembrerebbe vile da parte sua. Così si rimette a sedere. Giusto per… riposare per un momento. E a quel punto se ne andrà; davvero non desidera incrociare Weasley e la Granger.

È trascorsa appena una manciata di minuti, quando Draco avverte uno spiffero alle sue spalle e si volta, osservando di sbieco la porta aperta. Potter è lì, con una curiosa espressione sul volto. «Scusa» dice Potter – anche se non appare troppo dispiaciuto. «Vuoi entrare per una tazza di tè?»

«Mmmh, d’accordo» risponde Draco. «Ho sentito dire che possiede proprietà rigeneranti.»

E strappa a Potter un mezzo sorriso. Draco lo segue giù per le scale e fino all’immacolata cucina, e Potter spalanca di nuovo le portefinestre con un colpo di bacchetta per arieggiare e far entrare il profumo dei fiori.

Potter raggiunge il lavandino, si versa un bicchiere d’acqua direttamente dal rubinetto, e lo beve d’un fiato gettando la testa all’indietro, e il suo pomo d’Adamo si muove mentre deglutisce. Draco non riesce a staccare gli occhi dal profilo del suo collo, dalla curva delle sue clavicole, dal modo in cui la maglietta umida si è incollata a lui. «Ho sempre sete dopo una corsa» spiega Potter con tono di scusa. Distoglie lo sguardo da Draco, e si gira per riempire un altro bicchiere. «Accomodati pure.» Beve per la seconda volta, apre uno stipetto, e afferra una ciotola che colma per metà d’acqua. La porta al tavolo con cautela. «Per il tuo gufo» dice – ponendo una leggera enfasi sulla parola “tuo” –, quindi torna al lavandino e riempie anche il bollitore.

Draco si siede, poggiando la gabbia del gufo sul pavimento, vicino ai suoi piedi, e ne apre la porta. Il gufo si lascia sfuggire un grido felice, sfreccia allegro per la stanza, e si getta in picchiata sull’acqua, finendoci dritto nel mezzo, inzuppandosi e spruzzando dappertutto.

«Sono… Scusa se ti ho offeso» dice Draco, intanto che sposta riluttante la sua attenzione dal gufo che zampetta gioioso a Potter.

Potter però non lo sta guardando ma gli volta le spalle. «Non posso  _rimpiazzare_  Edvige» risponde Potter, con voce un po’ roca. «Anche Hagrid ha tentato di comprarmi un altro gufo, ma gli ho chiesto di restituirlo.» Si affanna con l’occorrente per il tè.

Draco non ribatte; anche perché non è sicuro di cosa dire. Il dolore di Potter per il suo gufo gli sembra eccessivo, e non lo capisce.

«Sono certo che il tuo sia un ottimo gufo, e apprezzo il pensiero, ma non lo voglio.» Potter aggiunge lo zucchero a una delle tazze, poi le afferra entrambe e finalmente si rivolge a Draco.

Il gufetto riprende a svolazzare, spruzzando acqua sulla testa di Draco, e atterrandogli su una spalla – bagnato fradicio. «È seta, piccolo bastardo!» lo rimprovera Draco, provando a scacciarlo con una mano, ma quello stride e schiva, dandogli una beccata risoluta su un orecchio, e artigliandosi meglio alla sua spalla.

«Inoltre,» aggiunge Potter ridacchiando, e porgendo a Draco una tazza «ho l’impressione che abbia già scelto il suo proprietario».

«Non è divertente, Potter» ribatte Draco imbronciato, con il gufo rannicchiato sulla spalla. Il bastardo gli sta solleticando una guancia con le piume. Se osa cagargli la spalla, lo farà arrosto per pranzo.

«No?» lo canzona Potter. Pare di nuovo a proprio agio, anche se nei suoi occhi c’è un’ombra di tristezza.

Draco beve un sorso di tè. È esattamente come lo prende di solito – leggero, con molto latte e zucchero. Scruta il tè di Potter oltre la tazza – che invece è scuro e ha un aspetto rivoltante.

«Va bene?» domanda Potter, indicando la tazza di Draco con un cenno del capo. «Scusa, non ti ho neppure chiesto come lo preferivi. L’ho dato per scontato.»

«È buono» replica Draco, sorseggiando un altro po’ di tè dolce e caldo. Il gufo, incuriosito, si sporge in avanti e quasi precipita nella tazza.

Potter comincia a ridere, e Draco accenna un sorriso. «È ancora tuo, se lo vuoi» gli dice.

Potter scuote la testa. «No, davvero» ribadisce, ma sta sorridendo. «Edvige è stata più di un gufo per me. Sostituirla sarebbe come dimenticarla. Era un regalo di Hagrid… il primo vero regalo che abbia mai ricevuto. Ed è stata anche la mia prima vera famiglia.» Stenta sulle parole finali e ha smesso di sorridere.

 _Famiglia_? «La possedevi già prima della scuola, dunque?» domanda Draco, sconcertato. Dev’esserci qualcosa che gli sfugge.

Potter sbatte le palpebre. «Ehm, no. L’ho ricevuta poco prima di Hogwarts.»

«Ma… hai detto che è stata la tua prima vera famiglia.»

Potter annuisce. «Forse ricorderai che vivevo con i miei zii, prima della scuola. Be’, ho scoperto di essere un mago quando ho ricevuto la lettera per Hogwarts. I Dursley non amavano la magia.» Appare impacciato e beve un sorso di tè. «Non amavano nemmeno me, se è per questo. Anche se ultimamente i rapporti con mio cugino Dudley sono diventati più amichevoli. Non lo ritengo colpevole per come sono andate le cose.»

Draco conosce la storia – della famiglia Babbana e del resto – soltanto vagamente, e aveva intuito la riluttanza di Potter a stare con loro poiché di consueto preferiva rimanere a Hogwarts per le feste natalizie. Ma… si rende conto di non averci mai riflettuto attentamente. «Cioè come andavano?» chiede. «Non ti facevano nessun regalo?» aggiunge. Immaginare un bambino senza regali gli sembra alquanto bizzarro. Magari quello che sceglievano per Harry non era di suo gusto; Draco rammenta di aver fatto più di una scenata da piccolo, se il cumulo dei suoi doni non era abbastanza alto e i regali costosi.

Potter si mostra ancora più imbarazzante. «Be’, no.»

Draco inarca un sopracciglio.

«Una volta mi hanno regalato una gruccia» spiega Potter rapidamente. «E un paio di vecchi calzini che appartenevano a mio zio.» Sbuffa. «Ma non è stato male, perché nel mio ripostiglio non ci sarebbe entrato nient’altro. Era a malapena sufficiente per me.»

«Ripostiglio?» ripete Draco, stupito.

Potter diventa rosso, ma non distoglie lo sguardo da Draco. «Sì, Malfoy, il  _celebre_  Harry Potter» dice imitando orribilmente la pronuncia strascicata di Draco «dormiva in un ripostiglio, indossava gli abiti smessi del cugino, non ha mai ricevuto un regalo, e non aveva amici. Non è stata un granché come infanzia. Hogwarts è stata la cosa migliore che potesse capitarmi».

«Oh» esclama Draco. «Giusto.» E ha la sensazione di doverlo confortare, ma di nuovo non gli viene in mente assolutamente nulla. È stato geloso di Potter per anni e… Un  _ripostiglio_?

«Non te l’ho detto perché ti dispiacessi per me» continua Potter, aggrottando la fronte. «In realtà, non so perché l’ho fatto. Non andrai a raccontarlo in giro, vero? Ma suppongo di dover biasimare esclusivamente me stesso, se deciderai di Materializzarti direttamente nell’ufficio di Rita Skeeter. Perché sei qui, Malfoy?»

Draco apre la bocca per ribattere con qualcosa di pungente, ma il gufetto lo becca – forte – e le sue parole si trasformano in un: «Ahi!». Quindi aggiunge, stizzito: «Per regalarti questo piccolo bastardo, l’hai già dimenticato?».

Potter non smette di fissarlo. «Sì, ma perché?»

Draco avvampa impotente. «Io… uh… ho pensato che forse… ti sentivi solo» mormora, accorgendosi immediatamente che non suona bene come se l’era figurato, tanto che si rimangerebbe volentieri ogni parola. Si augura che Potter di recente abbia sviluppato qualche problema d’udito.

«Solo?» ripete Potter. «Solo? Perché diavolo hai pensato una cosa del genere?»

«Io… Uh» balbetta Draco.

«E poi da quando te ne  _frega_  se mi sento solo oppure no?» sbotta Potter, sbattendo la sua tazza sul tavolo.

Il piccolo gufo sulla spalla di Draco si spaventa e vola a nascondersi in cima a un armadio. Potter si sta arrabbiando veramente, constata Draco tra sé.

«Per tua informazione, ho DECINE di amici, che vedo OGNI GIORNO, e se qui c’è qualcuno che è solo, be’, quello sei TU.»

A Draco non rimane che ribattere con la verità, per salvare la situazione, ed è abbastanza turbato dalla furia improvvisa di Potter da non riuscire a trattenersi: «Un po’ lo sono, infatti» replica sulla difensiva. «Ed è un vero schifo, grazie tante.»

Potter si sgonfia all’istante. Sfila gli occhiali e si stropiccia gli occhi, prima di inforcarli nuovamente. «Io...» dice, e non conclude la frase.

Il gufetto fa capolino dalla cima dell’armadio, verifica che sia tutto tranquillo, e plana ancora una volta sulla spalla di Draco fischiando felice.

Potter lo indica con un gesto. «Allora può darsi che serva più a te che a me» dice in tono brusco. Si schiarisce la voce e aggiunge: «Scusa. Non intendevo fare lo stronzo.» Prende un lungo sorso di tè. «È che tu… hai toccato un nervo scoperto. Non mi piace molto vivere da solo.» Si sforza di sorridere. «Hermione sostiene che dovrei prendermi un mezzo Kneazle come il suo – sai, tipo Grattastinchi, non so se l’hai mai visto –, ma e se dovesse morire anche lui? Non credo che…»

È evidente che stare da solo  _non_  faccia bene a Potter, pensa Draco, irritato con Weasley e la Granger per non averlo obbligato con la forza a vivere con loro.

«Comunque» dice Potter, terminando il suo tè con un ultimo sorso. «Non dovremmo avviarci per raggiungere Westminster?»

Draco inarca un sopracciglio. «Hai intenzione di andarci conciato così?» domanda, anche se sa che sì, l’intento di Potter è proprio quello – poiché considera opportuno presentarsi a un evento politico importante vestito con ciò che ha utilizzato per andare a correre e che ha coperto con una felpa logora con cappuccio – perché glielo ha già visto fare un mucchio di volte.

«Oh, cazzo!» esclama Potter. «Torno fra un minuto.» E si lancia su per le scale, lasciando Draco in cucina.

Draco muore dalla voglia di curiosare, invece… si alza, e ipotizza che a un certo punto sarà Potter a mostrargli il resto della casa ma, fino a quel momento, non vuole abusare della sua  _fiducia_. Perciò, per sottrarsi alla tentazione, esce fuori in giardino. Ci sono alcuni sentieri ordinati e ricoperti da sassolini, ma c’è anche talmente tanto verde da renderlo in parte selvaggio, quasi che Potter abbia voluto ricavare un piccolo angolo di foresta. Comincia a percorrere il sentiero, raggiungendo quello che appare come un antico vaso in pietra rivestito di muschio. Lo supera e arriva su un riquadro erboso libero dalla vegetazione con un tavolo in metallo e due sedie. Più avanti – dopo una serie di stretti sentieri – scorge un prato che avrebbe bisogno di essere falciato e un gazebo.

Il gufetto è sempre appollaiato sulla sua spalla. Pesa pochissimo e, nell’attimo in cui Draco solleva una mano, salta sopra il suo dito e lo osserva allegramente. «Riesci a tornare a casa da solo?» gli domanda stupidamente. «Villa Malfoy, nel Wiltshire.»

L’uccello si raddrizza, come un minuscolo soldatino piumato, ed emette uno stridio di assenso, prima di volare via, e svanire nell’aria di lì a poco.

Draco, adesso privo del suo piccolo carico di piume – e vagamente triste perché quando il giorno ripartirà di nuovo non sarà più il proprietario del gufetto –, si siede al tavolo e studia gli uccellini che svolazzano sul sentiero del giardino e beccano la terra alla ricerca di vermi.

Trascorsi dieci minuti, Potter esce di casa e lo chiama: «Draco?».

Draco sbatte le palpebre, e si dirige verso di lui con il cuore che gli martella forte.

«Oh, eccoti qui» dice Potter. «Vieni, sono passati Ron e Hermione, mentre eri fuori in giardino, ma ho chiesto loro di precederci. Dobbiamo sbrigarci, o arriveremo in ritardo.» Fa una pausa. «Cosa c’è?»

Draco tenta di ricomporsi. «Niente. Tu… uh...» Agita vagamente una mano in direzione di Potter.

Potter guarda i suoi abiti. «È uno degli ultimi modelli di Madama McClan » dice dubbioso. «Pare sia di gran moda. Anche se con questo caldo è un po’ scomodo. Trovi che mi stia male?» chiede, giocherellando con i capelli. «Ho i capelli ancora umidi, ma non saranno mai in ordine, qualunque cosa faccia, e tanto vale lasciar perdere.»

Indossa un completo scuro a tre pezzi in stile Babbano, con una camicia verde scuro aperta sul collo, e un corto mantello della medesima tonalità.

A quella vista, Draco rimane senza fiato.

«Sembriamo abbinati, stronzo» esclama, per nascondere la confusione, e Potter – il bastardo – sorride.

«Sul serio?» replica Potter con leggerezza, facendo un passo avanti e prendendo la mano di Draco.

Il mondo si ferma. E poi inizia a vorticare. Potter ha Smaterializzato entrambi.

Atterrano agevolmente fuori dal Parlamento e si affrettano all’interno, attirando più di uno sguardo curioso – presumibilmente, riflette Draco con amarezza, per il fatto che il nobile eroe Harry Potter si è degnato di arrivare in compagnia dell’ex Mangiamorte Draco Malfoy. Anche il padre di Draco gli rivolge un’occhiata penetrante, non appena si siede, e Draco si impone di non trasalire. Si aspetta che suo padre, in seguito, vorrà sapere che diavolo sta combinando con Potter, e Draco non è affatto incline a condividere.

Giunto il suo turno, Draco si alza per pronunciare il discorso, senza avere stabilito che cosa dire esattamente. La solita versione farà andare via Potter, e davvero non vuole che Potter ricominci a odiarlo. Ma è stufo anche della versione più breve – e debole – del discorso, e percepisce uno strano e incontenibile desiderio di impressionare Potter. Così parla a braccio. Racconta del suo rapporto con Potter durante la scuola, di come siano stati rivali senza una valida ragione, e solamente perché lui, Draco, non riusciva a vedere al di là dei suoi sciocchi pregiudizi e della sua gelosia. Si rivolge ai maghi, che ora sono seduti insieme ai Babbani, e dice loro che, se potesse, rifarebbe tutto diversamente. Offrirebbe la sua mano in un gesto di amicizia reale, senza più giudicare. Si sente accaldato e vacillante, ma prosegue – evitando con cura di voltarsi in direzione di Potter. Infine, aggiunge che spera che le persone riunite quel giorno in quel luogo possano finalmente mettere da parte i pregiudizi e guardare avanti, a un futuro di collaborazione, amicizia e fiducia reciproche.

Quando si siede, l’applauso è educato ma flebile. Qualcuno però comincia a battere forte le mani con entusiasmo e, poco a poco, anche gli altri lo imitano e l’applauso diventa assordante. Draco solleva lo sguardo a fatica – e non ha idea del perché sia tanto in imbarazzo –, e nota la Granger che sta provando disperatamente a catturare la sua attenzione. Gli sorride con convinzione dall’altro capo della sala, e sta ancora applaudendo. Gli occhi di Draco scivolano su Potter.

«Una curiosa variante, rispetto al discorso che avevamo concordato» gli bisbiglia suo padre in un orecchio. «Ma poiché sembra aver colpito favorevolmente il Salvatore…» pone un accento sarcastico sull’ultima parola. «Immagino che la faccenda si sia risolta per il meglio.»

A Draco il suo tono non piace – o più precisamente ciò che quel tono vorrebbe sottintendere –, ma non può negare che Potter lo stia fissando con occhi ardenti, come se…

Draco deglutisce.

Come se Draco fosse ciò che ha sempre voluto.

Weasley – accidenti a lui – dà di gomito a Potter, interrompendo l’incantesimo. Potter arrossisce e si volta verso Weasley, che gli sta sussurrando qualcosa furiosamente. La Granger li zittisce con un sibilo, intanto che il padre di Draco si alza e inizia a parlare. Weasley però non smette di borbottare e la pianta solamente al termine del discorso, dopo aver rivolto loro un’occhiata velenosa. Draco è tentato di balzare in piedi e trascinare via Weasley, e quasi si pente per non essere stato gentile con lui a scuola. E non perché Weasley gli piaccia – continua a detestarlo e non saranno mai e poi mai amici –, ma perché Potter gli vuole bene. E se Weasley si schiererà contro Draco, Potter potrebbe anche dargli retta.

E a Draco ormai importa soltanto dell’amicizia di Potter – è sconvolto da quanto desideri essere amico di Potter.

Potter aggrotta la fronte in direzione di Weasley, e il bastardo pel di carota incrocia le braccia al petto e contrae saldamente le labbra, distogliendo lo sguardo da Potter. Draco cerca di attirare l’attenzione di Potter – ma non ci riesce. Potter lo sta ignorando risolutamente. Il cuore di Draco affonda, e si siede in un cupo silenzio fingendo di ascoltare i discorsi che si susseguono, finché non sobbalza quando suo padre lo urta per esortarlo ad applaudire.

Nel corso della pausa per il pranzo, Potter scompare e, al rientro nella Camera, il suo posto rimane vuoto, ma un Weasley imbronciato e una Granger che prende diligentemente appunti con la sua piuma sono ancora lì. Draco sospira; Weasley 1 - Draco 0 è l’inequivocabile punteggio di quella giornata. Si domanda che cosa Weasley abbia detto a Potter, per averlo spinto a scappare dal Palazzo quasi fosse in pericolo di morte.

Durante l’aperitivo che precede la cena, però, la Granger lo raggiunge in un angolo. «Devo fare in fretta, Ron è andato a prendere i mantelli» dice, e gli porge un foglio ripiegato. «Bel discorso, Draco» aggiunge. «Mi sei parso sincero.» E se ne va, prima di dargli il tempo di replicare con qualche battuta tagliente.

«Interessante» dice a se stesso con una smorfia, mentre lei si allontana svelta, e quindi apre il biglietto.

 

_Ti andrebbe di andare a volare domani?_

_Harry_

 

E Draco sa che non ci sarà nessun domani, se non quella giornata che ricomincerà daccapo e che farà dimenticare a Potter di avergli rivolto quell’invito, o più precisamente, quell’invito non sarà mai esistito. Ciò però non gli impedisce di fissare il biglietto e sorridere come un idiota e, quando quella sera torna a casa, e ritrova il gufetto che lo attende con ansia sul davanzale della sua stanza, invia a Potter un – davvero minuscolo – biglietto in risposta. Nel quale si legge un semplice:

 

 _Sì_.


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

Quando il tempo si azzera, Draco si sente quasi allegro. Il giorno precedente, con sua grande sorpresa, è stato persino divertente. Il suo buon umore però vacilla, non appena rammenta che  _Potter_  non lo ricorda, ma scaccia subito quel pensiero, intanto che lancia la solita coperta a coprire la GiraTempo e il suo irritante chiarore. Più passi compie verso Potter – facendo amicizia con lui, persuadendolo ad aprirsi – e più riuscirà a risolvere la situazione. Deve agire in maniera propositiva, indipendentemente dal risultato finale.

Scende come di consueto per la colazione, e non smette di rifletterci.

«Buongiorno, caro» dice sua madre – anche questo come di consueto – mettendo da parte il giornale e guardandolo con comprensione. «Sei nervoso per il tuo discorso?»

Draco si siede e distende il tovagliolo sulle ginocchia, mentre sua madre gli versa una tazza di tè e convoca un elfo domestico. «No» dice – e lo pensa davvero. «Affatto.» E quindi aggiunge, poiché in passato non lo ha mai domandato a sua madre: «Credi che a papà dispiacerà se per oggi  _salterò_  il discorso?».

L’espressione comprensiva di sua madre diventa preoccupata. «Stai poco bene?» dice, e si alza accostandosi a lui e poggiandogli un palmo fresco sulla fronte. «Sembri un po’ caldo. Ti darò della Pozione Pepata da prendere dopo colazione.»

«No, madre» replica in fretta. «Sto bene, è solo…»

Sua madre si sporge in avanti e lo bacia sulla fronte. «Penso che tu sia nervoso, caro, e in seguito ti pentirai, se non pronuncerai il tuo discorso. Lo stai programmando da mesi.» Lo guarda con aria accigliata, quasi avesse intuito il disaccordo di Draco. «Ma se preferisci non andare, allora parlerò con tuo padre. La tua felicità è la nostra principale preoccupazione, Draco. Niente è più importante per noi.»

Be’, se fino a quella mattina Draco non si era mai sentito in colpa, nell’evitare il discorso, ora il senso di colpa lo travolge alla stessa velocità dell’Espresso per Hogwarts. «Starò bene» esclama in fretta. «Andrà tutto bene.»

Sua madre gli dà un altro bacio e poi torna al suo posto. «Coraggio, Draco. Finirà presto, e immagina quanto ne sarà orgoglioso tuo padre.»

Draco tenta di non contorcersi, e scappa dalla sala da pranzo alla prima occasione propizia. Sa che per il giorno seguente sarà come se la conversazione con sua madre non fosse mai avvenuta, ma… si sente ugualmente in dovere di pronunciare un discorso, anche se non  _il_  discorso. Imbronciato, si siede sul letto;  _non_  era di certo così che meditava di cominciare la giornata. Ed era stato ottimista fino all’attimo precedente! Cerca di farsi venire in mente qualcosa che possa distrarlo, ma scarta immediatamente l’ipotesi di lanciare all’esterno della Camera dei Lord un gran numero di Fuochi d’Artificio Freddi del dottor Filibuster, poiché la ritiene un’azione troppo infantile.

Si lava e si veste rapidamente, e intanto che liscia il tessuto della veste, per farlo ricadere impeccabilmente, rammenta il giorno appena trascorso – e il modo in cui il gufetto che aveva progettato di regalare a Potter gli si era appollaiato su una spalla. Sorride; il piccolo bastardo si era mostrato davvero poco rispettoso della sua dignità.

Ed è a quel punto che stabilisce di tornare al Serraglio Stregato per ricomprarlo.

Si Smaterializza alla svelta, atterrando davanti al negozio aperto. Esita per un momento, stranamente nervoso, ma è proprio quella curiosa ansia a spingerlo a grandi passi all’interno della stanza, e dunque in fondo, nel retro del negozio dove sono collocate le gabbie dei gufi. Non  _vuole_  agitarsi soltanto perché ignora se piacerà di nuovo al gufetto; è un pensiero ridicolo.

Rimane fermo per qualche istante, a scrutare le gabbie dei gufi, finché il venditore non lo raggiunge salutandolo con voce melliflua. Draco però gli presta a malapena attenzione, poiché il gufetto lo sta fissando con i grandi occhi spalancati e colmi di meraviglia, e Draco è pronto a scommettere che lo abbia riconosciuto.

«Prendo quello» dice al proprietario, e il gufetto saltella euforico nella sua gabbietta, fischiando come un matto. Draco sospetta che stia esclamando qualcosa del tipo: _Evvai-Evvai-Evvai-Evvai-EVVAI!_

«Molto bene, signore» gracchia l’anziano venditore, osservandolo sconcertato ma lieto per aver venduto il gufo. «Il costo è di…»

Draco infila quindici galeoni nella mano dell’uomo, sblocca l’apertura della gabbia con un colpo di bacchetta, e il gufetto si precipita – con strepiti di gioia – direttamente sopra la sua testa.

Per un minuto, Draco e il venditore si studiano a vicenda, ma poi Draco – con dignità incrollabile – esce dal negozio con l’uccello ancora in testa. Nota il flash di una macchina fotografica, e comprende di essere stato beccato ma, sorridendo, ribadisce a se stesso che non ha alcuna importanza, poiché quella foto non verrà mai pubblicata e, per una volta, avrà avuto la meglio sulla stampa.

A quel punto, però, è indeciso sulla sua prossima destinazione: la villa? Il Parlamento? È indifferente, purché se ne  _vada_ : sta iniziando ad attirare l’attenzione. Così allunga una mano e, quando il gufetto plana dolcemente su un dito, se lo stringe al petto e pensa intensamente al parco vicino a casa di Potter, muovendo deliberatamente un passo nell’oscurità che separa quei due luoghi.

Al loro arrivo, il gufo non appare provato dall’esperienza della Smaterializzazione, e Draco, che invece sta scuotendo la testa per schiarirsi le idee, allenta la presa su di lui. Il gufo vola via, ma di poco, andando ad adagiarsi sul bracciolo di una panchina in legno. Draco lo raggiunge e si siede, intanto che il gufetto gli saltella in grembo e lo osserva con aria saputa – per quanto ovviamente un gufo possa avere un’aria saputa. Non riesce a capire come quella piccola creatura sia in grado di ricordare, e infatti può anche darsi che non ricordi, e che sia solamente una sua impressione, eppure…

Il gufetto stride impaziente e becca la tasca di Draco. Draco lo allontana, ma quello gli rivolge uno sguardo indignato e ricomincia a beccare.

«D’accordo. D’accordo!» protesta Draco, e rovista nella tasca, nel tentativo di comprendere a cosa il gufo sia tanto interessato. Non c’è granché, solo gli appunti per il discorso, un paio di pezzi di carta in bianco e una piuma auto-inchiostrante. Li tira fuori, e il gufo li guarda compiaciuto.

«Sì, dovrei tenere un discorso, e allora?» sbotta Draco, consapevole di stare conversando con un gufo.

Il gufo alza i suoi enormi occhi al cielo e becca uno dei pezzi di carta in bianco.

«Oh» esclama Draco. «Vorresti consegnare un biglietto per me?»

Il gufetto rimbalza allegro e poi si mette praticamente sull’attenti, fremendo tutto eccitato.

Negarglielo sarebbe crudele, riflette Draco, ma… a chi cazzo dovrebbe scrivere? A sua madre? «Ahi!» si lamenta Draco, quando il gufo gli conficca gli artigli in una gamba. Gli lancia un’occhiataccia, ma il gufo si è già voltato fingendo un’espressione innocente. È fottutamente minuscolo, pensa Draco, e si domanda come accidenti la sera precedente sia riuscito a raggiungere il Wiltshire dalla casa di Potter, che si trova a sud di Londra, senza spaccarsi le ali. E in seguito a ripetere quello stesso tragitto senza battere ciglio! Sa che sui gufi viene infusa una dose di magia per conferire loro velocità e maggior resistenza, ma anche in quel caso…

D’un tratto però realizza che non è più nel Wiltshire, e che Potter vive a soli pochi minuti a piedi da quel parco. Il gufo potrebbe andare e tornare in un lampo.

Impiega almeno venti minuti per buttar giù un semplice biglietto per Potter. Un po’ a causa della sua titubanza, un po’ a causa del gufetto che lo incoraggia saltellandogli sul braccio ogni volta che cerca di scrivere e facendo sbavare l’inchiostro ovunque. E inoltre Draco è terribilmente indeciso fra un formale:  _Caro Potter, gradiresti fare qualcosa con me dopo l’evento di oggi? Tuo, D. Malfoy_ ; un semiformale:  _Caro Potter, ti andrebbe di uscire dopo l’evento? Da D. Malfoy_ ; o un completamente informale:  _Potter, ti va di uscire e ubriacarti con me, al termine della noia? Malfoy._

Alla fine, stabilisce che ci sta rimuginando troppo e appallottola i biglietti. Non ha  _bisogno_  di inviare proprio nulla a Potter, e il gufetto dovrà farsene una ragione.

Ma, mentre sta per gettare i biglietti appallottolati nel cestino dei rifiuti a lato della panchina, il gufetto fischia e si lancia in picchiata verso la palla di carta, afferrandola con le zampe e schizzando via.

Draco guarda, quasi fosse un’orribile scena che si svolge al rallentatore, il gufo – ormai a diversi metri di distanza dalla panchina – far cadere la palla di carta nelle mani di un estremamente perplesso Harry Potter, per poi svolazzare di nuovo da lui, e poggiarsi a riposare felice sulla sua spalla.

Draco è ufficialmente un idiota. Come ha fatto a dimenticare che, ogni mattina, Potter  _si reca in quel parco per la sua corsa quotidiana_?

Potter, che adesso si è fermato, scruta la palla di carta fra le sue mani, e si volta in direzione di Draco.

Draco non è sicuro di quale, fra un  _Accio_  o un  _Expelliarmus_ , sia l’incantesimo più appropriato per richiamare a sé la palla di carta. Sta per scoccare un  _Accio_ , ma tanto varrebbe tramutarlo in un  _Accio Potter_ , considerato che Potter sta raggiungendo la panchina con ampie falcate. Potter, nota Draco, non ha fatto alcun tentativo per dispiegare la carta e leggerne il contenuto.

Potter arriva e si siede, un po’ goffamente, sulla panca, quindi lancia su Draco la palla di carta. «Ehm, credo che questa sia tua.»

Draco non risponde ma fa Evanescere la palla di carta e, per un secondo, soppesa l’eventualità di far Evanescere anche Potter.

«Allora…» dice Potter.

«Non è quello che sembra, Potter» lo interrompe Draco alla svelta.

Potter gli rivolge un’occhiata penetrante. «Intendi che in realtà non è come se fossi seduto su una panchina nel parco vicino a casa mia, ad attendermi per inviarmi un qualche biglietto furioso che poi hai fatto prontamente Evanescere?» Non aspetta la replica di Draco e aggiunge: «E come facevi a sapere che sarei stato qui?».

Draco riflette, alla disperata ricerca di una scusa che non lo faccia apparire come un persecutore. «È stata la Granger a dirmelo» ribatte con la prima cosa vagamente plausibile che gli viene in mente. E comunque sempre più plausibile che se avesse menzionato Weasley.

«Preferirei che la smettesse di intromettersi» scatta Potter, con inspiegabile irritazione.

Draco si impone di non spalancare la bocca; Potter c’è cascato! C’è cascato con tutte le scarpe!

«Mi ero  _confidato_  e lei…» Potter si interrompe. Ha il viso arrossato, ma potrebbe essere per colpa della corsa.

«E?» prova Draco, fingendosi disinvolto.

Stavolta – sfortunatamente – Potter non abbocca. «In ogni caso» continua, come se Draco non avesse parlato. «Sto aspettando la tua spiegazione. Che ci fai qui?»

«Una coincidenza» replica Draco fermamente, dimenticando di avere appena accampato la scusa della Granger.

Potter grugnisce.

«Volevo dire…» ritenta Draco.

«Lascia stare, Malfoy» interviene Potter, alzandosi.

Anche Draco balza in piedi, scostando il gufetto, che brontola in segno di protesta, e si va a piazzare, ancora una volta, sulla testa di Draco. «No, aspetta» esclama Draco.

Potter si blocca e, anche se la sua espressione è diffidente, le sue labbra iniziano ad arricciarsi. Deve essere difficile, pensa Draco, rimanere impassibili di fronte a un uomo con un gufo appollaiato sulla testa. Gli sovviene di essersi ripromesso che lo avrebbe fatto arrosto per pranzo, se avesse osato cagargli una spalla; be’, se cagherà fra i capelli, si prenderà la briga di infilzarlo di persona nello spiedo.

«Intendevo chiederti se ti andrebbe di bere qualcosa, quando avremo finito a Westminster. Ma…» Indica il gufo. «Per lui è faticoso arrivare fin qui da Villa Malfoy.»

Potter sbatte le palpebre, scrutando prima Draco e quindi il gufo. «Tu… mi hai teso un’imboscata nel parco vicino a casa mia per risparmiare un viaggio al tuo gufo?»

«È davvero minuscolo» ribatte Draco sulla difensiva, e agita una mano per scacciare il gufo da sopra la sua testa. Può sopportare gli insulti alla sua dignità per un tempo limitato. Alcuni individui li stanno fissando, e sul serio non gli va di essere preso in giro anche dai Babbani.

Potter, per qualche ragione, ride. E poi arrossisce. «Uhm, qualcosa da bere?» domanda dubbioso. «Solo… noi due?»

«Sono certo che riusciremo a scovare un posto che venda un po’ di tè» risponde Draco sarcastico. Potter inarca immediatamente un sopracciglio, e Draco rammenta troppo tardi che il Potter di oggi non sa che lui è a  _conoscenza_  della sua ossessione per il tè. Finora lo hanno bevuto a ogni loro incontro. «O anche del gin» aggiunge alla svelta.

Potter sbuffa. «Perciò te ne stavi in agguato nel parco che frequento di solito, in compagnia di un gufo più piccolo di quello di Ron – cosa che non avrei mai ritenuto possibile – così da poter saltare fuori all’improvviso per chiedermi di andare a bere del gin con te?»

«O un tè» specifica Draco, perché è tutto talmente assurdo, e i balbettii di Potter a proposito del gufo di Weasley non aiutano a rendere la faccenda più chiara. «Insomma, ti andrebbe?»

«Io… ehm… sì, okay» risponde Potter.

Non è esattamente un “sì” entusiasta, ed è arrossito e si sta mordicchiando un labbro, ma Draco crede che lo farà. «È meglio che vada, allora. Ci vediamo lì?»

Potter annuisce, distrattamente, e ha l’aspetto di uno che è appena stato centrato da uno Schiantesimo, e Draco si sforza di non serrare la mascella, ipotizzando che, per quanto Potter possa essere interessato, magari il suo invito è giunto eccessivamente inaspettato. Inoltre – realizza di colpo – somiglia pericolosamente a un _appuntamento_. Potter ha forse supposto che Draco gli stesse chiedendo un appuntamento? Sicuramente no.

Draco si scosta dalla panchina, si accerta che i Babbani non lo stiano guardando, e si Materializza nei giardini pubblici di fianco a Westminster, prima che Potter abbia il tempo di notare che ha orecchie e guance in fiamme. Non entra subito nel Palazzo, ma si concede un momento per ricomporsi, nel caso… nel caso in cui… non ne ha idea. Suo padre non può essere già lì, non arriva mai presto. Ecco qual è il problema con i cicli temporali, e cioè che non cambia mai nulla, a meno che non venga impressa loro una direzione differente.

Che poi è un po’ quello che sta facendo oggi, pensa con lieve inquietudine, ma infine a prevalere sono la logica e la ragione. Nemmeno Potter è scemo al punto da credere che Draco gli abbia chiesto un appuntamento; sarebbe improbabile. In fondo,  _Potter_  ignora che Draco sia al corrente della sua storia con Finch-Fletchley. È convinto che Draco lo reputi inequivocabilmente etero. Senza considerare che… Draco è Draco. E sul serio non riesce a immaginare nessuno scenario in cui un approccio come quello che è appena avvenuto fra loro avrebbe potuto essere frainteso.

No, se Potter lo avesse interpretato come una richiesta di appuntamento, non avrebbe mai acconsentito.

Draco trova il tutto curiosamente sconfortante, così si siede, non appena entra nella Camera dei Lord, e decide di pronunciare la versione lunga del discorso, tanto per far scappare rapidamente Potter e risparmiarsi tutta la straziante tiritera del “mi dispiace”. Anzi, è pronto a scommettere che stavolta Potter si dileguerà ancora più _velocemente_. Poi però Draco guarda dall’altro capo della sala, dove anche Potter sta occupando il suo posto, e… Potter gli sorride. Di un sorriso un po’ timido, tanto che distoglie subito lo sguardo. E la stranezza della situazione – ossia Potter che gli sorride in  _pubblico_  –, spinge Draco a mutare i suoi propositi. Non desidera più indurre Potter alla fuga. Se anche il loro appuntamento dovesse essere un disastro – e lo sarà, non ne dubita – cosa potrà mai accadere di peggio?

 

 

***

 

 

Draco ha l’opportunità di riparlare con Potter soltanto nel corso dell’aperitivo. Nell’arco della giornata si sono susseguiti svariati intervalli, incluso quello per il pranzo, ma Draco non è mai riuscito a superare la folla di persone che attorniava Potter costantemente. Persino i Babbani sono incantati da lui. Ed è terribilmente seccante. Draco avverte l’ormai familiare gelosia ribollirgli nelle vene. Anche se, a essere onesti, egli stesso non può certo definirsi impopolare; fatica a muovere addirittura due passi senza che un Babbano o un mago lo fermi, per congratularsi per il discorso o complimentarsi per la perfetta riuscita dell’evento.

Al tavolo del rinfresco, però, anche Potter sembra intenzionato a raggiungerlo. Perciò borbotta delle  _scuse_  educate e si fa largo in direzione di Draco. Weasley, per la felicità di Draco, rimane impalato al suo posto, a fissare con orrore l’altro che se ne va, mentre la Granger, che è accanto a lui, gli rivolge un’occhiata torva e lo costringe a distogliere lo sguardo.

Draco percepisce il cuore battere più forte, intanto che Potter si avvicina. Che diavolo vorrà? Non avrà intenzione di  _annullare_  l’impegno preso?

«Ciao, Malfoy» dice Potter piano, sorseggiando del vino da un bicchiere quasi vuoto. Un cameriere gli piomba addosso e gli riempie il bicchiere all’istante.

Potter è, Draco si rende conto, già alticcio.

«Dimenticato qualcosa?» continua Potter, inarcando un sopracciglio con fare allusivo.

Draco ci riflette un po’ su, quindi si osserva con discrezione, per accertarsi che la sua veste non si sia sgualcita in maniera imbarazzante. Il discorso lo ha pronunciato, giusto? Sì, lo ricorda distintamente – è stato insipido e mortalmente noioso. «No, non mi pare» replica con sicurezza. «Eravamo d’accordo di andare a bere qualcosa  _al termine_  dell’evento non durante, Potter. Sta’ tranquillo, non l’ho dimenticato.»

Potter alza gli occhi al cielo. «Grazie per la premura, Malfoy. Ma mi riferivo a qualcos’altro. Qualcosa di minuscolo? Carino ma fastidioso? Piumato?»

Draco sbatte le palpebre, perplesso, e infine realizza: il gufo, cazzo! Lo ha mollato con Potter, quando si è praticamente volatilizzato dal parco! Quella stupida creaturina sarà stata comunque in grado di ritrovare la strada per la villa. O no? Apre la bocca per domandarlo e gli viene in mente una cosa: Potter ha  _tenuto_  il gufo? E se sì, perché?

«Questo è il momento in cui dovresti dire: “Grazie per esserti preso cura del mio gufetto, Harry, e per avere evitato che si stancasse percorrendo una lunga distanza”» ribatte Potter, di nuovo allusivo.

Oh. Oh! Ma certo! Quella mattina ha finto che fosse stata l’incapacità del piccolo bastardo a spingerlo fino al parco. Draco assume un’espressione angosciata. «Cielo, sì, grazie, Potter. Hai salvato la vita al mio gufo.»

Potter prende un altro sorso di vino, e tossicchia leggermente. «Non fare lo stronzo, Malfoy» replica.

«Non lo sto facendo!» protesta Draco con un sorriso.

«Non è divertente!» dice Potter con una punta d’ironia. «Il tuo gufo è tremendo. Non voleva saperne di lasciarmi in pace. Mi è volato sulla testa e ha tentato per tutto il tempo di sistemarmi i capelli. No, non commentare» aggiunge, con tono ammonitore.

«Ma i tuoi capelli stasera sono  _perfetti_ » strascica Draco, mentendo un pochino, poiché i capelli di Harry sono il solito pasticcio arruffato, ma indossa il completo con la camicia verde del giorno precedente – anche se ha presumibilmente abbandonato il mantello chissà dove – e vederlo con quegli abiti sta facendo strane cose allo stomaco di Draco.

«Okay, fanculo anche a te» dice Potter, ma con piglio amichevole, e Draco ride. «Non temere, terrò la piccola peste al sicuro finché non verrai a riprenderla.»

«Grazie» risponde Draco, e si stupisce di sé perché stavolta è sincero. Forse ha sul serio ingannato Potter – benché non esista alcuna ragione plausibile in grado di impedire al gufetto di percorrere una lunga distanza, e se Potter possiede anche solo mezzo neurone lo avrà sicuramente intuito –, la sua preoccupazione però è disgustosamente toccante. Forse – e il cuore di Draco affonda un po’ – la preoccupazione di Potter riguarda esclusivamente il gufo, e il fatto che esso  _appartenga_  a Draco è irrilevante. Forse è particolarmente sensibile, quando si tratta di gufi e, all’insaputa di Draco, sta progettando di allestire un rifugio per gufi maltrattati, che vedrà nel gufetto di Draco il suo primo ospite.

«Perché mi guardi in quel modo?» dice Potter circospetto, prendendo un altro sorso di vino e accettando che il cameriere di passaggio gli riempia di nuovo il bicchiere.

«In che modo?»

«Come… come se fossi indeciso se darmi una pacca sulla spalla o buttarmi giù dal ponte di Westminster non appena saremo fuori di qui. Sono un ottimo nuotatore» aggiunge con convinzione. «Tanto perché tu lo sappia.» Beve ancora. «Allora dove andremo dopo?»

Ottima domanda, peccato che Draco abbia completamente dimenticato di esaminare la questione. «Non ne ho idea» risponde onestamente. «Invitarti è stato un impulso momentaneo.»

«Sì, lo immaginavo» ribatte Potter con sarcasmo. «Il pedinamento nei paraggi di casa mia mi aveva insospettito.»

Cazzo, l’ha capito. «Dove  _vorresti_  andare?» chiede Draco, tentando di aggiudicarsi almeno una vittoria morale.

«Dove non noteranno la nostra presenza» replica Potter, arricciando il naso e guardandosi attorno. Hanno tutti – o quasi – gli occhi puntati addosso. Draco non si stupirebbe se la maggior parte dei maghi stesse addirittura prendendo appunti; la sala è piena di giornalisti, e sebbene non riesca a individuare Rita Skeeter, ciò non significa che non sia presente.

Draco cerca di sopprimere un sospiro, mentre analizza il problema. Verrebbero indubbiamente seguiti in qualsiasi luogo magico. Perciò, a meno che non inviti Potter alla villa – ma lo ha già fatto e non desidera ripetere l’esperienza – dovranno necessariamente ripiegare su un posto Babbano. Anche se, in fin dei conti, non ha alcuna importanza, poiché il ciclo temporale cancellerà ogni cosa. Se però Potter non dovesse gradire la sua compagnia, per Draco sarà stato comunque un insuccesso.

Draco si sporge in avanti, verso l’orecchio di Potter, e Potter si appoggia a lui, barcollando lievemente. Profuma di calore e di pulito, e Draco ne inspira l’odore prima di rendersi conto che sta agendo in maniera raccapricciante. «Un locale Babbano» propone a bassa voce. «Scegli tu.» Quindi arretra, e manda giù un sorso del suo vino. Non ha bevuto molto, ma adesso avverte il bisogno di un po’ di sostegno.

«Sul serio?» domanda Potter, inarcando un sopracciglio. Ha le guance arrossate dal vino.

Draco annuisce con riluttanza.

«Voi cambiarti d’abito?»

«No» replica Draco. «Perché?»

Potter sorride. «Le vesti tendono… a dare nell’occhio nel mondo Babbano. Non indossi nulla sotto?»

Draco si sforza di non arrossire. Indossa i boxer, ovviamente – è tradizionalista, ma non  _così_  tradizionalista – e una maglietta, ma nient’altro che possa rovinare la delicatezza con cui ricade il tessuto della veste. «Non sono affari tuoi, Potter. Lasciamo pure che i Babbani guardino! Vedranno finalmente in cosa consiste il vero stile.»

Il sorrise di Potter diviene ancora più ampio. «D’accordo, Malfoy, a me sta bene» dice, con un tono che fa vacillare leggermente Draco. Fortunatamente sopraggiunge l’annuncio della cena, a impedire a Potter ulteriori speculazioni su ciò che Draco indossa o non indossa al di sotto della veste.

«Siamo seduti vicini?» chiede Potter.

Draco scuote la testa. «No, sei accanto alla Granger e a Weasley.»

«Mmh, okay. A più tardi, allora» lo saluta Potter, facendosi di nuovo largo tra la folla in direzione dei suoi amici.

Draco lo osserva per un attimo, poi si riscuote e riprende a occuparsi dei suoi compiti, indirizzando gli ospiti verso il ristorante privato all’interno del Palazzo che suo padre ha prenotato esclusivamente per loro. D’altronde, ha ancora un impegno da portare a termine – e cioè consentire all’evento di concludersi senza intoppi –, per quanto inutile, e tanto vale che vi si dedichi al meglio.

 

 

***

 

 

Il pub Babbano non è come Draco se lo era figurato. È… quasi identico ai pub per maghi. A essere onesti, è più  _bello_  dei locali magici che Draco ha visitato; non è vecchio e sporco, come il Paiolo Magico, o affollato di ragazzini come i Tre Manici di Scopa a Hogsmeade durante l’anno scolastico. L’arredamento è moderno e vivace, e la clientela è composta soprattutto da ragazzi fra i venti e i trent’anni. La musica di sottofondo è sofisticata e non invadente. Draco cerca di apparire più adulto e raffinato, come fosse un frequentatore abituale di luoghi come quello.

Potter lo guida al di là del bancone principale del bar e fino all’esterno, al di sotto di una tettoia nei pressi del lungofiume. È una serata calda – per quanto possa esserlo nel mese di giugno – e anche se il locale è strapieno sia dentro che fuori, Potter si muove tra la folla con disinvoltura e si avventa sull’ultimo tavolo rimasto libero.

«Siediti e tienimi il posto, mentre vado a ordinare da bere» dice Potter, e Draco fa come gli è stato chiesto, occupando goffamente una panca del tavolo. Pare che tenere la veste non sia stata esattamente una grande idea. Alcuni lo scrutano, ma la maggior parte è intenta a conversare e non gli presta particolare attenzione. «Cosa ti andrebbe?»

Draco ipotizza che Whisky Incendiario non sia la risposta più saggia. «Fa lo stesso. Quello che prendi tu» replica, scrollando le spalle, e Potter svanisce di nuovo all’interno, lasciando Draco fra una marea di Babbani ubriachi.

Si volta ad ammirare il fiume, provando a non sentirsi a disagio. Potter sembra sparito da un secolo, ma alla fine ritorna con due bicchieri traboccanti di un liquido scuro. «Old Peculiar» dice, poggiando i bicchieri e riuscendo a versarne solamente qualche goccia.

«Cosa?»

«Old Peculiar» ripete Potter. «È il nome della birra, Malfoy» chiarisce, sollevando gli occhi al cielo e sedendosi di fronte a lui.

Malfoy si interroga se sia salutare passare dal vino alla birra, e prende un sorso dubbioso. La birra è corposa e forte. Ed è deliziosa, ma ritiene sia meglio non esagerare o finirà per crollare. Anche se è comodamente seduto, per cui dopotutto che male c’è? Beve un altro, lungo sorso, e solleva lo sguardo. Potter è già arrivato a mezza pinta, e ha un po’ di schiuma sul labbro superiore.

«Merlino, ne avevo bisogno» dice. «Senza offesa, Malfoy, ma oggi è stata una giornata sfiancante.»

Draco indica a Potter la schiuma rimasta sul labbro, e Potter si ripulisce con il dorso della mano, abbozzando un sorriso imbarazzato. «Ero convinto adorassi la merda sulla cooperazione con i Babbani» replica Draco.

«Sono a favore della  _cooperazione_ , ma quella non era altro che politica. E mi fa imbestialire. Maghi boriosi che stipulano accordi con altrettanti Babbani boriosi per rendere il mondo un po’ meno schifoso. Non saprei…» Potter si stringe nelle spalle. «Durante lo scorso anno, niente è andato come mi aspettavo.»

«Oh?»

Potter gli lancia un’occhiata. «Non provocarmi, Malfoy. Non sono dell’umore.»

Draco scarta la guerra e l’anno appena passato e si ritrova senza alcun argomento di conversazione. Suppone che potrebbero anche trascorrere un paio d’ore a chiacchierare di quel piccolo bastardo di un gufo. Oppure… «Di cosa  _vogliamo_  parlare, quindi?» domanda dolcemente, rifilando a Potter la Pluffa della conversazione.

Potter ci riflette brevemente, con l’aria di uno che sta per farsi prendere dal panico. «Io… uh… oh…» Conclude la birra e si alza.

Draco si chiede se stia già andando via e ne è estremamente irritato.

«Mi occupo del prossimo giro. Immagino tu non abbia soldi Babbani.»

Draco  _in realtà_  li ha portati con sé, ma fra banconote e monete fa una gran confusione, ed è contento che Potter stia prendendo l’iniziativa. E poi in questo modo forse a uno dei due verrà in mente un argomento di conversazione, intanto che Potter è impegnato al bar.

Potter torna dopo una decina di minuti, e stavolta non ha solo un vassoio con due pinte, ma anche alcune scatole colorate che regge impacciatamente sotto un braccio. Fa scivolare la pinta di Draco davanti a lui – poiché Draco non ha ancora terminato la prima, benché intenda recuperare al più presto – e si siede.

Draco inarca un sopracciglio.

Potter afferra una delle scatole – la più piccola – e ne estrae un mazzo di carte. «Giochi di società» spiega. «Il pub li dà in prestito ai clienti. Potremmo giocare a qualcosa. Quali giochi di carte conosci?»

Draco lo fissa sbalordito per alcuni istanti, e a quel punto diviene evidente che l’unico gioco di carte che hanno in comune sia Spara Schiocco.

«Giocare con un mazzo di carte Babbano è come giocare a Spara Schiocco» illustra Potter. «Tranne per il fatto che è…»

«Noioso?» lo interrompe Draco.

Potter finge di non sentire e comincia a mischiare le carte e a distribuirle. Draco beve un sorso di birra; magari se si ubriaca – ed è già sulla buona strada – sarà meno noioso.

Potter inizia e anche Draco butta una carta. Avanti, indietro, avanti, indietro…

«SCHIOCCO!» urla Potter come un matto, sbattendo la mano sulle carte e impadronendosi del mucchio con un sorriso compiaciuto.

Sì, okay, forse non è così  _noioso_ , pensa Draco. Gettano altre carte e Draco le sta studiando da vicino quando…

«SCHIOCCO!» urla di nuovo Potter, senza dare a Draco il tempo di reagire.

Non è noioso quanto IRRITANTE, CAZZO, conclude Draco, adesso rabbiosamente competitivo all’idea che Potter possa batterlo in un gioco tanto infantile.

Non appena ricominciano a giocare, Draco urla: «SCHIOCCO!» e quasi rovescia la sua birra, tanta è la fretta di arraffare le carte. Ma, mentre lo sta facendo, anche Potter abbassa la mano verso il basso e schiaffeggia dolorosamente quella di Draco.

«Scusa» dice Potter, ritirando svelto la mano, ma non sembra granché dispiaciuto.

«Sì, scusati piuttosto per la tua lentezza» ribatte Draco, e gode nel vedere gli occhi di Potter accendersi di collera e spirito competitivo.

Ormai è guerra, e va avanti per almeno dieci minuti, poiché ogni volta che Draco è convinto di essere a buon punto, Potter butta giù la mano e afferra le carte. Alla fine, però, è Draco a uscirne vittorioso, lanciando un urlo di trionfo, e ricomponendosi imbarazzato, nell’attimo in cui alcuni clienti del bar ridono e applaudono.

Si volta in direzione di Potter, e anche Potter sta ridendo. «Mi fa male la mano, bastardo» esclama allegramente. «Guarda!» E la allunga per mostrargli il rossore.

«Povero, povero Potty» replica Draco ironicamente, prendendola per fingere di esaminarla. È un po’ rossa, sì, ma per il resto pare stare benone. «Draco le darà un bacino per guarirla.»

Potter sussulta, ma non tira via la mano, e Draco – incerto su come proseguire – pensa che in fondo potrebbe anche farlo, così solleva la mano di Potter e se la porta alle labbra, baciandone il palmo.

Potter si schiarisce la gola, e Draco lascia andare la sua mano. Si eclissa dietro la pinta di birra, incapace di alzare di nuovo lo sguardo.

«Ti andrebbe… una rivincita, oppure preferisci giocare a qualcos’altro?» domanda dunque Potter, con voce impastata. Quando Draco solleva finalmente gli occhi, Potter sta rovistando fra le altre scatole. «C’è il Monopoli o Scale e serpenti o gli scacchi. Ma quello bravo a scacchi è Ron, e temo di aver bevuto troppo per un gioco che richiede tanta concentrazione.»

Non Scale e serpenti; Draco ne ha avuto abbastanza dei serpenti. «Monopoli?» chiede, ma Potter interpreta la sua domanda come un suggerimento e accantona gli altri giochi sistemandoli in una pila ordinata, poi apre la confezione del Monopoli e inizia a spiegare le regole.

Draco ne afferra il funzionamento molto rapidamente. Semplice speculazione immobiliare, e lui è  _bravo_  a proporre le offerte giuste e contrattare;  _distruggerà_  Potter.

Un’ora – e un’altra birra – più tardi, non ne è più tanto sicuro. «Sei appena finito su Parco della Vittoria, e ho un hotel, perciò mi devi duemila sterline» dice Potter, con aria di sufficienza.

Draco guarda i suoi mucchietti di finto denaro Babbano e si chiede se Potter se ne accorgerà, nel caso in cui dovesse barare. «Hai visto laggiù!» tenta.

«Non ci casco» ribatte Potter con un sorrisetto, e tende una mano aperta. «Paga, Malfoy, a meno che tu non voglia ammettere la sconfitta…»

Draco sobbalza, e Potter alza gli occhi al cielo.

«Sai che non intendevo in quel  _senso_ » dice Potter. «Nemmeno… allora. Lo sai. Non eri tu contro di me. Non c’era nulla di personale.»

Malfoy lo guarda torvo. «Per me  _era_  personale» dice, perché spesso lo era stato. Lo era stato… finché Potter non si era scordato della sua esistenza rendendola persino _peggiore._  Almeno a scuola, quando Potter se ne andava in giro preda della sua ossessione per lui, Draco aveva goduto della sua attenzione. In seguito, invece, non aveva contato più nulla, non era stato più niente. E, nel grande schema degli eventi, che fosse stato dalla parte di Potter oppure contro di lui era diventato irrilevante.

«Andiamo, Malfoy» replica Potter a disagio. «A scuola eri uno stronzo, non puoi negarlo.» Solleva una mano per anticipare la risposta di Draco. «Non ribattere sostenendo che lo ero anch’io. È davvero necessario discuterne ancora?»

«Sì» ribadisce Draco con un po’ di enfasi.

Potter sospira e incrocia le braccia al petto. «Forza, continua.»

«Cosa… cosa intendi?»

«Be’, a me non va. Ne ho le scatole piene di parlare della guerra. Non riesco a trascorrere cinque minuti con Hermione, o Ron, o la professoressa McGranitt, o la signora Weasley, o chiunque altro senza che mi osservino preoccupati e mi domandino se sto bene. Insomma, sono morto per qualche minuto, non è come se fossi _ancora_  morto. Vorrei che la piantassero. Perciò, se sei in vena di rivangare tutto da capo, bene fa’ pure, ma senza di me.»

«Sei morto?» chiede Draco, pensando:  _Sul serio? Ma che cazzo_? Pare che Potter non faccia altro che rivelargli con aria noncurante cose assurde di cui Draco avrebbe dovuto essere informato. Dormiva in un ripostiglio… Non ha mai ricevuto un regalo…  _Cazzo, è morto e resuscitato_.

Potter sospira. «Sì. Be’, no. Una specie.» Scrolla le spalle. «E comunque alla fine ho deciso di tornare.»

«Tu… hai deciso di tornare?» ripete Draco stupidamente.

«Credo sia arrivato il momento per un terzo giro» dice Potter con fermezza.

Draco si alza e va al bar, armeggiando con i suoi soldi Babbani e riuscendo a non mettere in imbarazzo se stesso, anche se gli giungono alcuni commenti sprezzanti sul suo “vestito” e deve sforzarsi enormemente per non maledire tutti quei Babbani. Supera la folla con in mano le bevande e le poggia sul tavolo davanti a Potter senza versarne neppure una goccia.

«Potter, io…»

«Duemila sterline, Malfoy» ribatte Potter.

D’accordo, e che non lo si accusi di ignorare i suggerimenti che gli vengono forniti. Draco scruta il suo denaro del Monopoli – non può pagare. Avrà sì e no trecento sterline. «Sei un Grifondoro» constata con tono altezzoso. «Troppo nobile per mandarmi in bancarotta.»

Potter si rilassa, e sorride. «Mettimi alla prova.»

Draco domanda un’ipoteca e si tiene a galla un altro po’, prima di ammettere la sconfitta. «Ho comunque vinto la partita a Spara Schiocco» puntualizza con uno sbuffo, quando Potter improvvisa una poco dignitosa danza della vittoria, e si rifugia nella sua pinta. Adesso inizia a sentirsi vagamente stordito e si chiede se sarà capace di Materializzarsi a casa evitando di disseminare il percorso con pezzi del suo corpo.

«Okay, è stato un pareggio» dichiara Potter, e ingoia un lungo sorso della sua birra. «Finora.» Guarda l’orologio. «Cazzo, è tardi. Sarà meglio andare, se vogliamo beccare l’ultimo treno.»

Draco arriccia il naso. «Treno?»

Potter annuisce. «Gli amici non permettono agli amici di Smaterializzarsi ubriachi» biascica. E poi aggiunge: «Inoltre, ero convinto che volessi riprenderti il gufo?».

Draco realizza che Potter gli sta chiedendo di tornare a casa con lui, e basta quello a dargli l’impressione di arrossire dalla testa ai piedi. Spera che la penombra circostante sia sufficiente a nascondere il suo rossore; l’esterno del pub è illuminato debolmente da alcuni radiatori accesi per mitigare l’aria fredda della sera. È estate, ma in fondo solamente giugno.

Potter si alza, e termina la sua pinta con un ultimo sorso. Draco fa lo stesso e lo segue fuori dal pub. L’aria fresca lo colpisce come un  _Aguamenti_ , e si accorge di essere decisamente alticcio. Anche Potter ha bevuto parecchio, e quel pensiero lo fa ridere – immaginare cioè che si sono ubriacati  _insieme_ , lui e Potter, e che ora sono in procinto di andare a prendere un treno Babbano che li condurrà alla casa Babbana di Potter… E a quel punto cosa?

«Stai bene, Draco?» domanda Potter studiandolo. «Dai, è da questa parte.» Arrivano alla stazione della metropolitana di Westminster, e Potter compra un biglietto anche per Draco e gli indica dove inserirlo, così da poter superare la barriera. È un po’ umiliante, ma Potter sorride e barcolla, e perciò Draco stabilisce che in fondo chi se ne frega. Anche perché non esiste alcun valido motivo per cui debba conoscere ogni marchingegno Babbano. Persino i sostenitori dei Babbani tendono a evitare i luoghi nei quali i Babbani vivono per davvero, manifestando il loro fottuto sostegno a debita distanza.

Scendono con una scala che si muove – e Draco non ha la più pallida di come ci riesca senza l’ausilio della magia –, e poi ne prendono un’altra, fino a quelle che somigliano sul serio alle viscere della terra. Benché siano delle viscere metalliche e lucide e Draco, suo malgrado, ne è quasi impressionato. Sono più all’avanguardia che nel palazzo del Ministero, e la banchina della metropolitana è altrettanto lucida e metallica – anche se invasa da Babbani ubriachi.

Il viaggio all’interno del treno non è terrificante quanto quello per raggiungere le camere blindate della Gringott, sebbene Draco si senta un po’ a disagio e intimorito, alla prospettiva che soltanto l’architettura e l’ingegneria Babbane impediscano a cumuli di terra e roccia di franare sulla sua testa. Non appena cambiano treno, e il successivo riemerge dal sottosuolo proseguendo all’aperto, per lui è un sollievo.

«Altri venti minuti e ci siamo» afferma Potter sorridendogli. «Non è necessario reggerti forte. Non morirai.»

Draco rilascia immediatamente la presa dal palo accanto al suo sedile e tenta di mostrarsi rilassato e indifferente, quasi fosse abituato a prendere la metropolitana quotidianamente. Non dubita che il treno Babbano possa tenerlo al sicuro, è solo… Riflette su qualcosa da dire e gli viene in mente il Quidditch. Un argomento di conversazione piacevole e innocuo.

Il viso di Potter si illumina, e stanno ancora discutendo delle tattiche delle varie squadre quando il treno si ferma e scendono. Sono alla stazione vicino alla casa di Potter, quella in cui Draco è già stato in precedenza, in un giorno dal quale ne sono probabilmente già trascorsi diversi; ormai sta perdendo la nozione del tempo.

Potter gli indica la strada, e Draco lo segue; non vuole che intuisca che sa esattamente dove abita. La conversazione langue, intanto che cominciano a risalire il fianco della collina. Dannato Potter, che ha stabilito di andare a vivere in cima. Draco, nonostante i recenti allenamenti, arranca a fatica, finché Potter non raggiunge i gradini che conducono alla soglia e lo invita a entrare.

Offrirà del tè, si domanda Draco… oppure offrirà del tè?

«Ti andrebbe una tazza di tè?» chiede Potter, scendendo la rampa che porta alla cucina. «O anche…» Apre uno stipetto e rovista all’interno. «Ci sono delle bibite e altra roba.»

Pare proprio che Potter abbia fatto spese, e alcune bevande Babbane sono disposte sopra il ripiano insieme agli alcolici magici.

«Prenderò…»

Ma Potter ha già afferrato un paio di bicchieri che sta riempendo con una dose generosa di Whisky Incendiario. «Il bicchiere della staffa» spiega, porgendo un bicchiere a Draco, e barcollando verso il bollitore. Sta utilizzando l’elettricità, nota Draco, e si domanda quanto ci sia in quella casa di esclusivamente Babbano.

Potter prepara anche il tè e ne passa una tazza a Draco, reggendo la sua con una mano e il bicchiere di whisky con l’altra. A quel punto accenna alle scale. «Andiamo» dice.

Draco lo segue con interesse; dove lo starà conducendo Potter? Riuscirà finalmente a vedere il resto della casa? La risposta è sì: perché Potter lo guida su un pianerottolo, e oltre una porta che si apre su una sala enorme piena di divani: potrebbero starci comodamente almeno una trentina di persone.

Potter poggia il tè e il whisky su un tavolino di fianco a una grande finestra che si affaccia sul giardino. Si accomoda sul divano a lato e sospira rilassato. Draco si siede vicino a lui. «Ti piace la compagnia?» chiede, inarcando un sopracciglio. È una stanza un po’ ridicola.

Potter appare imbarazzato e si stringe nelle spalle. «Mi piace avere spazio per gli amici che passano per un saluto» e prende un lungo sorso di tè. Deve avere una lingua a prova di ustione, ragiona Draco, sorseggiando piano il suo tè e tentando di smaltire la sbornia. Detesta perdere il controllo. «Può ospitare un’intera squadra di Quidditch» aggiunge Potter. E, prima che Draco possa avere la possibilità di ribattere che non sarebbero poi tante persone, e che non è certo questa gran cosa, Potter continua: «È capitato, non molto tempo fa». E a quel punto pare quasi triste.

Draco si impone di non storcere la bocca, ma tanto vale affrontare subito l’argomento; non vuole che Potter inizi a fare il sentimentale. «E come sta la signorina Weasley?» esclama. «Ho saputo che vi siete lasciati.»

Potter, sorprendentemente, gli rivolge uno sguardo pacato. «Sì» replica. «Suppongo che Hermione ti abbia raccontato anche questo.»

Draco non sa bene come rispondere, così sta zitto.

«E scommetto che ti ha raccontato anche che ultimamente ho frequentato dei ragazzi» prosegue, con lo sguardo che diventa più penetrante.

Draco sussulta. Ragazzi? Al  _plurale_?

Potter sgrana gli occhi. «Cazzo» dice. «Lo ha fatto sul serio? Cazzo. Insomma stasera non era…  _Cazzo_.» Balza barcollante in piedi. «Vado a prenderti il gufo e potrai…»

«Potter» dice Draco, con la testa che gli gira. «Siediti, e bevi il tuo tè.»

Potter torna a sedersi, ma è rosso come un pomodoro e ha smesso di guardare Draco negli occhi. L’atmosfera è diventata pesante e, poiché Draco non riesce più a tollerarla, non gli rimane che esclamare: «Bene, e adesso la rivincita».

Potter sembra stupito. «Cosa?»

«Un’altra partita a Spara Schiocco. Non hai un mazzo di carte?»

«Be’, sì» risponde Potter, osservando Draco e distogliendo svelto lo sguardo. Si inumidisce le labbra e Appella una scatola; di nuovo carte Babbane, constata Draco.

Draco strappa la scatola dalle mani di Potter, scivola sul pavimento, lontano dal tavolino, e comincia a mischiare le carte. Potter si siede di fronte a lui, sul tappeto; ha in mano il bicchiere di whisky e ne prende un lungo sorso che lo fa tossire.

«Pronto?» domanda Draco, dopo aver distribuito le carte, e Potter annuisce.

Draco butta una carta, e Potter aggiunge la sua con attenzione, capovolgendola solo all’ultimo istante e rilassandosi, non appena realizza che non comporta alcun punteggio. Il gioco continua, coinvolgendoli di nuovo entrambi. Anzi, con quella curiosa tensione nell’aria, la partita diventa persino più divertente. Ma termina in fretta, a causa di Potter che confonde Draco con strane smorfie, e di Draco che per il troppo ridere ha smesso addirittura di muoversi.

«Ho vinto» esclama Potter, altezzoso. «Però ti concederò un’altra rivincita, se sarai abbastanza uomo da accettare.»

Se sarà abbastanza uomo? CERTO che è abbastanza uomo. Riprendono a giocare, e stavolta i trucchetti di Potter sono spudorati. Distrae Draco nei momenti importanti, lancia incantesimi di moltiplicazione sulla pila di carte accanto a lui quando è convinto che Draco non stia guardando, e stravince.

«Ancora una?» chiede Potter. «Anche se non mi batterai mai.»

Draco stabilisce che se Potter ha deciso di barare, allora avrà pane per i suoi denti, e sta riflettendo se Impastoiare il figlio di puttana oppure colpirlo con una _Tarantallegra_ , quando Potter urla: «SCHIOCCO. SCHIOCCO. FOTTUTO SCHIOCCO». Si fiondano insieme sul mucchio di carte, e la mano di Potter finisce intrappolata sotto quella di Draco.

Potter ora sta quasi ansimando, e la sua mano è calda. Rimangono immobili per un attimo, a fissarsi l’un l’altro.

Potter abbozza un sorriso. «Penso che…»

«Sì?» domanda Draco.

«Che tu faccia veramente schifo a Spara Schiocco» prosegue Potter, con uno strano sguardo sul viso, come se avesse perso tutto il suo sangue freddo. Draco gli lascia andare la mano, consentendogli di raccogliere le carte. La mano di Potter sta tremando leggermente, nota Draco.

«Credevo barassero esclusivamente i Serpeverde» dice Draco. «Non anche i Grifondoro.»

«Evidentemente non hai mai conosciuto davvero un Grifondoro» ribatte Potter, con una punta di irritazione nella voce. «Non siamo dei modelli di virtù.»

«No, in effetti non sono mai stato amico di nessun Grifondoro… anche se mi piacerebbe» replica Draco, provando a ignorare quanto suoni scontata e dozzinale la frase che ha appena pronunciato. Deve essere stato il whisky, ad avergli messo in bocca quelle parole. Passare dal vino alla birra e in conclusione al whisky non è stata una grande idea, eppure fin lì era stata una buona giornata...

Il volto di Potter avvampa. «Dici sul serio?» chiede.

«Sì» replica Draco, perché è la verità, e perché è ubriaco, e perché Potter è bellissimo da brillo, tutto arrossato e caldo e morbido, ed  _esce con i ragazzi_ , e… e, se ci ripensa, quella serata è stata talmente simile a un appuntamento… perciò si sforza di non farlo, perché se impugna il manico di scopa sbagliato sa che non reggerà alla delusione. Ha trascorso tanto di quel tempo a ripetersi che non avrebbe mai potuto avere Potter, che adesso immaginare il contrario gli appare impossibile. Surreale… o perlomeno improbabile. Come fosse un effetto del ciclo temporale e non un cambiamento reale.

Potter sorride, goffamente. «Ammetti che ti ho sconfitto? A Spara Schiocco» aggiunge svelto. «Cazzo, sai cosa intendo.»

Draco inarca un sopracciglio – a quanto pare ha preso l’abitudine di farlo spesso durante la serata. Ma se non gli è permesso di inarcare un sopracciglio mentre è ubriaco in casa di Harry Potter, allora non ha idea di quale sia l’occasione giusta per farlo. «Assolutamente no, Potter» ribatte con un singulto. «Giochiamo.»

«Ah, sì?» lo sfida Potter.

Draco sorride e lancia una carta qualsiasi, intanto che Potter procede con la sua mossa, e… e alla fine Potter  _lo lascia vincere_ , cosa che fa infuriare Draco, e così giocano ancora e ancora e ancora, finché Draco nota a malapena se sta vincendo o perdendo, poiché troppo impegnato a ridere come un matto insieme a Potter. Ben presto le carte vengono dimenticate, e diventano solamente una scusa per chiacchierare, di quello che hanno fatto di recente, delle loro speranze per il futuro, di… ebbene sì, di quel coglione di Justin Finch-Fletchley.

È quasi mattina, e la luce dell’alba fa capolino in salotto. Potter sbadiglia. «Non che lo considerassi, sai… la mia anima gemella, o roba simile» dice in imbarazzo. «È solo che è stato bello… essere me stesso. Cioè le ragazze mi piacciano» aggiunge. «Ma… mi piacciono anche i ragazzi.» Il viso gli diventa scarlatto e Draco teme seriamente che il sangue abbia smesso di scorrergli fino ai piedi.

«Mmh» bofonchia Draco. Sono seduti sul pavimento, abbandonati contro il retro del divano, e hanno tolto di mezzo il tavolino. La mano destra di Potter sta sfiorando il dorso di quella sinistra di Draco. Però Draco non accenna a muoversi.

«E tu?» chiede Potter con finta noncuranza. «Sei…? Hai…?» La voce gli muore in gola.

Draco non sa bene come rispondere a quella non-domanda. Stai frequentando qualcuno? No certo che no. I Malfoy NON frequentano; scelgono la loro futura sposa, in base al consiglio dei propri genitori, poi contrattano un accordo e annunciano il fidanzamento. I suoi genitori si amano, ma è un amore che nasce da un lungo sodalizio – e che non avrebbe prosperato se sua madre non fosse stata una Purosangue, come suo padre.

Oppure Potter gli sta chiedendo se anche lui oscilla tra entrambi i generi. Per qualche strana ragione, Draco inizia a trovare la situazione esasperante. Potter non può _domandarglielo_  e basta? «Secondo te?» sbotta, con un accenno di cattiveria.

Potter sembra sorpreso, ma si lecca le labbra e non si tira indietro. «Io… credo di sì» dice debolmente. «Lo spero.»

Draco avverte lo stomaco affondare. Questo è diverso. Non è come strusciarsi scherzosamente con gli altri Serpeverde all’interno del dormitorio per soddisfare qualche voglia. Questo è più  _importante_. Pone tutto in una prospettiva differente. I suoi genitori potrebbero…? Scaccia quel pensiero; non è davvero opportuno, con Potter delizioso e insicuro e…  _disponibile_ , a un passo da lui. Ma…

Scrolla le spalle, quindi scorge l’espressione delusa sul volto di Potter e finisce per chiarire, con tono vagamente accattivante: «Non è insolito nella società magica avere – per così dire – un atteggiamento flessibile nei confronti di queste cose, Potter.»

«Sì, d’accordo» ribatte Potter, tagliente. «Non ti ho chiesto una spiegazione accademica» e tira via la mano da quella di Draco, ripiegandola sul grembo sotto il suo palmo sinistro.

Merda. Draco allunga una mano e la posa, con cautela, sul braccio di Potter. «Non intendevo…»

Potter lo guarda, e la sua espressione è tanto sincera che Draco percepisce qualcosa contorcersi nello stomaco. È tardi ma è anche presto, e forse è per questo che pensa:  _Fanculo_  e si accosta a Potter un altro po’.

Anche Potter si inclina verso di lui, emettendo un breve respiro spezzato. Le loro bocche sono a pochi centimetri di distanza, e la mano di Draco sta stringendo il braccio di Potter, strappando da lui un gemito lieve.

«Io… io…» dice Potter, avvicinandosi, finché Draco non comincia ad avvertire il suo respiro, caldo sulla sua bocca, e sa che gli basterà muoversi appena per colmare quel divario e  _baciare_  Potter, e che Potter ricambierà il suo bacio; l’inguine gli pulsa al semplice pensiero, perciò si ferma, assaporando il momento. Assaporando il respiro veloce e ansimante di Potter, le sue ciglia che sfarfallano lentamente, lui che…

Il mondo vortica e si restringe, e Draco sbatte le palpebre, perplesso… e la vede, davanti a lui, sopra la scrivania, la GiraTempo che risplende come un faro. È tornato nella sua stanza; il tempo è ripartito daccapo.

Draco impreca a voce alta. Sta tremando, e non è sicuro se sia a causa dell’emozione crescente o della rabbia. Cerca di toccare la GiraTempo, per scagliarla contro la cazzo di parete. Sa che è incollata al ripiano in legno, ma si avvicina comunque. Il mondo gli appare di nuovo sottosopra ed è costretto ad allontanarsi, colpito da una forte nausea che minaccia di farlo vomitare.

Allora lancia un Muffliato e scaraventa per aria l’intera scrivania, che atterra di lato con un sonoro schianto. Alla scrivania segue la sedia, e quindi – con non poca fatica – il suo letto.

Dopo non sta meglio.

Chiude a chiave la porta e non lascia la stanza per tutto il giorno, nemmeno per andare a riprendere il gufetto al negozio. Non ne comprende il senso, visto che non si ricorderà di lui.

Forse i suoi genitori a un certo punto si soffermano sulla soglia della sua camera e tentano di convincerlo a uscire per recarsi in Parlamento e pronunciare il discorso ma, se ciò accade, lui non li sente. È perso nei suoi pensieri e sopraffatto dalla collera che nutre verso tutto e tutti, ma soprattutto verso se stesso.


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

Il giorno seguente, Draco si sveglia di soprassalto non appena il tempo riparte daccapo; ha dormito, constata un po’ stordito, per quattordici ore filate, e adesso è vagamente in imbarazzo, per essersi comportato in maniera  _tanto_  melodrammatica. Per fortuna, nessuno lo ricorderà anche se, fino a quel momento, che nessuno rammenti mai nulla non è stato di  _grande_  aiuto.

Si infila sotto la doccia, si rade e si sente immediatamente più sveglio e vitale. Nonché… determinato. Anche se non è sicuro di determinato a  _fare_  cosa, stabilisce dunque di procedere con ordine: deve andare a recuperare il suo piccolo gufo e dargli un nome. È certo che se la sera precedente lo avesse avuto con sé, non si sarebbe rinchiuso nella sua camera semidistrutta a piagnucolare come uno sfigato.

Si Materializza quindi di fronte al Serraglio Stregato, e stavolta arriva prima dell’apertura. Non ha alcuna voglia di aspettare, però – se c’è una cosa che ha imparato dal ciclo temporale, infatti, è che la pazienza non è affatto una virtù –, e tempesta la porta di pugni, finché un vecchio furibondo e con in testa un berretto da notte non si affaccia alla finestra del primo piano.

«Non siamo ancora aperti!» gracchia. «Torni più tardi!»

«Voglio solo un gufo» ribatte Draco, e fa Levitare quindici galeoni verso l’uomo, che li afferra al volo borbottando qualcosa che Draco non riesce a sentire. Il vecchio scompare al di là della finestra, e Draco sta già iniziando a preoccuparsi che sia tornato a dormire, quando il gufetto, Evocato evidentemente dal negozio sottostante, balza dalla finestra e atterra sul dito che Draco ha sollevato in attesa.

Gli rivolge un’occhiataccia e lo becca – forte.

«Ahi!» esclama Draco. «Ma che diavolo?»

L’espressione imbronciata del gufo diventa severa – per quanto possa esserlo in un gufo che ha gli occhi quasi più grandi della testa – e scuote il musetto, prima di abbandonare il dito e volare sulla spalla di Draco a beccargli un orecchio.

«Va bene, va bene, scusa» dice Draco. «Anche se non so per cosa.»

Altra beccata. Se continua, finirà per ridurgli l’orecchio a brandelli.

«Scusa per non averti ripreso con me ieri» tenta.

Il gufetto stride, e poi si stringe a lui.

Draco sbatte le palpebre; ma allora il gufo  _ricorda_  sul serio? È improbabile. Ma una coccola è pur sempre preferibile a una beccata, perciò regge il gufo contro la spalla e si Materializza nella sua camera.

Una volta arrivato, però, non sa bene cosa fare. Non è in vena di affrontare Potter, dopo quel bacio mancato,  _che_ lui  _rammenta_  e Potter no. La sola idea lo fa avvampare. Merlino… desiderava talmente tanto baciarlo. Forse alla fine è andata bene così, riflette con convinzione. Potter era ubriaco –  _parecchio_  ubriaco – e Draco era… disponibile. Quel pensiero lo riscuote all’istante. Magari Potter stava immaginando Finch-Fletchley al suo posto, si dice amaramente. Ed era disposto a baciare e scopare chiunque.

No. Oggi non ha voglia di vedere Potter. Ma neppure gli va di rimettere il broncio e starsene rintanato nella sua stanza.

Il gufetto fischia, e rimbalza su e giù sopra il letto di Draco, quindi batte le ali e decolla attraversando tutta la camera, prima di piombare sul letto e riprendere a rimbalzare.

Draco gli sorride; anche se non ha ancora in mente un nome da dargli. Come riescono le persone normali a scegliere un nome per i loro animali da compagnia? Non lo sa; non ne ha mai avuto uno. Osservare il gufo però gli fa venire un’altra idea. Si è scusato con lui e questo lo ha fatto sentire meglio. E se si scuserà cento volte forse si sentirà cento volte meglio. Può darsi…

È un inutile atto di debolezza, ne è cosciente, ma all’improvviso ha voglia di scusarsi con un mucchio di persone. Persone vere e con meno piume.

Non appena comincia a scrivere i biglietti di scuse – quelli più semplici, che si limitano a una sola riga:  _Chiedo scusa per tutti i problemi che ho causato. D. Malfoy_  –, si rende conto che sono davvero tanti. Molti sono indirizzati agli insegnanti di Hogwarts, e altri ad alcuni ex compagni di scuola – e nel biglietto per Katie Bell si ritrova a sottolineare due volte la parola “scusa”. Medita se mandarne uno anche a Weasley, o a sua sorella, il suo rammarico però per ora non è abbastanza profondo. Inoltre, se dovesse scrivere a Ginevra, Ronald si precipiterebbe alla sua porta per staccargli la testa dal collo.

Giunto al termine, ha accatastato un imbarazzante quantitativo di biglietti, e si domanda se sia effettivamente necessario inviarli tutti. No, decide, la vera fase catartica è stata scriverli. Sta dunque per farli Evanescere solennemente, quando il gufetto si catapulta sulla pila, afferra uno biglietto, e sfreccia fuori dalla finestra. Draco boccheggia, fissando attonito lo spazio vuoto lasciato dal gufetto.

Cazzo. Cazzo.  _Cazzo_.

Rovista fra le lettere, sentendosi alternativamente gelato o accaldato, mentre cerca di capire quale biglietto abbia preso il gufo. A un certo punto è persino tentato di fregarsene, perché tanto chi mai lo ricorderà il giorno seguente? Peccato che l’ _oggi_ debba ancora trascorrere senza conseguenze!

Impiega cinque, angoscianti, minuti per scoprire qual è la lettera mancante: è quella destinata a Hagrid. Proprio lui fra tutti.

Quel pensiero lo fa rabbrividire, e si siede sul letto, sforzandosi di non gemere. Non lo ha mai ammesso ad alta voce, ma è sempre stato un po’ intimorito da Hagrid – da quel Mezzogigante che potrebbe schiacciarlo con estrema facilità.

Però… c’è comunque un lato positivo, ed è che Hagrid è presumibilmente a Hogwarts, in Scozia. Un luogo lontano dunque, e se il gufetto non riuscirà a raggiungerlo prima che il tempo si resetti, Hagrid non potrà mai leggere quella lettera. Draco non è sicuro di  _come_  Hagrid reagirebbe, d’altronde è un tizio imprevedibile e… adora i mostri. Non si stupirebbe nemmeno se il bastardo dovesse affidare a un drago la sua risposta, per poi fingersi sorpreso di fronte a un Draco bruciato vivo.

Ed è per questo che sussulta terrorizzato quando, dopo soli dieci minuti, il camino lampeggia di verde e il piccolo gufo rotola fuori di esso con un biglietto stretto fra gli artigli, che deposita compiaciuto sul grembo di Draco.

La dannata creaturina ha per caso usato la Polvere Volante per passare da un camino di Londra a uno di Hogsmeade? Come diavolo è possibile?

«Ehi» gli dice Draco, con sguardo duro. «Che hai combinato, stronzetto?»

L’uccello strepita, assumendo un’espressione innocente, ma Draco scorge i resti scintillanti della polvere sul suo becco. Fottuto gufo. Fra i vari esemplari in vendita, doveva capitargli proprio un piccolo genio del male? Prende la lettera fra pollice e indice e la esamina. La carta è macchiata di terriccio e inchiostro. Draco arriccia il naso; sì, è indubbiamente da parte di Hagrid. Ugh, è disgustosa.

La apre con lieve inquietudine e ne legge il contenuto che, con suo grande disappunto, non è sgrammaticato come di consueto, benché estremamente conciso.

_Grazie per la lettera. Ma non è con me che devi scusarti. R. Hagrid_

Draco studia la lettera e poi il gufo, che si raddrizza e stride, come a voler dire che se serve è pronto ad andare, ancora e ancora!

Quindi… fanculo, scriverà una risposta. Nella quale domanda semplicemente:

_Con chi, allora? D.M._

Il gufetto gli piomba addosso per strappargli di mano la replica prima che possa cambiare idea, poi si infila nel camino, prende un pizzico di Polvere Volante con il becco e svanisce in una fiammata verde. A Draco pare poco plausibile che il camino sia in grado di distinguere fra fischi e parole. Ma se invece ci riesce, quando ha cominciato? In fondo non è un esperto, e non si stupirebbe se l’intera specie di pennuti avesse passato secoli a fingere di impiegare cinque giorni per la consegna di una lettera, mentre in realtà ne spendeva quattro e mezzo a rilassarsi in un qualche rinomato centro benessere per gufi, degustando topolini prelibati.

Il gufetto rientra di lì a poco, con una nuova lettera di Hagrid, nella quale si legge:

_Se hai intenzione di scusarti, passa da me per il tè. Sarò nella mia capanna._

A essere onesti, Draco non lo vuole davvero, ma si ritrova a frugare nel suo guardaroba alla ricerca di qualcosa di adatto da indossare. Le vesti eleganti sono ovviamente fuori questione, per recarsi nella lurida e puzzolente capanna di Hagrid.

Decide, infine, per una camicia bianca, un paio di pantaloni neri, gli stivali neri in pelle di drago, e un mantello leggero che getta sulle spalle, prima di entrare nel camino e scandire: «Alla Testa di Porco», intanto che svanisce nelle fiamme verdi.

Stringe un po’ troppo i gomiti – non essendo un grande amante dei viaggi tramite Metropolvere – e quasi inciampa fuori dal camino, giunto a destinazione, ma riesce a mantenere l’equilibrio e barcolla soltanto. È uno dei motivi per i quali ha preferito la Testa di Porco ai Tre Manici di Scopa; solo in pochi lo vedranno arrivare. Era una bettola ai tempi della scuola, ed è una bettola adesso – malandata e tetra. Si dirige al bancone del bar, e i clienti si voltano subito a squadrarlo; non perché, ritiene, si tratta di lui, quanto piuttosto perché non gradiscono essere notati in quel luogo.

È, riflette Draco, il genere di posto che quelli come Potter avrebbero dovuto far scomparire al termine della guerra, ma luoghi come quello non svaniranno  _mai_. Il sottobosco della società avrà sempre bisogno di punti d’incontro, e la feccia della Testa di Porco di occupare la propria nicchia.

Draco per poco non incespica, quando il barista gli rivolge un cenno di saluto e dice: «Buongiorno, ragazzo. Non è un po’ presto per venire qui?».

Draco immagina che la maggior parte di quelli che vi si recano via camino lo faccia per bere, e non è mai saggio intrattenersi arrecando fastidio a chi è impegnato in simili attività, eppure si blocca. Conosce Aberforth Silente, ma in passato non ha mai parlato con lui.

«Sì, ragazzo, so chi sei» dice Aberforth. «Sei il giovane Malfoy, quello che ha cercato di uccidere mio fratello, delegando in seguito agli altri il lavoro sporco.»

Draco considera le sue opzioni: uscire, a testa alta, oppure… Sceglie la seconda opzione: «Mi dispiace» replica, dal momento che quello pare ormai essere diventato il suo compito giornaliero. «Sul serio.»

Aberforth gli lancia un’occhiata tagliente. «Per quale motivo? Per aver fallito o per quello che è accaduto?»

Draco ci ragiona un istante. «Per entrambe le cose, credo» ribatte onestamente, poiché si è domandato spesso – di solito nel cuore della notte, quando tutto gli appare più cupo – cosa sarebbe cambiato se avesse  _ucciso_  Silente, se avesse dimostrato la sua fedeltà al Signore Oscuro e riguadagnato il favore di Voldemort per se stesso e la sua famiglia. Le cose sarebbero andate meglio… o peggio?

Aberforth si sofferma a lucidare un bicchiere, e poi annuisce. «È stata una brutta faccenda, e sono contento che sia finita» dice, e si allontana per servire un cliente con un cappuccio talmente ampio da nascondergli tutta la testa.

Draco coglie al volo l’occasione e si precipita all’esterno del locale, per le strade di Hogsmeade e verso Hogwarts. I ricordi spiacevoli gli provocano una fitta di disagio, intanto che supera i cancelli, ma tenta di soffocarla e cammina veloce per il sentiero, svoltando a sinistra e in direzione della capanna in legno di Hagrid, ai margini della foresta.

Al suo arrivo, avverte il coraggio venirgli meno, ma bussa ugualmente e aspetta.

Per un attimo, si domanda se Hagrid non sia in casa, e stabilisce che se la darà a gambe se non ci sarà alcuna risposta nei successivi due secondi, infine però la porta scricchiola e si apre, e Hagrid torreggia su di lui. Si sente come un ragazzino del primo anno, di nuovo terrorizzato dell’enorme, sporco, e rozzo Mezzogigante.

«S-s-salve» dice, sollevando il mento. «M-mi hai chiesto di passare.»

Hagrid lo studia con palese fastidio; Draco riesce a notarlo, nonostante la barba e i capelli arruffati gli ricoprano mezza faccia. «È presto, Malfoy» dice di cattivo umore. «Vieni dentro lo stesso» e si scosta lasciando la porta aperta.

Draco deglutisce ma lo segue all’interno, rammentando a se stesso che Potter al processo ha parlato in suo favore, e che dunque Hagrid non lo aggredirà. Probabilmente.

Il massiccio cane di Hagrid, rannicchiato accanto al fuoco spento, alza la testa e ringhia verso di lui, esponendo le grosse zanne e sbavando in modo allarmante. Draco cerca di assumere l’aspetto di uno con un pessimo sapore.

«Sta’ buono, Thor» gli intima Hagrid – ma a malincuore, come se in realtà si stesse augurando davvero che Thor lo  _mangi_. Con grande sollievo di Draco, il cane abbassa la testa e chiude gli occhi, anche se di tanto in tanto continua a ringhiare emettendo suoni agghiaccianti.

«Non immaginavo che saresti venuto» prosegue Hagrid, dando un colpo di bacchetta al bollitore. Draco si prepara a bere un’altra tazza di pessimo tè; ma perché continua a perdere tempo con questa gente?

«Be’, eccomi» risponde, visto che ormai è lì.

Hagrid gli rivolge un’occhiata torva. «In casa mia, Malfoy. Perciò usa un tono civile o ti spedisco fuori a calci.»

Draco si irrigidisce, ma riesce a trattenersi dal ribattere; non dubita che quell’idiota metterà in atto la sua minaccia. Ricorda a se stesso che è stato lui a fare la prima mossa, e che a quel punto andrà fino in fondo.

«Latte? Zucchero?» chiede Hagrid, dopo aver preparato il tè.

Draco annuisce, e Hagrid gli passa una tazza di tè dall’aspetto tutto sommato bevibile. Lo annusa di soppiatto.

«Non ho intenzione di avvelenarti, razza di stupido» sbuffa Hagrid, e comincia a sorseggiare quel tè rivoltante. «È solo tè.»

Draco beve a sua volta per mostrarsi collaborativo; il tè ha il giusto quantitativo di latte ed è dolce come piace a lui. Si rilassa un poco. Almeno la tortura sarà accompagnata da una bevanda decente.

«Caramella gommosa?» offre Hagrid, agitando un barattolo nella sua direzione.

Draco si sente obbligato ad accettare, e inizia a succhiare, ma quella roba si appiccica a denti e gengive e si domanda se non abbia commesso un errore. Anche su Hagrid, però, pare avere lo stesso effetto, così se ne rimangono per un po’in silenzio, a succhiare furiosamente.

I denti di Hagrid si liberano in parte e con la bocca piena esclama: «Allora, eri sincero quando hai scritto di volerti scusare per quello che hai fatto?».

Draco tenta di aprire la mascella, ma è ancora bloccata e si limita ad annuire.

Hagrid apprezza, poiché si inclina in avanti e assesta una pacca sulla spalla di Draco, con forza quasi sufficiente a buttarlo giù dalla sedia. Fruga nella tasca e ne estrae un fazzoletto con il quale si soffia violentemente il naso. «Sono contento di saperlo» bofonchia, reprimendo a stento la commozione. «Harry mi ha detto che non eri poi così male, ma io…» Tira di nuovo su col naso. «Non gli ho creduto. E durante il processo, non mi sei sembrato molto dispiaciuto.»

Draco prova per l’ennesima volta a parlare senza riuscirci. Altroché se è dispiaciuto; è dispiaciuto di aver scritto quella ridicola lettera e di aver intrapreso l’assurdo viaggio fin lì.

«Ma… non è con me che devi scusarti» riprende Hagrid, ricomponendosi.

Draco finalmente ribatte, seppure a fatica. «E con  _chi_?» farfuglia indistintamente.

Hagrid si acciglia, corrugando le gigantesche sopracciglia. «Con Fierobecco, naturalmente!» sbotta confuso.

«Fierobecco?» ripete Draco.

«Adesso si chiama Alisecco» spiega Hagrid allegramente. «Ma per me sarà sempre Fierobecco.»

Draco comprende lentamente. Hagrid si aspetta che domandi scusa al feroce, mostruoso, nonché criminale scampato alla giustizia, ippogrifo Fierobecco. Era ovviamente al corrente della fuga di quell’essere, ma  _non sospettava_  che fosse tornato da Hagrid, a Hogwarts, proprio sotto il naso dei funzionari ministeriali.

Per un momento, si sente sul punto di protestare, marciare fino ai cancelli del castello, Materializzarsi direttamente al Ministero e riferire che Hagrid nasconde un fuggiasco. Ma alla fine prevale il buon senso e ipotizza che, in verità, l’animale – sebbene aggressivo – non fosse poi più violento di qualunque altro membro della sua specie. Lo aveva colpito, sì, ma… forse non era stata  _interamente_  colpa della creatura, e lui aveva ingigantito la gravità della ferita al solo scopo di infastidire Potter. Madama Chips aveva guarito il taglio immediatamente, e il dolore era durato appena un paio d’ore.

Tuttavia, ciò non significa che Draco intenda incontrare di nuovo quell’essere; non sa se gli ippogrifi serbino rancore, ma considerata la sua sfortuna... «Sono dispiaciuto» dice in fretta, succhiando i resti della caramella. «Forse potresti riferirlo a, ehm, Fierobecco, la prossima volta che lo vedrai?»

«Ma lui è qui» risponde Hagrid, senza comprendere. «L’ho avvisato che saresti venuto, e ha accettato di essere civile, se lo sarai anche tu.»

Draco inspira profondamente; sul serio Hagrid riesce a parlare con un animale ottuso come quello? Uno stridio riecheggia nella sua testa, e rammenta di aver lasciato il gufo alla villa. Il piccoletto, però, giusto quella mattina gli ha insegnato a non sottovalutare mai l’astuzia delle creature magiche. «D’accordo» acconsente con aria dubbiosa. «Sei sicuro che quell’essere – voglio dire, sei sicuro che Fierobecco non mi attaccherà?»

Hagrid gli rivolge uno sguardo eloquente. «Sarebbe più opportuno evitare di chiamarlo Fierobecco» replica pensieroso. «Non siete esattamente amici.» Lo guida fuori dalla capanna e verso un recinto in una radura non molto distante. « _Dubito_  che Fierobecco ti attaccherà» aggiunge, allarmando un poco Draco. «Ma dipenderà dalla bontà delle tue scuse, Malfoy. E da quanto sarai sincero. Fierobecco altrimenti se ne accorgerà.»

Le gambe di Draco lo conducono al recinto, dove cinque o sei ippogrifi stanno pascolando, interamente contro la sua volontà. Si sforza di sentirsi dispiaciuto per quel violento stronzetto, ma riesce a esserlo solo per se stesso, soprattutto quando intravvede “Fierobecco”. Quel mostro orribile si volta, con i suoi grandi e minacciosi occhi di un arancione incandescente, e arruffa le piume grigie. È più grande di quanto Draco ricordasse, e le sue zampe anteriori artigliano il suolo, quasi desiderasse che al posto dell’erba e sotto gli zoccoli vi fosse il corpo di Draco.

Hagrid fischia, e l’essere si avvicina al suo richiamo; Draco immagina che gli salterà addosso e lo trafiggerà, non appena Hagrid lo farà uscire dal recinto. Anche se… in fondo ha le ali, no? Perciò non gli  _serve_  uscire dal recinto, e potrebbe piombargli addosso in un lampo. Si impone di non rabbrividire o mostrare timore; è solamente un pennuto. Più o meno. Un dannato pollo.

Un pollo che sta per mangiarlo vivo.

«Ora, Malfoy, rimani immobile, inchinati, e ricorda che le tue scuse dovranno essere sincere. Non fingere. Oh, e non distogliere lo sguardo!» ribadisce Hagrid, mentre apre il cancello del recinto.

L’ippogrifo lo supera e fissa Draco con i suoi occhi arancioni. Draco esegue un piccolo inchino, e poi si abbassa fino a inginocchiarsi di fronte alla creatura. La posizione ideale per essere sventrati, pensa con lieve isteria, cercando di mantenere quella scomoda postura senza distogliere lo sguardo. «Caro signor Fierobecco, sono terribilmente dispiaciuto per ciò che le ho fatto» balbetta. «Potter mi ha perdonato, e mi auguro voglia perdonarmi anche lei.»

Hagrid sbuffa. «Non sai combinare di meglio?»

«Mi scuso per averla denunciata al Ministero» prosegue Draco, disperato nel vedere la morte piumata avanzare lentamente. Suppone di essere realmente dispiaciuto poiché, se non lo avesse denunciato, ora non si troverebbe in quella situazione. «Sono stato scortese con lei, e la sua è stata una reazione comprensibile, causata dalla mia maleducazione.»

Hagrid alle sue spalle tira su col naso «Ti aveva solo sfiorato… Non è vero, Fierobecco? Un mucchio di baccano per nulla.»

«Sì, sì, è vero» acconsente Draco dubbioso. Gli occhi gli bruciano a forza di tenere il contatto visivo, e si domanda cosa avverrà se oserà abbassare le palpebre. «Un graffietto. Ha sanguinato a malapena.»

«Niente sarcasmo!» esclama Hagrid, con una punta di allarme nella voce. «A Fierobecco non piace!»

«È stato curato in un attimo» riprova Draco frettolosamente, intanto che la creatura sussulta. «Ho orovocato tutto quel trambusto inutilmente. E mi dispiace.»

«Lo è davvero» dice Hagrid soffiandosi rumorosamente il naso nel fazzoletto, e Draco tenta di non sobbalzare. «Guarda! Guarda, Malfoy!»

Draco soffoca un moto di irritazione, poiché riesce a vedere benissimo cosa sta accadendo. È rimasto a fissare quella cazzo di creatura per quelli che sono parsi almeno un centinaio di anni, e adesso sta inclinando il collo, con una certa riluttanza, in un piccolo inchino.

«Avvicinati! Accarezzalo!»

Draco si raddrizza e fa come gli è stato chiesto, benché sia convinto che vi siano buone possibilità che l’essere lo graffi e lo calpesti, prima che abbia terminato di accarezzarlo. Invece, con sua grande sorpresa, la creatura si sottomette al suo tocco, e piega al suolo le zampe posteriori.

«Bravo ragazzo!» dice Hagrid, con tono soffocato. «Vuole che tu gli salga in groppa. È il suo modo di perdonarti.»

Draco rabbrividisce al pensiero di salire in groppa alla bestia e volare con essa, ma teme ancora che lo  _attaccherà_  se rifiuta. Così monta a malincuore appigliandosi a stento – non vuole rischiare di farlo incazzare afferrandosi alle piume –, anche se diventa inevitabile, quando l’ippogrifo si lancia in uno sgraziato volo, che fa rimbalzare Draco, obbligandolo a stringere maggiormente le ginocchia e agguantare saldamente il piumaggio. Okay, non morirà affettato ma precipitando da una considerevole altezza e mandando in frantumi ogni osso del suo corpo.

Trascorsi alcuni istanti, però, comprende che forse non morirà, e l’esperienza da terrificante diventa… be’, è sempre terrificante, ma è anche esaltante. L’ippogrifo vola alto ma al di sotto delle nubi, offrendogli in questa maniera un panorama mozzafiato. La Scozia è particolarmente bella, soprattutto se vista dall’alto. Il vento scompiglia i capelli di Draco, che si abbandona a un urlo di piacere. L’ippogrifo gracchia in risposta e allarga le ali. È fantastico.

Dopo quasi mezz’ora, atterrano nel recinto vicino alla capanna di Hagrid, e le gambe di Draco sono talmente rigide che fatica a stare in piede. Nonostante ciò, non può impedirsi di sorridere felice.

Peccato che il suo sorriso vacilli, nel notare accanto a Hagrid qualcuno dall’aria estremamente perplessa.

Il fottuto Harry Potter, naturalmente.

Insomma non può più muovere un passo senza imbattersi in Potter?  _Qualunque cosa_  faccia è destinato a incrociare quell’idiota quattrocchi? Rammenta quanto ha desiderato baciarlo soltanto il giorno prima. Ora non vuole più baciarlo. Vuole sbatterlo nel mezzo del campo di zucche di Hagrid e prenderlo a pugni.

«Ti sei scusato con Harry?» lo rimprovera Hagrid severamente, non appena Draco riesce a camminare più saldamente – e incede con calma, perché se scivola nel fango gli toccherà Obliviare entrambi, e fanculo il fatto che tanto il giorno seguente dimenticheranno comunque. «Credo sia giusto scusarsi soprattutto con lui…»

«Lascia stare, Hagrid» lo interrompe Potter, con espressione imbarazzata. «Ehm, ciao, Malfoy. È stata una sorpresa trovarti qui, ma Hagrid…»

«Per me è lo stesso» ribatte svelto Malfoy.

«Dicevo che Hagrid mi ha scritto chiedendomi di venire» continua Potter, ignorando l’interruzione di Draco. «Ero all’evento per la cooperazione. Sai, quello che hai organizzato anche tu» prosegue. «Tuo padre ha presentato le tue scuse, affermando che eri malato.» Rivolge a Draco uno sguardo eloquente, che pare sottintendere che Malfoy non appare affatto malato, a meno che non si intenda  _mentalmente_  malato.

Hagrid scuote la testa, stupendo Draco. «Harry, Malfoy è stato davvero bravo a scusarsi con Fierobecco. Non infierire.»

Potter sembra altrettanto sorpreso.

«Va’ avanti, Malfoy» gli dice Hagrid, indicando Potter.

 _Merlino_. Non era  _quello_  che Draco aveva previsto. Prende un respiro profondo. «Potter, mi dispiace molto» dice, guardando l’altro negli occhi.

Per la gioia di Draco, Potter è sempre più in imbarazzo e non domanda a Draco per quale  _motivo_  sia dispiaciuto. Sono state quasi certamente le peggiori scuse di sempre, a Potter però non pare importare. «Okay, Malfoy, ti perdono» borbotta. «Non è stata tutta colpa tua.»

Draco avverte il metaforico fumo uscirgli dalle orecchie, ma tenta di mostrarsi indifferente al  _perdono_  di Potter. Ugh. È disgustoso, come se desiderasse sul serio di essere  _perdonato_. Avverte un terribile disagio.

Hagrid si avvicina e gli dà una pacca sulla spalla. «Per il pranzo è troppo presto» annuncia. «Posso però offrirvi qualche panino all’ermellino.»

Draco non ha mai assaggiato un panino all’ermellino in vita sua e ne farebbe volentieri a meno. Riflette su come rifiutare senza offendere Hagrid, che vanta ancora al suo servizio un branco di ippogrifi e un cane assassino.

«Grazie, Hagrid» interviene Potter. «Ma, considerato che io e Malfoy siamo qui, forse dovremmo andare a salutare la preside.»

«Sì, ha ragione» lo asseconda Draco svelto. Non muore certo dalla voglia di rivedere la McGranitt, tra lei e un panino all’ermellino però c’è ben poco da discutere.

«D’accordo» replica Hagrid allegramente, e per nulla offeso. «Forza, Fierobecco. Torna nel tuo recinto.» E si allontana, conducendo via l’ippogrifo e parlandogli come fosse un essere umano.

Draco e Potter si scambiano un’occhiata e, con grande sorpresa di Draco, Potter gli sorride. Di un sorriso vero che gli illumina il viso. «Quindi non ti piacciono i panini all’ermellino di Hagrid?»

«Diavolo, no» replica Draco arricciando il naso. «Mai udito menzionare del cibo altrettanto raccapricciante. La caramella è stata più che sufficiente.»

Potter ride, e si avvia lungo il sentiero, mantenendosi alla larga dal Platano Picchiatore. «Oggi hai deciso di venire al castello, allora?» domanda.

«Be’, sì» risponde Draco con cautela.

«Per… scusarti con Fierobecco?» dice Potter, con tono che suona curioso.

Draco si stringe nelle spalle, sebbene Potter non lo stia guardando, perché troppo intento a osservarsi i piedi mentre camminano, come se non avesse mai visto niente di più affascinante. «Sembrava la giornata giusta per le scuse» ribatte. Non è un granché come spiegazione, ma a essere onesti non ha una  _spiegazione_. Potrebbe raccontare a Potter del ciclo temporale, solo che non gli va. Una volta tanto, desidera essere un enigma per Potter. Desidera sconcertarlo.

«Sono contento che il volo con Fierobecco sia toccato a te e non a me» aggiunge Potter, divertito. «Preferisco di gran lunga la scopa.»

Draco non può che concordare, nonostante volare con Fierobecco sia stato… magico, nel vero senso della parola.

«Non ti sei messo nei guai saltando il tuo discorso?» chiede Potter, come se quell’eventualità gli fosse appena venuta in mente. «Io mi sento in colpa per avere abbandonato Kingsley, dopo avergli promesso che sarei rimasto per l’intera durata dell’evento.» Sorride, vergognandosi un po’. «Fosse stato per me non mi sarei presentato affatto.»

Draco medita per un momento. «Se fosse stato arrabbiato, mio padre avrebbe sguinzagliato un elfo sulle mie tracce» dice. E realizza che in realtà stavolta non si è preoccupato della reazione di suo padre, e che non ha nemmeno lasciato il solito biglietto per sua madre. Sì, il senso di colpa c’è, ma... «Ritengo che fare ammenda sia più importante di un gesto privo di significato» conclude, e si stupisce di se stesso poiché lo pensa sinceramente.

Potter lo osserva di sbieco. «Davvero?» domanda.

Draco annuisce. «Sì.» È ancora convinto che il  _perdono_  di Potter non gli interessi, ma… averlo ottenuto forse non è stato poi così male... Inoltre, Potter non si è mai scusato per il  _Sectumsempra_ , e pensare di averlo battuto moralmente almeno in quella occasione provoca in Draco una bizzarra sensazione di calore. Ha perdonato Potter per il  _Sectumsempra_  molto tempo prima. In seguito era stato evidente che Potter lo avesse utilizzato in maniera avventata, senza comprenderne appieno le conseguenze, eppure...

«Ho un’idea» dice Potter, superando l’ingresso del castello. «Andiamo.»

Potter si fa strada lungo i familiari corridoi, e Draco si rende conto che è diretto all’ufficio del vecchio preside. Percepisce una fitta di terrore; Silente è sempre riuscito a vedergli dentro. Quindi ricorda di colpo che Silente ormai non c’è più, benché anche la McGranitt non possa certo essere definita una sua ammiratrice.

Opporsi sarebbe scortese, così Draco procede con Potter, fino al settimo piano sul lato est del castello, tentando di contenere il suo sbalordimento, quando Potter mormora la parola d’ordine per il gargoyle in pietra a guardia dell’entrata; Potter la  _conosce_ , il che significa che in quel luogo è di casa.

E Draco si stupisce ancora di più, davanti a una McGranitt che abbraccia forte Potter e chiacchiera affettuosamente con lui, per poi indietreggiare leggermente nel notare anche la sua presenza. Non appena Potter smette di parlare, però, si sporge e gli stringe la mano.

«Sono lieta di rivederla, signor Malfoy» dice educatamente, e Draco annuisce in risposta.

«I ragazzi sono impegnati nel pomeriggio?» chiede Harry. «Avrei una proposta.»

«No, che io sappia sono liberi» risponde la McGranitt. «Ma prima gradirei avere la tua compagnia e quella del signor Malfoy per pranzo.»

Potter annuisce e sorride, e Draco lo segue fuori, completamente disorientato.

«Quali ragazzi?» domanda all’esterno dell’ufficio della McGranitt. Sono in corso le vacanze estive, ed è francamente sorpreso che vi siano ancora degli insegnanti, figurarsi degli studenti.

«Oh» dice Potter. «Ho chiesto alla preside, a titolo di favore personale, di tenere Hogwarts aperto anche durante l’estate, per quelli che non vogliono andare a casa, o che non hanno una vera e propria casa cui tornare. Quest’anno mi pare siano in sei.» Sembra un po’ triste, e Draco stabilisce di non approfondire ulteriormente l’argomento; la parola  _ripostiglio_  riecheggia nella sua mente e fa una smorfia.

«Insomma ho pensato che, visto che siamo qui, potremmo organizzare una partita di Quidditch» prosegue Potter più allegramente.

«Quidditch» ripete Draco. Avevano espresso il lato peggiore della loro rivalità proprio sul campo da Quidditch di Hogwarts. Giocare di nuovo è davvero una buona idea?

«Non ti manca?» chiede Potter, e continua senza attendere una risposta. «A volte sogno di giocare. Il semplice volo non è sufficiente.»

«Be’, sì, mi manca» confessa Draco, anche se il pensiero di salire su una scopa lo fa sentire malinconico e spaventato allo stesso tempo. «Ma se  _ti_  manca, perché non sei diventato un giocatore di Quidditch? Uno professionista intendo.»

«Ci ho riflettuto» risponde Potter lieve. «Però… desidero diventare un Auror praticamente da tutta la vita. Inizierò il periodo di formazione fra un paio di mesi. Prima… avevo bisogno di una pausa. E…» La sua voce si affievolisce, e deve imporsi di riprendere a parlare. «Kingsley ha detto che non avrebbe accettato la mia candidatura se non fosse trascorso almeno un anno.»

«Perché?» chiede Draco, pur consapevole di avergli rivolto una domanda stupida, e che probabilmente le parole di Potter celano una questione più delicata.

«Oh…» Potter scrolla le spalle e non prosegue finché non percorrono la scalinata principale e arrivano alla Sala d’Ingresso. «Credo che Kingsley mirasse ad accertare che dietro le mie intenzioni non vi fosse alcuna brama di vendetta, ma solo la voglia di aiutare gli altri.»

Draco si inumidisce le labbra. «Ed era così?» chiede. «È così?»

Potter si blocca e si volta a guardarlo. «Tu che ne pensi?» risponde, e appare genuinamente perplesso. Draco si interroga su cosa abbia indotto Kingsley a prendere quella decisione, anche se… forse a Kingsley serviva soltanto una scusa per obbligare Potter a concedersi un periodo di riposo, prima di gettarsi a capofitto nella carriera da Auror. Draco sa che darebbe la vita per quel mestiere, a meno che qualcuno non lo fermi, o gli fornisca una  _ragione_  per fermarsi.

«Sarebbe comprensibile» dice, perché è vero. «O... magari no. In ogni caso, dove stiamo andando?»

Potter soppesa per un attimo le parole di Draco, quindi oltrepassa una porta a lato della scalinata principale e comincia a scendere i gradini che conducono alle cucine. «Nella sala comune Tassorosso» replica.

Draco, con un enorme sforzo di volontà, riesce a non arricciare il naso. Qualche buffa espressione però deve essergli sfuggita, poiché Potter sorride.

«Forza, Malfoy, essere un Tassorosso non è contagioso» esclama, e raggiunge una nicchia occupata da una pila di botti. Picchietta su uno dei barile scandendo un ritmo preciso. Il coperchio della botte oscilla e si apre, rivelando un passaggio che introduce a un cunicolo sotterraneo.

«Buon Dio, Potter, ma fai sul serio?» dice Draco, quando Potter si piega in avanti per infilarsi nel cunicolo.

«Temo di sì» ribatte Potter, e scivola all’interno.

Draco avverte un leggero brivido, e tenta di non fissare il sedere di Potter, mentre lo segue. Constata con grande sollievo che il cunicolo non è lungo, e ben presto si apre su una sala accogliente gremita di piante, che si affaccia sui prati punteggiati di tarassaco all’esterno del castello. È di gran lunga più assolata e allegra dei sotterranei. E per Draco non è difficile comprendere perché gli studenti costretti a soggiornare nel castello durante l’estate l’abbiano scelta nonostante – egli presume – appartengano a Case differenti.

Gli studenti – qualcuno del secondo e terzo anno, uno del quarto e un paio del quinto – salutano Potter come fosse un vecchio amico, e scrutano Draco con diffidenza. Potter però fa il possibile per coinvolgerlo nella conversazione, e ben presto chiacchierano tutti insieme quasi fossero realmente vecchi amici, con quel senso di disagio che talvolta nasce appunto fra i vecchi amici che si rincontrano dopo anni, e che nel frattempo sono cresciuti e cambiati. Quel genere di sensazione che ti induce a dubitare di avere ancora qualcosa in comune con loro, se non addirittura di averla mai avuta.

Ma… non è poi  _tanto_ male, ammette Draco a se stesso, e poi di lì a un’ora si recheranno tutti in Sala Grande per pranzare al tavolo Serpeverde – benché sia convinto di essere l’unico Serpeverde del gruppo –, dove anche Hagrid e la McGranitt si uniranno a loro. E, concluso il pranzo e un adeguato riposino, si dirigeranno al campo da Quidditch per una partita.

Draco indossa i colori Tassorosso, ed è a capo di una squadra che comprende due Corvonero e un Grifondoro, contro Potter, che invece porta la divisa Serpeverde e fa da capitano a una seconda squadra costituita esclusivamente da Tassorosso. La professoressa McGranitt arbitra entusiasta a bordo campo, con Hagrid che tifa accanto a lei. È… un po’ insolito. Sono troppo pochi per giocare correttamente una partita, perciò eliminano Bolidi e Battitori, e Draco si ritrova all’inseguimento di Potter, che volteggia lungo tutto il campo, scordando completamente la sua paura di rimontare a cavallo di una scopa. Come ha potuto credere che sarebbe stato diverso? Non è diverso; è  _meraviglioso_.

Draco guarda Potter, ridere forte rischiare di cadere dalla scopa, con addosso la divisa Serpeverde che sventola nella brezza leggera, e pensa: questa è la vera unità, e che si fotta la cosiddetta cooperazione propinata dal rigido e ingessato evento di Westminster. Percepisce lo stomaco affondare… e sa che il volo con quell’emozione non c’entra assolutamente nulla.


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

La mattina seguente, come di consueto, il tempo riparte daccapo, e Draco serra i denti, preparandosi ad affrontare una cosa che non si sarebbe mai sognato di fare. Scende dunque al piano di sotto per la colazione ancora in pigiama.

«Buongiorno, caro» dice sua madre, mettendo da parte il giornale e guardandolo con comprensione. «Sei nervoso per il tuo discorso?»

Draco si siede e distende il tovagliolo sulle ginocchia, chiamando a raccolta tutto il suo coraggio, mentre sua madre gli versa una tazza di tè. «No» dice – e lo pensa davvero. «Affatto. Ma…  _sono_  nervoso per un’altra ragione, madre.»

Sua madre lo scruta con attenzione, con la tipica espressione concentrata di quando lo guarda come se al mondo non esistesse altro che lui. «Che c’è, Draco?» domanda.

Le parole si incagliano nella gola di Draco. Benché sia determinato, e abbia  _giurato_  a se stesso che stavolta andrà fino in fondo, è tentato di rimandare. D’altronde cosa cambierebbe? Eppure… se non coglierà questa opportunità potrebbe non riuscirci mai più. Oggi è già abbastanza difficile, e rimandare all’indomani peggiorerà soltanto le cose. A volte agisce da codardo, ne è consapevole, per quanto ammetterlo lo irriti, ma se non proverà non saprà mai… e, oh Merlino,  _vuole_  sapere a ogni costo. In lui è diventata una necessità bruciante, come non gli era mai accaduto prima. Harry fottuto,  _fottuto_  Potter che gli ha rubato la serenità. Lo odia per questo.

«Oh, tesoro» esclama sua madre, intanto che lui esita, in bilico fra coraggio e terrore. «Sei mio figlio, e di qualunque cosa si tratti, ti vorrò bene comunque.»

Draco deglutisce. «Io… intendevo dirti che… che sono gay, madre» sbotta con voce tremolante, nonostante gli sforzi per mantenerla ferma.

Gli occhi di lei si intristiscono, e Draco china il capo, affranto per averla delusa. Sa che non è quello che si augurava per lui. L’omosessualità non è un tabù nella loro società, è vero, ma… Draco è un Purosangue, destinato a sposare una donna, non un uomo. Altrimenti, in quale altro modo potrebbe perpetrare la discendenza Malfoy?

Sa già cosa gli dirà sua madre, e cioè che può dormire con chi vuole, purché faccia un buon matrimonio. Quel pensiero lo atterrisce. Ed è il  _motivo_  per cui finora non ha mai rivelato niente. Perché è un errore. È tutto sbagliato, e se anche il giorno seguente sua madre dovesse scordare le sue parole,  _lui_  rammenterà ogni dannato dettaglio, nonché il suono prodotto dal cuore di lei finito in frantumi, che lo accompagnerà in eterno.

Sua madre si alza – Draco la sente –, si avvicina e… gli avvolge le braccia intorno al collo, posandogli un bacio sulla testa. «Oh, bambino mio, è tutto qui?» dice. «A me preme solamente che tu sia felice.»

Le sue parole lo riempiono di una gioia selvaggia. Lei.. sta parlando sul serio. Può percepirlo dal tono della sua voce. Ne è  _convinta_.

Draco solleva la testa e la guarda negli occhi – sono lucidi, ma colmi di affetto. «E il fortunato che ha conquistato il tuo cuore è chi penso io?» chiede. «Auguro a entrambi tanta felicità. È da un po’ che medito…»

«No» la interrompe Draco. Ama sua madre, ed è… disposto a perdonare le intromissioni di lei nella sua sfera più intima, ma davvero  _non_  vuole sentire la fine di quella frase, e scoprire chi ha scelto per lui. Assolutamente no. Lo  _sa_  già, cazzo, e udirlo ribadire ad alta voce lo ucciderebbe. «Non sto con… Non c’è nessuno di speciale» replica con fermezza.

Sua madre gli sorride. «Certo, caro. Come preferisci. Ma quando ci  _sarà_ ,» aggiunge con dolcezza «mi piacerebbe saperlo. Sarà il benvenuto qui».

L’idea di portare a casa un ragazzo è… Non ci sono parole per descriverla. La gioia di Draco però vacilla, e ha come l’impressione che un masso gli stia comprimendo i polmoni, impedendogli di respirare. «Ma… che dirà papà?» domanda. Sua madre è una cosa, suo padre un’altra.

Lei gli prende una mano e la stringe. «Vogliamo scoprirlo?» chiede.

Draco annuisce mestamente, e sua madre si avvia verso lo studio per chiamare suo padre.

Draco se ne sta lì, sentendosi come un condannato a morte in attesa di essere giustiziato. Sua madre però…  _è dalla sua parte_ , e quel pensiero gli dà un po’ di forza. Anche se non sarà facile trattare con suo padre… sua madre è dalla sua parte. Cerca di respirare con calma. Dentro e fuori. Dentro e fuori. Dentro e fuori.

Non è sicuro di cosa, durante il giorno precedente, lo abbia colpito tanto profondamente da indurlo a discutere con i suoi genitori della sua sessualità, nonostante, tempo addietro, avesse stabilito di non farlo mai. Non ha nemmeno trascorso con Potter l’intera giornata. Al termine della partita avevano condiviso ( _ovviamente_ ) una tazza di tè, e Potter gli aveva domandato, con aria noncurante, se gli sarebbe piaciuto tornare per cena, una sera di quelle, e Draco aveva…

Draco aveva fatto un sogno a occhi aperti, uno di quelli in cui rispondeva di sì più volte, e poi…

Be’, forse dopotutto non è complicato intuire che cosa vi sia stato di particolare nella giornata precedente. Ossia l’estrema facilità con cui si era ritrovato a immaginare di costruire una vita con Potter, e la contemporanea difficoltà nel credere che potesse avvenire davvero. È un  _Purosangue_. Ha delle responsabilità nei confronti della sua famiglia.

Così, molto educatamente, Draco aveva risposto di no, imponendosi di non gemere quando Potter, con espressione delusa, si era scusato per avergli rivolto quell’invito.

Ed eccoci a… oggi. Perché se Draco non può utilizzare il ciclo temporale quanto meno per torturarsi di fronte ai suoi genitori, allora per quale altro scopo  _usarlo_?

Sente sua madre tornare, presumibilmente con suo padre, e non appena la porta della sala si apre, deglutisce, quasi avesse ingoiato un blocco di ghiaccio, che adesso se ne sta fermo lì, tra lo stomaco e la gola, rendendolo gelido sia dentro che fuori. Poiché non importa se sta avvenendo tutto all’interno del ciclo temporale; è comunque terrorizzato. Suo padre dimenticherà la sua confessione, ma lui ne ricorderà la reazione ogni futura volta in cui lo incrocerà.

Suo padre attraversa la stanza, con il volte teso e preoccupato. «Di che si tratta?» chiede. «Non è un buon momento, Draco. Non potresti aspettare?»

Draco per poco non decide che sì, può aspettare – finché l’inferno non gelerà – , ma sua madre interviene, calma eppure insistente: «No, Lucius, Draco ha qualcosa di importante da dirti.»

Perciò può trattenersi inutilmente oppure dirlo e basta. E Draco lo dice, con il cuore in gola. «Padre, sono gay.»

Suo padre è visibilmente scosso, ma non arretra – rimane immobile per un attimo, nel tentativo di assimilare ciò che ha udito, e infine esclama: «Capisco… Sai che sarò sempre orgoglioso di te, figliolo…». Si concede ancora un istante, con le dita che giocherellano con il colletto della veste e lo sguardo assorto. Con grande stupore di Draco, sembra commosso, ma non arrabbiato. No, è qualcosa di più luminoso, e caldo. Suo padre si ricompone, e la sua voce assume il solito tono freddo e liscio come seta. «Sarà necessario modificare alcuni programmi, ma suppongo che anche questo possa essere rivolto a vantaggio della famiglia senza grosse difficoltà. Ci sarà pure qualche giovane Purosangue che condivide le tue inclinazioni. Al momento, abbiamo cose più urgenti di cui occuparci. Ti prego di scusarmi» e se ne va in direzione del suo studio.

La madre di Draco solleva la tazza di tè e gli sorride, con aria evidentemente sollevata, e Draco… be’... si sente talmente pieno dell’amore dei suoi genitori che per alcuni minuti ne è stordito. Non può impedirsi di desiderare di avere avuto più fiducia in loro, di essere uscito prima allo scoperto. A essere onesti, non può negare di averlo fatto per Potter, anche se non ha rappresentato l’unica ragione. E in ogni caso è felice di essere andato fino in fondo. Davvero felice.

Quel pomeriggio, pronuncia il suo discorso alla Camera dei Lord. Non se la sente di procedere con il testo originale scritto da suo padre – poiché Potter è lì, dall’altro capo della sala, benché ignaro dell’amicizia ormai nata fra loro –, e illustra brevemente, ma con passione, l’importanza della famiglia e dell’amore.

E, mentre parla, ogni tanto sbircia verso Potter, che lo sta fissando come se non lo avesse mai visto, e comprende che c’è sempre stata quell’unica persona destinata alui. Come  _cazzo_  ha potuto arrivare fin lì senza capirlo?

Potter però è un  _Mezzo_ sangue, giusto? Preferisce non soffermarsi sulle idee di suo padre  _a riguardo_. Ha accolto bene la sua rivelazione, ma Draco conosce suo padre, e sa che possiede una tolleranza limitata.

Draco traballa, colto da quell’improvvisa, cocente delusione. Riesce comunque a salvare il discorso distogliendo la sua attenzione da Potter, sebbene non smetta di percepirne addosso lo sguardo bruciante. Persino quando conclude ha l’impressione di essere ancora sotto esame.

Di colpo, gli appare tutto troppo; troppo importante e soprattutto arduo da affrontare. Così, nel corso del primo intervallo, scivola fuori dalla sala e si dilegua. Perderà l’aperitivo e la cena, ma almeno sua madre capirà.

 

 

***

 

 

Una volta giunto a casa, Draco è però incapace di stare fermo. La villa è silenziosa, senza i suoi genitori, e gli elfi domestici di consueto se ne stanno in disparte, a meno che non vengano convocati. E Draco deve ammettere che ultimamente non è a suo agio, con loro nei paraggi. Suo padre li tratta meglio, ora che ne conosce la pericolosità. Inoltre, la coppia rimasta alla villa lo ha fatto spontaneamente, rifiutando la libertà offerta. Eppure…

Si aggira per il maniero, passeggiando per le stanze in disuso. È eccessivamente grande per una sola famiglia, lo è sempre stata, e avverte una stretta al cuore al pensiero dell’accogliente casa di Potter… Ma i ricordi di quel luogo vengono subito mitigati dall’immagine di Potter nel suo enorme salotto, circondato da divani vuoti. La differenza risiede probabilmente nel fatto che Potter  _riempie_  spesso quei divani. Benché in seguito anche lui rimanga solo, quando i suoi amici se ne vanno, e senza nemmeno il conforto della compagnia di un gufo.

Oh,  _dannazione_. Ha dimenticato di nuovo di andare a prendere il suo piccolo gufo. Alza gli occhi al cielo e si Materializza al Serraglio Stregato, giusto in tempo per ricomprarlo prima che il negozio chiuda. Il gufo è arrabbiato e si rifiuta di lasciare la gabbia. Draco paga, ma quello imperterrito rimane imbronciato e, arrivati alla villa, ancora si ostina a non voler uscire dalla gabbia. Draco la poggia sul suo letto e spalanca la porticina, ma il piccolo figlio di puttana fischia appena – un fischio che somiglia sospettosamente a un singhiozzo –, e si rigira sul trespolo voltandogli le spalle.

«Sono davvero dispiaciuto» dice Draco alla schiena del gufo. «So che devo sistemare questo maledetto ciclo temporale così da poterti tenere con me.» Il gufo pare indifferente alle sue parole – forse perché, essendo un gufo, non capisce l’inglese. Ma… Draco corruga la fronte. Se i gufi non capiscono l’inglese, come fanno a sapere dove effettuare le consegne? No, è pronto a scommettere che i gufi magici  _comprendano_  l’inglese alla perfezione, e che il piccolino lo ignori esclusivamente perché incazzato.

«Ti prometto che non mi ricapiterà» prosegue Draco, sentendosi un po’ idiota, sebbene convinto di ciò che dice. Si sente sorprendentemente affezionato a quella creaturina, anche se non le ha ancora dato un nome. «E… ti darò un nome. Anzi scusa se non l’ho ancora fatto.»

Il gufo finalmente si gira e gli rivolge uno sguardo torvo.

«Sì, sì, lo so» ribatte Draco. «Che te ne sembra di…» Ridacchia. «Piccolo Bastardo.»

Il gufo lo fissa, senza batter ciglio, e fa una grossa cacca, che fortunatamente cade sul fondo della gabbia e non sulle lenzuola di Draco.

Draco afferra al volo il suggerimento. «Scusa, scusa» replica, ancora ridacchiando. Ci riflette un po’ su. «Che te ne sembra invece di.. Pip.»

Il gufo soppesa la sua proposta e stride in approvazione.

«Inteso come diminutivo di Mezzapippa» aggiunge Draco, e stavolta il gufo si degna di uscire dalla gabbia e… beccarlo. Pare però averlo perdonato, poiché gli salta su una spalla e comincia a sistemargli i capelli. O forse sta tentando di insinuare che Draco ha i pidocchi. Draco non glielo impedisce. D’altronde lo ha dimenticato e se lo merita.

Recuperare il gufo ha richiesto circa mezz’ora, e Draco ha ancora a disposizione tutta la sera, peccato non abbia idea di come impiegarla. Scende in cucina, allarmando gli elfi domestici, per uno spuntino veloce, ma poi stabilisce che è stata una giornata talmente importante – si è confidato con i suoi genitori e loro lo hanno  _accettato_  – che deve assolutamente… festeggiare in qualche modo.

Decide di uscire – non può mica festeggiare da solo, e non ha alcuna intenzione di ubriacarsi in compagnia di un gufo. Si sente però anche poco incline a chiamare via camino uno dei suoi ex compagni di scuola per proporre un’uscita. Finirebbero per rivangare i vecchi ricordi, e in quel giorno lui non vuole ricordare nulla, né rianimare i rancori passati con litri di Whisky Incendiario. No, oggi intende solamente rammentare a se stesso che è vivo, che ha delle possibilità e un futuro. Okay, un futuro che al momento è decisamente in pausa.

L’idea che il tempo possa rimanere bloccato in maniera permanente lo paralizza. Il timore di ritrovarsi perennemente intrappolato nel ciclo temporale è sempre presente, ma solitamente riesce a soffocarlo e a non pensarci. Mezzapippa però gli dà un rapido bacino sull’orecchio e Draco si riscuote. Prova ancora un vago imbarazzo nel ripercorrere la notte successiva al suo rilascio dalla prigione Babbana, passata a piangersi addosso, a osservare i Babbani intenti a divertirsi, a sperare di… Non di farne parte, figurarsi. Ma negare di avere comunque agognato qualcosa sarebbe inutile. Dunque, perché non tornare in quel locale Babbano nel centro di Londra per un drink? In fondo non sarebbe altro che cooperazione – lui, un Purosangue, che si degna di mescolarsi ai Babbani senza esserne costretto.

Non ha neppure concluso quel pensiero che già se ne pente, avvertendo quello sciocco desiderio scivolargli sul corpo e fino alle dita dei piedi come acqua ghiacciata. Non gli importa di essere fuori dal suo elemento, e nemmeno di essere sia fuori dal suo elemento che  _solo_...

Non sentirsi nervoso però gli è impossibile. Un Malfoy spaventato? Di mischiarsi ai  _Babbani_? È ridicolo. Perciò si alza dal letto e raggiunge il suo guardaroba. Fruga al suo interno alla ricerca di abiti adatti a trascorrere una serata con la comunità non magica. Sa di non poter mettere di nuovo una veste e non perché… intenda fingersi un Babbano – ugh, che immagine raccapricciante –, ma semplicemente per non dare nell’occhio.

Sceglie un paio di pantaloni grigio chiaro e li abbina a una camicia di un tenue color crema, cui aggiunge dei gemelli in argento. Non dover indossare al di sopra una veste o almeno un mantello gli appare bizzarro, come se stesse per uscire in mutande. I Babbani sono spesso rigidi, quando si tratta del loro abbigliamento, e lui è in grado di comprenderli, al contrario di molti altri maghi. Allo stesso tempo, però, riesce anche a capire perché la sua gente abbia stabilito di  _non_  vestirsi in quel modo.

Si pettina i capelli e utilizza un po’ di Tricopozione per renderli più lucidi, quindi aggancia al polso l’orologio e infila in tasca bacchetta e portafogli, dopo essersi assicurato di avere un quantitativo sufficiente di denaro Babbano. Non gli occorre nient’altro; è una serata calda e ha in programma di stare fuori per non più di due ore.

Materializzarsi direttamente nell’affollato quartiere di Soho è pericoloso, e rischia di finire addosso a qualcuno, ma incrocia le dita e lo fa lo stesso; il ciclo temporale lo ha reso più audace, realizza intanto che atterra vicino a un gruppo di allegre ragazze semisvestite, che subito pensano che si sia gettato su di loro di proposito. Si scusa educatamente, e le ragazze appaiono all’istante meno spaventate e più inclini a sfarfallare le ciglia nella sua direzione. Le ignora e si avvia svelto, perdendosi tra la folla.

Sbuca in Old Compton Street. I marciapiedi sono stretti, la via è trafficata, e lui fatica a superare i gruppi usciti dai locali e che bevono per la strada. Alcuni ristoranti hanno sistemato sedie e tavoli sui marciapiedi, rendendo il percorso una vera corsa a ostacoli. Draco si domanda perché quell’idea gli sia parsa tanto allettante, ma si sforza di affrontare il tutto con animo positivo.  _Sarà_  divertente, decide.

Raggiunto il G-A-Y Bar esita e medita di tornarsene a casa, alla fine però fa un respiro profondo ed entra, sorridendo debolmente ai grossi Babbani della sicurezza che torreggiano ai lati dell’ingresso viola. Se ne stanno lì impalati in attesa che capiti qualche guaio, o cosa?

All’interno, il locale è strapieno e odora di alcol e sudore. Draco tenta di non arricciare il naso e si dirige verso il bar; giusto un drink, ribadisce a se stesso, e poi se ne andrà dichiarando la serata un successo. E lo sarà sul serio, poiché sarà stato in un locale Babbano – un locale per omosessuali Babbani – e sarà sopravvissuto. Solo un drink.

È un luogo poco illuminato, ed esclusivamente da luci viola o verdi, e da una sfera luminescente che getta riflessi argentei sulla gente circostante. È talmente sconcertante che Draco non si accorge di Justin Finch-Coglione Fletchley finché non se lo ritrova davanti.

Justin non ha un’aria amichevole, ma è comunque un Tassorosso – un Tasso _checca_  riflette Draco, provando a non sogghignare –, ed è improbabile che affatturi Draco senza motivo.

«Malfoy» dice Justin, con una sorta di smorfia che Draco ipotizza aspiri a essere un sorriso cortese. «Non ti ho mai visto qui.»

«È la prima volta» risponde Draco con leggerezza. Cattura l’attenzione del barista e sta per ordinare quando Justin lo ferma.

«Lascia fare a me» esclama Justin. «Cosa ti andrebbe?»

«Un bicchiere di vino bianco» replica Draco, infastidito. Ma se ciò significa che non dovrà battagliare con il denaro Babbano nella semioscurità… Avrebbe certamente finito per pagare troppo o troppo poco.

Justin paga, e fa segno a Draco di seguirlo in un angolo più appartato, dove di consueto si riuniscono i suoi amici. Con suo grande stupore, Draco realizza di conoscerne almeno la metà – anche se non ricorda tutti i loro nomi. A stento gli torna in mente… Macmillan. E… qualcun altro. Di un anno o due avanti a loro? Comunque sorride, poiché gli appare la cosa più educata da fare, e prende posto con gli altri sui divani.

«Spostati un po’, Malfoy, così sta più comodo anche Terence» urla Justin, a causa della musica troppo forte.

“Terence”, ecco chi. La presenza di Terence  _Higgs_  in quel luogo sbalordisce Draco. Anche Higgs era in Serpeverde, e Draco si domanda se gli serbi ancora rancore, per avergli soffiato il ruolo da Cercatore, nonostante da allora siano trascorsi anni. Sospetta di sì.

«Malfoy!» esclama Terence, altrettanto sorpreso, e gli allunga una mano. Draco la stringe a malincuore, intanto che Terence scuote la sua su e giù con entusiasmo. È caldo e viscido, e Draco si augura che si sia lavato accuratamente, dopo aver utilizzato il bagno.

Draco viene presentato – o ripresentato – a tutti, e ben presto si rende conto, per quanto appaia inverosimile, che per quelle persone la sua presenza nel locale rappresenta un biglietto da visita di gran lunga migliore del suo nome o della sua posizione sociale. Quasi che le sue inclinazioni sessuali – inclinazioni di fatto private – lo rendano una compagnia più tollerabile. Qualcuno a fianco del quale sedersi tranquillamente, a dispetto dello sgradevole passato che li accomuna.

È impressionato dall’ironia della situazione. Era certo che nella Londra Babbana sarebbe stato al sicuro, e invece eccolo lì, circondato da maghi, inclusi alcuni Serpeverde. Assurdamente, ha l’impressione di essere incappato in una trappola. Ma in fondo… che importanza ha se oggi anche altri scoprono che è gay?

Il pensiero che al termine del ciclo temporale  _avrà_  invece importanza gli giunge improvviso. Forse sarà persino costretto a nasconderlo di nuovo a coloro che  _gli_ stanno a cuore, e ciò lo fa sentire come se un pugno lo avesse colpito in pieno stomaco.

Beve svelto il vino, e Terence gliene ordina un altro bicchiere, e poi un altro ancora – e a quel punto si sente in dovere di ricambiare, e con un ennesimo giro spende buona parte del denaro che aveva portato con sé. Pensa che quel posto sia fottutamente costoso, o forse è soltanto lui, ad aver fatto confusione con il valore da attribuire alla moneta Babbana. In ogni caso, _ha_  la pancia piena di vino e decide di fregarsene.

Finch-Fletchley non pare approvare, e gli va a prendere un bicchiere d’acqua – lo stronzo. «Vacci piano, Malfoy» gli dice, non appena Draco butta giù un sorso senza centrare la bocca. La camicia si bagna, ma fa caldo e vi bada a malapena. All’acqua segue qualcosa di chiaro e amaro che gli fa girare la testa.

Non è sicuro se si stia  _divertendo_ , ma è indiscutibilmente… un’esperienza.

La conversazione procede, e il vino comincia a fargli il solito effetto, così Draco si alza traballante e domanda scusa. I bagni non hanno un bell’aspetto, ma sono utilizzabili, e con il naso otturato sopportabili. Quando barcolla fuori, però, Terence lo sta aspettando alla porta, e all’improvviso Draco si sente a disagio. L’altro ha uno sguardo allusivo e ammiccante, e Draco si pente di avergli permesso di offrirgli da bere. Terence è pur sempre un Serpeverde, e i Serpeverde non fanno mai niente senza pretendere qualcosa in cambio.

«Allora…» gli dice Terence con un sorrisetto compiaciuto. Si sporge in avanti, costringendo Draco a una rapida manovra evasiva. I suoi piedi sono veloci, ma il vino lo rende instabile, e per poco non rovina a terra.

«Forse dovremmo tornare dagli altri» prova Draco gentilmente, dopo che un tizio di passaggio alto e bruno gli ha rivolto un sorriso fin troppo amichevole, e gli ha infilato nel taschino della camicia un pezzo di carta con un numero di telefono. Terence fissa lo sconosciuto come un Ungaro Spinato in procinto di rilasciare una fiammata.

Draco barcolla veloce verso i divani, badando a sedersi in un angolo dal quale sfuggire agevolmente alle attenzioni di Terence, che però non sembra intenzionato ad arrendersi. Infatti lo segue e si accosta a lui, prima di urlare, con un alito che farebbe concorrenza a una distilleria: «Malfoy, che ne dici di andarcene di qui? Casa mia è dietro l’angolo. Il cotone delle mie lenzuola è talmente pregiato che non ci si crede».

Finch-Fletchley inarca un sopracciglio, puritano del cazzo, ma Draco ipotizza che forse è un  _puritano_  anche lui, poiché non intende minimamente avvicinarsi all’appartamento di Terence… e non importa quanto siano pregiate le sue lenzuola. E non gli va neppure che si racconti in giro che scopa in cambio di un po’ di raffinato _cotone_. «Grazie, ma no» replica con fermezza, però educatamente. Un Serpeverde incazzato può trasformarsi in un pericoloso nemico, persino uno imbecille quanto Higgs. Il che significa anche che non potrà andarsene alla svelta, altrimenti risulterebbe offensivo. Si concede dunque un altro drink e, di lì a qualche minuto, Terence ondeggia in direzione della pista da ballo e inizia a tormentare uno sfortunato biondino con la faccia a forma di piede.

«Ci prova veramente con chiunque» commenta amabilmente Finch-Fletchley, e quindi si volta per riprendere a chiacchierare con Macmillan.

Sebbene ubriaco, Draco è ancora in grado di riconoscere un insulto, quando lo sente. «Esci con qualcuno in questo momento?» domanda. E comprende subito di avere abboccato all’amo di Finch-Fletchley.

Finch-Fletchley si gira, e la sua espressione brilla di compiacimento. «Sì, in effetti. Ricordi Harry, a scuola?»

«Oh, ma  _davvero_?» replica Draco, con tono altrettanto amabile e compiaciuto poiché, all’insaputa di Finch-Fletchley, se qui c’è uno in vantaggio quello è lui. «L’altro giorno sono stato da Potter per un tè, e mi ha detto che avevate rotto.» Beve un altro sorso di vino, intanto che si gode il viso di Finch-Fletchley contrarsi in una smorfia.

Finch-Fletchley tenta di ricomporsi, apre la bocca… ma poi la richiude e rivolge di nuovo le spalle a Draco.

Il tè a casa di Potter gli appare all’istante come un’idea migliore che restarsene in quell’inferno puzzolente. Si alza di scatto, saluta e si incammina verso l’uscita, evitando di guardare Terence, adesso impegnato a strusciarsi su Faccia-di-Piede.

All’esterno l’aria è fredda e lui decisamente ubriaco. Smaterializzarsi in quelle condizioni non è sicuro, perciò forse  _dovrebbe_  prendere la metropolitana e recarsi da Potter. Quanto potrà mai essere difficile? Potter gli ha mostrato come acquistare un biglietto solo che... è successo tempo fa. Non ricorda nemmeno quanto con precisione. Si accoda comunque alla folla e raggiunge una stazione della metropolitana. Barcolla giù per le scale e fa la fila per comprare un… Che tipo di biglietto gli serve? Inserisce i soldi e preme i pulsanti casualmente. Pare funzionare e dalla macchinetta fuoriescono un biglietto e una manciata di monete. Inserisce il biglietto nella barra come fosse un esperto, e segue il flusso di persone giù per le scale mobili…

Giunto in fondo si blocca, e realizza che non sa dove sta andando. Così fa la cosa più impensabile: domanda aiuto a un Babbano.

Quarantacinque minuti più tardi, arriva alla stazione nel quartiere di Potter, sentendosi soddisfatto di sé. I Babbani maschi cui si è rivolto per le informazioni sono stati tutti di grande aiuto, e ha rimediato addirittura altri numeri di telefono scarabocchiati su pezzi di carta. Non sa usare un telefono e non ha alcuna intenzione di uscire con un Babbano, ma metterli al corrente di quei dettagli non era necessario, giusto?

Le strade sono silenziose ed è tardi, ma lui si sente ancora pieno di energie, tanto da notare a malapena la pendenza della collina, intanto che sale diretto alla casa di Potter.

Quando arriva, gli tocca fare più di un tentativo, prima di riuscire a imboccare correttamente la rampa di scale. Alla fine però si ritrova sulla soglia e suona il campanello. «Potter!» chiama attraverso la fessura della buca delle lettere, poiché la risposta alla scampanellata non è giunta istantanea. «Potter! Ehi!»

Pochi minuti dopo, Potter apre la porta, e Draco quasi gli frana addosso, e deve stringersi a lui per mantenere l’equilibrio.

Potter non è felice di vederlo, constata Draco, allontanandosi e squadrandolo dall’alto in basso. Indossa una maglietta sformata, un paio di boxer non aderenti ed è a piedi nudi. È spettinato e ha gli occhiali tenuti insieme con il nastro adesivo un po’ di traverso.

Draco comprende di averlo svegliato. Desidera lucidamente – senza essere effettivamente lucido – di non aver bevuto tanto.

«Uhm, ciao» dice Potter.

«Stai arrossendo!» esclama Draco allegro, perché è  _vero_  – Potter sta arrossendo, e il rossore si sta diffondendo dalle guance, al collo, alle orecchie.

«Sì, grazie, Malfoy» replica Potter, avvolgendo le braccia intorno al petto. Non avrà mica freddo. È impossibile. Draco al contrario è accaldato da morire, tanto da essere stato costretto a slacciare alcuni bottoni della camicia, e sfilare i gemelli per poter arrotolare le maniche.

Draco osserva il rossore di Potter aumentare e ondeggia lievemente; rimanere in posizione verticale si sta rivelando un’ardua impresa. Potter allunga una mano e lo sostiene afferrandogli un braccio, gesto che però fa sbilanciare Draco ulteriormente, obbligando di fatto Potter ad abbracciarlo.

Draco respira l’odore dei capelli di Potter. «Devi cambiare shampoo» annuncia. «Questo puzza.»

Potter si irrigidisce e sospira. «Andiamo, Malfoy, vieni dentro.»

Draco si lascia trascinare all’interno – da un Potter sorprendentemente forte per qualcuno che ha almeno due centimetri in meno di lui (Ah! Potter è più  _basso_!) – e per ben due rampe di scale, con Potter che emette rumori incoraggianti lungo l’intero tragitto.

Draco decide che Potter gli piace, quando emette rumori incoraggianti.

«Sono felice che siamo ancora amici» borbotta con voce impastata, ed è solamente dopo averlo detto che ricorda. Sì, in un curioso modo  _sono_  amici, ma in quella particolare giornata lui e Harry Potter hanno scambiato appena qualche parola. Oh, be’, pensa confusamente Draco, ciò non toglie che siano amici. E poi ormai lui è lì, a casa di Potter, e stanno salendo al…

«Sì, Malfoy, anch’io» ribatte Potter dubbioso. «Ci siamo, ancora pochi passi.»

«Mi stai portando a  _letto_ , Potter?» strascica Draco. «Un po’ affrettato, non credi? Non mi hai neppure invitato fuori a cena!» Agita platealmente una mano, facendo quasi precipitare entrambi giù dalle scale.

«Forza, Malfoy, manca poco» esclama Potter, con tono che suona teso.

«Non che rifiuterei per questo» Draco continua a blaterare, con la testa che gli gira. La considera un’idea fantastica, a essere onesti, ma vuole evitare che Potter lo ritenga altrettanto disponibile con  _tutti_  i ragazzi. «Ho detto di no a Higgs, e avrei detto di no anche a quello stronzo di Finch-Fletchley, se me lo avesse chiesto, ma…»

Potter si ferma di colpo, e l’arresto improvviso fa barcollare Draco in avanti, oltre la porta di fronte a lui. Scalcia le scarpe e crolla con gratitudine su un grande letto a baldacchino, con una coperta di un arancio talmente intenso da far lacrimare gli occhi, e lenzuola coordinate. Sbatte le palpebre studiando il baldacchino. È come tornare a Hogwarts, soltanto più bello, e si chiede dove sia finito Potter. Si gira su un fianco, poggiando la testa su un gomito, ma non c’è traccia di lui.

Potter ricompare di lì a poco, e si blocca sulla soglia con le guance di nuovo arrossate. È avvolto in un morbido accappatoio bianco, che tiene chiuso con una mano. Nell’altra regge un bicchiere colmo di una pozione spumeggiante.

Per un attimo, si guardano a vicenda. Potter è davvero attraente, riflette Draco confusamente, anche se è sempre così arruffato. «Vieni qui» strascica, accarezzando la porzione di coperta accanto a lui. «Spogliati.» Quel pensiero lo fa rabbrividire di desiderio.

Potter deglutisce, e Draco fissa il suo pomo d’Adamo muoversi. «Quanto hai bevuto, Malfoy?» chiede, con voce soffocata. I suoi occhi non smettono di percorrere il corpo di Draco, come fosse incapace di distogliere lo sguardo.

«Alcuni bicchieri di vino» replica Draco. Arriccia il naso, cercando di ricordare. «E qualcosa che aveva un gusto peggiore del piscio di Crup.»

Potter sbuffa. «Se sei stato fuori con Justin e i suoi amici, probabilmente era Jägermeister» spiega, e si appollaia sul letto, di fianco a Draco, ma raddrizzando l’accappatoio con mano rigida. «Siediti e bevi questo. Ti sentirai meglio.»

«Sto già bene» replica Draco, ma poi si tira su, avvicinandosi di più a Potter e perdendosi per un istante negli occhi verdi dell’altro. «Posso?» chiede, colto da un impulso improvviso, e allunga una mano, scostando i capelli di Potter dalla fronte, così da poter vedere la celebre cicatrice. Potter a scuola non faceva che nasconderla.

Potter non si oppone, limitandosi a contrarre le labbra, e Draco vi strofina sopra un pollice. E leggermente rialzata e rosata, non piatta come si sarebbe aspettato, e il fulmine è spesso e più esteso, come se la cicatrice fosse stata irritata di recente.

«Ha bruciato parecchio durante l’ultimo anno» dice Potter tranquillamente, quindi scosta la mano di Draco dal suo viso e la guida al bicchiere di liquido, che sta ancora frizzando leggermente. «Bevi. Per favore.»

Draco beve. La pozione gli scivola in gola come aria, e può quasi percepirla diffondersi nel suo corpo, sfrigolare nelle sue cellule e farlo sentire più leggero ed effervescente e… estremamente sobrio.

Sbatte le palpebre, la camera prima ondeggia poi torna a fuoco, e si accorge che è –  _altroché_  se lo è – spaparanzato sul letto di Potter (perché è  _ovvio_  che sia il letto di Potter, con le lenzuola dello stesso arancio della divisa dei Cannoni, probabilmente uno dei tanti doni affettuosi da parte di casa Weasley), vestito in abiti Babbani, con la camicia parzialmente sbottonata, e… ha appena chiesto a Potter di lasciargli toccare la sua cicatrice?

«Che ore sono?» domanda, sforzandosi di non sussultare.

Potter armeggia con il suo voluminoso accappatoio. «Uhm, circa mezzanotte» risponde, recuperando il bicchiere e stringendolo saldamente.

«Oh» esclama Draco, e si zittisce. Non può impedirsi di pensare che, mentre lui aveva quanto meno l’attenuante dell’ubriachezza,  _Potter_  era del tutto sobrio. E, a discapito della sobrietà, Potter lo ha fatto entrare, lo ha portato a letto e gli ha  _permesso_  di toccare la sua cicatrice. Insomma, sostanzialmente, è tutta colpa di Potter.

«Lenzuola interessanti» sottolinea Draco, poiché è tornato sobrio e non può mostrarsi meno stronzo del solito.

Potter alza gli occhi al cielo. «Spero tu non stia criticando la mia biancheria, Malfoy.»

«Criticherei volentieri anche la tua abilità nel preparare il tè» risponde Draco, poiché muore dalla voglia di una tazza di tè, sul serio, e quello è il suo modo di chiederla. E, forse, se si alza dal letto di Potter ed esce dalla stanza di Potter, la situazione diverrà leggermente meno imbarazzante. Si sente come se si fosse svegliato la mattina con accanto l’amante sbagliato, ma senza neppure la consolazione della scopata. Per cui, in realtà, è persino peggio. E  _Dio_  se ha voluto – vuole – quella scopata. Si augura che Potter non occhieggi al di sotto della sua cintura, o la sua eccitazione diventerà palese anche a lui.

«Non stai per vomitare, vero?» domanda Potter con sospetto. «Hai un colorito strano.»

Draco non reputa saggio far presente a Potter che quello è il colorito che assume di consueto dopo avere immaginato con eccessivo fervore di scoparlo, oppure di essere scopato da lui. Potter potrebbe anche reagire nella maniera sbagliata. Merlino. Ha bisogno di bere qualcosa, e di stare lontano da Potter per qualche minuto.

«La cucina è al piano di sotto, giusto?» dice Draco, scivolando goffamente giù dal letto e facendo balzare Potter in piedi come un unicorno spaventato. «Vestiti e ci vediamo lì.»

«Come fai a sapere dov’è la mia…» chiede Potter incerto, ma Draco è già uscito, con una mossa assurda che ha impedito a Potter di scorgere il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni. Scende le scale, intanto che abbottona la camicia e passa una mano fra i capelli per riordinarli. La cucina è al buio, e Draco lancia un rapido Lumos, prima di afferrare il bollitore di Potter e tentare di raggiungere il lavandino. Un cavo però tiene il bollitore ancorato alla parete, perciò Draco lo stacca, lo riempie d’acqua, e infine lo riattacca. Agita una mano alla ricerca di un interruttore. Qualcosa scatta, e avverte un sibilo, mentre il bollitore inizia a scaldarsi. Draco si congratula mentalmente con se stesso per essere stato tanto bravo. La roba Babbana è una vera merda.

Rovista negli stipetti di Potter a caccia delle tazze e delle bustine di tè. Quando Potter finalmente arriva, con un paio di pantaloni scuri, una maglietta nera e attillata, e i piedi nudi, Draco non solo ha riacquisito il controllo del suo corpo, ma ha anche preparato due tazze di tè – una di tè scuro e rivoltante, e l’altra di tè leggero e dolce. Potter si avvicina e Draco gli porge la sua tazza.

Potter si acciglia, quindi manda giù un sorso e sospira in apprezzamento, appoggiandosi al bancone della cucina. «Non dovrei berlo a quest’ora» dice, sbadigliando, ma ne prende ugualmente un altro sorso. Scruta ancora una volta Draco con aria impotente, prima di spostare lo sguardo sulle finestre dall’altro lato della stanza e nell’oscurità.

«Non dormi bene?» chiede Draco, pur conoscendo già la risposta. Le occhiaie sotto gli occhi di Potter rendono la sua difficoltà evidente.

«No» taglia corto Potter con uno sbuffo. «Grazie per avermelo chiesto.»

Stavolta è Draco ad arrossire, e pensa che in fondo sia giusto. È piombato inaspettatamente su Potter, l’insonne, a mezzanotte suonata. Benché… «Che ci facevi a casa di venerdì sera?» domanda. «Ero convinto che saresti uscito con qualcuno dei tuoi numerosissimi amici. Finch-Fletchley ha chiesto di te» aggiunge sprezzante.

«Davvero?» ribatte Potter con interesse, e ricomincia a fissarlo. «Spero tu gli abbia risposto di ficcare la testa in un calderone d’acqua bollente.»

Draco ride stupito. «Non è il tuo tipo, Potter» commenta, sorseggiando il rigenerante tè. «Troppo pieno di sé.»

«Oh?» esclama Potter, inarcando un sopracciglio. «E  _qual è_  il mio tipo, allora?»

Draco esita; non si stanno comportando esattamente da amici. E poi anche lui è  _piuttosto_  pieno di sé.

«No, va’ avanti» ribadisce Potter con fermezza. «Hai già insultato le mie lenzuola, perciò sentiti libero di insultare anche i miei gusti in fatto di…» La voce gli muore in gola ma conclude la frase a testa alta: «Uomini».

«L’arancione… e Finch-Fletchley» replica Draco, scuotendo la testa. «Puoi combinare di meglio, Potter.» Fa schioccare la lingua. «Suppongo che almeno tu non ti sia abbassato al livello di Higgs.»

Potter si rilassa e alza gli occhi al cielo, quando diviene chiaro che Draco non risponderà alla sua domanda. «Andiamo a sederci, prima che ceda alla voglia di colpirti.» Gli fa strada lungo le scale e fino all’enorme salotto. Crolla su un divano con un sospiro e infila un piede sotto di sé.

Draco si siede sullo stesso divano, ma a debita distanza, e rammenta di aver dimenticato le scarpe nella camera di Potter. È imbarazzante, ma almeno non ha alcun buco nelle calze.

«Le lenzuola sono un regalo di Ron, e Justin è stato…»

Draco aggrotta la fronte.

«Un’idea di Hermione» spiega Potter frettolosamente. «Ha combinato un appuntamento. Lavorano insieme al Ministero, e immagino credesse…» Si stringe nelle spalle. «A scuola era un tipo a posto. Così ho pensato… Non so che cosa ho pensato.» Beve un sorso dell’orribile tè. «Non faceva che  _raccontarlo_  alla gente per darsi delle arie. E non è un atteggiamento che mi piace. Ci sono cose che dovrebbero rimanere private, ti pare? Almeno all’inizio.» Arrossisce di nuovo. «Siamo usciti soltanto due volte! E davvero non so perché ne sto parlando con te, Malfoy. Ti presenti alla mia porta, ubriaco, con questo  _aspetto_ , e come se…» continua animatamente, per poi interrompersi smarrito.

«Con quale aspetto?» chiede Draco dolcemente, sorseggiando il suo tè, mentre il suo cuore gli balla in petto una  _Tarantallegra_.

Potter arrossisce al di là della sua tazza. «Lascia perdere» dice. «Ho apprezzato il tuo discorso» prosegue, cambiando argomento con la consumata abilità di uno tutt’altro che abile.

Draco stabilisce di far finta di nulla. Per il momento. «Grazie.»

D’un tratto, Potter si volta verso di lui con espressione seria. «Pensavi sinceramente quello che hai detto?»

Draco ha ormai pronunciato talmente tanti discorsi che fatica a ricordare cosa abbia detto in quel giorno specifico – anche se rammenta vagamente di aver blaterato a proposito della famiglia e dell’amore, e… e…

E gli torna in mente ciò che ha provato guardando Potter; ciò che ha pensato:  _questo_  è quello che voglio.  _Questo_  potrebbe essere mio per sempre.

Si sente sciocco, a soffermarsi su quelle fantasie impossibili, se non fosse che Potter lo sta fissando con occhi limpidi e brillanti, dietro quegli stupidi occhiali tondi, e ha la fronte corrugata.

«Sì, certo» replica Draco. E non può più resistere: «Posso?».

Potter sembra confuso, e Draco si sporge per poggiare la tazza sul tavolino vicino, quindi si china su Potter e gli sfila gli occhiali dal naso. Dà un colpo di bacchetta, mormorando un  _Oculus Reparo_ , prima di voltarsi per riposizionarli sulla smorfia perplessa di Potter.

Senza occhiali dimostra ancora meno dei suoi anni, ed è curiosamente fuori fuoco, come se fosse Draco quello miope, con Potter privo degli occhiali. Ma ci vede comunque abbastanza bene da notare il tremore dell’altro, specialmente quando fa scorrere impacciatamente gli occhiali sul volto di Potter – l’ennesima scusa per sfiorarlo ancora –, sistemandoglieli sul naso. Le labbra di Potter si serrano e deglutisce in maniera convulsa.

Baciarlo sembra una buona idea; forse l’idea migliore che Draco abbia mai avuto, perciò allontana le mani di poco, abbandonando le dita a lambire lievemente le guance di Potter, si allunga ancora un po’ e…

Per un breve istante, Potter appare disponibile – più che  _disponibile_  –, ma poi Draco abbassa una mano sul suo ginocchio, e Potter scatta tremante. Ha ancora in mano la sua tazza di tè – o perlomeno ce l’ _aveva_. Adesso ne regge solo la metà.

«Fanculo!» sbotta Potter, tentando di scostare da sé il tessuto bagnato. « _Cazzo_.»

A Draco sovvengono un mucchio di utili suggerimenti, come: “Permettimi di liberarti da quei vestiti fradici”. Ma è probabile che in quel caso Potter gli verserà in testa il tè rimasto. Si sente anche incline a puntare la bacchetta contro il cavallo di Potter, ma alla fine dice semplicemente: «Posso, ehm, fare qualcosa per aiutarti?», e si augura che Potter non fraintenda la sua offerta.

Potter gli rivolge uno sguardo tagliente. «Temo sia un segno. Che sta cercando di comunicarmi che è ora di andare a letto. È stata una giornata pesante, e sarai stanco anche tu. Usa pure la camera degli ospiti. È al piano superiore, seconda porta a destra.»

«Oh» esclama Draco, colto alla sprovvista. «Io, uh, speravo…»

Potter, già rosso, assume una tonalità color mattone e pare in procinto di esplodere. «Sì, questo l’ho capito» replica seccamente. «Ma io, ehm…» Si alza – alto e dignitoso, nonostante la chiazza di bagnato. «Se pensi che sia il tipo da una botta e via, Malfoy, allora non mi conosci affatto» farfuglia un po’, ma le sue parole sono perfettamente comprensibili. «Buonanotte.» E esce dalla stanza con calma invidiabile, finché Draco non lo sente salire le scale di corsa, almeno due scalini alla volta, presumibilmente per rintanarsi nella sua camera, lontano dal Grosso e Cattivo Malfoy.

Draco sopprime l’impulso di inseguirlo e assestargli una bella spinta. Perché  _diavolo_  Potter giudica  _lui_  uno da una botta e via? Ma forse…

Draco sospira, e beve assorto un altro sorso di tè. Fa Evanescere la macchia sul tappeto di Potter, e ipotizza che magari averlo svegliato,  _presentandosi_  alla sua porta ubriaco, per poi averci provato con lui di punto in bianco non abbia deposto a suo favore. L’altro non è in grado di ricordare il loro “rapporto ormai datato”, ma solamente – e qui Draco tenta di non sprofondare per la vergogna – la sua indimenticabile frase: “Spogliati”.

Grandioso, assolutamente grandioso, dice Draco a se stesso. Non c’è da stupirsi che Potter sia scappato.

Termina il suo tè e riporta la tazza in cucina, prima di imboccare la rampa che conduce al piano superiore. Si immobilizza davanti alla porta della camera di Potter. C’è un silenzio tombale. È talmente silenzioso che Draco sospetta abbia usato un incantesimo silenziante. Che sta  _combinando_  lì dentro?

Il pensiero di Potter disteso su quell’orrenda coperta arancione, completamente nudo, con il corpo teso e l’uccello in mano, intento a masturbarsi freneticamente, fa schiudere le labbra di Draco, e rende duro anche il suo uccello costretto nei pantaloni. O… o forse Potter non ha utilizzato un incantesimo silenziante, ma ha udito i suoi passi, al di là della porta, e adesso è paralizzato – sdraiato, con il cuore in gola, l’uccello dolorante stretto nel palmo, e le orecchie tese, così da percepire l’istante in cui Draco raggiungerà la stanza degli ospiti e si chiuderà la porta alle spalle. Solo allora potrà riprendere a masturbarsi indisturbato.

O magari sta soltanto dormendo.

Draco sospira, si massaggia l’inguine e avverte la sua erezione irrigidirsi ulteriormente al suo tocco. Zoppica fino alla stanza degli ospiti – con i pantaloni diventati decisamente troppo stretti – e, prima di chiudere la porta, ascolta. Nient’altro che silenzio.

Chiude la porta e si getta sul letto, abbassando pantaloni e mutande all’altezza delle cosce e afferrandosi l’uccello. Viene duro in pochi minuti, fantasticando su Potter a pochi passi di distanza da lui. E, un quarto d’ora dopo, disteso e nudo, viene di nuovo masturbandosi forte ma prendendosi il suo tempo. Geme affannato, all’idea di Potter che forse  _è_ nel corridoio e sta ripetendo i medesimi gesti, in bilico accanto alla porta, alla ricerca del coraggio necessario per abbassare la maniglia.

A Draco quel coraggio manca. E se Potter  _non_  ci fosse?

Così si pulisce e si infila sotto le lenzuola, ripromettendosi che domani sarà il giorno – il giorno in cui finalmente chiarirà, una volta per tutte, se Potter prova le sue stesse emozioni. Draco ne è  _certo_. Eppure…

Si addormenta, e sogna di volare.


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

Draco sta ancora dormendo nella camera degli ospiti di Potter quando il tempo si resetta e lo sveglia; con un sussulto sconcertato si ritrova nudo, in piedi davanti alla sua scrivania. La GiraTempo sta emettendo un pallido bagliore che illumina l’intero angolo della stanza, e quel chiarore inquietante spinge Draco a sbattere le palpebre. Ecco che finisce per essere accecato dai malfunzionamenti di una macchina del tempo, come se avere una fastidiosa erezione mattutina da fronteggiare non fosse già abbastanza.

Lancia la solita coperta sulla GiraTempo, che nasconde in parte la luce, anche se si intravvedono alcuni riverberi filtrare oltre il tessuto. Si volta per non vederli. Fortunatamente, riesce a gestire con facilità perlomeno l’erezione mattutina – pochi colpi scivolosi sul suo uccello sotto la doccia e viene contro le piastrelle.

Non appena si riprende ed esce dal bagno, umido e con un asciugamano avvolto intorno alla vita, ha già stabilito quale sarà il suo programma per quella giornata: recuperare il suo piccolo gufo, corteggiare Potter, pomiciare Potter.

Il suo piano non è particolarmente dettagliato, ma contiene tutti gli elementi essenziali. Vuole il suo gufo… perché sì. E vuole corteggiare Potter perché Potter  _merita_  di essere corteggiato. Draco tenta di soffocare la sensazione che magari Potter merita un corteggiamento lento, non uno ad altissima velocità e mirato a…, e che forse lui  _desidera_  dargliene uno. Ma è impossibile, quando si hanno a disposizione solo 24 ore prima che il tempo riparta daccapo.

E, infine, vuole pomiciare Potter perché quella mattina Draco si sente sicuro – be’, relativamente sicuro – che questo spezzerà il ciclo temporale.

Forse l’idea che basterà baciare Potter per risolverà tutto è un po’ illusoria, se ne rende conto. Ma, benché non abbia alcuna prova certa, a lui appare assolutamente logica. Fin dall’inizio, per Draco è stato evidente che Potter fosse al centro del ciclo temporale – ossia che in fondo sia stata tutta colpa di Potter. È stato Potter ad andare via durante il discorso di Draco, e a indurre Draco a utilizzare la GiraTempo. Lui è il fulcro dell’intera questione. E… a essere onesti, Potter è anche il  _suo_ centro, lo è sempre stato. Da piccolo, Draco si era interrogato di continuo sul leggendario Potter, ed era stato proprio quando lo aveva conosciuto per davvero che le cose avevano cominciato a  _peggiorare_  sul serio. Potter si era insinuato sempre di più nella vita di Draco, raggiungendo persino gli angoli più remoti del suo essere, spingendolo a vivere, a respirare e  _sognare_  di lui.

Ritiene perciò che l’unico modo per rimettere in moto il tempo sia diventare a sua volta il centro  _di Potter_. Far intrecciare anche i loro corpi nel modo in cui sono intrecciate le loro vite.

Inoltre – va chiarito anche questo –, Draco ne ha le scatole piene di  _non_  riuscire a baciare Potter. Ogni giorno trascorso senza baciare Potter gli appare un giorno sprecato. E se il ciclo temporale non dovesse spezzarsi? Be’, avrà almeno baciato Potter. E, a parere di Draco, in questo modo ne uscirà comunque vincitore.

È quasi certo che anche Potter voglia baciarlo. È solo il suo istinto – alimentato da anni di rivalità – a impedirgli di lasciarsi andare. Draco lo comprende, poiché avverte un impulso analogo.

È di nuovo quasi duro, quando indossa un paio di morbidi e aderenti boxer in seta nera – ama la sensazione che gli danno sulla pelle –, ma decide di ignorare la sua erezione crescente; ha cose più importanti da fare e non c’è tempo da perdere. Infila anche i calzini, un paio di pantaloni grigio chiaro e una maglietta attillata blu. Si osserva allo specchio e, infine, sotto il collo della maglietta, aggiunge la catenina in platino che sua madre gli ha regalato per il suo diciassettesimo compleanno. Si sente poco vestito, come se stesse giocando a fare il Babbano, ma il suo aspetto non gli dispiace. E poi ciò che conta è cosa ne penserà Potter. Fatica a dimenticare lo sguardo negli occhi di Potter, che la notte precedente percorreva il suo corpo, mentre se ne stava ubriaco sulla soglia. Potter ovviamente non aveva dato alcun seguito a quello sguardo, il luccichio nei suoi occhi, però, era stato sufficiente a esprimere tutto.

Dopo aver sistemato rapidamente i capelli, Draco indossa le scarpe, afferra bacchetta e portafoglio, e infila in tasca una scatola miniaturizzata contenente un mazzo di carte da Spara Schiocco, una piuma e un foglio di pergamena, quindi si precipita al piano inferiore. Deve fare colazione, e in fretta. Non permette neppure a sua madre di rivolgergli il solito saluto, ma esordisce con un allegro: «Buongiorno, madre» e si serve di tè e pane tostato, dandole un rapido bacio sulla guancia. Le comunica dunque di avere un impegno con Potter prima dell’inizio della manifestazione e che, se dovesse procedere come previsto, forse non pronuncerà il suo discorso.

Lei assume un’espressione stupita, ma si ricompone immediatamente, grazie al proverbiale autocontrollo dei Black, e gli sorride. Di un sorriso affettuoso e… scaltro. Draco non ha chiarito alcun dettaglio, eppure ha l’impressione che lei conosca i suoi piani alla perfezione e che sia dalla sua parte. Ed è estremamente sconcertante. «Bene. Allora mi auguro che vada tutto per il meglio» dice, e lascia la stanza, facendo sentire Draco imbarazzato e incoraggiato allo stesso tempo. Almeno sa che sua madre – che è  _capace_  di leggergli dentro senza utilizzare alcuna magia se non quella che nasce dal legame di sangue e dall’amore che nutre per lui – lo difenderà con suo padre, nel caso dovesse sfuggire all’impegno in Parlamento, cosa che ovviamente medita di fare. Se tutto andrà come spera, non parteciperà all’evento di quel giorno.

Recupera il suo gufo – infilando venti galeoni nella mano dello stupito venditore – be’ per lui è un affare in ogni caso –, e si Materializza direttamente a casa di Potter, atterrando di fronte alle scale esterne. Si siede – ha ancora mezz’ora prima che Potter esca per la sua solita corsa –, e tira fuori la piuma e il foglio di pergamena. Scrive svelto, cercando di non rifletterci troppo, quindi piega il biglietto e lo passa a Mezzapippa, che stride felice e vola in alto all’istante, in direzione della casa, presumibilmente alla ricerca della finestra della camera di Potter.

Trascorrono meno di cinque minuti, e Potter – con gli occhi assonnati, un paio di comodi pantaloni e una camicia abbottonata male – apre la porta e lo fissa confuso.

«Buongiorno, Potter» dice Draco, alzandosi in piedi e sistemandosi i pantaloni; si sono abbassati di poco, esponendo appena l’addome e l’orlo della sua biancheria intima. Avrebbe dovuto indossare una cintura, ma è uscito di casa talmente di fretta.

Lo sguardo di Potter scivola impotente sul suo corpo, a quel punto però lo distoglie e arrossisce. Agita il foglio di pergamena davanti al viso di Draco. «Perché diavolo hai inviato un gufo per avvisarmi che aspettavi alla porta? Non potevi semplicemente, sai, suonare il campanello?»

«Ho pensato fosse più cortese» replica Draco educatamente «concederti qualche minuto per vestirti».

Potter fa una smorfia e si guarda, realizzando probabilmente di non aver fatto un ottimo lavoro. «Non ho ancora preso il caffè» ribatte, come se quella fosse una giustificazione valida, e solleva gli occhi al cielo. «Vieni dentro. Mi spiegherai mentre affogo nella caffeina.»

Draco lo segue nell’ormai familiare cucina, dove Mezzapippa se ne sta placidamente appollaiato sul tavolo, di fronte a una ciotola colma d’acqua. «Grazie per esserti preso cura del mio gufo, Potter» dice Draco. «È un buon amico.»

Potter sembra sorpreso, ma poi sorride. «È molto carino. Una peste. Ma carino.»

«Ti ha svegliato con una beccata in testa?» chiede Draco comprensivo, intanto che si sforza di non ridere.

«E ha cercato di ficcarmi il biglietto nel naso» replica Potter, ma non sembra  _granché_  infastidito. «Se Edvige fosse stata ancora viva, dubito che si sarebbe lasciata impressionare. Ha sempre apprezzato la dignità nei suoi colleghi gufi.» Si gira verso il lavandino e riempie il bollitore. «Posso offrirti qualcosa? Acqua? Tè? Caffè?»

«Quello che bevi tu per me va bene» risponde Draco.

Potter annuisce e afferra due tazze, riempendo ciascuna di caffè solubile. «Dunque?» chiede.

«Dunque cosa?»

«Non voglio essere scortese, Malfoy,» dice Potter «ma… non mi aspettavo di vederti questa mattina. Non sono neppure certo di come tu conosca il mio indirizzo».

È noioso dover ripetere sempre le solite, vecchie scuse, Draco però è obbligato a farlo o Potter diventerà sospettoso, così gli fornisce la consueta spiegazione sull’indirizzo ottenuto per spedire l’invito all’evento sull’unità…

«Hmmm» replica Potter.

«È stata la Granger ha suggerirmi di passare» conclude Draco, visto che in precedenza ha funzionato.

E funziona di nuovo. «Vorrei che la smettesse di intromettersi» mormora Potter, ma poi sospira rassegnato. «Be’, suppongo che se non lo facesse non sarebbe Hermione. Per quale  _motivo_  ti ha suggerito di passare?»

«Per proporti di andare da qualche parte, dopo l’evento» risponde Draco, e quindi si ferma, non appena Potter versa l’acqua calda nelle tazze, comincia a mescolare, aggiunge latte e zucchero in una tazza e una generosa spruzzata di acqua fredda dal rubinetto nell’altra.

Potter gli porge la sua bevanda lattiginosa, poi prende un lungo sorso della sua scura come l’inchiostro. «Cazzo, ne avevo bisogno» esclama, e prende un secondo sorso. «Stavi dicendo?»

«Mi domandavo se volessi… In realtà saltare l’evento e venire con me a Hogwarts. Per vederlo ricostruito, invece che sentirne soltanto parlare.»

La proposta è rischiosa, poiché Draco sa bene che Potter si reca in visita a Hogwarts regolarmente. Conosce probabilmente ogni riparazione svolta, e forse ha persino  _partecipato_  ai lavori; la ricostruzione inoltre è stata talmente accurata che un mago ignaro di ciò che è avvenuto in quel luogo non noterebbe alcuna differenza rispetto al passato. Ma Draco confida nel profondo desiderio di Potter di evitare l’evento, e nell’affetto che nutre per il castello e le persone che vi soggiornano in quel momento.

«Ho promesso a Kingsley che sarei stato presente» dice Potter lentamente, con evidente indecisione.

Draco fa un passo avanti e poggia delicatamente una mano sull’avambraccio di Potter. Giusto per un istante. «Per favore» replica. «Ci terrei davvero. Il Ministro capirà.»

Potter deglutisce e distoglie lo sguardo. «Sì, d’accordo» ribatte. «Anche se non dovrei. Prima però sarà meglio che avvisi Ron e Hermione.»

«Puoi usare il mio gufo» suggerisce Draco, ed estrae dalla tasca la piuma e l’ultimo pezzo di pergamena per poi porgerli a Potter.

Potter gli rivolge un’occhiata diffidente ma li afferra lo stesso. Posa la tazza sul tavolo e si siede su una delle sedie in legno della cucina. «Perché ho la sensazione che tu stia tramando qualcosa, Malfoy?» chiede, scrivendo comunque un biglietto per la Granger. Lo arrotola e aggiunge l’indirizzo sul lato esterno.

Mezzapippa lo prende tutto eccitato, quindi sbatte forte le ali e vola fuori dalla finestra.

«È la forza dell’abitudine» risponde Draco, e le labbra di Potter si incurvano in un sorriso.

«Immagino di sì» constata Potter. Recupera la tazza e manda giù un altro sorso. «Vado a… Insomma, torno subito.» E lascia rapidamente la stanza; Draco lo sente salire al volo le scale, due gradini per volta.

Torna dopo cinque o forse dieci minuti. Indossa un paio di jeans neri e una maglietta bianca, e sembra molto più a suo agio. Anche i capelli hanno un aspetto diverso – sono ancora arruffati ma in maniera differente, e Draco realizza che deve aver cercato di pettinarli.

«Sai,» dice Potter, infilando una mano tra i capelli e rovinando il precedente e faticoso tentativo di metterli in ordine «ho la curiosa sensazione di averlo già fatto. Come una sorta di… déjà vu. Strano.» Si riscuote, quasi si stesse risvegliando da un sogno, e fissa di nuovo Draco con aria vagamente sospettosa.

«Sì, strano» concorda Draco, provando ad apparire innocente e non allarmato. Preferisce non riflettere sulle conseguenze che il ciclo temporale potrebbe avere sulle persone che incontra, eppure… Ciò significa che non è l’ _unico_  a essere bloccato? È il  _tempo stesso_  a essersi fermato? Non è un pensiero confortante. Ma non lo è nemmeno l’idea che il tempo abbia continuato a scorrere solamente per gli altri, a prescindere dalle sue azioni e mentre se ne stava intrappolato in una bolla, a girare e girare e girare inutilmente.

Ora Potter lo sta osservando accigliato, stabilisce perciò di accantonare momentaneamente il problema. E poi per quel giorno ha in mente una serie di azioni positive che smuoveranno il tempo, giusto?

Scaccia il timore che sia soltanto una sua illusione e si sforza di sorridere. L’espressione di Potter si rilassa e infine ricambia il suo sorriso. Draco avverte il tepore espandersi dentro, quasi avesse bevuto tutto d’un fiato un doppio Whisky Incendiario, il cui calore scivola dalla gola fino alle dita dei piedi.

«Ci andiamo?» chiede Draco, e Potter annuisce ma non si muove. Potrebbero Smaterializzarsi separatamente, suppone Draco, ma…  _Avanza come se fossi determinato a farlo_ , si dice, e fa un passo verso Potter allungando tutte e due le mani.

Potter, evidentemente nervoso, si inumidisce le labbra, ma poi gli stringe una mano e, per un breve e caldo istante, se ne stanno solo lì, nella cucina di Potter a tenersi per mano. Draco avverte attraverso i polpastrelli un battito accelerato, e non è del tutto certo se si tratti del suo cuore o di quello di Potter. Per poco non ne è sopraffatto. La presa di Potter è decisa, le sue mani sono calde e grandi e…

Draco Materializza entrambi ai cancelli di Hogwarts, prima di rischiare di rendersi ridicolo.

Arrivano con un forte crack; non è stato uno dei viaggi migliori di Draco. È sconsigliabile Materializzarsi mentre si è distratti, ma ha appena compreso che  _non_  essere distratti da Potter è impossibile. Almeno non ha dimenticato una parte di sé, o di Potter, a Londra.

Si stanno ancora tenendo per mano, solo che adesso Potter lo stringe come se ne andasse della sua vita. La sua presa è talmente serrata da fargli male.

«Ahi!» esclama Draco, e Potter lo lascia andare immediatamente, con sguardo imbarazzato.

«Scusa» dice. «Io… non ho mai amato la Smaterializzazione Congiunta.»

Draco ha l’impressione che Potter stia per aggiungere qualcosa, ma non riesce a impedirsi di ribattere. «Avresti dovuto avvisarmi! Avremmo potuto raggiungere Hogsmeade via camino e da lì proseguire a piedi» sbotta. Potter contrae le labbra però non risponde. Si limita a voltarsi e dirigersi verso i cancelli. Sta camminando talmente spedito che Draco deve quasi correre per stargli dietro.

«Non fare lo stronzo, Potter» prosegue Draco, dandogli una spallata amichevole.

«Stronzo io?» replica Potter, senza rallentare, ma quando scorge il sorriso di Draco lo ricambia, sebbene a malincuore. «È solo che trovo quello che sta succedendo un po’ inaspettato, Malfoy. Tu che… ti presenti alla mia porta di punto in bianco, e sostieni di voler trascorrere del tempo con me. Mi hai sempre odiato. Al tuo processo…» La sua voce si affievolisce e assume un tono incerto, ma poi si solleva di nuovo. «Stavolta non riesco proprio a tenermelo per me. Al processo ti ho difeso volentieri, ma tu mi hai guardato in un modo! Con un tale disprezzo. Come se testimoniare in tuo favore fosse stato  _peggio_  che averti accusato!»

Draco sopprime l’impellente desiderio di deviare dal sentiero, correre alla Foresta Proibita e prendere a calci un albero. In che modo spiegargli il suo comportamento? Affermando che sì, in un certo senso  _era_  stato peggio poiché non voleva che Potter testimoniasse al suo processo. Non voleva affatto  _essere_  sotto processo, come un patetico perdente, come il piagnucoloso cattivo che era stato sconfitto. Aveva guardato Potter furioso perché Potter era tutto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato essere – tutto ciò che aveva sempre voluto –, e se non si fosse imposto di mantenere il suo cipiglio arrogante avrebbe pianto come un bambino. Si fissa le scarpe, intanto che procedono, con le labbra serrate nel tentativo di contenere l’imprevisto flusso di emozioni.

«Malfoy?» lo chiama Potter, con tono insicuro, e quindi si ferma, così da costringere anche Draco a fermarsi e sollevare gli occhi per guardarlo.

«Io non ti odio» riesce a dire Draco.

«No» concorda Potter impacciato. «Questo lo vedo. Ma…»

«Non ha senso spiegare. Non capiresti.»

«Mettimi alla prova» replica Potter, per l’orrore di Draco. «Vieni… Possiamo discuterne mentre camminiamo. Andiamo a dare un’occhiata al campo da Quidditch. Hagrid e la professoressa Sprite hanno fatto miracoli per far ricrescere l’erba. Non sembra neppure che ci sia stato un incendio.»

Draco sa che lo hanno – lo ha – già visto. E Potter non finge neppure di  _non essere_  già stato lì. «Perché hai accettato di venire con me se avevi già visto tutti i lavori di ricostruzione?» domanda, non curandosi di apparire frustrato. Forse riuscirà a distrarre Potter dall’andare a caccia di altre confessioni.

Potter si stringe nelle spalle. «Perché me lo hai chiesto» replica, fissando la foresta. «So che sei convinto che anch’io ti odi, ma dall’ultima volta in cui ho provato qualcosa di simile è trascorso un mucchio di tempo.»

Draco sospira internamente. «Okay, andiamo allora, Potty» dice, cercando di sembrare allegro. «Guidami verso il campo da Quidditch ricostruito. Sono certo che ne sai molto più di me. Solo perché mio padre ha contribuito alle spese, non significa che io lo abbia ascoltato mentre mi illustrava i lavori che aveva finanziato.»

Procedono insieme, in un silenzio teso, e Draco si rende conto che non ha via di scampo, che deve mostrare a Potter un po’ di coraggio se vuole conquistarlo. È una tattica sgradevole ma necessaria. E poi Potter è disgustosamente nobile – Draco non ne dubita. Se anche  _non fossero_  bloccati in un ciclo temporale, Potter non avrebbe bisogno di un Voto Infrangibile per mantenere la parola data.

«Potter… non sono un buon perdente» si costringe a dire, intanto che accedono agli spalti e iniziano a salire verso l’alto.

«Ma ti  _auguravi_  che il tuo lato vincesse? Alla fine intendo» replica Potter, dopo averci riflettuto un momento. Raggiungono la parte superiore degli spalti e si siedono, osservando il campo vuoto.

«Cazzo no. Avrei ucciso io stesso il Signore Oscuro, se solo avessi saputo come fare» esclama Draco con una smorfia. «Non era a quello che mi riferivo. È che…» Fa una pausa, chiedendosi come spiegarlo senza apparire patetico. Si sente patetico. «Avevamo bisogno di te… al processo. Io e mia madre. E  _detestavo_  avere bisogno di te. Avrei dovuto… avrei dovuto essere in grado di difendermi da solo come aveva fatto mio padre. È così che si comportano i Malfoy. È stato… Dio! Fra tutti dover dipendere proprio da  _te_.» Si sforza di non suonare troppo amaro. «Non ne hai idea.»

«Allora raccontami meglio» risponde Potter tranquillamente.

Draco si scruta le mani.

«Se non ti va non è necessario» riprende Potter, di fronte al silenzio di Draco. Si stringe nelle spalle ma storce lievemente la bocca.

È un po’ come essere scorticati, pensa Draco stancamente. È il sesto anno, ed è di nuovo in quel bagno con Potter. Solo che stavolta al posto di Potter che gli squarcia il petto con un incantesimo proibito c’è Harry, che si aspetta che Draco si squarci da solo il proprio petto, per mostrargli i segreti più dolorosi e consentirgli di analizzarli, intanto che finge di non aver avanzato alcuna richiesta.

Non se lo merita, cazzo. Ma questo è quello che ottiene, perciò decide di agire da uomo e farla finita. Anche se ciò che meriterebbe è una  _medaglia_. «Ho come l’impressione che per te sia stato tutto  _facile_ » inizia.

«Col cazzo che lo è stato» lo interrompe Potter furioso.

«Zitto, Potter» scatta Draco, e Potter si sgonfia come un pallone. «Se vuoi che parli, devi essere sufficientemente cortese da ascoltare.» Cerca di ricomporsi. «Le persone ti trattano come se fossi un grande eroe, come se avessi  _scelto_  di esserlo, ma… stavi semplicemente combattendo l’uomo che aveva ucciso i tuoi genitori, e obbedendo agli ordini di Silente come un bravo soldatino. Hai seguito il percorso che era stato tracciato per te fin dal giorno in cui sei nato. E  _io_  come avrei potuto fare diversamente?» Sbatte le palpebre; avverte gli occhi accaldati e gonfi. «Non avevo a cuore il trionfo di quel cazzo di Signore Oscuro, ma solo quello di mio  _padre_. E poi, quando il bastardo si è stabilito da noi, l’unica mia preoccupazione era non far ammazzare i miei genitori – un peso enorme sulle  _mie_  spalle.»

Prende un respiro tremolante; Potter, al suo fianco, rimane in silenzio. «Ero solo un ragazzino. Un ragazzino viziato forse,» continua con una risata priva di ironia «ma… ho sempre desiderato essere te. Eri contro di me, e probabilmente per un’ottima ragione, ma ho comunque sempre desiderato essere te.  _Ecco_  perché non ho esultato, quando hai testimoniato al mio processo» puntualizza inutilmente, e non riesce a impedirsi di recuperare almeno un po’ della sua dignità concludendo: «Avrei preferito di gran lunga essere io, quello che testimoniava al  _tuo_ ».

«Raccomandandoti perché mi condannassero a dieci anni di lavori forzati ad Azkaban?» domanda Potter sarcastico, non appena diventa chiaro che Draco non proseguirà oltre.

Draco sbuffa. «Stavo pensando a venti.»

Potter si agita accanto a lui, e rimangono seduti in silenzio. «Anch’io ero un ragazzino» dice alla fine. «E… arrendermi e permettere a Voldemort di vincere sarebbe stato molto più semplice.» Si volta verso Draco. «Lo capisci, non è vero?» chiede dubbioso.

«Certo che sì» ribatte Draco, con più enfasi di quanta intendesse. «Non mi sto giustificando. Sto semplicemente cercando di spiegarti. Non è un concorso per eleggere quello cui è toccata la merda peggiore.»

Potter sbatte le palpebre e poi, inspiegabilmente, sorride. «Perché no? Vediamo... Comincio io. Uhm… i miei genitori sono stati uccisi da Voldemort e sono stato costretto a vivere con i miei zii, che odiavano la magia e detestavano me. È il tuo turno.»

Draco si muove a disagio sul sedile. «Uhm, non credo…»

«No, va’ avanti» lo sfida Potter.

«Sono cresciuto ascoltando le gesta del leggendario Harry Potter, e quando ti ho chiesto di diventare mio amico hai rifiutato la mia offerta» tenta Draco. La sua voce, fastidiosamente, tentenna lievemente. _Ed_  eri il più giovane Cercatore di sempre, mentre a me al primo anno non è stato concesso nemmeno di provare. «Le ferite di quell’anno – magari assurdamente – bruciano ancora vivide. Persino adesso, e dopo tutto quello che è successo. Avevo scoperto per la prima volta nella mia vita di non poter avere tutto ciò che desideravo. La mia infanzia è stata, col senno di poi, praticamente perfetta.»

«Voldemort ha cercato di uccidermi nel mio primo anno» prosegue Potter.

«Inspiegabilmente, non ero l’erede di Serpeverde» aggiunge Draco, assumendo un’aria disinvolta.

«Ehm, Tom Riddle, il vero erede di Serpeverde, ha cercato di uccidermi anche quell’anno» dice Potter. «Mi dispiace.»

Draco ci riflette un po’ su. «Sono stato aggredito da un feroce ippogrifo che, sempre inspiegabilmente, in seguito è riuscito a sfuggire alla giustizia. Ne sai qualcosa, Potter?»

Potter inarca un sopracciglio. «Io?» domanda.

« _E_  hai vinto la Coppa di Quidditch. E Moody mi ha trasformato in un furetto del cazzo e…»

«Al quarto anno Voldemort ha cercato di nuovo di uccidermi.»

«Consideriamo la carta “Voldemort ha cercato di nuovo di uccidermi” come già giocata, d’accordo? Non essere ripetitivo, Potter. Al quinto anno, mio padre è stato arrestato e spedito ad Azkaban.» Draco è in vantaggio.

«E per questo hai minacciato di uccidermi!»

«E affinché rimediassi al fallimento di mio padre, mi è stato assegnato il compito di assassinare il preside» ribatte Draco con sarcasmo. «Un vero spasso. E che fortuna poi che tu mi abbia scovato in quel fottuto bagno e abbia cercato di  _uccidermi_ , relegandomi per l’eternità in compagnia di Mirtilla Malcontenta, nel tuo – oh, talmente eroico – tentativo di fermarmi.»

Potter arrossisce. «Non era mia intenzione. Sai che è così» protesta. «Mi dispiace moltissimo.»

«Di cosa? Della parte su Mirtilla?» replica Draco, incrociando le braccia al petto e inarcando un sopracciglio. «Lo credo bene!»

Potter sbuffa. «No, idiota. Per il… il  _Sectumsempra_. Ti ha causato… delle brutte cicatrici?» chiede, colto all’improvviso da un impeto di vergogna.

Draco non risponde, stabilendo invece di ribattere: «Durante il settimo anno ti sei fregato la mia cazzo di bacchetta».

«Durante il settimo anno sono morto» dice Potter con calma.

Ormai sono entrambi senza fiato, e si guardano a vicenda, ansanti.

«Sì,  _va bene_ , Potter, hai vinto» borbotta Draco, poiché battere una cosa come quella è impossibile. Niente può farcela, cazzo. «Come sempre, d’altronde.»

Potter abbozza un sorriso. «Ma ti sei difeso bene, giusto? Anche se, ehm, hai sorvolato su un bel po’ di merda» aggiunge pensieroso.

«D’accordo, Potter» taglia corto Draco, nel timore che l’altro possa decidere di ripercorrere ogni sua più piccola stronzata, e ogni dannato incubo. Tutti e due hanno omesso alcuni dettagli ed è meglio così. Si tratta di cose che tengono ancora Draco sveglio la notte e lo fanno sudare freddo. «E comunque tu hai dimenticato di citare l’orribile cicatrice sulla fronte che deturpa la tua bellezza e impedisce a chiunque con un minimo di buon gusto di interessarsi a te» aggiunge infine malizioso, per provocare Potter.

«Sì, ecco perché io e Ginny ci siamo lasciati» dice Potter serio. «Non ne poteva più di acquistare sacchetti di carta da infilarmi sulla testa ogni volta che uscivamo.»

Draco ride.

«Me ne sono avanzati un paio, se ti va di approfittarne» continua Potter tranquillamente. «Anche se, bada bene, la tua testa è talmente grossa che dubito possa entrarci.»

«Ah, ah, molto divertente, Potter» replica Draco, e Potter gli sorride.

«In pochi sanno della rottura con Ginny, e se evitassi di parlarne in giro te ne sarei grato» aggiunge Potter, alzandosi e stiracchiandosi. «Vogliamo raggiungere il castello?»

«Certo» risponde Draco. Ha cercato di spingere Potter a sbilanciarsi ulteriormente, ma forse per il momento le confessioni imbarazzanti sono sufficienti. E poi è appena mattina; ha ancora a disposizione un sacco di tempo per affrontare con lui argomenti che, si augura, siano più congeniali. Così segue Potter, gli sorride e annuisce, mentre l’altro gli fa notare le nuove serre, le torri e le mura ricostruite, e ben presto realizza di essere genuinamente interessato a ciò che Potter ha da dire. Hanno svolto un lavoro enorme e, benché ne fosse al corrente per via del coinvolgimento di suo padre, in realtà  _non lo sapeva_. Non con precisione. È felice che la sua famiglia abbia partecipato. Davvero felice. E anche di stare camminando sotto il sole accanto a Potter, che appare ugualmente felice, e che gli sorride tra una chiacchiera e l’altra, e che sembra aver quasi dimenticato che quello al suo fianco è Draco, e che inizialmente sono stati gli amici di Draco – la famiglia di Draco – e i compagni Serpeverde di Draco, aiutati da numerosi altri mostri, a distruggere tutto.

O forse ricorda ma preferisce semplicemente perdonare. Il pensiero che Potter adesso riesca a vederlo come  _Draco_  e non più come un nemico gli fa formicolare il corpo dalla testa ai piedi.

 

 

***

 

 

Terminato il giro esterno del castello, Potter sbircia l’orologio. «Manca mezz’ora al pranzo» constata. «Cosa ti piacerebbe fare? Dare un’occhiata all’interno? Potremmo fermarci nell’ufficio della preside per un saluto, e scommetto che ci inviterà per pranzo. Ma… Be’…»

«Ma cosa?» domanda Draco irritato. Potter pare voler insinuare che Draco sarebbe un ospite peggiore di Pix.

Potter lo guarda allusivo, come a voler intendere che si sta sforzando  _duramente_ , e che si aspetta che anche Draco  _smetta_  di fare lo stronzo. «Non voglio che tu ti senta a disagio» dice invece

Il vero problema però è che Draco  _è_  uno stronzo. «Allora non farmici sentire» replica. Ma si addolcisce un istante dopo, quando Potter infila le mani in tasca in un modo che suggerisce che preferirebbe di gran lunga avvolgerle intorno al collo di Draco. Oggi è determinato a conquistare Potter, e non perderà la pazienza alla prima difficoltà. «Apprezzo la tua preoccupazione, ma non è necessaria» dice, e Potter lo osserva incredulo. «Grazie, ma ultimamente sono stato spesso a disagio e sono in grado di cavarmela. Sul serio, te lo assicuro. Un pranzo spiacevole non è la cosa peggiore che mi sia capitata. E poi,» conclude con leggerezza «tu ti prenderai cura di me, non è vero?».

L’incredulità di Potter si trasforma in incertezza, e lui annuisce, dubitando in maniera evidente della serietà di Draco.

Draco pensa che sia stranamente adorabile, anche se non lo ammetterebbe neppure sotto tortura. «Bene, andiamo» esclama, e varcano insieme l’entrata del castello, ritrovandosi nell’imponente Sala d’ingresso e risalendo la scalinata principale. Su e su fino al settimo piano.

Potter gli racconta della parola d’ordine e del gargoyle in pietra, quindi si gira verso Draco. «Vengo abbastanza spesso» spiega, quasi con tono di scusa. «Ho dato una mano nel corso della ricostruzione, e…» Si stringe nelle spalle, voltandosi in direzione dell’ufficio. «Qui ho ancora l’impressione di essere a casa, sai?»

Sì, Draco lo sa.

La McGranitt è felicissima di vedere Potter, mentre si mostra inizialmente diffidente nei confronti di Draco. È seccante, ma Draco è consapevole di esserselo meritato. La McGranitt però lo saluta educatamente, perciò fa del suo meglio per apparire cortese e lei diventa un pochino meno rigida. È un inizio accettabile. Non devono diventare grandi amici, ma l’affetto che nutre per Potter è indiscutibile, e…

… ciò significa rispettare il legame che li unisce.

«Tutto a posto?» domanda Potter, accigliato, e Draco si rende conto che lui e la McGranitt gli hanno rivolto una domanda e che non ha la più pallida idea di cosa si tratti.

«Io… scusa, dicevate?» chiede Draco, tentando di ricomporsi.

«Stavo invitando te e Harry a pranzare con noi» ripete la preside. «Non sarà nulla di speciale ma, se vi va, sarete entrambi i benvenuti.»

«Oh, sì, davvero gentile da parte sua» replica Draco. Ha come la sensazione che qualcuno abbia appena sussurrato un  _Lumos_  nel suo cervello, illuminando ciò che avrebbe dovuto essere lampante fin dall’inizio. Nessuno sconvolgimento, poiché in fondo già  _sapeva_  –  _ovvio_  che sapesse, come avrebbe potuto essere altrimenti? Eppure… è come se avesse etichettato un oggetto rimasto indefinito fino a quel momento. Lui e Potter non sono solamente fatti l’uno per l’altro, in un curioso e assurdo modo. Non è soltanto bizzarramente inevitabile che la persona che desidera sia proprio l’unica dalla quale dovrebbe stare alla larga. No, è molto più semplice di così.

Ama Potter.

È  _innamorato_  di Potter.

E con una simile consapevolezza arriva anche una risolutezza maggiore: deve  _sbloccare_  il ciclo temporale. È un Malfoy, e un Serpeverde, e soprattutto è  _Draco_ , e non ha  _alcuna intenzione_  di starsene impalato a struggersi, specialmente adesso che sa quello che vuole – e quello che vuole è Harry. E se quel giorno continuerà a ripetersi all’infinito non potrà mai renderlo felice per sempre, e Draco sa che merita di essere fottutamente felice, dopo tutto lo schifo che è stato costretto ad affrontare, e desidera ardentemente essere colui che lo renderà tale.

«Sei sicuro di stare bene?» mormora Potter, intanto che lasciano l’ufficio in compagnia della McGranitt, e si avviano alla Sala Grande.

Draco sorride prima internamente, per poi rivolgere a Potter quel sorriso, e Potter ricambia ignorando ciò che lo ha provocato. «Assolutamente» risponde, poiché adesso ne conosce esattamente la ragione.

 

 

***

 

 

Draco non ne è più  _tanto_  sicuro, quando fanno il loro ingresso nell’ampio salone e si ritrova seduto di fronte a Hagrid, che lo scruta con profondo cipiglio, e di fianco a due Tassorosso, uno per lato. Potter lo guarda con aria di scuse, mentre viene indirizzato all’altra estremità del tavolo, vicino alla preside e a una strega di mezza età che Draco non ha mai visto – forse la nuova insegnante di DADA? In tutto sono circa una quindicina di persone, e non è come se Potter fosse davvero lontanissimo, ma Hagrid è talmente… mastodontico. E il tavolo non è sufficiente largo da alleviare l’ansia di Draco. In fondo, la distanza che li separa è tale che a Hagrid basterebbe un mormorio per lanciargli sulla testa un pollo arrosto accompagnato dall’intero corredo di posate.

«Sbaglio o non mi sono mai scusato per le pene che ho inflitto a Fierobecco?» dice Draco svelto, con le dita che sotto il tavolo stringono saldamente la bacchetta, nel caso in cui si rendesse necessario un  _Expelliarmus_  per evitare il vendicativo lancio del pollo da parte di Hagrid. «In quell’occasione ho esagerato, e mi dispiace enormemente che poi le cose abbiano preso una piega tanto negativa. Mi auguro che Fierobecco sia fuggito in un luogo nel quale ha potuto continuare a vivere felice.»

Hagrid sbatte le palpebre interdetto. «Sì… sì. Parli sul serio, Malfoy?»

«Sono serissimo» ribatte Draco. E non è  _del tutto_  una bugia. Percepisce effettivamente un vago senso di colpa per aver dato origine a tutta quella faccenda denunciando la creatura.

«Sei… sei un amico di Harry adesso?» chiede Hagrid, ancora perplesso. «Perché gli amici di Harry sono anche amici miei.»

Draco annuisce. «Sì, credo di sì.»

Hagrid gli fa cenno agitando il grosso dito, e Draco si allunga verso di lui, sforzandosi di non apparire spaventato. «Allora… se dopo pranzo verrai con me, ti mostrerò qualcosa che ti piacerà» dice con aria misteriosa, quindi tira su col naso e strizza un occhio.

Dannazione. Draco non ha alcuna voglia di trascorrere il pomeriggio a strisciare nel fango davanti a un ippogrifo, nemmeno se questo comporterà un nuovo ed eccitante volo sul dorso della creatura. E poi detesta che Potter lo veda strisciare. Ma esiste pur sempre la possibilità che non sia soltanto Mezzapippa ad avvertire il ciclo temporale. Forse tutti gli animali magici possiedono un insolito senso del tempo. Draco cerca di aggrapparsi a quella speranza, intanto che consuma il pranzo e prova a conversare con i due giovani studenti accanto a lui. E magari neppure  _Potter_  vorrà passare il pomeriggio con un branco di bestie feroci e folli. Magari le sue sono solamente inutili preoccupazioni.

 

 

***

 

 

Potter vuole passare il pomeriggio con un branco di bestie feroci e folli. Ovvio che sì. È tipico di lui.

Alla fine dà il suo assenso a Hagrid – che sorride raggiante a entrambi, e fa loro cenno di seguirlo al termine del pranzo –, e questo può significare solo una cosa: ippogrifi.

Procedono in direzione del recinto, e Draco desidera di aver mangiato un po’ meno, il cibo infatti potrebbe sempre stabilire di ripresentarsi. Potter sembra smanioso di dire qualcosa, senza però sapere come.

«Sputa il rospo, Potter» gli intima Draco, quando ne ha avuto abbastanza dei sussulti di Potter. Hagrid li precede, con le lunghe gambe che si muovono in ampie falcate macinando terreno, intenzionato a “preparare”. Draco rabbrividisce al pensiero di cosa.

«Sul serio ti dispiace per Fierobecco?» domanda Potter.

«Sì» replica Draco, perché è curioso di sapere come proseguirà Potter.

«Be’…» comincia Potter, e quindi sorride goffamente. «Ti piacerebbe sapere in che modo è scappato?»

«Ne ero certo!» esclama Draco. «Non avevo dubbi che fossi stato tu!»

Potter sorride e gli racconta una storia straordinaria, alla quale Draco non avrebbe creduto… se di recente non si fosse trovato a sperimentare di persona i casini spazio-temporali. Fanculo. Persino Potter è riuscito a utilizzare una GiraTempo senza incorrere in nessun problema. Per sua fortuna, non era stato così idiota da tentare di modificarla, di “migliorarla”. E aveva Hermione. Draco avrebbe potuto fare qualunque cosa, con una come Hermione al  _suo_  fianco!

«Dunque Fierobecco adesso vive qui, ma travestito da Alisecco?» chiede Draco, come se per lui fosse una novità.

Potter annuisce. «Sì, è tornato dopo aver aiutato Sirius a fuggire. Per il Ministero è soltanto un ippogrifo che somiglia notevolmente a un altro.»

Per  _chiunque_  un ippogrifo somiglia notevolmente a un altro, pensa Draco, anche se è costretto ad ammettere che Fierobecco ha uno sguardo particolarmente feroce.

«Sforzati di apparire stupito, quando Hagrid ti rivelerà che Fierobecco è qui, d’accordo?» domanda Potter con tono cospiratorio. «Non voglio rovinargli la sorpresa.»

Draco annuisce, e abbozza un sorriso. Con suo grande sollievo, però, dopo aver finto chissà quale sbalordimento di fronte all’imponente creatura, Fierobecco gli rivolge un’occhiata fin troppo d’intesa, considerato che si tratta di un animale, e s’inchina quasi istantaneamente a un semplice e borbottato “Mi dispiace” da parte di Draco. È evidente che ricorda, e anche che, sebbene non siano amici, in precedenza Draco si sia guadagnato un po’ del suo rispetto.

Potter, a pochi passi di distanza, si avvicina e lo accarezza, e l’animale lo spintona col suo tremendo becco appuntito come fossero grandi amici.

Fottuta creatura.

«Buon per te!» esclama Hagrid allegro e orgoglioso, e assesta sulle spalle di Draco una tale manata che Draco inciampa, viene afferrato da Potter, e quasi rovinano a terra insieme. «Non sei così stronzo, dopotutto!»

Draco sta per ribattere con qualcosa di sarcastico, ma Potter ridacchia, e lo regge ancora per un braccio, così decide di lasciar perdere. Almeno per questa volta.

«Dovresti farci un giro!» continua Hagrid, e Fierobecco piega cortesemente le zampe posteriori e allarga parzialmente le ali, invitandolo a montare in groppa.

«Non possiamo andare tutti e due» constata Draco dubbioso. «Va’ tu, Potter» concede.

«Idiota» sibila Potter, ma non ha ancora smesso di sorridere. « _Prova_! È come cercare di governare una… una… una cosa che vola mentre un pazzo sta tentando di disarcionarti!»

«No, no, non preoccuparti. Fierobecco può portare entrambi. Giusto, Fierobecco?» dichiara Hagrid, e l’Ippogrifo gracchia in maniera snervante, esprimendo quello che Draco suppone sia il suo consenso. Insomma, Hagrid annuisce, gesticola, li incoraggia, e Draco presume che se stanno commettendo un errore lo scopriranno presto: un solo tentativo di montare in groppa e si ritroveranno in poltiglia sull’erba.

A meno che, naturalmente, la bestia non  _creda_  di poterne sopportare il peso, per poi scoprire a metà del volo di aver sopravvalutato le sue possibilità e liberarsi del carico in eccesso.

«Forza, forza» esclama Hagrid, scattando nella loro direzione.

«Oh, Dio» mormora Potter, con gli occhi scintillanti d’eccitazione per l’imminente avventura, e ciò rende Draco un po’ più audace.

«Seguimi, Potter» ordina, e monta sull’ippogrifo, con Potter che si arrampica alle sue spalle.

Come la volta precedente, l’Ippogrifo si alza in volo prima che siano riusciti ad afferrarsi a esso, e i primi minuti per aria sono di puro panico, intanto che cercano di evitare una morte dolorosa. Quando però l’animale comincia a volare in maniera più regolare, svettando sopra la foresta e seguendo le correnti d’aria, Draco rilassa la presa ferrea sulla creatura. Potter, al contrario…

«Ahi» esclama Draco, con Potter che non pare intenzionato ad allentare la stretta sulla vita di Draco.

«Oh, scusa» mormora Potter contro i suoi capelli; Draco riesce a malapena a sentirlo per il fragore del vento. Allenta la stretta di pochissimo, ma contemporaneamente si fa più vicino.

Draco adesso percepisce il corpo di Potter pressato lungo la schiena, e i suoi capelli spinti dal vento che probabilmente stanno sfiorando il viso dell’altro. Le cosce di Potter sono premute ai lati di quelle di Draco.

Volano lontano, ed è di nuovo esaltante, esattamente come lo era stato la prima volta… anzi è addirittura  _meglio_. Le terminazioni nervose di Draco sussultano insieme al suo corpo. Ogni fibra del suo essere ronza, a causa della vicinanza di Potter, del suo calore, del suo odore. Lo avverte sul collo a ogni respiro.

Potter allenta un po’ la presa, intanto che il volo procede, reggendosi con leggerezza ai fianchi di Draco. Le sue mani scivolano verso il basso, adagiandosi appena sopra la linea della cintura. Il vento scompiglia loro i capelli e fa fluttuare le magliette, finché Potter non alza le braccia e si lascia andare a un urlo liberatorio.

Quando riabbassa le mani, la maglietta di Draco si è sollevata, e la presa di Potter finisce sulla pelle nuda. Potter però non si muove, e sposta le mani a ogni scossone dell’ippogrifo. Draco cerca di non fremere di piacere.

«Okay, hai vinto» gli urla Potter in un orecchio.

«Cosa?» grida Draco di rimando.

«È più divertente di quanto ricordassi. Hai vinto.»

Quelle parole non fanno sobbalzare il cuore di Draco quanto si sarebbe aspettato, ma sono ancora estremamente piacevole da ascoltare. «Cosa?» ripete, e Potter lo colpisce – forte – su un fianco.

«Mi hai sentito benissimo, stronzo» ribatte Potter, e Draco sorride inclinando la testa.

Il volo termina in un lampo. Un istante prima Fierobecco stava sorvolando Hogwarts, e quello dopo era già a terra. Scivolano dal suo dorso e si sgranchiscono gli arti semicongelati.

Hagrid li invita nella sua capanna per – e in questo c’è una certa ineluttabilità che diverte Draco – una tazza di tè, che accettano, e una caramella gommosa, che Draco stavolta rifiuta, imitato immediatamente da Potter. Se non altro hanno già pranzato, perciò è improbabile che Hagrid possa offrire loro anche i panini all’ermellino.

«Che ti va di fare nel resto del pomeriggio?» domanda Potter, sorseggiando la seconda tazza di tè.

«E se continuassimo a volare, magari in una partita di Quidditch?» suggerisce Draco. «Chiediamo ai ragazzi se hanno voglia di giocare. E sono convinto che la preside ci farà volentieri da arbitro.»

«È un’idea fantastica» replica Potter con entusiasmo, balzando subito in piedi. Poi si rivolge a Hagrid. «Perché non vieni ad assistere, Hagrid?»

Hagrid acconsente, e Draco percepisce una minuscola fitta di senso di colpa per aver fregato l’idea di Potter e averla usata per fare colpo su di lui. Ma è davvero una fitta piccolissima. Il sorriso sul volto di Potter è sufficiente a cancellare ogni suo dubbio.

Potter lo conduce verso la sala comune Tassorosso, e Draco è quasi tentato di mostrargli che sa come entrare, ma si trattiene o apparirebbe troppo sospetto. Così aspetta che Potter si infili nel cunicolo, e quindi lo segue, imprecando mentalmente per lo stato in cui ne verranno fuori i suoi pantaloni grigio chiaro.

La sua pazienza viene però premiata dallo slancio con cui gli studenti accolgono l’idea della partita. Ben presto si ritrovano tutti a correre in campo con in mano alcune scope prese in prestito, e Draco si sente quasi più appagato per la loro gioia che non per la propria.

 

 

***

 

 

A cena, quella sera, si siedono al tavolo Tassorosso, e Draco comincia ad avere l’impressione rivoltante che cambino tavolo a ogni pasto per stabilire una certa “equità”. Ma Draco è il modello dell’ospite perfetto. Tenta il più possibile di mantenere viva la conversazione, di essere educato e affascinante e, con grande soddisfazione, nota la professoressa McGranitt ammorbidirsi ancora un po’ nei suoi confronti, e intraprendere un’interessante, se non addirittura controversa, discussione sugli ultimi sviluppi della teoria magica; Draco non può che compiacersi dei suoi numerosi abbonamenti ad altrettante riviste accademiche. I suoi sforzi per scacciare la noia hanno dato  _buoni frutti_ , anche se forse da parte sua sarebbe stato più saggio fermarsi appunto alla teoria, e non avventurarsi anche nella sperimentazione pratica. Riguardo i viaggi nel tempo, in particolare…

Cene e chiacchiere proseguono, e lui avverte Potter osservarlo, di tanto in tanto. Percepisce ogni sguardo dell’altro bruciargli sulla pelle, tanto che fatica a non trasalire. Quando Hagrid lo interrompe, ponendo alla preside una domanda sulla sua ultima, mostruosa acquisizione che dovrebbe giungere da un giorno all’altro (un Erumpent, porca puttana! Grazie a Merlino non è arrivato quel pomeriggio, o la giornata si sarebbe conclusa con Hagrid intento a torcersi le mani sul suo corpo straziato e su quello di Potter e a piagnucolare: “Non voleva fare del male a nessuno!”), e la McGranitt si distrae per rispondergli (“Rubeus, mi auguro che questo non significhi che condurrai  _qui_  una di quelle…”), Draco si rivolge a Potter, che volta la testa talmente in fretta da rischiare un colpo di frusta.

« _Cosa c’è_?» chiede Draco.

Potter, con la bocca piena, mastica svelto e deglutisce. «Niente» replica in fretta. «È solo che… non immaginavo fossi interessato a simili argomenti. Alla teoria accademica. Stai pensando di diventare un insegnante?»

Figurarsi! Potter però ne è davvero colpito, e Draco si sforza di non interpretarlo come un insulto. Non è colpa di Potter se ha poca dimestichezza con il galateo dei Purosangue, e se ignora che per un erede Purosangue non può esserci niente di peggio che  _accettare_  un lavoro di livello inferiore a quello del consigliere politico. «No, certo che no» ribatte. «Ma mi piace studiare. E tenermi impegnato.»

Potter ride. «Tu e Hermione dovreste…» dice e poi si interrompe.

Sì, be’, è arduo legare con qualcuno che un tempo desideravi morto; è qualcosa che ti rimane sulla coscienza.

«Lo farebbe» aggiunge Potter, dopo aver mandato giù un altro boccone di pasticcio di carne.

«Fare cosa?»

«Perdonarti» replica Potter. «Se glielo chiedessi. Perché ti dispiace, non è vero?» E infila in bocca un’altra forchettata.

La sua fiducia è commovente, ma… «Sì» risponde Draco a malincuore. Detestava la Granger e, anche se è doloroso ammetterlo, la odiava perché era intelligente quanto lui, pur non godendo dei suoi stessi privilegi; ed era, al contrario di lui, amica di Potter, pur non essendo nessuno.

Potter ingoia e gli sorride, prima di prendere un sorso di succo di zucca.

Giunto il momento del dolce, Draco inizia a temere di aver valutato scorrettamente la situazione, e si domanda se non sia più opportuno modificare il suo piano iniziale. Poi però, con suo grande sollievo, la direttrice si volta verso di loro ed esclama: «Se desiderate passare la notte al castello non fate complimenti. Il dormitorio Serpeverde attualmente è vuoto, e posso chiedere a un elfo domestico di preparare due letti.»

Potter guarda Draco, quasi sfidandolo a puntualizzare che a un  _Grifondoro_  non sarà mai consentito l’accesso al dormitorio Serpeverde. Peccato che Draco sia troppo impegnato a mascherare l’impeto di felicità che gli è esploso dentro, perciò si limita a un sorriso soddisfatto. «Mostrerò volentieri a Potter come deve essere una sala comune degna di questo nome» replica, e Potter – stavolta con la bocca piena di crostata alla melassa – farfuglia e gli dà di gomito su un fianco, mentre la professoressa McGranitt osserva Draco stupita.

Draco immagina che in effetti dal suo punto di vista la sua risposta sia stata alquanto sorprendente.

Terminata la cena, Hagrid mormora qualcosa che potrebbe assomigliare a un  _Erumpet!_ , e scappa con la McGranitt alle calcagna. Anche gli altri studenti si dileguano, lasciando Harry e Draco da soli in Sala Grande.

Potter si alza. «Andiamo» dice, con un curioso luccichio negli occhi.

Draco lo segue, divertito dal fatto che Potter lo stia conducendo alla porta delle cucine dove, a dispetto dei vigili elfi domestici di Hogwarts, riescono a procurarsi una mezza bottiglia di Whisky Incendiario e un paio di bicchieri. Se ne vanno in giro per il castello con l’alcol rubato, e poi fuori fino al lago. Si fermano sull’erba e, con uno sguardo di intensa concentrazione, trangugiano due generose sorsate.

Draco, di nuovo preoccupato per i suoi pantaloni chiari, si siede e lancia un rapido incantesimo di riscaldamento intorno a loro. La serata è mite, ma si sta facendo tardi e il sole sta tramontando. E presto cominceranno a sentire freddo.

Il rumore dell’acqua che lambisce la riva è rilassante, e quel luogo silenzioso e pacifico, ma Draco per poco non si versa in grembo il whisky, quando il calamaro gigante emerge schizzando ovunque ed emettendo un lamento ultraterreno con i tentacoli che ondeggiano.

Potter, il dannato idiota, scoppia a ridere.

«Scommetto che anche la presenza di quell’essere è colpa di Hagrid» brontola Draco, mandando giù un altro sorso ristoratore. L’alcol scivola caldo, pizzicandogli la gola.

Potter non smette di ridere. «È probabile» dice. «Se fosse stato una creatura di Hagrid però avrebbe dovuto avere... Non lo so. Dei tentacoli avvelenati e una certa predilezione per la carne umana.» Sorride contro il suo bicchiere, quindi agita un po’ il fondo del whisky. «Hagrid ha un cuore affettuoso, che lo spinge a dare una possibilità a qualunque creatura, e non gli importa se si tratta di bestie con una pessima fama. È una delle cose che amo di più in lui.»

Suona così melenso. E dal momento che Potter è evidentemente di umore sdolcinato, Draco finisce per porgli una domanda che gli ronza in testa da giorni: «Che cosa è successo tra te e Ginny? Sembravate una coppia così… affiatata.»

Potter sospira. Ha gli occhi lucidi ma non evita la domanda. «Era tutto troppo… scontato, sai cosa intendo? Come fosse mia sorella o la mia migliore amica. E…» Armeggia con la bottiglia di Whisky Incendiario, riempiendo prima il bicchiere di Draco e quindi il suo. «Ho capito di volere qualcuno – qualcosa – di diverso.»

Draco avverte una fitta di rabbia bruciante – fottuto Finch-Fletchley –, poi però ci ripensa. Era stata la Granger a suggerire l’appuntamento con Finch-Fletchley, Potter al contrario non si è mai mostrato eccessivamente entusiasta del coglione Tassorosso. È impossibile che sia  _lui_ , quello per cui Potter si strugge. O forse stava soltanto parlando in generale. Draco muore dalla voglia di indagare oltre, ma come spiegargli che sa della sua precedente frequentazione? Non può sempre incolpare Hermione. Che abbia cercato di convincerlo a parlare con Potter, a essere civili l’uno con l’altro, è stata una scusa plausibile. Lo sarebbe decisamente meno una sua presunta rivelazione dell’omosessualità di Potter. Così Draco bofonchia un semplice: «Mmmh?», e spera che sia Potter a riempire il successivo silenzio.

E Potter lo riempie talmente bene da passare oltre. «Allora, ti vedi con qualcuno?» chiede, scrutando il calamaro gigante che ondeggia dolcemente in lontananza.

«No» risponde Draco. E aggiunge, dopo un sorso di coraggio liquido: «Diventa più complicato frequentare qualcuno quando ti piacciono gli uomini». Indubbiamente meno sottile di quanto avrebbe voluto, eppure…

A Potter va di traverso il whisky.

«Vuoi che ti dia un colpetto sulla schiena?» domanda Draco pigramente, avvertendo una certa vena maliziosa prendere il sopravvento su di lui.

«No, no, sto bene» balbetta Potter, e tossisce un altro po’. Giocherella con il polsino della camicia, e poi aggiunge, a voce troppo alta: «Sì, lo penso anch’io».

«Cosa?» chiede Draco, perché sfottere Potter è probabilmente la sua distrazione preferita.

«Oh, uhm, ehm» farfuglia Potter, passandosi freneticamente una mano fra i capelli. «Be’, sai…» Si interrompe, non appena Draco scoppia a ridere. «Sei proprio uno stronzo!»

«In effetti sì» ribatte Draco con un sorriso, e Potter gli sferra un colpo sul braccio – forte –, prima di afferrare il Whisky Incendiario e riempire di nuovo i loro bicchieri.

«Stai cercando di farmi ubriacare, non è vero?» dice Draco, e Potter sobbalza, versandosi l’alcol su una mano e sull’erba, quindi comincia a ridere.

«Guarda che cosa ho combinato per colpa tua!» protesta, e lecca via il liquore dalle dita.

Draco percepisce l’eccitazione sfarfallargli nello stomaco e lo fissa, impotente, finché Potter non se ne accorge e si blocca, consapevole, per poi nascondere il viso dietro il bicchiere di whisky.

«Quindi…» strascica Draco, sempre con tono malizioso e con l’intento di fingere che sia stato tutto uno scherzo, nell’eventualità in cui le cose dovessero andare male. «Hai scaricato Ginny per suo fratello?»

Potter sbuffa stupito. «Ti riferisci a  _Ron_? Ugh,  _no_ » esclama con veemenza.

«No?» Draco ripete sorridendo.

«No!»

«Neanche un pochino?»

«Draco, no!»

«Ma pensa al suo adorabile uccello, nel mezzo di quell’altrettanto adorabile pube pel di carota…»

Potter scoppia a ridere ancora una volta, e fa una smorfia disgustata come se fosse sul punto di vomitare. Agita una mano impotente. «Urggggggggghh!» è l’unico verso che riesce a emettere.

Draco sorride. «Sul serio non ci hai mai pensato? E gli altri Grifondoro?»

Potter si ricompone. «Cosa intendi?» chiede, piuttosto imbarazzato.

«Ogni tanto vi sarete divertiti un po’ nei dormitori e a luci spente.»

«No-o» replica Potter, arrossendo furiosamente. «C’è stato giusto… insomma lo sai… qualche lavoretto da solista! Dietro le tende chiuse! Oh, mio Dio, non posso credere di averlo appena dichiarato ad alta voce!»

Draco sbuffa. «Davvero, Potter? Mai?»

«Avevamo altro per la mente!» protesta Potter.

Draco non risponde, ma inizia a contare alla rovescia partendo da cinque. Cinque…

Quattro…

Tre…

Due…

«Perché  _tu_  invece…?» balbetta Potter incoerentemente, strappando fili d’erba con la mano libera e stringendo il bicchiere nell’altra.

 _Cascato_  in pieno. «Naturalmente» dice Draco, provando a mantenere un atteggiamento disinvolto e un tono annoiato. «Le solite cose che si fanno a scuola. Strip Spara Schiocco, il gioco della bottiglia, masturbazione di gruppo, pompini occasionali, quel genere di cose.» Non è proprio vero, ma lo è  _abbastanza_. Lui e Blaise, e ogni tanto anche Theodore, se l’erano spassata spesso e volentieri, da buoni amici che si davano una mano a vicenda. E Draco è sicuro che lo stesso sia avvenuto fra qualcuno dei compagni Grifondoro di Potter, e che lui sia stato semplicemente troppo discreto per notarlo. Draco ha sempre nutrito più di un sospetto nei confronti di Finnegan e Thomas. Inoltre, non è necessario essere gay per eccitarsi, anche se ovviamente un po’ di flessibilità non guasta.

Potter, che nel frattempo ha strappato un’intera zolla d’erba, si lascia sfuggire un respiro tremante e prende un lungo sorso dal suo bicchiere. «Certo» dice. «Giusto.»

«Mi spiace che tu te lo sia perso, Potter» prosegue Draco solennemente. «Ho idea che Paciock abbia davvero un gran bel…»

«Oh, Dio!» esclama Potter, ricominciando a ridere. «Smettila.  _Basta_.»

«D’accordo» conviene Draco, sorridendo di nuovo, e cambia argomento. Continua però a riflettere su quella conversazione, ed è convinto che Potter stia facendo esattamente  _lo stesso_ , poiché di tanto in tanto arrossisce, o lo studia di sottecchi, quando si illude di non essere visto. Entro un paio d’ore poi si recheranno – _insieme_  – nel dormitorio Serpeverde, per dormire nei letti della scuola, uno accanto all’altro, e…

 _Be’_ , pensa Draco, sentendosi accaldato.  _Staremo a vedere_.

 

 

***

 

 

Al rientro al castello, sono alticci ma non ubriachi; Potter, a quanto pare, riesce a reggere l’alcol piuttosto bene e, in seguito alla goffa chiacchierata sul sesso, hanno praticamente dimenticato il liquore per dedicarsi alla conversazione. A Draco sta bene così; non gli va di approfittare della situazione, anche se questo è quello che farebbe un Serpeverde, o meglio un  _Malfoy_. Ma che si tratti di Potter rende tutto diverso.

Se Potter lo asseconderà in ciò che ha – vagamente – previsto, Draco vuole che partecipi con entusiasmo. E fanculo il ciclo temporale. Fanculo il fatto che, quasi certamente, il nuovo giorno cancellerà ogni cosa, a dispetto delle sue speranze. È Potter. Solo questo  _conta_.

Superano la Sala d’Ingresso, con le scarpe che riecheggiano sul pavimento in pietra. Fuori si è fatto buio, e anche all’interno è un po’ cupo, sebbene le torce fissate alle pareti divampino, producendo un bagliore morbido e tremolante. Draco fa strada attraverso la porticina a sinistra delle scale, e quindi giù per la stretta rampa successiva. Passato il vecchio ufficio di Piton, si inoltrano in un dedalo di corridoi, finché Draco non si ferma di fronte all’ingresso. È un semplice muro in pietra, simile a qualsiasi altra parete, e Draco rivolge a Potter uno sguardo di traverso, in attesa che lui lo osservi perplesso e gli domandi perché si sono fermati.

Ma Potter non lo fa. Al contrario, quando incrocia lo sguardo di Draco, sembra… imbarazzato.

«Dannato incubo di un Potter. Sei già stato qui!» farfuglia Draco, e pronuncia la parola d’ordine che la McGranitt gli ha sussurrato durante la cena –  _unità_  –, e che con uno scricchiolio fa spostare la parete di pietra rivelando un buio passaggio.

«Ehm» dice Potter. «Be’…»

Draco alza gli occhi al cielo e lo precede all’interno. La sala è esattamente come la ricordava. Predominano il verde e i colori scuri. Si trova in parte al di sotto del lago, e fuori della finestra scorge fluttuare uno dei tentacoli del calamaro gigante. Avverte una curiosa nostalgia; ha trascorso dei bei momenti a Hogwarts. Non è stato  _tutto_  uno schifo.

« _Quando_  sei stato qui?» domanda Draco, crollando su uno dei divani in pelle verde. «Non durante la scuola…?»

«Ehm» blatera di nuovo Potter.

«Per le palle di Salazar» esclama Draco. «Continua, e ti conviene confessare.»

Potter confessa e, non appena racconta della Polisucco, Draco schiude la bocca, che poi serra immediatamente con uno schiocco. Starsene seduto ad ascoltare con la mascella spalancata non sarebbe stato affatto decoroso. Il racconto di Potter spiega certamente molte cose. Vince e Greg erano infatti ricomparsi poco  _dopo_  la loro conversazione, lamentandosi di qualcuno che li aveva storditi e rinchiusi per ore in un armadio! Draco aveva dato per scontato che entrambi fossero fuori di testa. Si sente un po’ in colpa, per averli insultati, e più di una volta, definendoli degli imbecilli. Rammenta persino di avergli impartito una bella ramanzina sui pericoli di un’immaginazione eccessivamente fervida.

Vincent gli manca ancora; era un bastardo, ma era il bastardo  _di Draco_. Ed era un buon amico.

Potter termina di parlare e assume un’espressione imbarazzata, quasi fosse intimorito da un’eventuale reazione di Draco.

«Razza di subdolo stronzo» dice invece Draco con ammirazione.

Potter sorride, un po’ confuso. «Ovviamente io e Ron abbiamo visto solamente la sala comune. Nient’altro, e…»

«No, no, non rovinare tutto, Potter» lo interrompe Draco. «Adesso mi dirai di aver utilizzato la pozione per un mese, per poi realizzare che qui dentro non c’era proprio nulla che valesse la pena scoprire.» È quasi certo che Potter non abbia fatto nulla del genere; in fondo, lo stesso Draco ignorava l’identità dell’erede di Serpeverde. Ed è stato un bene, alla luce di ciò che è accaduto in seguito.

«Oh, vaffanculo» ribatte Potter. Comincia a gironzolare per la stanza, esaminando gli scaffali, gli arazzi che ritraggono celebri Serpeverde, e la bacheca della Casa. Infine scruta fuori dalla finestra. «È strano, essere sotto il lago» constata. «Non credi?»

Draco si stringe nelle spalle; lui è abituato. «Forza, Potter, permettimi di mostrarti il resto.» Conduce Potter oltre una porta laterale, lungo un corridoio e verso la camera che condivideva con Vincent, Gregory, Theodore e Blaise. Suppone sia la stanza che la McGranitt ha fatto preparare per loro e, non appena apre la porta, ne ha la conferma. Le lanterne d’argento che pendono dal soffitto brillano di luce verdastra, e il fuoco brucia dolcemente nel camino, poiché persino in estate è necessario. Il castello a quelle profondità è umido, e l’acqua fredda del lago che preme contro le pareti risucchia tutto il calore che viene accumulato dalla pietra.

Le finestre sono prive di tende. A cosa servirebbero, considerato che si trovano sott’acqua? Se Draco trattiene il respiro e ascolta, può udire l’acqua sciabordare contro il vetro.

Sognare di annegare non è un evento raro, soprattutto per i nervosi ragazzini dei primi anni; se capita anche ai Serpeverde più grandi, be’, allora sono poco propensi ad ammetterlo.

«È abbastanza… verde» dice Potter.

«Abbastanza verde?» ripete Draco, fingendosi offeso. «È  _estremamente_  verde» aggiunge compiaciuto. E lo è non solo per la luce, ma anche per gli stendardi Serpeverde alle pareti o le tende di seta che circondano i letti.

«Ti domando scusa» replica Potter, sorridendo. «Penso ancora che l’intera faccenda dello stare sott’acqua sia alquanto inquietante.»

«Non preoccuparti, Potter. Ti proteggerò io» ribatte Draco con leggerezza, e Potter fa un respiro profondo e si volta, come per osservare meglio la stanza, ma di fatto impedendo a Draco di vederne l’espressione sul viso.

«Sei stanco?» chiede Draco con cautela. C’è sempre il rischio che Potter risponda di sì e si infila svelto a letto, serrando le tende come fosse braccato dai cani infernali.

Un momento di silenzio, poi: «Uhm, no» dice Potter con tono dubbioso. Si gira di nuovo. «Tu?»

«No.» Draco fruga in una tasca e ne estrae la scatola di carte rimpicciolita, che si è portato dietro per tutto il giorno. Borbotta il contro-incantesimo riportando l’oggetto alle sue normali dimensioni. «Ti andrebbe una partita?» chiede.

Potter avvampa. «A cosa?» domanda, rammentando probabilmente l’accenno di poco prima allo  _Strip_  Spara Schiocco.

Draco ritiene sia un po’ presto per lo strip e di certo non vuole spaventare Potter. «A Spara Schiocco» replica.

«Ma davvero?» Potter ribatte inarcando un sopracciglio in una buona imitazione del solito cipiglio di Draco.

«Paura, Potter?» dice Draco, e inizia a mischiare le carte.

«Assolutamente no» esclama Potter. «Ma…»

«Forza, allora» lo interrompe Draco. Si sfila le scarpe, raggiunge il letto più vicino, e si siede con le gambe incrociate e la testa poggiato contro la spalliera.

Potter deglutisce e toglie a sua volta le scarpe. Di certo non è un vigliacco, perciò si arrampica sul letto prendendo posto di fronte a Draco.

«Rendiamo il gioco più interessante» propone Malfoy, fingendo di non notare che Potter si è irrigidito. «Vediamo… Il perdente potrebbe essere obbligato a rispondere a una domanda posta dal vincitore.»

«Uhm, sì, va bene» acconsente Potter incerto, e ancora non del tutto a proprio agio.

Entrambi estraggono le bacchette e cominciano a giocare. La versione magica è molto più veloce di quella Babbana, riflette Draco intanto che le carte sfrecciano, ma le probabilità che le lenzuola prendano fuoco sono di gran lunga maggiori. Con un enorme sforzo di volontà, riesce a perdere senza mostrare di aver agito di proposito. Potter gli rivolge un ampio sorriso.

«Bene» dice Draco. «Cosa vorresti chiedermi?»

«Oh! Io, uh…» Potter afferra il mucchio di carte e le mescola, aggrottando la fronte pensieroso. «Cosa hai intenzione di fare in futuro? Uhm, intendo quale lavoro.»

«Che domanda sprecata» strascica Draco, roteando gli occhi al cielo. «Non ti viene in mente di meglio?»

«Non fare lo stronzo, Malfoy» replica Potter, riprendendo a mischiare le carte, ed evitando per un soffio di finire giù dal letto, quando una di esse esplode inavvertitamente. «Voglio saperlo sul serio.»

 _D’accordo_. «Non ne ho idea» risponde Draco sinceramente. «Davo per scontato un lavoro al Ministero, sulle orme di mio padre. In veste di consigliere politico, o qualcosa del genere. Ma…»

«E ti assegnerebbero un ruolo come quello?»

«Non essere sciocco, Potter, certo che sì. È solo che non sono più tanto sicuro che sia quello che  _voglio_. Però non posso starmene col culo comodamente seduto a non combinare nulla. Io…»

«Cosa?»

Draco si stringe nelle spalle. «Ho sempre pensato che avrei potuto essere un inventore. Qualcuno che lavora con gli oggetti magici, che crea nuovi incantesimi. Non ridere» aggiunge brusco. Improvvisamente si sente un idiota. Non se l’è cavata molto bene con i viaggi nel tempo. Eppure… ha aggiustato l’Armadio Svanitore, giusto? Qualcosa che nessun altro era stato capace di riparare. E… anche se la faccenda della GiraTempo non è stata un successo, è ancora  _vivo_. Dovrà pur contare qualcosa.

«Perché dovrei ridere?» domanda Potter, con tono perplesso. «Mi sembra un lavoro interessante. Potrebbe piacerti anche diventare un Indicibile. Hermione mi racconta vagamente quello che fanno al Dipartimento Misteri, anche se non sono sicuro che tecnicamente le sia  _permesso_ , perciò dimentica che te l’ho detto. Studiano la morte, l’amore, il tempo e le loro applicazioni pratiche. Si occupano di roba simile, insomma.»

Tempo! Oh, cazzo.

Riprendono a giocare. Draco è intenzionato a vincere, ma la domanda di Potter lo ha distratto e perde per la seconda volta.

«Tocca ancora a me?» chiede Potter. «Oh» si agita. «Uhm. Prima hai detto di… essere…» Si schiarisce la voce. «Cosa pensano i tuoi genitori del fatto che tu sia gay? Sempre che ne siano a conoscenza, ovviamente.»

«Mi vogliono bene» replica Draco, ed è felice di poter rispondere in quel modo a quella domanda. E di avere avuto il coraggio di scoprirlo. «Sì, lo sanno. E hanno a cuore soltanto la mia felicità» Respira lentamente. «Non sto affermando che sia tutto facile… avverto ancora la pressione che deriva dalla consuetudine Purosangue di sposarsi e mettere al mondo un erede. Ma…» Si stringe nelle spalle. «L’avverto solamente perché voglio anch’io compiacere i miei genitori. Renderli felici.»

«Mi piacerebbe poterne parlare con i miei genitori» dice Potter, piano.

Draco sospira. «Considerato il poco che so di loro, Potter, sono certo che avrebbero approvato ogni tua scelta. Dubito che la tua voglia di succhiare il cazzo gli impedisca di continuare a vegliare su di te con amore dal luogo in cui si trovano.»

Potter quasi soffoca. «Non  _durante_ , spero!» dice, e imprevedibilmente sogghigna.

Quando Draco perde la terza partita, Potter gli chiede: «Stai forse perdendo di  _proposito_ , Malfoy?».

«No» ribatte Draco, sgranando gli occhi. «Perché dovrei?»

«Non saprei» risponde Potter sinceramente. «Però ti concederò comunque una domanda. Cosa vorresti sapere?»

«Ti fidi di me?» chiede Draco.

«Sì, ma per cosa?» replica Potter, con l’aria di uno che sta pensando:  _Che diavolo stai combinando adesso, Malfoy?_

«Ecco, questa era la domanda.»

«Questa quale?»

Draco magnanimamente giustifica Potter poiché ha bevuto, e mentre sta riflettendo su come spiegargli ciò che dovrebbe ormai essere evidente, Potter esclama: «Ohhhh» e giocherella con le carte. «Credo di fidarmi di te» dice serio. «Cioè vorrei farlo…  _Posso_  fidarmi di te?»

È una domanda di merda. «Sì» ribatte Draco. «Non mento quando do la mia parola.» Non gli capita spesso però, e si augura di non essersi invischiato in una risposta pericolosa. È bravo a essere evasivo, raccontare innocenti bugie e fare mezze promesse. È ciò che gli è stato insegnato. Apprezza il modo diretto che ha invece Potter di andare contro il mondo, ma non fa per lui. Preferisce affrontare le cose in maniera più sfuggente.

Potter è capace di vedergli dentro, pensa. Ma Potter annuisce e lo guarda dritto negli occhi. «Okay» acconsente. «Allora… mi fido di te, Draco.»

Draco tenta di non sentirsi come se gli avesse appena offerto qualcosa di inestimabile.

«Cosa c’è  _davvero_  dietro queste partite a carte?» chiede Potter, mentre mischia distrattamente.

«Oh, solo una scusa per scoprire se al momento scopi con qualcuno» ribatte Draco con leggerezza, e Potter lancia le carte.

Per metà esplodono innescando lo scoppio dell’altra metà, e Draco si tuffa giù dal letto per evitare le conseguenze. Avrebbe potuto afferrare anche Potter ma, di fronte a certi inconvenienti, è bene che ognuno pensi per sé. E Draco è ancora preoccupato per i suoi pantaloni grigio chiaro.

Al cessare delle esplosioni, si rimette in piedi e Potter è ancora seduto – un po’ bruciacchiato – sul letto con le braccia incrociate e… Draco non riesce a smettere di ridacchiare.

«Sì, molto divertente» sbotta Potter, allungando le gambe oltre il bordo del letto e alzandosi. «Guarda in che condizioni è quel cazzo di letto!»

Draco lo osserva; c’è un foro nel mezzo del piumone, che a dire il vero si estende fin oltre il materasso. «Oh, merda» esclama. «A quanto pare, stanotte ti toccherà dormire sul pavimento.»

«Io!» scatta Potter. «Perché questo sarebbe il  _mio_  letto?»

«Mi lascerò persuadere a condividere l’altro, se prometti solennemente di non russare.»

Potter lo squadra torvo. «Malfoy, sappi che non sono stupido.»

«No?»

Potter farfuglia, e Draco lo precede impedendogli di parlare: «E non hai risposto alla mia domanda, Potter. Dunque?».

«Quale domanda?»

«Scopi con qual…?»

«Merlino! No! Soddisfatto?»

Draco sorride. «Be’, sì.» Persino Potter è in grado di cogliere il sottinteso della sua affermazione, o no?

Potter, con grande dignità, nonostante le guance in fiamme, guarda Draco dritto in faccia e aggiunge: «Forse sto fraintendendo la situazione, ma preferisco comunque avvisarti che di solito non faccio… Lo sai».

No, Draco non lo sa. L’imbarazzo incoerente di Potter ha raggiunto un nuovo livello. «Non fai cosa? Scopare?»

Potter lo fissa con l’aria di uno sotto tortura. «Non occasionalmente.» Quindi si allontana per esaminare, con particolare attenzione, le incisioni sul ripiano del camino dall’altro lato della stanza. «Non che…» Si schiarisce la voce. «Non che non sia interessato…»

«Potter» dice Draco, con il cuore in gola e i nervi a fior di pelle. «Hai mai davvero…?»

Potter non si arrabbia. «E da quando sono affari tuoi?» chiede, con voce appena tremante.

Sembrerebbe un no. È probabile che lo sia. Okay. Dopotutto anche Draco ha scopato non più di una mezza dozzine di volte e non ha neppure passato un anno in una tenda con la Granger. Cosa che ucciderebbe la libido di chiunque.

Eppure. «Potter, vieni qui» gli chiede Draco.

Potter non si muove.

«Per favore, Harry» insiste Draco. Il nome di Potter gli appare strano pronunciato dalle sue labbra, come se le lettere appartenessero a una lingua straniera.

Potter si volta. Sembra furioso; ha gli occhi spalancati, e le labbra serrate duramente per impedire loro di tremare. «Cosa?» riesce a dire.

Draco si muove verso di lui, per colmare quei pochi passi di distanza. «Posso farti un’altra domanda?» chiede.

«Dipende» replica Potter, con un pizzico del suo consueto spirito battagliero. «È l’ennesima domanda di merda? Perché ne ho avuto abbastanza di…»

«No» risponde Draco. «È una di quelle dannatamente imbarazzanti, e ci sto pensando da tutto il giorno.»

«Oh,  _Dio_ » replica Potter debolmente. Ma è un Grifondoro, grazie a Merlino, perciò aggiunge: «Continua».

«Posso baciarti?»

È tutto come nell’attimo che precede il tempo che riparte – bloccato, congelato, fermo. Il respiro di Draco, il suo cuore. Persino Potter, che se ne sta immobile e silenzioso.

Potter spezza quell’istante. «Perché?» domanda, con voce soffocata, poi deglutisce.

Oh,  _porca puttana_. «Perché lo  _desidero_ » ribatte Draco, cominciando a perdere la pazienza. «Lo desidero da morire, cazzo. Non ti basta? Lasciamelo fare,  _ti prego_.»

Potter deglutisce di nuovo e si inumidisce le labbra… Deglutisce ancora e prende una decisione. Quella giusta, grazie a Dio. «Sì» risponde, piano e senza fiato. «Voglio dire… d’accordo.»

È più che un po’ imbarazzante. E Draco non sa se sia meglio seguire gli incitamenti del suo uccello e lanciarsi su Potter, o procedere lentamente. Potter è… Merlino. Sembra disponibile e ansioso, e a Draco duole il cuore solo a guardarlo, a volerlo.

Si spostano contemporaneamente l’uno verso l’altro. Draco allunga le mani e le fa scorrere sui fianchi di Potter, finché non afferra il bordo della sua maglietta, poi la solleva appena e i polpastrelli scivolano sulla pelle nuda. Avvolge la vita di Potter – la sua pelle calda e soda –, e lo tira a sé. Le mani di Potter si insinuano fra i capelli di Draco, inclinandogli la testa.

Le loro labbra si incontrano, e quando Draco le socchiude in un mezzo gemito, Potter apre la proprie consentendo l’accesso alla lingua dell’altro. La bocca di Potter è calda, e umida, e le lingue si intrecciano, inviando scariche di eccitazione all’uccello di Draco, che non smette di carezzare i fianchi di Potter, sotto la maglietta, e poi più giù. Quindi spinge una gamba tra le cosce di Potter, e lo attira di nuovo a sé, così da far aderire i loro corpi.

Potter è duro, Draco riesce a sentirlo, e geme impotente nella sua bocca, dimenando i fianchi, mentre le loro lingue si scopano a vicenda.

«Draco, io…» rantola Potter tra i baci, ma Draco si scosta, e strofina furiosamente la bocca sul collo di Potter, per poi succhiare la carne tenera appena sotto l’orecchio.

«Mmmh, sì?» dice contro la pelle di Potter, e comincia a leccare fino all’interno dell’orecchio di Potter, che fatica a mantenere stabili le ginocchia.

«La porta…» ansima Potter disperatamente.

«E allora?» replica Draco, soffiando aria fredda lì dove ha leccato, e facendo rabbrividire Potter; praticamente ormai è Draco che lo sorregge.

«Non hai intenzione di bloccarla, cazzo?»

Draco si allontana di poco. «Tu bloccavi la porta del  _tuo_  dormitorio, eh, Potter?»

«Ehm, no» risponde Potter.

Draco sorride. «E ti sei masturbato dietro le tende del tuo letto, a dispetto della possibilità che un insegnante, o Nick Quasi Senza Testa, comparisse all’improvviso beccandoti in flagrante?»

«Ehm, sì» dice Potter, con la punta delle orecchie in fiamme.

«Bene allora.»

«Malfoy, io…»

Draco inarca un sopracciglio. «Poiché medito di infilare a breve una mano nei tuoi pantaloni, non credi sarebbe più carino chiamarmi “Draco”?»

Potter diventa scarlatto ed esala un tremolante ed eccitato  _oh_. Ma…

Draco si guarda attorno, lascia andare Potter, e si dirige verso una sedia in legno scuro accanto al caminetto, che solleva con un sussulto – quel dannato affare è fottutamente pesante, e lui è un mago o cosa? –, trasportandola fino alla porta e spingendola sotto la maniglia fino a bloccarla.

Poi torna, con aria compiaciuta, da Potter, che nel frattempo – purtroppo – ha recuperato un po’ di autocontrollo e sta sollevando gli occhi al cielo. «Il mio eroe» esclama sarcastico.

Be’, non è forse Draco un  _estimatore_  del sarcasmo?

Potter sbuffa. «Non tenermi il broncio, Draco» dice, e lenisce l’insulto inclinandosi per baciarlo – duro, con un accenno di denti –, dunque arretra leggermente e morde delicatamente le labbra di Draco, infine riprende a baciare il broncio dell’altro.

Non è ciò che Draco si aspettava da Potter, ma in qualche modo è riuscito a farlo eccitare ancora di più. Sta accadendo. Sta  _accadendo_  davvero. Le mani di Draco si insinuano di nuovo sotto la maglietta di Potter, e scivolano su e giù carezzandogli la schiena. Potter freme al suo tocco, e approfondisce il bacio. Draco si sente sufficientemente coraggioso da sollevargli la maglietta e interrompere il bacio, così da poterla sfilare dalla testa di Potter.

Non va tutto liscio come Draco aveva sperato; il naso di Potter che è, evidentemente, enorme si incaglia nell’indumento insieme agli occhiali, che volano per aria non appena Draco tenta di liberare Potter con un ultimo strattone.

«Ahi» si lamenta Potter pateticamente, e quindi ridacchia.

«Fino a che punto  _sei_ cieco, comunque?» domanda Draco.

«Merda» replica Potter inutilmente, e si strofina la faccia. Ha dei segni rossi sul naso, lì dove poggiavano gli occhiali, e Draco, colto da un inspiegabile attacco di tenerezza, si sporge in avanti, afferra la testa di Potter e gli bacia la punta del naso.

«Be’, è stato strano» dice Potter, e sorride. L’irritazione di poco prima già svanita. Ha la vista sfuocata ma riesce comunque ad afferrare la maglietta di Draco e sfilarla, e poi…

« _Accio_  occhiali» esclama, e gli occhiali gli volano in mano. Li spinge sul naso. «Non hai nessuna cicatrice!» sbotta in tono accusatorio.

Draco si osserva il petto. È un gran bel petto, benché sia lui stesso ad affermarlo. E liscio e snello e, sì, impeccabile. È soddisfatto che il loro stupido gioco di qualche ora prima abbia almeno condotto a questo momento. «No» concorda.

«Mi sono sentito terribilmente IN COLPA!» sbraita Potter, con la sua consueta enfasi eccessiva.

«Ma fa ancora un male cane» ribatte Draco con una smorfia. Quindi si porta al petto una mano di Potter. Sta minimizzando. Quando Potter lo aveva colpito con quella dannata maledizione, era stato certo che sarebbe morto.

Potter fa scorrere la mano sul petto di Draco, e i capezzoli di Draco si irrigidiscono al contatto. Potter pare esserne affascinato, così vi strofina sopra un pollice in pigri cerchi. Il corpo di Draco è inondato di sensazioni, e il suo uccello freme al medesimo ritmo del pollice di Potter.

Potter –  _Salazar_  – posa la bocca su uno dei capezzoli, e vi fa guizzare sopra la lingua. È calda e umida e, non appena ripete quel gesto, Draco non riesce a trattenere un gemito.

Potter solleva la testa e ha il viso arrossato. Draco non resiste e lo bacia di nuovo. Piano e dolcemente, ma con passione crescente. È fottutamente _irresistibile_.

«Letto» suggerisce Draco. Potter sgrana gli occhi ma non si ritrae.

Andranno al di là di quanto Draco aveva previsto, ma non oltre ciò che  _vuole_. Sta quasi male per questo, e la sua mente non riesce a concentrarsi su nient’altro che non sia il suo ardente desiderio per l’uomo che ha di fronte. E Potter… anche lo sguardo di Potter è annebbiato di desiderio. Lo brama almeno quanto lui. Adesso Draco ne è sicuro.

Fanculo il sesso occasionale. Non c’è niente di occasionale in quello che stanno facendo. Se fosse per Draco, sprangherebbe la porta, incatenerebbe Potter al letto e lo terrebbe lì per sempre.

Crollano sul secondo letto preparato per loro, addossati, con le gambe aggrovigliate, le mani dell’uno che scorrono frenetiche sulle spalle e la schiena dell’altro, mentre si baciano e si baciano e si baciano. Potter sa di Whisky Incendiario e di tepore. Ha labbra morbide, e ogni volta che Draco lo bacia alla sua gola sfugge un piccolo gemito.

Draco si divincola e spinge Potter fino a farlo sdraiare sulla schiena, quindi gli monta sopra, raddrizzandosi in modo da riuscire a slacciargli i jeans e strattonarli verso il basso. Potter solleva amabilmente i fianchi, e agita i piedi per scalciare via i jeans, intanto che Draco comincia a sbottare anche i suoi pantaloni, riuscendo a calarli fino alle ginocchia senza colpire inavvertitamente le palle di Potter o precipitare giù dal letto.

Si sporge in avanti, appoggiandosi con la mano sinistra, e percorre lentamente con la destra il petto di Potter. Quando arriva all’altezza dello stomaco, Potter lo contrae e trattiene il respiro, ma Draco non si ferma. Continua a sfiorare l’orlo dei boxer dell’altro, e quindi prosegue piano sopra il rigonfiamento dell’erezione di Potter.

Osserva il volto di Potter; sta sbattendo le palpebre, e non smette di aprire e chiudere le bocca, serrando le labbra e poi schiudendole di nuovo, impotente. Sussulta, quando Draco lambisce il tessuto che riveste le palle.

Draco fa scorrere le dita a tracciare la lunghezza di Potter, a strofinare la punta del suo uccello. Potter deglutisce e gracchia con voce tesa: « _Ti prego_ ».

E poiché Draco è un gentiluomo che non rifiuta mai una richiesta cortese, non può che sfilare i boxer di Potter, per poi togliere anche il suo paio di seta, e gettare entrambi da parte. «Un momento» esclama, chinandosi e frugando nelle tasche dei pantaloni ormai smessi a caccia della bacchetta. Lancia quindi un generoso  _Lubricus_ sul palmo della mano e si sdraia accanto a Potter, che nel frattempo si è liberato degli occhiali scaraventandoli sul comodino. «Vieni qui» dice, e Potter rotola obbediente al suo fianco, con la bocca alla ricerca di quella di Draco.

Potter ansima nella bocca di Draco, non appena Draco afferra con una mano i loro uccelli, strofinandoli l’uno contro l’altro e cospargendoli di lubrificante. Draco è talmente eccitato da riuscire a malapena a respirare. I loro due uccelli uniti che sembrano quasi pulsare all’unisono.  _Avverte_  distintamente il palpitante uccello di Potter, la pelle scivolosa sulla sua. Masturba entrambi e Potter trema, stringendogli una spalla e baciandolo disperatamente.

Draco ricambia i suoi baci altrettanto disperatamente. Sente l’orgasmo montare e decide di rallentare, per poi lasciar andare la presa, rigirare Potter sulla schiena, e stendersi su di lui, sostenendo il suo peso con gli avambracci. Adesso i loro uccelli sono intrappolati insieme, premuti contro i loro stomaci, e Draco dimena forte i fianchi, intanto che osserva il respiro di Potter farsi breve e accelerato e la bocca socchiudersi mollemente.

Ora percepisce solamente il suo uccello, e quello di Potter, e il modo in cui strusciano l’uno sull’altro; e la frizione è abbastanza, ma ancora  _non_  abbastanza, quasi una deliziosa tortura. La fronte di Potter è imperlata di sudore, e la sua bocca è aperta. Draco si allunga per baciarlo, e anche Potter si tende verso di lui, in un bacio feroce e bisognoso.

Potter si solleva sui gomiti e, con una spinta, ribalta Draco sulla schiena. Striscia su di lui, e si abbassa in modo da allineare di nuovo i loro uccelli. Draco geme al rinnovato contatto. E poi Potter comincia a  _muoversi_  – lento e costante, con il peso del suo corpo su Draco, che percepisce il suo uccello completamente avvolto e bollente. Ogni mossa di Potter gli trascina il prepuzio avanti e indietro, finché non si ritrova ridotto a un ammasso sudato, ansante e formicolante.

« _Draco_ » geme Potter, chinandosi a baciarlo, e i suoi scatti diventano più rapidi e irregolari. Le loro palle sbattono insieme, e Draco è fottutamente  _vicino_ , perciò si impenna e allontana Potter. Potter crolla con un sospiro di gratitudine, e socchiude gli occhi, mentre Draco torna su di lui e riprende a dimenare forte i fianchi. Potter balbetta più volte il nome di Draco, e poi il suo corpo si contorce mentre l’orgasmo lo travolge; le dita che si conficcano dolorosamente nella schiena di Draco, e si inarca ancora, e ancora, e ancora.

Draco non smette di muoversi finché gli spasmi di Potter non cessano, e lui sta quasi singhiozzando sotto di lui. Potter lo guarda ansimante, con occhi miopi, e infila una mano fra i loro corpi. Draco si posiziona a quattro zampe per dargli più accesso, e Potter lo masturba duro e veloce. Le cosce di Draco tremano, tanta è la sua eccitazione. Viene copiosamente sullo stomaco e il petto di Potter, in tre fiotti dolenti ma agognati a lungo. Quindi si scosta da Potter, ansimando e percorrendo con un dito il pasticcio sull’addome dell’altro.

Potter freme, contrae lo stomaco e infine si rilassa. Draco si sporge per baciarlo, tenero e sdolcinato, e Potter geme di piacere. Sta già per chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi travolgere dal torpore.

«È stato…» dice Potter con voce assonnata. «Merlino». Getta pigramente una mano oltre la vita di Draco. «Inaspettato. Ma…»

«Ma cosa?» chiede Draco, tirando le coperte su entrambi.

«Voluto» continua Potter piano. «Da… un po’» aggiunge, con tono ancora più basso. «Non ho mai pensato che…»

Draco trattiene il respiro.

«Sarai sempre qui domani, quando mi sveglierò, non è vero?» mormora Potter, quasi addormentato. «Promesso?»

«Promesso» dice Draco, e stringe maggiormente Potter a sé. Ha promesso col cuore, ma ignora se sarà in grado di mantenere quella promessa. Se il giorno seguente non si sveglierà tra le braccia di Potter, sarà costretto… a raccontare del ciclo temporale ai suoi genitori e a domandare il loro aiuto. L’idea di rimanere bloccato adesso lo terrorizza. Tutto ciò che desidera è andare avanti, con Potter – con  _Harry_  – al suo fianco.


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

 

Draco si sveglia di soprassalto e il suo primo pensiero è Harry – ma Harry, naturalmente, non c’è.

Ad accoglierlo c’è invece la sua stanza, con la scrivania e la GiraTempo, tanto che avrebbe quasi voglia di colpire la parete con un pugno. Ma è consapevole che non risolverà nulla, perciò tenta di recuperare un po’ di calma. Ha l’impressione di essere sporco, poiché si è svegliato solo e nudo, dopo aver _abbandonato_ Potter infrangendo la promessa – anche se tecnicamente non lo ha fatto, considerato che Harry non rammenterà. Quella mattina si sveglierà nel suo letto da solo e senza alcun ricordo.

È un pensiero che rende Draco ancora più triste e malinconico, e non è neppure l’idea di non poter avere una sega mattutina contro il corpo caldo e disponibile di Harry a sconvolgerlo. No, è molto più di questo. Cazzo, ama davvero Harry. Ed è un idiota.

E… si sente stranamente in colpa per essersi infilato nelle mutande di Harry senza averlo nemmeno invitato a cena prima. Senza aver chiarito che la loro relazione è tutt’altro che occasionale – _non_ lo è in nessun modo o forma.

Ma dispiacersi per Harry non è produttivo, e oggi Draco è determinato a essere produttivo. Quindi fa una doccia veloce, infila una veste di colore azzurro senza badarvi troppo, e scende al piano inferiore per parlare con sua madre.

Da principio, lei non crede alla storia della GiraTempo e del ciclo temporale – Draco si rende conto che possa risultare alquanto ridicola –, l’incredulità di sua madre però si trasforma in allarme, non appena Draco apre la porta della sua camera e le mostra le prove. Diventa arduo per lei continuare a ribattere, quando la vede gettare una pallida luce all’interno della stanza.

Non si lascia comunque intimorire, e non lo fa neanche suo padre. Così… Draco riesce finalmente a rilassarsi: adesso ha scaricato il problema sulle loro spalle. Non che i suoi genitori non lo abbiano mai deluso, ma è ugualmente convinto che risolveranno la questione al posto suo. Suo padre, in particolare, ha decine di contatti, e dovrà pur esserci, fra questi, _un_ esperto in arti oscure correlati ai viaggi nel tempo?

Draco è certo che il giorno successivo, a quell’ora, tutto si sarà risolto per il meglio.

Il giorno successivo, a quell’ora, è già un po’ meno ottimista. La prima volta in cui lo ha raccontato ai suoi genitori, hanno contattato decine di persone –, e decine di persone sono venute al maniero per esaminare la GiraTempo e reagire con espressione sconsolata.

Decine di persone si sono rivelate completamente inutili.

La seconda volta, suggerisce a suo padre di discuterne con il Ministero o con gli Indicibili, di valutarne il parere.

Ma anche in questo caso ciò che affermano conduce a un vicolo cieco: dichiarano di non sperimentare sul tempo, e di non possedere a riguardo alcuna esperienza. Riescono però, con grande sforzo, a far Levitare la scrivania di Draco attraverso la finestra magicamente allargata, e se ne vanno portandosi dietro la GiraTempo. Draco dubita fortemente che possa bastare.

E il giorno seguente gli dà ragione. Si sveglia di scatto e la scrivania è tornata al proprio posto – accompagnata dal suo carico sgradevole. Inizia a farsi prendere dal panico, e stavolta lui e i suoi genitori inviano gufi a decine di Spezzaincantesimi stranieri. È l’ennesimo tentativo vano; qualunque espediente testino sulla GiraTempo, viene respinto o semplicemente assorbito da essa.

Il giorno successivo, la famiglia Malfoy trascorrere ore in biblioteca, sfogliando i numerosi libri, alla ricerca di qualunque cosa possa essere d’aiuto. Non scovano nulla. I suoi genitori saranno anche disposti a fare il possibile, superato lo sconcerto iniziale, ma Draco realizza ben presto che, benché ci stiano provando con tutte le loro forze, non hanno le competenze necessarie. È – ancora una volta – solo e in trappola più che mai.

Il panico lo assale di nuovo. Inoltre... gli manca Harry. Gli manca _tantissimo_. Così, non appena il tempo riparte daccapo, lo raggiunge all’evento per l’unità e gli propone – convincendolo con facilità, grazie a tutta la pratica fatta in precedenza – un giro in battello da Westminster Pier fino a Kew Gardens, dove impiegano la giornata piacevolmente, passeggiando per i giardini ed entrando e uscendo dalle serre.

Quando cala la sera, si nascondono dai guardiani Babbani e rimangono fin dopo la chiusura del parco, sdraiati sull’erba alta davanti alla pagoda cinese, e con gli ultimi raggi di sole che si affievoliscono piano. Harry rotola accanto a Draco, e Draco lo bacia.

È meraviglioso, eppure… è come se allo stesso tempo vi fosse qualcosa di sbagliato. Draco _ama_ Harry. E si sono già baciati, soltanto che Harry non lo sa e, d’un tratto, quel pensiero per Draco diviene insopportabile. Non tollera di dover proseguire un giorno dietro l’altro con una simile farsa, innamorandosi di Harry sempre più profondamente senza però esserne ricambiato.

E visto che ormai non ha più niente da perdere – fatta eccezione per la sua dignità –, né ha più timore di spaventare Harry, finisce per cedere. Disteso sull’erba con Harry fra le braccia, gli racconta del ciclo temporale.

Harry si acciglia, e si rimette seduto, e Draco non è sicuro se gli abbia creduto oppure no. Non è in grado di stabilire se ritenga la situazione assurda, oppure giudichi lui un idiota per il guaio in cui si è andato a cacciare. Ma se Harry gli _avesse_ creduto veramente, pensa Draco, ora non se ne starebbe immobile. Al contrario, sarebbe già balzato in piedi, pronto ad affrontare il problema di petto, dallo stronzo avventato, _sciocco_ e coraggioso quale egli è. Oh, Dio, lo ama.

E per Draco non essere creduto è talmente frustrante. Sebbene il giorno seguente non avrà più alcuna importanza, poiché Harry dimenticherà la loro conversazione. Perciò Draco non smette di parlare, nonostante lo scetticismo di Harry. Si solleva persino, per poterlo guardare dritto negli occhi, e tenta di spiegare con parole sincere e sofferenti. «Ogni giorno mi innamoro di te un po’ di più. E tu non lo ricordi! Non potrai _mai_ ricordarlo, cazzo!»

Harry arrossisce, e fatica a rimanere fermo. Agita le mani sul terreno senza tregua, giocherella con il polsino della camicia, si gratta il naso, la nuca, spazzola via qualcosa di invisibile dai pantaloni, coglie un filo d’erba. «D’accordo, ma ti è mai venuto in mente che…» dice, e si blocca. Avverte il peso di ciò che sta per pronunciare tanto che stenta a continuare.

« _Cosa_?» scatta Draco, convinto di aver vagliato _ogni ipotesi_ , e di avere di fronte a sé solamente un’infinita eternità, nella quale contemplare invariabilmente il susseguirsi dei medesimi eventi.

«Che… che…» Harry armeggia di nuovo, quindi deglutisce e si ricompone. I suoi lineamenti si distendono, si accovaccia e poggia le mani sulle ginocchia.

Draco lo fissa impotente, sopraffatto e preso alla sprovvista, nell’avvertire l’amore che prova per lui.

«Che mentre tu ti stai _innamorando_ di me io potrei esserlo già da un po’?»

Il cuore di Draco si ferma, e quasi si spezza. _Deve_ uscire da quel fottuto ciclo temporale. _Deve_ farlo, altrimenti non sentirà più Harry ripetergli una cosa simile; non percepirà più la verità delle sue parole, né giungerà al giorno successivo consapevole che entrambi rammentano, e al giorno dopo, e a quello dopo ancora.

«Oh, _Dio_ » esclama, e bacia Harry, in maniera disperata e feroce. Tornano a sdraiarsi sull’erba e si baciano, si _baciano_ , strusciando furiosamente i loro corpi. Draco viene nei pantaloni e non si imbarazza nemmeno, poiché l’orgasmo di Harry segue subito il suo.

«Cosa posso fare?» chiede, intanto che giacciono l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro.

Harry gli risponde con ciò che avrebbe dovuto essergli evidente da molto tempo. Deve rivolgersi a Hermione Granger. Che altro?

 

 

***

 

 

Draco si siede nella cucina di Harry e tenta di apparire credibile. È da un lato del tavolo, mentre dall’altro, in fila come fossero una sorta di giuria, ci sono la Granger, Weasley e… Harry.

Che Harry sia dal lato opposto rispetto al suo – anche se si tratta solo di un tavolo da cucina del cazzo – a Draco fa venire voglia di vomitare.

Quella mattina, non appena il tempo è ripartito daccapo, si è vestito, come di consueto, ha recuperato il suo gufo, come di consueto – e come ormai fa ogni giorno senza battere ciglio, che sia la mattina presto o la sera, prima della chiusura del negozio –, e si è Materializzato nella via di Harry, come di consueto.

Anzi, _non_ esattamente come di consueto, poiché stavolta ha suonato il campanello e – quando un perplesso, e spettinato Harry ha aperto la porta, gli ha chiesto di convocare immediatamente la Granger e Weasley.

Adesso sono tutti lì riuniti, e Draco ha raccontato loro il suo problema. Peccato… non abbiano creduto a una sola parola. E non c’è verso di convincerli a seguirlo alla villa, così da poter mostrare loro la GiraTempo.

Avverte il coraggio mancargli, al pensiero di Harry che non si fida di lui, ma si sforza di non badarvi troppo. In fondo, finora non gli ha ancora fornito alcuna prova concreta. Quanto meno, Harry gli ha offerto una tazza di tè – in un accenno della solita cordialità –, ma senza zucchero e con giusto un goccio di latte. Draco sospetta che sia la presenza dei suoi amici a condizionarlo.

«Speravo nel tè e in un po’ di conforto» esclama, provando a scherzarci su.

La Granger lo fissa come se avesse appena detto una sciocchezza, e Weasley incrocia le braccia al petto e lo scruta torvo. Draco ritiene che Weasley che lo guarda a quel modo sia piuttosto inquietante.

«Hai il tè» replica Harry impacciato. «Ti offrirei anche dei biscotti, ma non faccio la spesa da qualche giorno e…»

«E tu non meriti alcun biscotto, stronzo bugiardo» taglia corto Weasley con tono seccato.

Bene. Tè e nessun conforto, dunque. Almeno per il momento. «Vi giuro che non sto mentendo» ribatte Draco stancamente. «Come posso dimostrarvi che sto solo chiedendo il vostro aiuto? È stato Harry a suggerirmelo ieri sera. Cioè oggi, ma più tardi.» Si confonde, intanto che cerca di spiegare.

«Dicci qualcosa che potresti aver scoperto, dopo essere rimasto intrappolato in questo presunto ciclo temporale» sbuffa la Granger con aria diffidente. «Se sei davvero tanto intimo di Harry, ti verrà in mente almeno un _dettaglio_ utile.»

A Draco ne vengono in mente un mucchio; un mucchio che ai loro occhi lo faranno probabilmente apparire come un maniaco spione. Ma non ha alternative e comincia a snocciolare ciò che ha appreso nel periodo precedente. «Harry ha rotto con Ginny. È morto durante l’ultima battaglia. Gli zii Babbani lo avevano relegato in un ripostiglio. Edvige gli manca da morire. Ha frequentato Finch-Fletchley. Non ha mai succhiato…»

«D’accordo, d’accordo» lo interrompe Harry, arrossendo. «Basta così.»

«Sarebbe stato sufficiente… be’, spiare Harry, per scoprire tutte queste cose» dice la Granger con calma. «Sono in pochi a saperle, ma non sono certo una _novità_.»

«Tranne l’ultima» interviene Weasley, rabbrividendo lievemente, e Harry gli assesta una manata sul braccio.

«Qual è la tua proposta, allora?» domanda Draco. «Non c’è più tempo. Farò qualunque cosa» promette avventatamente. Ma è disperato e non si tirerà indietro. Non è neanche sicuro che la Granger sia in grado di aiutarlo. Nessun altro ne è stato capace, ma la fiducia di Harry nei suoi confronti è commovente, e lui si fida di Harry.

«Prenderò il Veritaserum» esclama, soffocando un sussulto.

«Facile da dire. Sai benissimo che Harry non ne conserva una dose qui, nella sua cucina» ribatte Weasley con uno sbuffo.

«E la Legilimanzia?» chiede la Granger pensierosa, voltandosi verso Harry. «Potrebbe funzionare, giusto?»

Harry si acciglia. «Non saprei. Suppongo di sì. Ma…»

«Be’, ti conviene provare e se non dovesse funzionare… – ma esclusivamente in quel caso! –, immagino ci toccherà prendere per buone le affermazioni di Draco e andare a Villa Malfoy per vedere questa fantomatica GiraTempo di persona. Anche se non ne sono convinta» aggiunge la Granger. «Ho usato una GiraTempo per un intero anno e non ho mai avuto problemi, né mi sono ritrovata intrappolata in un ciclo temporale.»

Draco si astiene dal sottolineare – per l’ennesima volta – che ha manipolato la GiraTempo, tanto che adesso somiglia a malapena all’oggetto iniziale, perché troppo occupato a farsi prendere dal panico, all’idea che Harry utilizzerà la Legilimanzia su di lui. L’ha sperimentata in un’unica occasione, e cioè quando zia Bella ha cercato di insegnargli l’Occlumanzia; era stato orribile, sentirla frugare nella sua mente, intanto che tentava – perlopiù inutilmente – di respingerla. Si ripete che però stavolta si tratta di Harry, e che non gli importa se Harry rovisterà dentro di lui, eppure è titubante. Ma… non riesce a scorgere alcuna soluzione alternativa. Si impone un po’ di coraggio.

«Lo farò» dice. «Solo non di fronte a voi.» È già abbastanza sgradevole senza un pubblico. Non si presterà a una cosa del genere con Weasley che lo guarda; è _fuori discussione_.

«Assolutamente no, io resto» ribatte Weasley.

«Non se ne parla» replica Draco, terrorizzato. «Harry… per favore.»

L’appello di Draco rende Harry agitato e perplesso. Si sposta sulla sedia e sta per aprire bocca, ma la Granger lo precede. «Ha ragione Ron» esclama in tono severo. «Dobbiamo essere tutti presenti, nell’eventualità in cui provi a giocarti un brutto tiro.»

Oh, _Dio_. «Io… Vi consegnerò la bacchetta» dice Draco. «E puoi perquisirmi, Harry e… E non mi lasci altra scelta perciò va bene, ma _non_ me ne starò seduto qui davanti a loro, mentre tu…»

«Oh, sta’ zitto» lo interrompe Harry. «Non fare l’idiota, Draco. Da soli andrà benissimo.»

Weasley apre la bocca per protestare, ma Harry gli rivolge un’occhiataccia e desiste all’istante. È chiaro chi comanda quel piccolo gruppo di amici, e non è Weasley.

«Forza, allora» esclama Harry, e sia avvia su per le scale, per poi chiudersi la porta alle spalle una volta raggiunta la camera da letto. «Sarà meglio per te che non sia tutta una messinscena» lo ammonisce, indicandogli il letto. «Siediti.»

Draco si appollaia sul bordo del letto, e Harry afferra la bacchetta, fermandosi un attimo dopo. «Un momento» dice. Si accosta alla porta e la apre. Al di là vi sono la Granger e Weasley, in evidente imbarazzo. Harry inarca un sopracciglio, ed entrambi mormorano delle scuse, prima di scendere al piano inferiore.

Harry richiude la porta e lancia un _Muffliato_. «Ha mai… Voldemort ha mai utilizzato la Legilimanzia su di te?» chiede, con una smorfia.

Draco rabbrividisce. «No» risponde.

Harry pare rilassarsi e comincia a spiegare il funzionamento dell’incantesimo.

Draco lo interrompe a metà. «Zia Bella però ci si è divertita parecchio, Harry, e so in cosa consiste. Per favore, va’ avanti.»

«Oh» esclama Harry con un’altra smorfia, quindi solleva bacchetta e stabilisce il contatto.

Draco si sente invaso, e a fuoco, e sopraffatto. Harry è nella sua testa, in ogni angolo. Avvolge l’essenza di Draco – tutto ciò che è stato, è, e sarà. Quando Harry si concentra su un ricordo, anche Draco ne viene risucchiato all’interno, percependolo eccessivamente luminoso e vivido, e Harry sembra essersi bloccato proprio su quello che li ritrae insieme nel dormitorio Serpeverde, mentre giacciono nudi, con gli uccelli che sfregano uno sull’altro. È come riviverlo all’infinito, e Draco trema eccitato.

È sopra Harry, e Harry è sopra di lui, ma allo stesso tempo è anche _in_ lui, con la Legilimanzia che agisce come una forza fisica. Si sente spogliato, dentro e fuori, e ridotto a brandelli di fronte ai ricordi di quel _calore bagnato_ , del _contatto_ e dell’ _attrito_ , e oh oh oh oh oh oh, sta per venire. E sta per venire anche nella realtà, e…

Harry si allontana dalla mente di Draco, che è ormai a un passo dall’orgasmo, e freme dalla testa ai piedi, con l’uccello duro e palpitante, le palle tese e pronte a svuotarsi. Se solo Harry potesse… Oh, per favore…

Harry lo fissa sconvolto, e Draco si sforza di sorridere, ma con il timore che prevale anche sull’eccitazione.

Harry arrossisce furiosamente e, all’improvviso, Draco si rilassa, certo che a quel punto andrà tutto bene. Fa un profondo respiro, nel tentativo di recuperare la calma, e poi un altro, e l’eccitazione si affievolisce, consentendogli di riprendere a ragionare con lucidità.

«Prova di nuovo» dice a Harry, e gli afferra una mano.

Harry si mordicchia un labbro e annuisce. Lancia un secondo Legilimens – più dolcemente stavolta, ma i ricordi appaiono altrettanto intensi. Sono a Kew Gardens e si stanno tenendo per mano. Draco osserva Harry, mentre vola sul campo da Quidditch con indosso la divisa Serpeverde. I loro corpi sono vicini, intanto che si librano sulla Scozia in groppa a Fierobecco. Stanno bevendo il tè nella cucina di Harry. Stanno giocando a Monopoli in un pub Babbano. Draco barcolla in preda alla nausea, e distrugge la sua camera da letto poco prima dell’alba. Era in procinto di baciare Harry, ma Harry _non_ lo rammenterà. E, infine, c’è il tempo che ricomincia daccapo, la stanza che torna a essere com’era, e Draco che piange, incapace di sopportare oltre quella situazione.

Harry abbandona la mente di Draco e, per qualche ragione – non ricordava nemmeno di aver pianto in quell’occasione, per l’amor di Salazar –, Draco sta piangendo anche adesso. E non riesce a fermarsi. È come se, ora che ha iniziato, il suo corpo non fosse più in grado di smettere. Stavolta però Harry è lì, e lo abbraccia, e gli accarezza la schiena, emettendo versi rassicuranti. Non serve. Ovvio che non serva. Si tratta di _Harry_ , e Draco ne è talmente innamorato che sarebbe disposto a tutto pur di stare fra le sue braccia. Ma, in quell’attimo, ha l’impressione che sia uno sconosciuto mosso da compassione a stringerlo, come avviene quando a qualcuno accade qualcosa di brutto, e realizza che, in realtà, quella per lui è la peggiore delle punizioni.

Harry si avvicina ulteriormente, e Draco comprende con orrore che ha intenzione di baciarlo. Indietreggia. «Non voglio la tua cazzo di pietà!» scatta.

Harry lo guarda, con occhi sgranati, prima di trasalire e abbozzare un sorriso. «Io… non credo sia giusto che tu sia andato avanti, e ti sia goduto il nostro primo bacio senza di me» dice, con voce lievemente tremante.

È tutto, pensa Draco, assurdo e ridicolo. Come può Harry _desiderare_ di baciarlo se, tecnicamente, si sono appena rivisti dopo mesi di lontananza e hanno trascorso insieme poco più di un’ora? Ma, d’altronde… non è forse ciò che è successo anche le volte passate? Qualche ora in più o in meno fa davvero la differenza?

Guarda Harry, che appare indiscutibilmente… sincero. E dispiaciuto. E Draco detesta vederlo in quel modo. Così si piega in avanti e lo bacia. E vorrebbe che fosse morbido, lento, e dolce, ma Harry non sembra dello stesso avviso e lo ricambia come se invece avesse qualcosa da dimostrare.

Lo bacia come se fosse _importante_.

Draco desidera ardentemente lasciarsi travolgere; lasciarsi annegare in quel bacio, per poi strappare i vestiti di dosso a Harry e prenderlo proprio lì, e quindi sdraiarsi e permettere a Harry di entrare dentro di lui.

Ma non c’è _tempo_ , cazzo. Ed è ironico: ha tutto il tempo del mondo ma non ne ha abbastanza.

Si sottrae a malincuore, e posa una mano sulla guancia di Harry. «Io…» inizia, con una smorfia. «Muoio dalla voglia, ma…» Non è _giusto_. Non lo è. Oh, _Salazar_. L’intera faccenda finirà per ucciderlo.

Harry poggia la fronte contro la sua. «Lo so. Il ciclo temporale.»

«Adesso mi credi, dunque?» domanda Draco con una punta di sarcasmo, raddrizzando la veste e rimettendosi in piedi. Continua a respirare a fondo e lentamente. Recuperare l’autocontrollo non è semplice.

«No, Draco, neanche un po’» replica Harry con altrettanto sarcasmo. «Forza, scemo, andiamo a dare un’occhiata alla GiraTempo che hai ridotto a un’inutile merda.»

Avrebbe potuto esprimerlo più educatamente, riflette Draco, ma poi si dice che Harry non ha tutti torti. Benché ammetterlo sia alquanto irritante.

Scendono le scale e raggiungono la Granger e Weasley in cucina. «Draco ha raccontato la verità» esordisce Harry senza tanti preamboli.

«Sul serio? Come puoi esserne certo?» chiede Weasley con sospetto.

Harry si schiarisce la gola e dichiara, con voce vagamente acuta: «Perché lo sono e basta!».

«Non _mi_ sembra una motivazione granché convincente» risponde Weasley, con tono che non smette di essere sospettoso. «Come facciamo a essere sicuri che tu, Malfoy, non hai manomesso…»

«Se Harry non ha dubbi significa che è così» lo interrompe la Granger. «Ne sei certo, Harry?»

Harry annuisce, preferendo non parlare, e Weasley mormora piano qualcosa alla Granger a proposito dell’Imperio. Draco non sa se sentirsi lusingato o insultato dalle insinuazioni di Weasley. La Granger ritiene che non abbia maledetto Harry perché non vuole o perché non lo reputa capace?

Di colpo, però, gli torna in mente quella volta in cui Harry ha farfugliato a proposito di alcune “confidenze” fatte a Hermione. Si domanda quali siano, queste presunte confidenze. Forse Hermione ha più fiducia in Harry di quanto non dia a vedere.

Si Materializzano a Villa Malfoy uno dopo l’altro, appena fuori dal portone d’ingresso, per evitare di dover percorrere il lungo viale. Draco li conduce all’interno, e la Granger sbianca, ma raddrizza la testa e sbotta: «Sto bene!», rivolgendosi a Harry con aria minacciosa, e impedendogli di aprire bocca per chiedere l’ovvio.

Si dirigono verso la camera di Draco e, una volta lì, fissano impalati la GiraTempo. Draco con fastidio, gli altri con differenti espressioni, che spaziano dall’orrore alla fascinazione.

«Accidenti» esclama la Granger alla fine. «Non ho mai visto nulla di simile. L’hai fatto davvero. Voglio dire, ci avevi detto di averlo fatto, ma…» Osserva la GiraTempo ancora per un momento. «Ha accumulato un notevole quantitativo di tempo. Mi chiedo cosa accadrebbe, se venisse disperso…»

Draco non ne ha idea, e la domanda della Granger non suona affatto bene. Nel suo tono, però, ha percepito anche una nota positiva, come fosse consapevole di ciò di cui sta parlando.

«Ho un po’ di esperienza con le GiraTempo» risponde lei con modestia, quando Draco espone la sua perplessità ad alta voce. «E prima di utilizzarne una, qualche anno fa, mi sono documentata su un paio di letture particolarmente istruttive.»

«Significa che ha letto tutti i libri esistenti sull’argomento» spiega Weasley con orgoglio.

«Non _tutti_ » puntualizza la Granger. Fa un passo avanti, quindi una smorfia e due passi indietro. Draco per poco non sorride, nel constatare che avvicinarsi a quel dannato arnese ha su di lei lo stesso effetto che ha anche su di lui.

«Hai provato a toccarla o spostarla?» chiede la Granger.

Draco alza gli occhi al cielo. Se fosse stato possibile, se ne sarebbe liberato da tempo. Apre la bocca, sbatte le palpebre e…

… _è nella sua stanza, e sta tentando di allungare un dito esitante in direzione dell’oggetto fuso e impazzito, il cui chiarore sfarfalla di più, intanto che si avvicina. Lo raggiunge – o forse lo sfiora – e percepisce un rumore acuto, tagliente, tormentato, quasi che un violinista avesse dimenticato che le corde del suo archetto non sono più attaccate a una creatura vivente. Si avverte vibrare, e andare in pezzi. Non riesce a respirare, o pensare; c’è solamente lo strappo e l’infinito distendersi del tempo, che dipana ogni frammento di ciò che rende tale il suo essere, e deve fare appello a tutta la sua forza di volontà – tutta – per riuscire a sottrarsi. Sente se stesso urlare_ …

… sente se stesso urlare.

Cazzo. Deglutisce. Ha la gola che brucia per l’acidità che gli è risalita dallo stomaco. Ha di nuovo la nausea, e vomita nel cestino della carta straccia che gli è appena stato messo di fronte, realizzando che è qualcuno a reggerlo – Harry, se il mondo è cattivo, e poiché lo è si tratta proprio di Harry, che con una mano gli scosta i capelli dal viso e gli strofina la schiena rassicurante.

«Allora era un sì» dice Ron, con quello che Draco considera l’eufemismo dell’anno.

Hermione sbuffa e porge a Draco un fazzoletto. Draco si scrolla di dosso le mani di Harry e si ripulisce la bocca, cercando di assumere il suo abituale decoro.

«Be’, se ti basta ripensarci per venire scaraventato in un ricordo che ti fa stare tanto male, non credo che toccarla ci sarà di grande aiuto» commenta inutilmente la Granger.

«Insomma, che cosa ci sarà di aiuto?» domanda Draco acidamente.

La Granger tira su col naso. «Ancora non lo so. Dammi un foglio di pergamena… E un po’ di tempo.»

Draco le fornisce quanto richiesto, e lui, Weasley e Harry si siedono a guardarsi a vicenda, in attesa. O meglio, Weasley lo fissa con antipatia, e Harry gli studia concentrato soltanto un orecchio.

«Potresti procedere più velocemente, per cortesia?» chiede Draco alla Granger.

«Sì, datti una mossa» aggiunge Weasley. «Stare in questo posto mi mette i brividi.»

«Oh, dovrei darmi una mossa?» ribatte la Granger irritata. «Sì, cercherò di fare alla svelta, in maniera tale che il mondo esploda e il tempo collassi su se stesso. Nessun problema.»

Si zittiscono tutti all’istante, e cominciano a giocherellare con le dita per quella che sembra un’eternità. Il tempo scorre e scorre, e Draco è di nuovo sul punto di farsi prendere dal panico. E se la Granger non fosse in grado di formulare una soluzione? Perché _dovrebbe_ , se gli altri hanno fallito?

Un’ora più tardi, la Granger punta la piuma verso la pergamena. «È l’unico modo» dice con fermezza, anche se a Draco non pare molto convinta.

Ed evidentemente non lo è neppure Harry. «Ehm, quale modo sarebbe?» domanda, sgranando gli occhi. «Potremmo, per favore, evitare che il mondo esploda e il tempo collassi?»

La Granger sbuffa. «Se accadrà, non sarà stato di proposito.» E ciò spinge Draco a chiedersi se avverrà sul serio…, solo _non_ di proposito. Non è un pensiero piacevole.

«Dobbiamo liberare il tempo accumulato. E per farlo è necessario distruggere la GiraTempo. Non c’è altra strada per rimettere a posto le cose.»

«Tutto qui?» domanda Draco. Limitarsi a distruggere quell’aggeggio del cazzo gli appare come una soluzione fin troppo semplice. Anche se gli altri, in effetti, non ci hanno neanche provato. Gli esperti che si sono susseguiti hanno tentato di rimuovere le maledizioni, di “ripulirla”, di azzerarla, ma senza alcun risultato. Nessuno di loro, però, ha avuto il coraggio di _distruggerla_ e basta.

Sembra rischioso, e Draco teme che quel coraggio manchi anche a lui.

«Okay» esclama Harry, alzandosi. «Qual è l’incantesimo più adatto? Un _Incendio_?» Estrae la bacchetta dalla tasca.

«No, ho idea che così appiccheremmo il fuoco solo alla scrivania» ribatte la Granger, con aria assorta. «Che te ne pare di un _Perderio_?»

«Bene» concorda Harry, e solleva la bacchetta, puntandola alla GiraTempo.

«Aspetta!» urla Draco, e Harry si volta, aggrottando la fronte.

«Cosa?»

«Che significa “cosa”!? E se disintegrare la GiraTempo _distruggesse_ anche il tempo e lo spazio?»

Harry lo guarda come se fosse stupido. «Dubito che Hermione mi incoraggerebbe a far esplodere il tempo e lo spazio. E poi non vorrai mica rimanere bloccato per sempre?»

Ottima osservazione. No, Draco _non_ vuole rimanere bloccato per sempre. Ma… non vuole nemmeno svegliarsi, finalmente libero dal cappio del tempo, per scoprire che Harry non c’è più, saltato per aria anche lui. Immaginare il resto della sua vita senza Harry gli appare insopportabile.

«Annientiamo insieme quella merda» suggerisce.

Harry scrolla le spalle e si rivolge alla Granger.

La Granger sorride a Draco. «Non vedo perché no» dice.

«Procediamo, allora» acconsente Harry, e Draco tira fuori anche la sua bacchetta. Si voltano in direzione della scrivania e della GiraTempo.

Weasley si alza e si posiziona davanti alla Granger. Lei sospira ed esclama: «Oh, _Ron_ », con tono esasperato ma carico d’affetto.

«Al mio tre» ordina Draco. «Uno. Due. TRE.»

Entrambi agitano la bacchetta e gridano all’unisono: « _PERDERIO_!».


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

 

Draco si sente disorientato e barcolla, non appena avverte il giorno ripartire. È la medesima sensazione che ha rivissuto ogni “mattina”, durante il ripetersi di quei giorni interminabili. Sbatte le palpebre, respira piano e profondamente, tentando di recuperare l’equilibrio, e far cessare il formicolio agli angoli degli occhi, prima che gli venga  _di nuovo_  da piangere. Non che sia importante. Non che nulla sia importante. La luce del sole ha la stessa debole intensità di sempre, e proietta sul tappetto le stesse ombre, sfarfallando attraverso le tende mosse da una brezza leggera. Apre, e l’aria che entra dalla finestra profuma di fresco e dolce, e vagamente di poggia, come se ci fosse un temporale in arrivo.

 _Come se ci fosse un temporale in arrivo_. Draco si blocca, e trattiene il respiro. È una novità.  _È una novità_! Reprime l’esaltazione; potrebbe essere solo frutto della sua immaginazione. Forse desidera così tanto notare un cambiamento in quel giorno – qualunque cambiamento – che sta avendo le allucinazioni. Esamina la stanza lentamente, con il cuore in gola. Sembra tutto identico. Il letto è disfatto nel solito modo. Un calzino dimenticato si trova nello stesso punto del tappeto. Un bicchiere d’acqua pieno a metà è sul comodino, con i suoi 253 millilitri di liquido. (Lo sa. Li ha misurati.)

Eppure… Eppure…

Avverte le membra pesanti come piombo, mentre si gira. Non vuole guardare la scrivania, per scorgere ancora ciò che ha visto ogni giorno – e che forse dovrà continuare a vedere in eterno. Ma ha un nodo allo stomaco che sta crescendo, e l’odore della pioggia gli ha restituito un po’ di speranza.

Si gira e vede. Niente.

 _Sul ripiano non c’è niente_.

Nessun oggetto, né le pile di documenti. Mesi di ricerca… spariti. Le sue attrezzature costose e insostituibili… sparite.

E anche la cazzo di GiraTempo. L’odiato, terribile, infernale, dannato aggeggio che gli ha rovinato la vita, intrappolandolo in un incubo a occhi aperti, e liberandolo contemporaneamente da tutte le responsabilità che gravavano su di lui a causa delle tradizioni e del senso del dovere, paralizzandolo e rendendolo debole…

 _Anche la GiraTempo è sparita_.

Il tempo passa, intanto che fissa il ripiano vuoto, e lo fa anche in assenza della GiraTempo. Sa che sta scorrendo – e deve essere così – perché può udire gli uccellini fuori dalla finestra cinguettare fra loro, e la camera rischiararsi impercettibilmente fino a essere invasa dalla luce esterna.

Non può ancora festeggiare, però; non finché non saprà cosa c’è esattamente da celebrare. Si è finalmente liberato di quell’arnese del cazzo, o la sua scomparsa significa che rimarrà bloccato per sempre? E… dove è Harry? Ha Draco – e prendere in considerazione quell’eventualità lo fa sprofondare come un sasso in un pozzo scuro – eliminato anche Harry? L’unica cosa peggiore dell’essere intrappolati per sempre in un ciclo temporale sarebbe non avere nemmeno più la possibilità di vedere Harry. L’unica cosa peggiore dell’essere dimenticati, più e più volte, sarebbe sapere di non avere nemmeno più la possibilità di essere  _ricordati_.

Senza Harry…

Draco si accascia oppresso. Senza Harry non potrebbe esserci il mondo. Dunque lui è la fuori, da qualche parte. Che ricordi oppure no ciò che è avvenuto il giorno precedente.

Tenta di soffocare una fitta dolorosa a quel pensiero. Fa un altro respiro profondo, e quindi un altro ancora, e infine si costringe a reagire. Ha tempo – forse tutto il tempo del mondo o forse  _no_  – ma, se questa dovrà essere l’ultima volta in cui ripeterà il solito giorno, allora dovrà fare in modo che conti davvero.

Si lava e si veste, come di consueto, con la testa che non smette di girargli. Se è sul serio l’ultima volta in cui ripeterà ogni gesto, e lo è, ne è certo, allora dovrà fare in modo che conti davvero. Dovrà essere se stesso. Dovrà mostrare a Harry fin dall’inizio che è qualcuno di cui fidarsi. Qualcuno nel quale può credere. Qualcuno che può  _amare_.

Si domanda se sia il caso di replicare uno dei giorni passati – quello in cui lui e Potter sono stati in visita a Hogwarts era andato piuttosto bene. Ma… ha l’impressione che sarebbe disonesto, ripetere una giornata come quella. E non vuole cominciare il loro rapporto barando, quasi stesse manipolando Harry.

Esita, e tentenna, e guarda l’orologio, finché non realizza in preda al panico che è ormai troppo tardi per andare a prendere Harry e recarsi insieme all’evento – correrebbe il rischio di imbattersi in Weasley e la Granger, se si presenterà a casa di Harry in quel momento, ed è convinto che non sia la maniera ideale per iniziare il loro per sempre.

Lascia dunque svelto la stanza, con l’intento di raggiungere il Parlamento e pronunciare il discorso – sì, ma  _quale_  discorso? Uno nuovo o uno fra quelli già utilizzati? E di questi ultimi quale?

Ha appena deciso che sarebbe meglio qualcosa di nuovo – ed è ancora in preda al panico perché non sa esattamente cosa –, quando si rende conto, con un sussulto, che non ha recuperato il suo gufo. Ha pochissimo tempo ma  _nessuna intenzione_  di abbandonare Mezzapippa. Sarebbe di pessimo auspicio, se Mezzapippa non lo attendesse a casa. Inoltre, a dirla tutta, Draco odia l’idea che Mezzapippa debba starsene in quel negozio a chiedersi di continuo se lui arriverà oppure no.

Si Materializza direttamente all’interno del Serraglio, spaventando il venditore che è impegnato con un altro cliente. Sono necessari altri dieci minuti per acquistare Mezzapippa e, benché poi si Materializzi di filato a Westminster, dopo aver ordinato al gufo di volare alla villa, è talmente tardi che ha perso anche l’occasione di parlare con Harry prima dell’inizio dell’evento.

Tentenna un’altra volta, indeciso se incontrare Harry in seguito, ma uno dei funzionari Babbani lo vede e non ha più modo di sfuggire. È obbligato ai consueti convenevoli, e quindi il funzionario lo accompagna nella sala, dove prende posto accanto a suo padre. Si sente in gabbia, e allarmato, poiché non ha idea di quale discorso pronunciare o di come comportarsi, e il tempo adesso sta scorrendo sempre più veloce.

Tutto ciò che sa è che vuole parlare con Harry. Che  _deve_  parlare con Harry.

Harry, che è proprio dall’altro lato della sala, con indosso gli abiti trasandati con i quali va a correre, ha l’aspetto di uno che non dorme da mesi.

Però è  _lì_. Ed è  _vivo_.

Draco quasi piange di sollievo, nel constatare che almeno sta bene. Che la sua preoccupazione più grande – ossia uccidere Harry distruggendo la GiraTempo – non si sia avverata.

Arriva il suo turno, e si alza, ancora incerto su cosa dire. Ma, non appena apre bocca, comprende che non gli importa più della stampa o di quello che potrebbe scrivere su di lui. Non gli importa del giudizio di Weasley, o se suo padre si arrabbierà perché non avrà ritratto la famiglia Malfoy nella luce migliore. E… nemmeno gli importa se suo padre è in grado di tollerare che frequenti solamente un Purosangue;  _fanculo_. Vuole bene a suo padre, moltissimo, ma spesso non ama altrettanto essere un Malfoy. E ha già deciso che non andrà contro il suo cuore per il nome che porta, non più.

«Non ho preparato un discorso» esordisce, e avverte suo padre agitarsi stupito vicino a lui. Per un secondo, teme che possa alzarsi ed esclamare:  _Sì, l’hai fatto_!, e magari pronunciarlo al suo posto, se non prosegue alla svelta. Così continua rapido. «Ma credo valga la pena sottolineare qualcosa: sareste venuti qui, ad ascoltarmi, attribuendo valore alla mia opinione, se mio padre non avesse comprato il vostro rispetto con le sue numerose donazioni? Vi detestate davvero a tal punto da permettere allo stesso, fottuto incubo di ripetersi?»

Quindi si volta e lascia la Camera, attraversando di fretta l’edificio e superando l’ingresso.

La sua è stata una scommessa che, grazie a Merlino, viene ripagata. Stavolta non è più Harry, ad abbandonare la sala disgustato dal discorso di Draco… Harry al contrario esce anche lui per mostrarsi concorde. Esce e lo  _segue_.

«Draco! Draco, aspetta!» lo chiama Harry.

Draco si ferma, assaporando quel momento, e poi si volta. Sono per la strada brulicante di persone, Draco però riesce a scorgere solo Harry.

È come se il tempo si fosse congelato.

Anche Harry si ferma di colpo, a pochi passi da Draco, con un’espressione sul viso che Draco non riesce a decifrare. Solo che non fa nulla, non dice nulla, e Draco avverte il cuore battergli all’impazzata, e vibrare, come se tutto in lui – il suo sangue, il suo corpo, la sua anima – stesse tentando di raggiungere l’uomo che ha davanti.

Harry è immobile, simile a una statua, forse indeciso, con un pensiero da esprimere sulla punta della lingua, e preoccupato che, se si muoverà eccessivamente, quel pensiero volerà via.

Draco lo guarda, e capisce che Harry non ricorda. Ne è convinto, sebbene abbia anche l’impressione che in quell’istante Harry rammenti  _qualcosa_ , per quanto solamente il frammento di un ricordo, un sussurro d’amore, come in un sogno.

«Harry! Che diavolo…» esclama Weasley, alle spalle di Harry. Sta ansimando ed è evidente che gli sia corso dietro.

L’incanto è rotto, e lo stomaco di Draco affonda come se avesse appena sfiorato la troposfera a cavallo della sua scopa e la magia fosse venuta improvvisamente a mancare.

Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo, cazzo,  _cazzo_!

Percepisce l’attimo propizio scivolare via, ed è tutta colpa di quello stronzo pel di carota di Weasley. Il suo volto si scurisce di rabbia. Non era così che doveva andare. Il suo obiettivo era essere dolce e aperto. Peccato non sia mai stato granché dolce, e l’apertura che si contrappone alla chiusura in fondo è tutta una questione di prospettiva e…

«Fra un  _minuto_ , Ron» sbotta Harry, con il medesimo tono suscettibile che usa sua madre con Draco quando non adempie a una promessa, e si volta di nuovo verso Draco. La sua espressione adesso è diventata diffidente. Diffidente… ma anche un po’ accogliente. Sembra quasi voler dire:  _Avvicinati_  a Draco, e Draco vorrebbe avvolgere Harry fra le braccia, ed essere abbracciato da lui, per poi starsene semplicemente adagiato lì, tra loro due avvinghiati, forse in eterno.

Ma no. Questo è il fottuto salvatore. E magari sfodera quella stessa espressione con tutti i ragazzi, pensa Draco, e ricaccia indietro qualcosa di amaro e nero che gli è risalito in gola.

«Malf-» comincia Harry, e  _no_ ,  _non_  è così che doveva andare. Assolutamente  _no_.

«Harry» lo interrompe Draco, consapevole di apparire sconvolto, emotivo e scomposto. Se però funziona, quello è l’inizio del loro sempre.

Harry sgrana gli occhi, e Draco realizza di averlo colto alla sprovvista. Cerca di respirare, ma è come se qualcuno gli avesse gettato addosso una Pastoia per legargli le viscere. Il mondo è in fiamme, e oscillante, e formicola, e non è sicuro di essere abbastanza temerario da affrontare da capo tutta quella merda, eppure…

Eppure…

Draco è sul punto di crollare, perciò chiama a raccolta il suo coraggio, serra le labbra per evitare che tremolino, e tende la mano.

Sta tremando come una foglia, e Harry non può non notarlo. Ha l’impressione di avere di nuovo undici anni, e di avere appena offerto la sua amicizia al grande Harry Potter, peccato che quella volta fosse stato certo che Harry non lo avrebbe mai respinto. E non lo conosceva nemmeno. Ora, di fronte a tutte quelle persone – poiché si è riunito anche un gruppo di Babbani, e c’è quel coglione di Weasley, e la Granger, sopraggiunta subito dopo di lui –, si sente come se stesse offrendo a Harry un coltello e gli stesse domandando cortesemente di infilzarlo.

Harry Potter non è migliore di Draco, o più potente, o più saggio, o più bello, ma è tutto ciò che Draco ha sempre voluto, se proprio deve essere onesto con se stesso.

Uno degli amici di Harry lo chiama di nuovo, ma non pare udirli, talmente è intento a osservare Draco. Non si è ancora mosso, ma Draco avverte distintamente la tensione che emana da lui, quasi fosse una molla pronta a srotolarsi con uno schiocco.

Harry non ricorda. Non  _riesce_  a ricordare, o avrebbe agito in maniera diversa, ma c’è comunque qualcosa nei suoi occhi…

Lo stomaco di Draco si aggroviglia. Se Harry prende la sua mano, se accetta ciò che Draco gli sta offrendo in silenzio, allora Draco  _farà_  in modo che ricordi. Un giorno dietro l’altro, fino alla fine del tempo, e oltre.

Se accetta…

Se…

Harry pare giungere a una decisione. Si riscuote, i lineamenti si distendono e l’espressione torna a essere serena. Si sporge in avanti e afferra la mano di Draco.

E Draco sorride.


End file.
